La única explicación es que me enamoré de Ti
by Hopeson8
Summary: Historia Alterna. Gokú y Milk son buenos amigos, Milk siempre estuvo enamorada de él, sin embargo Gokú nunca se ha fijado en ella. Ella hará hasta lo imposible por lograr que Gokú sepa cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: El día que te Conocí**_

 _ **Holaaa! Para los que no me conocen soy Hope Son y anteriormente he escrito fanfics de GokuxMilk y VegetaxBulma. Esta ocasión les traigo otro de GokuxMilk pero esta vez una historia alterna. Estoy emocionada porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así :3 espero les guste y si tienen sugerencias o comentarios pueden decirme siempre y cuando mantengamos el respeto ok n.n**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo con este primer capítulo :D los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

Eran cerca de las 7:30 am, un gigantesco hombre seguía por doquier a una pequeña mujer que rondaba por la casa terminando de prepararse para salir.

-Estás segura que no quieres que vaya a dejarte en tu primer día hija?...-Preguntó el gran hombre quien era el padre de la pequeña mujer quien se preparaba para asistir a su primer día en la preparatoria.

-No papá, no me avergüences de esa forma…-Contestó la chica sonrojada por la actitud de su padre.

-Está bien Milk, ten cuidado y espero que disfrutes tu primer día en la preparatoria Orange Star. Procura no matar a nadie de acuerdo?...-Le dijo el hombre bromeando pero con lágrimas en los ojos al despedirse de su ya no tan pequeña hija.

-Sí papá…-La chica guiñó a su padre y mostró su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Tomó su bicicleta y salió de la casa. Su padre secó sus lágrimas y rezó porque su hija no tuviera problemas ese día.

Milk es una chica muy hermosa pero con problemas de carácter. Al ser la única hija de su padre y haber crecido sin una madre, desarrolló una actitud un tanto varonil. No le gustaban los chicos pues de pequeña había sido burlada por todos sus compañeros de clase. A raíz de esto su padre Ox-Satán no la envió más a la escuela y contrató profesores particulares para que la niña tuviera una educación estricta y no se atrasara en sus estudios. Sin embargo al ver a su hija crecer en la soledad sin más amigos que sus animales y las criadas, decidió que lo mejor era inscribirla en la preparatoria para que conviviera más con los jóvenes de su edad, él no estaba seguro si era la mejor decisión pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Milk observó a lo lejos la preparatoria Orange Star, suspiró profundo, frunció y siguió el camino hacia la entrada.

Al llegar, observó con cuidado los que posiblemente serían sus nuevos compañeros. La mayoría tenía autos, ropa costosa y hablaban con mucha pretensión. La chica gruñó y siguió su camino hasta la dirección para recoger sus documentos de ingreso. No le gustaba nada lo ostentoso, a pesar de ser hija de una familia rica.

La chica abrió la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de administración y entró lentamente. Una mujer mayor con lentes la saludó cordialmente. La morena sin perder más tiempo, declaró la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Ah sí, tú eres Milk Ox, la chica nueva que pasó los exámenes con la calificación más alta…-Dijo la mujer al ver los documentos de la pelinegra.

-Sí así es…-Respondió firme y sonriente la morena.

-Bueno estos son tus documentos, estás en la clase 3-1. Espero que tu desempeño sea igual de buena en esta escuela…-Animó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego…-Se despidió la chica al salir de la oficina.

Milk caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula 3-1, suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe, puedo pasar?...-Preguntó suavemente la pelinegra.

-Ah sí claro, pasa….-Respondió el profesor….-Bueno muchachos ella es Milk Ox y será su nueva compañera. Por favor Milk siéntate donde encuentres lugar libre.

-Sí, gracias…-Respondió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia un lugar disponible.

Todos los chicos observaron a la hermosa chica con la boca abierta. Las mujeres se limitaron a fruncir e ignoraron a los hombres.

Milk se sentó y sacó sus libros cuando sintió una voz muy cerca hablarle.

-Hola Milk, me llamo Gokú…-Saludó sonriente un joven de cabello alborotado. Milk se congeló, el rostro del joven brillaba ante la mirada perdida de la pelinegra quien no estaba segura si era a ella a quien el joven de cabello negro estaba saludando.

-Ho…Hola…-Respondió titubeando. Ella sintió sus manos sudar. No comprendía por qué le estaba resultando difícil pronunciar unas simples palabras, y más importante aún, por qué no lo había ignorado como a todos?

-Sabes, me parece haberte visto en otro lado. De casualidad eres la hija de Ox-Satán?...-Preguntó curioso el joven mientras la chica sentía que se derretía ante la sonrisa del apuesto joven.

-Sí… A…Así es…-Respondió nerviosa.

-Aah! Me lo imaginé! Mi madre tiene una fotografía con tus padres. Parece que fueron amigos en la escuela…-Dijo el joven muy animado.

Milk abrió los ojos sorprendida y estaba a punto de hacer mil preguntas, pero el profesor comenzó su clase y no tuvo más remedio que esperar la salida para preguntar.

 _1 hora más tarde…._

-Y bien muchachos no olviden hacer la tarea, pueden irse…-Los jóvenes no lo pensaron ni dos veces para tomar sus cosas y salir de aquel lugar.

Milk no dudó en buscar a Gokú.

-Oye Gokú, podrías platicarme acerca de esa fotografía?...-Preguntó suavemente la morena.

-Ah sí claro Milk…-Respondió con una sonrisa lo cual sonrojó a la joven.

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca del pasillo y Gokú le platicó acerca de la amistad de su madre Gine con los padres de Milk. La pelinegra le platicó acerca de la muerte de su madre y Gokú le platicó sobre la difícil situación que su familia había atravesado, razón por la cual sus padres se habían mudado lejos y él se encontraba viviendo solo con su abuelo Roshi y de vez en cuando con sus tíos y su prima. Milk se sorprendió al escuchar que aquellos eran los dueños de la Corporación Cápsula, la familia Brief.

Los jóvenes charlaron durante todo el almuerzo sin parar. El tiempo, para Milk, se le hizo corto. Hablar con Gokú era fácil, ella sentía que la escuchaba y en poco tiempo se había acercado a él más de lo que lo había hecho con cualquiera en toda su vida.

Las clases siguieron, Milk y Gokú no se separaron. Se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Finalmente llegó la hora de gimnasia. La preparatoria Orange Star tenía múltiples deportes sin embargo había uno en particular que capturó la atención de la pelinegra.

-Es el club de lucha, puedes inscribirte si quieres. Sería grandioso ya que yo también estoy allí…-Le dijo el pelinegro al observar a la chica especialmente interesada en el club.

-Ah si? Pues entonces lo haré!...-Contestó emocionada. La joven escribió su nombre en la lista y luego la voz de un hombre que llamaba rudamente a todos los presentes captó su atención.

Ambos se sentaron mientras el profesor, un hombre muy corpulento con cabello rizado en forma de copa y un bigote grueso, sacaba la lista de los inscritos para ponerlos a prueba uno a uno.

-Muy bien muchachos. Supongo que ustedes ya me conocen, soy Míster Satán y fui uno de los luchadores más importantes hace 20 años. No quiero que se sientan aturdidos ni incómodos, sólo soy una persona normal como todos ustedes pero mucho más fuerte e invencible jajajajaja…-El hombre se reía a carcajadas mientras que los demás solo se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las vergonzosas palabras de su profesor. Al percatarse de esto, Míster Satán decidió comenzar a llamar a sus nuevos alumnos para probar su fuerza.

-Muy bien, tendremos unos pequeños combates para probar la fuerza de cada uno y saber si son merecedores de estar en esta clase con su fuerte y poderoso profesor jajajaja….-Los muchachos asentían a las palabras pero les parecía que su maestro era un tanto hablador. El hombre solo carraspeó y siguió explicando…..-Bien, llamaré a uno de ustedes y les concederé el permiso para que elijan su contrincante. El primero que llamaré es….. El joven Vegeta Ouji.

-Soy yo…-Contestó una ruda voz. El joven de cabello negro en flama se levantó y se dirigió al frente para elegir su contrincante. Observó con cuidado cada uno de sus compañeros y al ver a Kakaroto (como él lo llamaba) sonrió malévolamente.

-Vaya.. Parece que Vegeta me elegirá como su contrincante de nuevo…-Susurró Gokú al oído de la pelinegra.

-De nuevo, Gokú?...-Preguntó la joven.

-Sí así es. Vegeta siempre está buscando que peleemos. Es buen amigo pero no se cansa de retarme…-Le explicó un tanto avergonzado.

-Oh ya veo…-Le respondió Milk quien dirigió la mirada al joven Vegeta.

-Tú…-Señaló el de cabello en flama.

-Jajajaja lo sabía…-Dijo Gokú levantándose.

-No, no tú Kakaroto… Ella…..-Corrigió el joven al ver a su amigo levantarse. Gokú se sobresaltó pues no le parecía buena idea dejar que una chica combatiera contra alguien demasiado fuerte.

-Queee?! Qué estás diciendo Vegeta?!...-Le reclamó.

-Ya he elegido…-Respondió cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada de su amigo.

-Vegeta eso no es justo acaso….

-Lo haré Gokú…-Interrumpió la joven….-Pelearé con él …-Milk se levantó con una mirada seria pero feliz por dentro por ser la primera en tener un combate.

-Pe...pero Milk….-Intentó advertirle el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes, si veo que es imposible me rendiré…-Respondió la joven.

Milk caminó al frente de la clase, Gokú y los demás no podían creer que una chica nueva peleara contra uno de los mejores de la clase de lucha. Pero ella se miraba tranquila, quizá no estaba pensando con claridad o sólo era masoquista. Eran algunos de los pensamientos de sus compañeros.

-Hmmp! Pues no te tardaras mucho en rendirte…-Se burló el de cabello en flama…..-Dime, siquiera sabes lo que son artes marciales?...-Siguió mofándose.

-Bueno, he visto un poco sobre ellas…-Respondió inocente la morena.

-Jajaja me lo imaginé. Pero no te preocupes, seré amable sólo por ser amiga de Kakaroto…-Le contestó en tono burlón el joven mientras ambos se colocaban en posición de pelea.

Míster Satán dio la señal y Vegeta lanzó la primera patada la cual Milk esquivó fácilmente. Vegeta gruñó y comenzó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos y patadas las cuales Milk seguía esquivando fácilmente. Todos, incluso Míster Satán, estaban boquiabiertos al ver que una chica era la primera en darle batalla al arrogante joven Vegeta.

Vegeta estaba comenzando a molestarse cuando de repente sintió una fuerte patada golpear su estómago. Milk había lanzado su primer ataque el cual fue seguido de múltiples golpes a su contrincante. Vegeta logró defenderse pero ella seguía atacando. Parecía una pelea muy pareja hasta que Milk lo sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mandó directo al suelo.

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron a la joven quien victoriosa regresó al lado de su amigo.

-Vaya Milk! Eres una experta en artes marciales!...-Le elogió el de cabello alborotado.

-Jejeje gracias…-Sonrió la joven un poco avergonzada por el cumplido.

Vegeta se levantó y limpió su rostro con su mano. Caminó hacia donde estaban los jóvenes y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba pronunció un "Bien hecho" a la joven, ella asintió y él se fue. Gokú no pudo evitar reírse pues sabía lo orgulloso que era su amigo.

Milk observó a Gokú reírse y sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, una sensación de calor; intentó convencerse que sólo era cansancio por el ejercicio que acaba de realizar aunque no estaba segura. En fin decidió no pensar en eso y tomar agua para hidratarse.

Uno a uno cada integrante del club peleó contra su compañero, Milk esperaba con ansias ver a Gokú pelear pues estaba segura de que él era un experto en las peleas.

-Bueno chicos, nuestro último luchador es el joven Son Goku. Pase al frente por favor….-Indicó míster Satán.

-Sí…-Contestó emocionado el pelinegro. Milk le animó muy contenta, ya quería ver sus habilidades.

-Quiero que mi contrincante sea Milk…-Declaró el joven ante la asombrada mirada de todos.

-Con..Conmigo Gokú?...-Preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

-Así es. Quiero pelear con Milk…-Respondió decidido el joven.

-Entonces señorita Ox pase al frente de nuevo por favor…-Le indicó el profesor.

Milk obedeció pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que Goku la había elegido como su contrincante.

-Estás lista Milk?..-Preguntó serio Goku mientras se colocaba en su posición de combate.

-Siempre lo estoy…-Respondió decidida la morena quien también se colocó en posición.

-Listos?...-Señaló míster Satán….-AHORA!

Gokú comenzó a atacar a Milk quien se defendió muy bien del primer golpe, ella respondió y lanzó una patada que Gokú logró esquivar fácilmente. Ambos atacaban con todas sus fuerzas pero ninguno lograba dar el golpe definitivo. Vegeta observaba con cuidado los movimientos de los dos jóvenes mientras que los demás se habían dividido en 2 bandos para animar a Goku y Milk.

-Aaaahh! Toma esto!..-Gritaba la morena al lanzar sus mejores puñetazos.

-No perderé!...-Decía el pelinegro.

Finalmente Gokú golpeó a Milk con una súper patada que la lanzó 2 metros lejos de la alfombra de pelea. Todos se quedaron atónitos al verla caer, ella se levantó un poco adolorida y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Gokú, sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Buen combate…-Le dijo la joven.

-Igualmente…-Le dijo el de cabello alborotado estrechando su mano….-Eres muy fuerte Milk, estoy ansioso por volver a pelear contigo…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí…-Se limitó a decir la pelinegra quien se había sonrojado ante el halago.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a los jóvenes por el maravilloso combate que habían mostrado. Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron.

Al terminar el primer día de clase, Milk se sentía más que emocionada de comenzar su nueva vida escolar en la preparatoria. Había hecho un amigo quien además conocía a su madre y era igual o más fuerte que ella. Estaba ansiosa por vivir esos 3 años al lado de Gokú.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron juntos hasta el final de la calle de la escuela.

-Bien, debo irme por acá, nos vemos mañana Milk!...-Se despidió alegre el joven de cabello alborotado.

Milk sintió que su corazón se aceleró al verlo sonreír, se quedó quieta para verlo alejarse por esa calle. Suspiró profundo y puso una mano en su pecho.

Milk sacudió su cabeza confundida, se subió a su bicicleta y siguió su camino hasta su hogar donde su padre la esperaba ansioso.

-Milk hija! Ya llegaste! Cómo te fue?...-Preguntó emocionado Ox-Satán.

-Pues, me fue muy bien…-Contestó sonriente y sonrojada….-Creo que me gustará mucho la escuela…-Milk se puso más roja que un tomate, su padre lo notó y comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya hija! Si no te conociera bien diría que te enamoraste de un muchacho! Jajajaja…-La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante las palabras. Su padre lo notó y de inmediato dejó de reírse.

-Bueno.. Iré a ver cómo va la cena..Ve a cambiarte hija…..-Ox-Satán camino lentamente a la cocina dejando a su hija en shock.

 _-"Enamorada? Yo? Cómo puede ser eso posible si nunca he gustado de los chicos?"…_

Pensaba confundida….

- _"Acaba de conocerlo, es verdad que es muy apuesto pero seguramente solo fue la impresión del momento… no debe ser más que simple atracción… eso es, solo atracción, además es el primero que me gana en un combate, debo estar abrumada por su fuerza pero solamente me gusta…cierto?"…._

La joven se dirigió a la ventana y miró el atardecer, de pronto la silueta de Goku apareció ante ella. Su corazón se aceleró y su piel se erizó de solo pensar en la sonrisa del apuesto joven. Puso sus manos en su pecho y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca. Una lágrima de felicidad se escurrió de sus ojos, ella llevó su mano para secarla y entonces descubrió en ella un sentimiento completamente desconocido pero a la vez el más hermoso que había sentido.

-Gokú..Me Gustas….

…..

 _ **Aaaawww Milk :")**_

 _ **Y ahora que pasará? Sentirá Gokú lo mismo? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ;)**_

 _ **Les confieso que esta historia la basé en una experiencia propia, así que me siento muy inspirada xDD comenten que les pareció y si tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas se los agradeceré. Hasta la próxima amigos! Besos! :* :* :***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: No es lo que parece**_

 _ **Hola! Cómo están? Bien? espero que sí :D aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. En el capítulo introductorio Milk conoce a Gokú y se produce en ella una especie de amor a primera vista, descubre que tiene muchas cosas en común con él y todo parece aclararse cuando acepta sus sentimientos, sin embargo, Gokú sentirá lo mismo?**_

 _ **Espero les guste este capítulo y porfa comenten que les pareció, eso me alimenta como escritora. Sin más aquí les dejo.**_

 _ **Los personajes son originalmente propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

…

Milk se levantó animada, corrió a ducharse y buscar de sus mejores ropas, se sentía realmente muy motivada a hacerlo cada día de su vida con tal de llamar la atención de Gokú. Su padre Ox-Satán la llamó para el desayuno y ella bajó tarareando una melodía mientras saludaba alegre a todas las criadas de la casa.

-Lalalalala… Buen día papá! Lalalalalalala….-Seguía cantando la pelinegra.

-Buen día hija…-Respondió confundido su padre.

-Hoy me iré temprano padre, así que no desayunaré aquí…-Le dijo dando vueltecitas por toda la cocina.

Su padre estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-Está bien hija, que tengas buen día…-Dijo nervioso alejándose un poco de la joven….-" _Sí que le agarró fuerte a la pobre_ "…-Pensó.

Milk salió contenta de su casa, tomó su bicicleta y comenzó su camino hacia la escuela. Estaba muy feliz, pensaba en la sonrisa con la que Gokú la recibiría cuando de repente una voz familiar la llamó desde lejos.

-Miilk! Miilk!...-Llamaba la voz de un joven. La pelinegra al reconocer que era la voz de Gokú frenó tan repentinamente que perdió el control y cayó juntó con su bicicleta.

-Ouch! Eso dolió…-Se dijo mientras examinaba su cabeza, pero al darse cuenta que se había accidentado frente a Gokú se puso tan roja de la vergüenza que no sabía que hacer o donde escapar.

-Miilk! Estás bien?!...-Preguntó preocupado el joven de cabello alborotado al verla en el suelo.

-Sí, estoy bien Gokú…-Respondió avergonzada, sentía que su ego dolía más que la caída.

-Vaya que caída!...-Le dijo sonriente…-Creo que fue mi culpa por hablarte tan de improviso, perdona Milk…-Dijo el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Oh no Gokú no te preocupes, estaba muy distraída…-Le respondió la mujer riendo muy nerviosa.

-Bueno lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte…-Gokú tomó los libros de Milk, le ayudó a levantarse y a levantar su bicicleta. Milk se sentía afortunada de haberse enamorado de alguien tan gentil como Gokú. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

-" _Como toda una pareja"_ …-Pensó Milk sonrojándose mientras observaba a Gokú hablar, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

- _"Un momento"…._ -Siguió pensando la mujer…- _"Él corrió para alcanzarme, está llevando mis libros y él fue quien me convenció de estar en el mismo club… talvez…podría ser que…yo también le guste?"…-_ Milk gritó en su mente ante la idea de un posible amor mutuo entre ellos, después de todo estaba siendo muy atento con ella, talvez podrían ser ciertas sus suposiciones.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Milk pudo notar que mucha gente había comenzado a murmurar sobre su gran amistad con Gokú, quien no los conociera diría que son pareja, ella pensó que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de Gokú hacia ella. Aunque lo conocía hace apenas 1 día, parecía que habían sido amigos de toda la vida.

-Miren quienes vienen allí, los tortolos del club de lucha…-Bromeó un joven de cabello negro con unos pantalones negros, camisa roja y cabello negro corto.

-Jajajajaja no digas esas cosas Gohan! No es lo que parece...-Respondió Gokú a carcajadas. Milk se sorprendió.

-Acaso ustedes no son novios?...-Preguntó Gohan.

-No para nada jajaja ella es nueva aquí, se llama Milk…-Respondió el de cabello alborotado señalando a la mujer quien estaba a punto de caer desilusionada por las declaraciones de Gokú.

-Hola Gohan, soy Milk Ox, un gusto….-Respondió casi robóticamente la pelinegra quien estaba azul de la decepción.

-Mucho gusto….-Respondió Gohan extrañado de la actitud tan depresiva de la mujer.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos al gimnasio de una vez, Vegeta debe estar esperándonos Gohan…-Le recordó Gokú a su amigo….-Hasta pronto Milk nos vemos en las clases…-Se despidió el despreocupado hombre sin darse cuenta de que dejaba a una mujer a punto de llorar.

Milk se quedó quieta, tratando de analizar que había hecho mal.

-Sé cómo te sientes…-Le dijo la voz de una chica detrás de ella, Milk rápidamente se giró para averiguar quién era aquella voz…-Tú no hiciste nada mal, esos chicos son lentos para ese tipo de cosas, no te culpes….-Le reconfortó la chica de cabello negro corto y grandes ojos azules.

-Cómo lo sabes?...-Preguntó Milk.

-Porque yo ya llevo 1 año tratando de mostrar mis sentimientos con Gohan…-Respondió la mujer sonriendo para sí misma.

-Vaya! 1 año? En verdad son así de lentos?...-Preguntó en tono preocupada.

-No..Gohan es un poco más rápido que Gokú para estás cosas….-Respondió orgullosa.

-QUEEEEE?! No puede ser! No se si podré intentarlo tanto tiempo…-Contestó fatigada por la idea de pasar años intentando atrapar a Gokú.

La chica puso su mano en uno de los hombros de Milk para animarla.

-Buena suerte…-Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Milk sonrió y asentó. La joven se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Espera! No me dijiste tu nombre!...-Le gritó la pelinegra.

-Soy Videl! Mucho gusto en conocerte Milk!...-Le respondió desde lejos la joven de ojos azules.

Milk sonrió, esta escuela le estaba gustando mucho. Las palabras de Videl la hicieron ver que, talvez sería difícil pero daría lo mejor de sí por Gokú.

La pelinegra siguió contenta su camino hacia su casillero y luego a su salón de clases. En la primera hora no estaría con Gokú y eso la entristecía un poco pero lo vería en la segunda hora, el almuerzo y el club de lucha, así que no era tan malo como pensaba.

La joven guardó sus cosas y se fue a su clase.

-Buenos días jóvenes, espero que hayan leído el folleto de orientación, hoy comenzaremos con la lección Literatura en la Edad Media. Saquen sus libros por favor.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió.

-Señorita Videl, llega tarde. Y ayer no se presentó…-Dijo serio el profesor.

-Si bueno, disculpe. Pero ya estoy aquí y es lo que importa no?...-Contestó la despreocupada joven.

Milk no pudo evitar una risita al ver como Videl había burlado al profesor. La joven de ojos azules, al ver a su reciente amiga entre sus compañeros, le guiñó un ojo y se sentó junto a ella.

-No sabía que estabas en esta clase…-Le susurró Milk.

-Sí, es que nunca vengo el primer día. No hay mucho que hacer…-Le contestó Videl burlona. Milk rio lo que provocó que el profesor las riñera.

Al finalizar la clase, Milk y Videl comenzaron a platicar sobre cómo habían conocido a los hombres de sus vidas, Videl estaba sorprendida.

-De verdad él se acercó a ti Milk?...-Preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, ha sido muy amable conmigo…-Respondió contenta.

-Vaya eso es raro, normalmente él no habla con chicas más que con su prima pero es porque ellos son casi hermanos, se criaron juntos…-Le contaba la de ojos azules a la mujer.

-Gokú me platicó algo sobre eso, la verdad aun no la he conocido pero si se parece a Gokú debe ser muy amable y cordial, además…

Milk fue interrumpida cuando una chica con uniforme de porrista chocó con ella lo que provocó que ambas cayeran. La porrista de cabello azul se levantó molesta.

-Oye niña! Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!...-Le gritó.

-Yoo? Disculpa pero fuiste tú la que no se fijó por ir con esos estúpidos pompones!...-Le respondió molesta Milk.

Los gritos de las mujeres provocó que de inmediato se formara un circulo de chicos esperando ver una pelea. Videl observaba preocupada.

-Ja! Disculpa? Has perdido la cabeza? Sabes quién soy? No puedes hablarme así niña corriente!...-Se mofó la peliazul, Milk se puso roja de lo molesta que estaba.

-Retráctate ahora mismo si no quieres que arruine tu linda cara…-Dijo en tono amenazante.

-Jajaja no sabes lo que dices…-Se burló la de cabello azul. Ambas se colocaron en posición de pelea, todos los demás animaban y apostaban sobre quien ganaría.

-Retráctate!..-Le advirtió por última vez la pelinegra.

-Haaaa!...-Gritó la peliazul al lanzar un puñetazo que Milk pudo esquivar fácilmente.

-Hiiiiii ha!...-Gritaba Milk al lazar patadas que la peliazul también pudo esquivar.

Ambas daban puñetazos por la derecha, patada por la izquierda, ataque por arriba! Parecía que ambas se estaban imitando. Las mujeres lanzaban puñetazos hasta que ambas se tomaron por el cuello. Las dos se miraron extrañadas.

-Kamesenin…-Dijo la peliazul. Milk abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó el cuello de la chica. La peliazul hizo lo mismo.

-Como sabes de Kamesenin?...-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Fui de sus últimas discípulas antes que se retirara…-Contestó la porrista.

-De verdad?! Yo también!...-Dijo emocionada Milk.

-Ay no lo puedo creer! Qué coincidencia!...-Gritó emocionada la peliazul.

Los que observaban se quedaron atónitos y confundidos, una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Videl al ver a las mujeres hablando como si nada.

Todos se retiraron decepcionados pues esperaban ver más acción, pero las mujeres se quedaron hablando como grandes amigas, Videl también se quedó allí.

-Desde hace cuánto practicas artes marciales?...-Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

-Desde los 4 años, honestamente no me gusta pero es útil cuando algún pendenciero quiere propasarse contigo…-Dijo orgullosa la peliazul mostrando su brazo en señal de fuerza.

-Tienes toda la razón jaja…-Rio Milk. Videl se acercó a ellas.

-Ah hola Videl…-Saludó la peliazul.

-Hola Bulma…-Contestó sin muchos ánimos la chica.

-Ustedes ya se conocen?...-Preguntó confundida la mujer.

-Por supuesto Milk, ella es Bulma Brief…-Le dijo Videl.

-QUEEEEE?!...-Gritó sorprendida la pelinegra….-Tú eres la famosa hija del doctor Brief y la prima de Gokú?!...-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Así es…-Contestó Bulma sonriente…-Espera, cómo conoces a mi primo?...-Preguntó confundida.

-Él se presentó conmigo…-Dijo sonrojada la mujer.

-Vaya! Eso es impresionante!...-Dijo Bulma muy asombrada.

-Eso dicen…-Milk se sonrojó y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes.

Bulma la observó con cuidado y no entendió que pasaba pero no le quiso dar importancia.

-Bueno! Qué dicen si almorzamos juntas? Yo invito!...-Dijo alegre la peliazul.

-Suena bien!...-Dijeron ambas.

 _30 minutos después…_

-..Y entonces le dije: Sobre mi cadáver idiota!...Y fue allí donde le di la patada y él salió volando por los cielos…-Bulma contaba sus anécdotas sobre sus incómodas relaciones fallidas. Milk y Videl reían muy divertidas al escuchar a la mujer hablar.

En ese momento 3 chicos aparecieron, 2 las saludaron muy contentos.

-Hola Milk!

-Hola Videl!

Las chicas se sorprendieron pero rápidamente los saludaron muy contentas. Por supuesto Milk y Videl se sonrojaron.

Por otro lado, Bulma y Vegeta solo se miraron fríamente, parecían molestos por la presencia del otro.

Gokú se acercó a Milk.

-Hola Milk! Veo que ya conociste a Bulma…-Le dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Así es…-Contestó Bulma…-Y déjame decirte que esta chica fue discípula del maestro Kamesenin…-Comentó.

-Jajaja ya lo sabía Bulma, luché con ella ayer…-Contestó rascándose la cabeza.

-Eeehh?! Ya sabías que era alumna del abuelo Roshi?...-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es jajaja…-Contestó Gokú.

-Abuelo Roshi?...-Preguntó Milk confundida.

-Así es, el maestro que conoces como Kamesenin es mi abuelo Roshi…-Le contestó el de cabello alborotado.

-QUEEEEEE?! PERO CÓMO?!...-Gritó Milk.

-Bueno es que cuando mis padres se fueron él aceptó cuidarme, no es mi abuelo en parentesco pero así le llamo yo…-Contestó sonriente.

-Vaya eso sí que es inesperado…-Milk estaba atónita, ahora entendía por qué sus padres y los de Gokú se conocían, y porqué Gokú era tan fuerte.

Milk comenzó a charlar con Gokú acerca de su abuelo, estaba muy interesada en saber cómo era la vida de un fuerte peleador retirado.

Videl hablaba con Gohan quien solo rascaba su cabeza avergonzado al escuchar los halagos de la hermosa chica. Y por otro lado… Vegeta y Bulma se habían dado la espalda con tal de no verse de frente, ella había tomado un brillo labial y estaba retocando su maquillaje mientras que Vegeta solo comía una varita dulce tratando de ignorar a la vanidosa mujer.

Y allí estaban... 6 chicos viviendo su plena juventud sin importarles nada el futuro. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que traería el porvenir. Y allí estaba ella, enamorada de un chico con el cual no tenía ni una sola oportunidad, pero nadie sabe lo que el futuro traerá.

Milk observó con cuidado cada movimiento de Gokú, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello. Sonrió convencida de que serían suyos… Así sería, a pesar de lo difícil que pudiera ser….

….

 _ **Bueno algo cortito el capítulo pero quería ya dejar claro cómo se conocieron todos ellos. Ahora empezará lo bueno ;) Milk está dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí, Videl parece que lleva un avance, y en cuanto a Vegeta y Bulma…. Parece que no se llevan muy bien xD que pasará allí? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima amigos! :* :* :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Es una cita?**_

 _ **Helloooo! Aaahhhh me siento tan nostálgica, a veces creo que a las mujeres nos gusta sufrir por amor xD díganme si soy solo yo por favor! Dx**_

 _ **Bueno siguiendo con el tema, Milk en poco tiempo ha hecho buenos amigos, sobretodo se ha hecho cercana a Gokú. Ella está enamorada, él la tiene en la friendzone y pues honestamente no sé si todavía logrará salir de esa horrible horrible zona :S o quizá sí ;) tendrán que leer para averiguarlo jejeje (Risa malévola)**_

 _ **Sin más les dejo, los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde que la preparatoria comenzó. Milk había encontrado amistad en Videl y Bulma. Iban juntas a todos lados, en ese tiempo ella había aprendido a disfrutar ser una joven mujer con mucho tiempo por delante. Su padre se sentía feliz de ver a su hija ser feliz, era todo lo que su esposa había querido.

Por otro lado Milk estaba disfrutando la preparatoria, podía pasar todo el tiempo con el chico que amaba y nadie podía impedírselo, a pesar de no haber tenido un avance, con mirarlo cada día le bastaba.

-Entonces nos acompañaras este domingo?...-Preguntó la peliazul a la distraída chica.

Milk no contestó, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Milk!...-Gritaron Bulma y Videl

La pelinegra se sorprendió que casi se cae de la silla.

-Ah? Perdón?...-Preguntó aturdida.

-Milk estás muy distraída!...-Le regañó Videl.

-Sí es verdad Milk, qué es lo que te pasa?...-Cuestionó la peliazul.

-Bueno es que yo….-Titubeó sonrojada.

-Aaahhh ya entiendo...-Dijo Videl curiosa…-Es por "él"…-dijo dando empujoncitos con su codo a Milk.

-Quien?...-Preguntó ingenua Bulma.

-Acaso no lo sabes?...-Cuestionó la pelinegra de ojos azules…-Milk está enamorada de Gokú.

-QUEEEEEEEE?!...-Gritó Bulma con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero Bulma..Pensé que lo sabías….-Dijo Milk hablándole despacio, pues parecía que Bulma estaba muy sorprendida.

-Bulma?...-Le llamaron Videl y Milk a la peliazul quien estaba en shock. Pero de repente despertó.

-Vaya! Esto es grande Milk!...-Reaccionó la mujer….-Y él lo sabe? Pero qué pregunta, por supuesto que no..Gokú es muy tonto para estas cosas…-Recordó la peliazul de su ingenuo primo.

-Lo és…-Dijo Milk algo desanimada…-Pero tengo un plan para finalmente confesarle mis sentimientos a Gokú…-Declaró muy decidida.

-Ah sí? Y cuál es?...-Preguntaron Videl y Bulma.

-Faltan 54 días para el festival deportivo, pienso darlo todo por impresionar a Gokú con mi fuerza y demostrarle que soy digna de él. En la noche tomaré el valor, lo tomaré de las manos, lo miraré a los ojos y frente a la fogata le confesaré mis sentimientos….-Terminó la pelinegra mirando hacia el horizonte muy ilusionada, tanto que sus ojos brillaban. Volteó a ver a sus amigas y ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos de lo conmovidas que estaban.

-Oh Milk! No sabía que fueras tan romántica!...-Exclamó Bulma.

-Será perfecto!...-Exclamó Videl.

Las tres mujeres se abrazaron contentas y le desearon suerte a Milk. A partir de ese día trabajarían duro para que todo saliera perfecto en el festival. Milk tenía que ser la mejor de la clase para estar al nivel de Gokú, Videl quería impresionar a Gohan con sus múltiples habilidades, esta vez lo haría cocinándole algo delicioso, y Bulma… a ella solo le preocupaba crear una nueva coreografía para las porristas. No le gustaban los deportes en sí, solo la gimnasia, pues le era útil siendo la titular.

Milk entrenaba duro, a Goku le gustaba pelear con ella pues a pesar de no estar a su nivel, era bastante fuerte a comparación de una mujer común, eso él lo supo desde que la conoció, se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

-Kakaroto a dónde vas con tanta prisa?...-Preguntó serio el de cabello en flama.

-Al gimnasio, quedé de verme con Milk para entrenar algo extra para el festival…-Contestó alegre guardando sus cosas en su casillero.

Vegeta y Gohan lo miraron con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Uummm..Así que irá con Milk de nuevo….-Dijo Gohan en tono seductor y apoyando su brazo en la cabeza de Vegeta.

-Vaya Kakaroto, vas progresando finalmente…-Le dijo Vegeta en el mismo tono cruzando los brazos.

-No sé de qué están hablando muchachos…-Respondió inocente el pelinegro.

Vegeta y Gohan se rieron burlándose de Goku.

-Vamos Goku! Todos lo saben!...-Se carcajeó Gohan.

-No sé de qué me están hablando pero ya voy tarde y Milk se enfadará, nos vemos luego muchachos…-Se despidió confundido el de cabello alborotado.

Vegeta y Gohan se miraron, luego a Gokú y se dieron la vuelta riéndose a carcajadas. Él no entendía para nada lo que acaba de pasar.

Gokú hizo un puchero de camino al gimnasio pues estaba confundido. Sin embargo decidió que lidiaría con eso más tarde. Ahora debía concentrarse en entrenar con su mejor amiga Milk. A él le gustaba estar con ella, jamás se aburría; tampoco tenía quejas sobre ella, cosa que no pasaba con su prima Bulma. La peliazul había sido vanidosa y consentida toda su vida, recordaba que cuando entrenaban con su abuelo Roshi, ella siempre se quejaba y buscaba excusas para no entrenar. A ella nunca le gustaron las artes marciales pero fue obligada a aprenderlas. Sin embargo al crecer le fueron muy útiles con las porristas y esos hombres que se querían pasar de listos con la atractiva mujer.

Pero crecer con Bulma le había dado una idea de las mujeres, de niño pensaba que todas eran iguales que su consentida prima, ahí fue cuando una mañana, él se despertó muy temprano, no sabía por qué, y entonces vio por la ventana a una niña, una niña de cabello negro y largo que estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas a su abuelo, por supuesto que sus ataques no eran nada para el gran Kamesenin, pero algo en ella le llamó la atención. Estaba poniendo todo su espíritu en la pelea, las expresiones de su rostro le decían que ella estaba disfrutando esa pelea, a pesar de no tener ninguna posibilidad de ganar, eso captó su atención.

La niña lanzó una última patada pero su maestro fue más astuto y lo esquivó para golpearla por detrás. Ella cayó decepcionada de no haber notado el movimiento.

- _No te preocupes Milk, has progresado mucho. De ahora en adelante solo debes seguir practicando…_ -Logró escuchar el niño quien espiaba por la ventana.

- _Sí, gracias maestro, dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí de acuerdo?_ ….-Contestó la niña quien limpió su rostro, sacó una capsula nave.

 _-Está bien, te veré la próxima semana, cuídate mucho y ten cuidado al volar…-_ Le recomendó el anciano. La niña subió a la nave, se elevó y con una sonrisa se despidió de su maestro.

El viejo hombre la vio partir y luego entró a la casa descubriendo a su discípulo detrás de la ventana.

 _-Gokú que haces allí?...-_ Preguntó el anciano.

 _-Nada jajajaja…-Se rio el niño….-Oye abuelo, quien era esa niña? Pensé que solo nos dabas clases a Bulma y a mí…-_ Preguntó curioso.

 _-Bueno, es que ella es hija de un hombre que fue mi alumno cuando era un pequeño como tú Gokú…-_ Le relató el anciano _…-Además sus padres conocen a los tuyos, parece que fueron buenos amigos cuando eran más jóvenes_ …-Terminó el viejo.

Gokú se quedó pensando. Grabó en su mente el rostro de aquella niña y su nombre: Milk. No sabía por qué lo dejó tan intrigado pero algo le decía que no era la última vez que vería esa chica.

10 años después, ahí estaba, esperando que el profesor iniciara la clase cuando una hermosa chica entró al salón. Todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron de su belleza pero él solo pensaba en que el rostro de esa chica le era familiar. La miró cuidadosamente, de pies a cabeza, tratando de recordar donde la había visto, fue entonces cuando escuchó al profesor:

- _Bueno muchachos ella es Milk Ox y será su nueva compañera. Por favor Milk siéntate donde encuentres lugar libre…_ -Entonces él lo recordó, era la niña que había sido alumna de su abuelo, la niña que amaba las artes marciales.

Se decidió a hablar con ella, no sería difícil, solo era una chica. La saludó con una sonrisa y ella respondió. Parecía algo nerviosa pero en el momento en el que mencionó a sus padres le pareció más relajada, charlaron casi todo el día, y él pensó que no era tan aburrido hablar con una chica, no era como las demás que hablaban de chicos y de lo lindas que son.

Llegó el momento de elegir un club, y no dudó en persuadirla para estar en el equipo de lucha. Esa era la principal razón por la que se había interesado en ella desde un principio.

- _Es el club de lucha, puedes inscribirte si quieres. Sería grandioso ya que yo también estoy allí…_ -Le dijo el pelinegro.

- _Ah sí? Pues entonces lo haré!...-_ Contestó emocionada. La joven escribió su nombre en la lista y luego la voz de un hombre que llamaba rudamente a todos los presentes captó su atención.

Luego de observarla pelear contra Vegeta, su ansiedad por ser su contrincante creció. Esperaba y esperaba el momento en el que lo llamaran al frente. Mientras llegaba el momento, ambos platicaban de todo un poco, tenía muchas cosas en común con la mujer, realmente le era agradable. Y entonces escuchó su nombre de la boca de su profesor. Rápidamente se levantó y pronunció las palabras que tanto quería decir:

- _Quiero que mi contrincante sea Milk…_ -Declaró el joven ante la asombrada mirada de todos.

- _Con..Conmigo Gokú?...-_ Preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

- _Así es. Quiero pelear con Milk_ …-Respondió decidido el joven.

- _Entonces señorita Ox pase al frente de nuevo por favor_ …-Le indicó el profesor.

Y el resto ya lo conocen. Gokú y Milk tuvieron una pelea muy pareja hasta que Gokú decidió usar más de su fuerza y terminó sacando a Milk de la plataforma. Sin embargo, él había disfrutado la pelea, no se sentía nada decepcionado y ella se sentía igual.

Milk era la chica más fuerte que había conocido, y eso lo llevó a formar una amistad inseparable entre ellos.

Estaban conociendo sus vidas muy a fondo, conociendo sus temperamentos. Aún recuerda la primera vez que ella se mostró muy molesta. Fue cuando Vegeta criticó su cabello llamándolo "estropajo apestoso"; a pesar de no ser tan vanidosa como su prima Bulma, eso la molestó tanto que se puso roja y comenzó a insultar al de cabello en flama exigiendo que se retractara. Lo cual, como era de esperarse, no lo hizo jamás.

Esa vez se sintió extrañamente asustado, pensó que sería mejor nunca darle a Milk una razón para molestarse con él. Por eso se apresuraba en llegar puntual al gimnasio.

-Hola Milk! Ya llegué!...-Saludó con una sonrisa al ver a la pelinegra guardando los balones de baloncesto que los del otro equipo habían dejado tirados en todo el gimnasio.

-Ah hola Gokú…-Contestó con una sonrisa y muchos balones en sus brazos.

-Quieres que te ayude con eso?...-Preguntó señalando los balones que con dificultad sostenía la mujer.

-Sí por favor…-Contestó ella. Gokú tomó los balones y los llevó al carrito. Milk lo observaba sonrojada, él siempre era así de amable con ella.

Cuando ambos terminaron de recoger los balones, se miraron fijamente y, como si ya estuvieran sincronizados, se colocaron en posición de pelea.

Milk lo miró fijo pensando…- _"Tengo que hacerle ver que he entrenado mucho y que mi progreso va muy bien hasta ahora"_ …-Se dijo ella.

Gokú también la miró fijo y pensó… _-"Después de entrenar con Milk le pediré que vayamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre"…_

Ambos se miraron, respiraron profundo y Milk fue la primera en lanzar un ataque. Su pierna derecha intentó golpear el rostro de Gokú pero éste detuvo el ataque con su brazo izquierdo; rápidamente dio un puñetazo que Gokú pudo frenar colocando sus brazos como escudo. Luego una serie de golpes y patadas obligó a Gokú a utilizar toda su fuerza para detenerlos y esquivarlos. En lo que dura un respiro, Gokú logró lanzar una patada con su pierna izquierda que Milk pudo detener usando sus brazos, luego dio un golpe con su rodilla derecha que golpeó en el estómago a Milk, pero ella logró soportarlo y saltó para atacar con una de sus patadas voladoras la cual golpeó en la cara a Gokú. Él salió golpeado un par de metros pero rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia la mujer para darle un puñetazo en la cara que dejó a Milk en el suelo.

-Milk?...-Le llamó algo preocupado el joven.

-Ouch…-Se quejó la mujer….-Vaya que golpe!...-dijo levantándose con dificultad.

Gokú sonrió, y observó con cuidado el rostro de su amiga para asegurarse de no haberle dejado un moretón, pero no lo había, así que respiró tranquilo.

-Has progresado Milk…-Le halagó.

Milk arregló su cabello y sonrió…-Gracias…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno qué te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí y vamos a comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre….-Le propuso el de cabello alborotado secando el sudor de su cara con una toalla.

Milk se sonrojó y rápidamente contestó.

-Sí! Si claro por supuesto!...-dijo guardando sus cosas rápidamente.

Ambos salieron de la escuela para ir caminando al restaurante donde Gokú acostumbraba comer, ésta era la primera vez que Milk iría, y se sentía muy especial por ello.

- _"No puedo creer que Gokú me lleve a su rest_ aurante _favorito! Esto es casi como una cita! O…Podría ser… es esto una cita?"_ ….-Pensaba la pelinegra de camino al restaurante, se sonrojó ante la idea de que esta podría ser su primera cita con Gokú, caminó sin poner mucha atención a lo demás. Solo se concentraba en Goku y en disfrutar lo mayor posible su compañía.

-Mira Milk, ya llegamos…-Le dijo el joven señalando el lugar. Era un restaurante no tan grande ni tan pequeño, se sentía un ambiente muy familiar y el aroma que emanaba desde la cocina era exquisito.

-Buenas tardes!...-Saludó sonriente el joven. Todos los presentes le saludaron muy contentos, una vieja mujer se acercó a abrazarlo muy feliz de su presencia, Milk sonrió al ver que su querido Goku era un hombre realmente generoso y amable. Eso era evidente al ver la reacción de las personas. Sin embargo la anciana que se había acercado a abrazar a Goku se sorprendió mucho cuando observó a la hermosa joven al lado del muchacho.

-Oh vaya! Es tu novia Gokú?...-Preguntó examinando de cerca a la joven pelinegra.

-No no jajaja ella es mi mejor amiga! Se llama Milk…-Respondió el de cabello alborotado.

Milk hizo una reverencia y saludó con una sonrisa. La vieja mujer sonrió contenta y tomó las manos de la joven muy cálidamente.

-Mucho gusto Milk, yo soy Uranai Baba, la dueña de este restaurante, por favor siéntete como en casa!...-Le dijo llevando a la joven hacia una mesa, Milk la siguió y se sentó.

-Por favor pide lo que quieras, si eres amiga de mi querido Goku siéntete con libertad de pedir lo que sea de acuerdo?...-Le dijo la anciana.

-Por supuesto! Muchas gracias!...-Respondió agradecida la mujer.

Gokú se sentó frente a ella y acomodó sus cosas a un lado. Milk apoyó sus codos en la mesa y puso sus manos debajo de su quijada para apoyar su rostro suavemente. Miró curiosa a Gokú y esto llamó la atención del joven.

-Cómo es que tienes esa relación tan estrecha con la anciana?...-Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, a decir verdad creo que es porque está muy agradecida…-Dijo mirando a la gente que comía alegre y los cocineros que preparaban los platillos con mucha dedicación….-Hace 6 años…-Comenzó a relatar el joven…-Este restaurante estaba en quiebra, la anciana Uranai Baba estaba a punto de vender el lugar cuando yo lo descubrí, tenía mucha hambre y pedí todo lo que había en el menú. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa y al día siguiente regresé, pero encontré a la anciana llorando por la notificación de embargo del banco debido a sus deudas. Me sentí mal porque la comida que ella y su familia hacían era muy sabrosa, así que les pedí a mis tíos que hicieran algo por salvar este lugar. Y fue cuando lo compraron como inversión. Al poco tiempo el lugar se levantó de su miseria y muchas personas comenzaron a convertirse en clientes frecuentes, entre ellos yo. Cada vez que vengo a este lugar, siento como si mi madre estuviera cocinando para mí, y es muy gratificante ya que tengo cerca de 8 años de no verla….-Terminó el de cabello alborotado.

Milk tomó la mano de su amigo y lo miró tiernamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por mostrarme este lugar…-Dijo apretando suavemente las manos del joven. Esto hizo que Gokú se sonrojara, pero antes de poder decir algo, Uranai Baba llegó contenta a dejar muchos platillos que se veían muy deliciosos. Ambos jóvenes miraron con asombro el hermoso cuadro que tenían ante ellos. Era un festival para la vista, el olfato y la boca.

-Bien, que esperamos?! Comencemos!...-Exclamó animada la mujer.

Los dos comenzaron a devorar la comida a una velocidad impresionante! Como si todo este tiempo hubiesen estado escondiendo el apetito voraz que la pelea les había provocado. La anciana los observaba muy divertida con la escena, " _son tal para cual!"_ pensó.

Pero si Goku decía que eran solo amigos, pues así era. Él nunca mentía. Pero fuera lo que fuera, ella pensó, que tarde o temprano pasaría, pues era la primera vez que el joven de cabello alborotado llevaba a alguien que no fuera su abuelo Roshi.

-Mmmm! Tenías razón Gokú! Esta delicioso!...-Exclamó la pelinegra.

-Lo sé! No hay comida mejor…-Afirmó el joven.

Talvez ese día, para Gokú, no fue una cita. Pero para Milk fue un día muy especial, pues su mejor amigo, quien era el amor de su vida, cada día le mostraba una faceta nueva de su vida. Y a ella le alegraba sentirse parte de la vida de Gokú. Es por eso que debía esforzarse como nunca para el festival, ese día ella confesaría sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo, pues los riesgos eran muchos, pero si él la rechazaba no se daría por vencida, seguiría a su lado hasta lograr que Gokú se enamorase de ella. Mientras otra mujer no apareciera, ella tenía el campo libre.

Y así siguió cada día previo al festival…

 _2 semanas después…_

Milk se vestía para la escuela, pero mientras se colocaba el sostén sintió un pequeño bulto en su seno izquierdo.

-Qué es esto?...-Milk levantó su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha palpó su pecho. Podía sentir como un pequeño bulto sobresaltaba. Era redondo, como una bolita.

-Esto no es normal..Será mejor que lo consulte…-Se dijo…-Pero no quiero preocupar a papá, creo que es mejor que vaya sola al médico, o talvez le pida a Bulma y Videl que me acompañen….-Milk seriamente terminó de vestirse y bajó a desayunar.

 _3 horas más tarde…_

-Qué dices? Un bulto?...-Preguntó curiosa Videl al escuchar el extraño descubrimiento de Milk.

-Así es, no parece gran cosa pero creo que es mejor consultarlo, así no tendré ninguna preocupación para el festival…-les dijo a las mujeres.

-Si tienes razón Milk…-Dijo Bulma colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra…-Nosotras te acompañaremos de acuerdo?...-Le dijo con una sonrisa la cual animó a la chica.

-Gracias chicas…-Les dijo la pelinegra abrazando a ambas.

 _En el consultorio…_

-Bueno señorita Milk, en este punto no se puede saber si es cancerígeno o no. Tendré que transferirla al departamento de ginecología, la doctora Jones está de guardia en este momento…-Le dijo el doctor escribiendo en una nota su referencia y diagnóstico. Milk se sentía nerviosa, su cara estaba pálida. La posibilidad de que fuera maligno era del 50%. Se sintió tonta por haber esperado tanto, comenzó a imaginarse un sinfín de cosas.

Afuera del consultorio estaban Videl y Bulma, esperando con ansias el diagnóstico del doctor.

-Me van a transferir a ginecología…-Dijo pálida.

Videl y Bulma también se palidecieron al escuchar eso. No tenían idea que pudiera ser algo grande.

-Bu…Bueno…talvez no sea tan malo…-Intentó consolar Bulma.

Milk solo bajó la cabeza. Videl la miró también preocupada y la abrazó fuerte.

-Todo saldrá bien…-Susurró.

Milk no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima. Bulma abrazó a ambas. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que la enfermera le indicó que la doctora la recibiría.

Las mujeres caminaron hasta la entrada del consultorio. La mujer inhaló profundo, cerró los ojos, exhaló y entró decidida al consultorio.

 _3 días después…._

-" _Aún no puedo creer lo complicado que puede llegar a ser una simple protuberancia. Aunque la doctora dijo que me tranquilizara no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Además los exámenes en esas áreas del cuerpo son muy vergonzosos! No puedo creer que tuve que andar sin sostén por todo el hospital para hacerme los exámenes! No me imagino que hubiera pensado Goku al verme así. Y hablando de eso, aun no le he dicho sobre esto, pero me da vergüenza y miedo decirle. Además aún no hay nada asegurado, prefiero contarle hasta que tenga los resultados de los exámenes. Sin duda será menos difícil que decirle a mi padre…Por Kami! Casi se vuelve loco cuando tuve que decirle que probablemente necesite cirugía, si no le digo que se calme me hubiese llevado por todo el mundo para ver a cada doctor del planeta tierra! Pero gracias a Kami Sama pude tranquilizarlo diciéndole que era algo más estético que enfermedad, aunque no sé si sea así, preferí mentirle para evitar que se preocupara. Y honestamente, quiero creer que es así…"_

Milk analizaba los hechos ocurridos estos días mientras secaba su cabello con la secadora y se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Estaba perturbada, pues en la tarde recibiría los resultados de los exámenes. Sin embargo, se estaba esforzando por verse natural, siempre se encontraba con Gokú en el camino y no quería que él la viera nerviosa.

-Buen día papá….-Saludó la joven al bajar para el desayuno.

Su padre la miró desdichado.

-Oh Milk hija….-Le dijo abrazándola….-Todo saldrá bien…-Le dijo abrazándola más fuerte. Milk se sentía avergonzada y un poco apretada, su padre la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

-Sí… Sí papá…-Apenas pudo decir.

Con unas palmaditas en la espalda, logró despegarse de su padre y respirar. Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

El camino a la escuela le pareció más largo de lo habitual, la ansiedad de saber los resultados la estaba matando. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que podría pasar; no quería morir sin antes besar a Gokú, se imaginaba que si moría entonces Gokú se casaría con otra, tendría hijos y se olvidaría de ella para siempre.

-Nooo!...-Gritó sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Milk?...-Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Goku!...-Gritó sorprendida…-" _hablé en voz alta? Habrá escuchado todo?"_ …-Pensó preocupada.

-Te encuentras bien?...-Le preguntó poniendo su mano en la frente de la mujer para verificar su temperatura.

Milk se sonrojó y rápidamente se alejó.

-No no estoy bien! de verdad…-Dijo sonrojada.

-Mmmm..Jajajaja está bien Milk! Entonces vámonos…-Le dijo contento el de cabello alborotado.

Milk sonrió y luego se apresuró para quedar al lado de Goku.

 _Unas horas después en el departamento de ginecología…_

-Bueno Milk, los exámenes indican que lo que tienes es un nódulo en tu seno izquierdo…-Dijo la doctora leyendo los exámenes.

-Y eso qué es?..-Preguntó ansiosa.

-Son cúmulos de grasa, es un tipo de tumor pero en este caso no tienes por qué preocuparte ya que estos no son malignos…-Le explicó.

Milk suspiró aliviada, pero su celebración interna le duraría poco.

-Aunque son inofensivos, es mejor extirparlos. Así que te programaré una cirugía dentro de 20 días para sacar el nódulo y ya no tengas más molestias. Sin embargo debes evitar los alimentos con aceite o muy grasosos, de acuerdo?...-Preguntó la doctora que volteó a ver a una pálida chica.

-Doc…doctora, no hay otras opciones?...-Preguntó nerviosa.

La doctora sonrió divertida al ver a la joven asustada. Se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra.

-Verás Milk, es necesario quitar el nódulo ahora que es pequeño y no muy visible. Si lo dejamos entonces seguirá absorbiendo grasa y puede hacerse más grande. Además correrías el riesgo de ue se volviera maligno. Créeme, es lo mejor….-Le dijo la doctora colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Y qué hay de las cicatrices?...-Preguntó desanimada.

-Lo que haremos será sacar el nódulo haciendo una pequeña incisión en la aureola del seno. Así la cicatriz será muy disimulada y no podrás notar que está allí…-Explicó detalladamente la doctora.

Milk suspiró profundo, cerró sus ojos e intentó recobrar la tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, me haré la cirugía. Cuándo será?...-Preguntó decidida pero aún nerviosa.

-Dentro de 20 días a partir de hoy…-Contestó anotándolo en su diagnóstico.

-QUEEEEE?!...-Saltó la pelinegra…-Oiga pero tengo un festival deportivo en la escuela! Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer en casa?...-Preguntó ansiosa.

-Mmm bueno, ya que es una zona donde no hay hueso, sino sólo músculo y piel. Deberás permanecer en cama por 2 semanas y ausentarte en la escuela almenos 2 meses antes de regresar a tu vida normal. Tengo entendido que practicas artes marciales verdad?..-Preguntó la mujer a una impactada y nuevamente pálida chica.

-Si así es…-Dijo con la cara larga de decepción.

-Bueno entonces debes ser muy cuidadosa con tu tiempo en reposo y dejar que la cirugía seque…-Le indicó. Milk estaba a punto de llorar, la decepción le embargaba. Se había preparado estos días para nada. Pero no había nada que hacer, solo resignarse.

Videl y Bulma la esperaban en la entrada del hospital ya que no se les permitió ingresar. Cuando Milk llegó, tenía una mirada tan triste que parecía que iba llorar. Las mujeres se preocuparon pues pensaron lo peor pero Milk rápidamente les explicó los hechos. Las dos tuvieron la misma reacción que su amiga. Ellas sabían lo importante que era para Milk el festival y perdérselo era sin duda una desgracia.

-Milk sé que es una mala noticia pero piensa en lo bueno de esto. Sólo es algo superficial, no estás enferma de algo grave y eso es grandioso…-Le dijo Videl haciéndola reflexionar.

Milk secó sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Tienen razón, tengo que estar agradecida. Además podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Gokú en otra ocasión no?...-Intentó ser positiva la mujer.

-Así es Milk! No debes preocuparte por eso en este momento, solo concéntrate en curarte…-Le animó Bulma.

-Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes…-Sollozó consolada la pelinegra abrazando a sus amigas.

Ahora el problema sería decirle a su padre y Gokú acerca de su cirugía…. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción que tendrían!

Y sin darse cuenta, los días transcurrieron….

 _El día de la cirugía…_

 _-"el día ha llegado, la espera ha sido eterna, almenos para mí. Aún me cuesta creer que no podré ir al festival, es enserio una lástima. Cómo me hubiese gustado decirle mis sentimientos a Gokú, aunque no pudiera asegurar que él me correspondería, tampoco podía asegurar que me rechazaría; sin embargo eso aún será un misterio. Todavía recuerdo su rostro lleno de preocupación cuando le dije que tendría una cirugía, por supuesto que no le di detalles sobre el lugar exacto de mi operación, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso! Pero aun así, el rostro de Goku preocupado por mí me hizo sentir extrañamente aliviada. Nada comparado con mi padre quien se puso como loco y ahora ha remodelado la casa colocando almohadones por todos lados e instalando una silla eléctrica en las escaleras solo para que no haga mayor esfuerzo una vez regrese del hospital. Mi padre no tiene límites! Jajaja…En fin, estoy aquí en ésta habitación sin nada puesto más que esta bata de hospital y sin haber comido o bebido algo, pues así me lo indicaron. Me estoy muriendo de hambre! Solo espero que esto termine pronto.."….-_ Milk hizo puchero mirándose en el espejo de la pequeña habitación, puso su ropa en la maleta, respiró profundo y salió de la habitación para ser llevada a la sala de operaciones.

La enfermera le indicó que se colocara en la camilla. Su padre la besó en la frente, ella se despidió y luego fue llevada al área de preparación.

 _En la preparatorio Orange Star…_

-Vaya...En este momento Milk debe estar siendo intervenida...-Comentó la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules al ver que su reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde.

-Todo saldrá bien Videl, ella es fuerte…-Le animó Gohan mientras mordía una manzana.

-Solo espero que no se haya asustado al entrar al quirófano…-Dijo Bulma juntando sus manos como haciendo una plegaria.

Vegeta también estaba allí pero él no dijo nada. Solo miró al horizonte y dentro de sí pidió a Kami Sama que le diera más fuerza a la mujer.

-Oigan dónde está Gokú?...-Preguntó Bulma al darse cuenta que su primo no había llegado a almorzar.

-Dijo que no tenía hambre y se fue a entrenar…-Dijo Gohan mordiendo otra manzana.

-Ya veo. Él también está preocupado por Milk…-Sonrió Videl pensando que a Milk le hubiese encantado escuchar que su enamorado sufría por ella.

Gokú golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el saco de box. Trataba de sacar de su mente ese sentimiento de ansiedad. No entendía por qué estaba tan perturbado, el ingenuo chico ni siquiera se imaginó que la razón por la que estaba tan inquieto era que estaba preocupado por Milk. Pero era tan tonto que no pensó en esa probabilidad, creyó que solo había dormido mal. También se sentía molesto, y por eso trataba de distraer su mente golpeando el saco. Pero era tan fuerte que lo rompió. Gokú respiró profundo, tomó otro saco y lo colgó, luego dejó el roto con los otros 3 que había estropeado y siguió golpeando.

Milk por otro lado se encontraba en el quirófano, desnuda y con mucho frío pues la temperatura estaba a 20°C, las enfermeras alistaban el bisturí, Milk las observaba y al ver todo lo que ocuparían en ella y las máquinas que debían monitorear su estado, sintió temor. Por primera vez se sintió atemorizada, y eso le daba vergüenza propia, pues sabía que aunque la cirugía era menor, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, en ese momento supo que como cualquier persona, tenía un punto débil.

En ese momento la doctora ingresó y miró a la joven quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-Milk, no te preocupes. Terminará antes de que lo notes…-Le dijo intentando calmarla.

Milk asintió, pero no pudo decir nada.

La anestesióloga se acercó para inyectar el suero que la dejaría inconsciente durante su cirugía. Milk volteó para ver como el suero recorría la intravenosa llegando a su cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse mareada, todo a su vista se duplicó.

-Te sientes mareada Milk?...-Preguntó la mujer.

La joven apenas pudo asentir y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

 _2 semanas después…_

-Desea algo más señorita?...-Preguntó la criada levantando los medicamentos de la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Milk.

-No gracias, ya puedes irte…-Contestó con una sonrisa la joven.

La mujer salió de la habitación. Milk volteó hacia la ventana contemplando el exterior. Anhelaba salir pues su padre estaba siendo muy estricto con su recuperación y no la dejaba mover ni un solo dedo sin la ayuda de alguna de las criadas. Además, ese día se había despertado desanimada pues miró en su calendario que era el día del festival deportivo en su escuela.

-En este momento Gokú y los demás deben estarse divirtiendo…-Se lamentó…-Han sido muy amables en venir a visitarme y traerme los deberes, aunque Gokú no se ha presentado en ninguno de estos días, será que no quiere verme?...-Pensó preocupada…-Oh no! Seguro encontró otra chica y por eso no ha venido a visitarme! No puede ser! Y yo que planeaba confesarle mis sentimientos hoy! Maldición!...-Gritó la mujer soltando unas lágrimas al imaginarse lo peor.

Milk sintió desdicha al ver que la noche llegaba, eso significaba que la fogata comenzaría y su plan de declararse al chico que amaba estaba arruinado. Sacudió su cabeza intentado sacar la idea de su mente, pero le resultaba difícil, la imagen del joven de cabellos alborotados sonriéndole a otra era una idea más matadora que el dolor de su cirugía.

Quería gritar! Quería salir corriendo hacia la fogata y apartar a Gokú de cualquiera que quisiera robárselo! Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos como no había podido tenerlo por esas dos largas semanas! Lágrimas de rabia querían brotar de sus ojos pero esto fue interrumpido cuando…

-tick! tick!...-Escuchó Milk golpear algo en su ventana

-Eeh?...-La mujer puso atención a los sonidos. Eran piedritas.

-Psss! Oye Milk…-Escuchó. La mujer casi grita de la emoción cuando pudo reconocer la voz y la silueta de Gokú que entraba por su ventana.

-Gokú?!...-Dijo sorprendida.

-Sssshhh! No grites! Aaaaaaayyy!…-Le indicó el hombre quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Milk.

-Gokú estás bien?...-Preguntó preocupada al ver al joven levantarse con dificultad.

-Por supuesto jejeje eso no es nada…-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Gokú pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el festival con los demás…-Preguntó curiosa tratando de ocultar la felicidad que le embargaba.

-Si bueno. Yo no quise quedarme. Además, quería traerte esto…-Le dijo el joven extendiendo su mano derecha. En ella llevaba una bolsa con manzanas rojas.

-Son para mí?...-Preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-Por supuesto! Tienes que llevar una dieta saludable para mejorarte pronto no?...-Le contestó sonriente. La mujer tomó las manzanas y se sonrojó ante el gesto tan amable de Gokú.

-También te traje esto…-Le dijo extendiendo su mano izquierda en la cual tenía una trofeo dorado con la leyenda de "1° lugar en el torneo de artes marciales".

-Gokú! Ganaste el torneo!...-Le dijo contenta observando el brillante trofeo.

-Así es. Sé que te has preguntado por qué no había venido a visitarte, pero es que estaba entrenando duro para ganar ese torneo para ti. Sé que tú te esforzaste mucho para participar. Así que esto es para ti…-Gokú le entregó su trofeo a la joven pelinegra quien estaba a punto de llorar de lo conmovida que estaba. Sin duda Goku era el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido.

-Gracias Gokú…-Dijo la mujer con una nudo en la garganta. Gokú le sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la mujer; ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, miró tiernamente a Gokú quien también la miraba fijo.

 _-"Será éste el momento para confesarle mis sentimientos a Gokú? Talvez.. la atmosfera se siente muy agradable y él ha sido muy considerado conmigo. Quizá si sea el momento"_ …-Pensaba la mujer pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra..

-Oye Milk! Muéstrame tu cicatriz si?...-Pidió ingenuamente el de cabello alborotado ante una enrojecida mujer.

-PPERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO GOKU?!...-Saltó la pelinegra muy roja de la vergüenza, recordando que no le había dicho a Goku dónde sería su cirugía.

Esa noche no salió como Milk lo esperaba, no pudo competir, no pudo declararse a Goku, y por los días siguientes no podría ir a la escuela. Pero de algo se aseguró esa noche, y es que su amistad con Goku crecía con cada amanecer. Talvez él no la veía como una pareja, pero era especial, y eso se lo había demostrado. Así que decidió guardar esas palabras para otra ocasión, esas palabras que tanto deseaba pronunciar pero que aún no lo haría por no ser el momento indicado. Sin embargo, esas palabras permanecían allí, en su corazón, esperando ser escuchadas por el joven que esa noche le brindó sin duda una de los mejores días de su vida.

 _ **Aaaahhh! Seguro pensaron que hoy si se juntarían esos dos! Pero No! Aún no ;)**_

 _ **Que les pareció el capítulo? Comenten porfavor! Siempre es agradable leer sus opiniones :D eso me alimenta como escritora.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que me han brindado apoyo, créanme que es refrescante leer sus buenos deseos, son los mejores lectores del mundo!**_

 _ **En fin! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;) :* Besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Ese miserable/Esa malcriada**_

 _ **Kon'nichiwa**_ _ **! Como están queridos lectores? Espero que bien! esta vez les traigo un "bonus" acerca de la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma, porque si lo notaron, no se llevan muy bien xD**_

 _ **Como ya saben no soy Akira Toriyama así que los personajes no me pertenecen… Pero la historia sí :D que lo disfruten!**_

…..

 _Hace 3 años…_

Una hermosa chica abrió sus ojos azules lentamente para dejar que la luz del sol aclarara su vista. Bostezó y se estiró en su cama contemplando la mañana del nuevo día que le esperaba. Todavía adormilada se levantó de su cama vistiendo su pijama rosa y se dirigió al baño para asearse y prepararse para ir a la escuela. Contempló su linda cara en el espejo y traviesa se permitió decirse un cumplido admirando su belleza la cual no era afectada por los aires de la mañana, bueno, almenos eso era lo que ella creía.

Abrió su gran armario lamentándose de no tener más conjuntos con los cuales pudiera exponer sus pronunciadas curvas. Era vanidosa, y muy consentida, pero era de esperarse siendo la única hija de sus padres millonarios, además tenía 15 años, ya saben cómo son los adolescentes.

Finalmente eligió un conjunto; un vestido púrpura que le llegaba hasta poco antes de las rodillas con un cinturón delgado blanco, unas botas de cuero negras y un bolso del mismo color; optó por dejar su cabello suelto. Se miró de pies a cabeza en el gran espejo de su armario y dio una vuelta para confirmar que usaría ese conjunto, sonrió satisfecha y salió de su habitación para tomar su desayuno.

En la cocina la estaban esperando sus padres y su primo quien había llegado a quedarse unos días mientras el abuelo Roshi andaba de viaje en su tierra natal.

-Buen día cariño, dormiste bien?...-Preguntó su madre dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Muy bien, gracias mamá…-Respondió con una sonrisa. La chica se sentó al lado de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, miró al frente y lanzó una mueca al chico de cabellos alborotados quien respondió de la misma forma.

Uno de los robots sirvientes de la casa le sirvió el desayuno y ella se dispuso a comer contenta pues era su desayuno favorito: Hotcakes con jalea de fresa y jugo de naranja.

-Oye Bulma…-Le llamó Gokú.

-Qué quieres?...-Respondió de mala manera pues no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras comía.

-Hoy no me iré contigo, debo pasar a la casa de mi nuevo amigo para ir a la escuela. Es nuevo en la ciudad y no conoce mucho el lugar….-Bulma siguió comiendo sin poner mucha atención a lo que su primo decía.

-Está bien Gokú, como quieras…-Respondió la peliazul mientras tomaba jugo de naranja. El chico asintió con una sonrisa y terminó su desayuno.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, la chica cepilló sus dientes, se despidió de sus padres y bajó al garaje para montar su motocicleta rosa y dirigirse a la escuela.

-Hola Bulma!...-Le saludó contenta una chica de cabello marrón al verla llegar en su motocicleta.

-Hola Amy!...-Respondió ella dirigiéndose a la entrada de la escuela.

-Oye no me lo vas a creer!...-Dijo Amy a la peliazul.

-Qué cosa?...-Preguntó ella.

-Harán audiciones para titular de las porristas! Ésta es tu oportunidad Bulma, lo que tanto has estado esperando!...-Animó la de cabello marrón.

Bulma se quedó en shock por un momento, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y éstos comenzaban a brillar por las gratas noticias que acaba de recibir.

-LO DICES ENSERIO AMY?!...-Preguntó emocionada tomando de los hombros a la chica.

-Por supuesto que sí!...-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer!...-Saltó la peliazul alzando sus brazos muy emocionada. Pero no se fijó que detrás de ella estaba un chico y accidentalmente lo golpeó con su brazo en la cara.

-Oouch!...-Gruñó el chico colocando su mano en el lugar donde había recibido el impacto.

-Oh Dios cómo lo siento!...-Intentó disculparse la chica avergonzada por no haber controlado sus emociones y haber ocasionado un vergonzoso accidente.

-Oye, por qué no te fijas dónde pones tus manos chiquilla ridícula?!...-Gritó molesto el muchacho de cabello negro en forma de flama al ver a su agresora.

Bulma se quedó paralizada por unos segundos al escuchar el tono con el que le estaban hablando. Era la primera vez que alguien era duro con ella. Pero de inmediato reaccionó molesta pues no creía que alguien pudiera ser tan grosero con una chica tan linda.

-Óyeme! Dije que lo sentía! No tienes por qué ser un patán con una chica tan linda como yo!...-Le gritó la mujer acercándose más a él para demostrarle que no la intimidaba. Pero el joven no dudo en responder.

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan tonta que no puedas ver que hay personas alrededor de ti que no desean ser golpeadas por tu falta de madurez para controlar tus emociones! …-Le gritó mirándola directo a los ojos. Las personas que estaban cerca sintieron temor de ver a esos dos al borde de desatar una guerra. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con rabia, si las miradas mataran, esos dos ya se hubieran volado la cabeza. Pero en ese momento….

-Vegeta! Por fin te encuentro!...-Llamó desde lejos Gokú contento de haber encontrado finalmente al de cabello en flama.

Vegeta rompió contacto con la mujer y volteó para ver a Goku acercarse llevando consigo el itinerario de la escuela.

-Gokú…Conoces a este chico?...-Preguntó la chica confundida y algo molesta.

-Ah sí, él es mi nuevo amigo del que te hablé esta mañana…-Respondió con una gran sonrisa el de cabello alborotado…-Pero…Cómo se conocieron?...-Preguntó confundido al ver que había interrumpido algo entre ellos.

-De una manera no muy grata debo decir…-Gruñó la chica mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar la presencia del muchacho.

El chico sonrió burlón y giró hacia Gokú también quedando de espaldas a la chica.

-Hhmp! Eso es de esperarse de una chica malcriada y consentida….-Se burló el de cabello en flama. Gokú los observó confundidos pues pensó que se había perdido de algo importante. Por otro lado Bulma solo gruñó molesta y siguió su camino tomando bruscamente a Amy del brazo.

…..

-Miserable! Espero no volver a verlo!...-Se dijo a sí misma sentada en su escritorio rompiendo un lápiz para liberar su enojo. La chica de cabello marrón la miraba asustada, jamás había visto a Bulma tan molesta.

…

-Aagghh! No puedo creer que esa chiquilla maleducada sea tu linda prima de la que tanto me hablaste….-Gruñó el de cabello en flama mientras él y Gokú se dirigían a su aula.

-Jajajaja vamos Vegeta, no te tomes tan enserio lo que te dijo, ella no es tan mala…-Se rio el joven tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Vegeta no dijo nada y decidió no pensar en lo ocurrido, solo era una chica más. No tenía por qué perturbar su primer día en la escuela. Sí, era verdad…. Esa chica no iba perturbarlo de nuevo, era solo una mujer…

 _Día 2…_

-Gokú apresúrate! Vamos a llegar tarde!...-Gritó la peliazul desde el primer piso a su primo quien aún no salía de su habitación.

-Sí! Ahora bajo!...-Se escuchó a lo lejos. Bulma daba golpecitos con su pie mientras miraba su reloj muy ansiosa.

Casi corriendo el joven de cabellos alborotados bajó por las escaleras.

-Disculpa Bulma es que no encontraba mi libro de matemáticas…-Se excusó el joven rascando su cabeza y con una gota de sudor.

Bulma lo miró molesta…-Olvídalo solo vámonos ya…-Contestó saliendo de la casa hacia el auto que los llevaría a la escuela.

-Espera Bulma, no iremos en tu motocicleta?...-Preguntó al ver el auto y el chofer.

-Mi motocicleta está en reparación porque ayer la choqué contra un árbol por ir a exceso de velocidad…-Contestó molesta recordando que su enojo la había conducido a ese accidente.

-Oh, Ya veo…-Dijo algo preocupado el joven mientras entraba al auto.

Bulma retocaba su maquillaje de camino a la escuela, Gokú solo jugaba con el botón de abrir y cerrar la ventanilla del chofer, éste ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud infantil del chico, no era primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco sería la última. Gokú se reía de ver el rostro inexpresivo del conductor pero de repente algo lo hizo parar su juego cuando observó un rostro familiar caminar por la calle de camino a la escuela.

-Oye es Vegeta!...-Dijo contento señalando al chico…-Detén el auto!...-Ordenó. El chofer frenó de repente provocando que Bulma manchara su cara con el labial que se estaba colocando.

-Oye qué haces?!...-Reclamó molesta ante el inesperado frenazo.

-Mira Bulma, es Vegeta! Podemos llevarlo con nosotros?...-Pidió el de cabello alborotado señalando al de cabello en flama.

-Estás loco?! Ese chico es un pesado!...-Gritó la peliazul molesta con la cara manchada de maquillaje.

-Vamos Bulma! Dale otra oportunidad, él no es malo, en realidad es más accesible de lo que crees…-Intentó convencerla su primo haciendo una carita de perrito. Bulma se quedó callada, la carita de perrito de su primo sin duda era adorable. Gokú no esperó respuesta y bajó la ventana para llamar al de cabello en flama.

-Hey! Vegeta!...-Le llamó el de cabello alborotado. Vegeta atendió de inmediato. Bulma hizo un puchero molesta por haberse dejado persuadir. Pero quizá Goku tenía razón, quizá él no era tan malo…

Vegeta entró en el auto sentándose al lado de Gokú, miró fijo a la mujer quien permanecía rígida mirando hacia el frente, ella quería dejar claro que seguía molesta por el incidente del día anterior, pero pudo sentir la mirada del de cabello en flama así que decidió voltear y saludarlo para demostrar un poco de madurez, pero al hacerlo pudo ver que su primo la miraba avergonzado y que el de cabello en flama estaba tratando de retener una carcajada.

-Es que acaso no te bañas en las mañanas?...-Preguntó entre risas burlonas Vegeta. Bulma se sintió confundida y sacó un espejo para inspeccionar su rostro.

-AAAAAAHHH!...-Gritó la chica al ver el manchón de labial que atravesaba su cara y que aún no había limpiado.

 _5 Días después…_

-Bulma vendrás con nosotras de compras?...-Preguntó una chica rubia mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero.

-Oh no puedo lo siento. Tengo que practicar para la audición de la otra semana…-Respondió la peliazul cerrando su casillero.

-Bulma llevas toda la semana quedándote en la tarde para practicar, no te esfuerces tanto, todos saben que eres la mejor porrista que ha tenido esta escuela…-Le dijo Amy tratando de convencerla de ir con ellas.

-Lo siento chicas pero no puedo. Si logro ganar el puesto no solo seré la encargada de las coreografías y de todo lo que conlleva, también sería la titular más joven en la historia de esta escuela y debo demostrar que soy capaz de tomar el mando, así que perdónenme pero no puedo acompañarlas…-Respondió decidida tomando su maleta deportiva.

-Como quieras Bulma, pero trata de no esforzarte más de lo que debes…-Respondió de mala gana la chica rubia…-Vamos Amy…-Le llamó a la de cabello marrón quien miraba algo decepcionada a Bulma pues ella se había olvidado por completo de sus amigas.

Las chicas se retiraron, Bulma respiró profundo sabiendo que ellas estaban decepcionadas de su actitud, pero no le importaba pues su objetivo en este momento era conseguir el puesto de titular.

Bulma entró a la cancha de básquetbol donde practicaría su rutina, pero para su sorpresa un individuo no deseado se encontraba en la cancha practicando artes marciales.

-Vegeta? Qué haces aquí?...-Preguntó de mala gana al ver que su práctica no sería del todo tranquila.

-Estoy entrenando para entrar en el club de lucha, nada que te interese…-Respondió fríamente el de cabello en flama mientras tomaba su toalla para secar su rostro lleno de sudor.

-Bien pues yo debo practicar mi rutina para las porristas así que no me molestes…-Respondió en tono indiferente la peliazul girando hacia el otro extremo de la cancha para evitar toparse con Vegeta mientras practicaba.

El de cabello en flama se volteó para dirigirse al otro extremo de la cancha, tampoco quería toparse con la mujer y tener que soportar 1 hora de gritos.

Ambos se fueron a lo suyo, Vegeta se posicionó para seguir entrenando y Bulma puso música para comenzar con la rutina.

Vegeta estaba concentrado dando golpes al aire lo más rápido que podía, era importante para él mejorar su velocidad, daba patadas y puñetazos uno tras otro, saltaba de un lado a otro y luego volvía a dar puñetazos. Su arduo entrenamiento fue interrumpido cuando pudo observar a lo lejos a Bulma que practicaba su danza.

Él la odiaba, pero tenía que admitir que sus movimientos emanaban sensualidad y ferocidad. Sus curvas se movían a un ritmo perfecto que podía ser casi hipnótico, la pasión que expresaba su rostro era el sello de aquel baile que por un momento lo cautivó. La música se detuvo al igual que la mujer, pero él seguía observando sus movimientos…

Bulma se levantó haciendo nota mental de los detalles que debía mejorar, tomó su toalla para secar el sudor de su frente cuando se percató que el chico Vegeta la estaba mirando.

-Pasa algo Vegeta?...-Preguntó extrañada por su comportamiento.

Vegeta reaccionó sorprendido de que la mujer notara que la estaba observando.

-N..No, nada…-Titubeó sonrojado. La mujer encogió los hombros y trato de ignorar aquello. El joven se volteó e intentó sacar de su mente esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre Bulma. Decidió que era mejor aumentar el ritmo del entrenamiento así que se quitó la camisa para mejor comodidad.

Bulma secaba su cuello con la toalla cuando vio al joven de cabello en flama quitarse la remera dejando expuesto su tonificado cuerpo. Ella sintió su quijada caer al ver aquellos músculos y esa piel tan bronceada que tenía Vegeta. Nunca se imaginó que debajo de ese patán gruñón se escondiera el hombre que toda chica quisiera tener. Ni su primo Gokú tenía músculos tan tonificados como Vegeta. Sin querer la chica se sonrojó, pensó que ya que estaba allí sería mejor aprovechar la vista unos segundos antes de volver a su rutina.

Vegeta siguió con su entrenamiento mientras que Bulma lo observaba con cuidado tratando de no parecer muy obvia. Mientras aquel muchacho golpeaba el aire con todas sus fuerzas, la peliazul pensaba que no podía existir algo más varonil que lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

El de cabello en flama se percató que la mujer lo estaba viendo, se paró y la miró fijo….-Qué pasa Bulma? Nunca habías visto a alguien practicar las artes marciales?...-Preguntó fríamente a la mujer. Bulma reaccionó de inmediato avergonzada porque la había atrapado observándolo.

-N..No, no me sorprende, y no te estaba viendo….-Mintió la chica tratando de recuperar su dignidad…-Además, por si Gokú no te lo dijo, él y yo crecimos con el gran maestro Kamesenin quien me enseñó artes marciales desde los 4 años….-Dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados y sacando la lengua.

Vegeta sonrió…-Ah si? Por qué no me muestras?...-Le retó. Bulma tragó saliva al escuchar el desafío. Si era verdad que sabía pelear, tampoco era algo que le gustara hacer, el único oponente que había tenido en su vida era su primo y eso fue cuando eran niños.

-Tienes miedo que te gane?...-Se mofó el de cabello en flama tratando de provocar a la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no! Pero no llores cuando una chica te de una paliza!...-Respondió ella también provocándolo.

-Eso lo veremos….-Se rio burlón el joven. Ambos se colocaron en posición, Vegeta tenía una sonrisa al ver la expresión de "Te mataré" en el rostro de la chica. Por alguna razón le resultaba divertido; ella por otro lado se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, quizá porque pelearía contra alguien por primera vez en su vida, o quizá porque tenía a un atractivo chico semidesnudo frente a ella , esto último la hizo sonrojar.

Bulma fue la primera en dar un puñetazo el cual Vegeta detuvo con su brazo, él respondió lanzando una patada que ella pudo esquivar dando un gran salto, él también saltó y la atacó con su puño; Bulma colocó sus brazos en cruz para defenderse del impacto pero Vegeta la golpeó con una patada que la mandó unos cuantos metros lejos.

-Ouuucch…-Se quejó la chica tocando su abdomen que había sido golpeado por el pie del de cabello en flama. Vegeta se colocó frente a ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Bulma lo miró seria pero decidió tomar su mano. Se levantó quedándose frente a frente con Vegeta.

-Nada mal…-Se limitó a decir el de cabello en flama sonriendo seductoramente a la chica. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada avergonzada, solo pudo escuchar una risita de Vegeta mientras él se colocaba su remera y salía del gimnasio.

Bulma acarició la mano con la que había tomado a Vegeta, estaba cálida… sonrió tiernamente y regresó a practicar su rutina con más energía que nunca.

Durante los siguientes 5 días, Bulma y Vegeta tenían la misma rutina diaria. 

Cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, en el almuerzo, cuando estaban con sus amigos y por casualidad estaban cerca el uno del otro; se miraban a los ojos, sonreían y desviaban la vista. No decían una palabra, nunca entablaron una conversación, pero la sonrisa que ambos compartían decía más que mil palabras, y aunque ellos jamás lo dijeron en voz alta, una química se estaba desarrollando poco a poco.

El día de la prueba había llegado. Bulma se despertó ese día más temprano que lo habitual. Rápidamente desayunó y se dirigió lo más pronto posible a la escuela. Esta vez no tendría ningún atraso ya que el abuelo Roshi había regresado y Gokú había vuelto a su casa, nada podía ser más perfecto. Estaba más que lista para darlo todo en la audición.

Los jueces que calificarían el desempeño de todas las aspirantes, estaba conformado por la directora de la escuela, la maestra de gimnasia y la actual titular que entregaría su puesto a la elegida. Bulma se sentía algo nerviosa pero segura de sí misma, había trabajado duro para este día y nada podía hacerla desistir.

Todas estaban en el gimnasio, pero no había señal alguna de los jueces. De pronto una mujer entró al lugar llamando a todas las chicas.

-Señoritas que vienen a la prueba para ser titular de las porristas por favor síganme…-Dijo la mujer de lentes con una tabla en su mano.

Bulma y las demás chicas obedecieron, llegaron a la cancha de futbol donde se encontraban los jueces dándoles la bienvenida.

-Buenos días señoritas, gracias por venir…-Dijo la directora…-Se preguntaran porqué cambiamos el lugar de la prueba, la respuesta es sencilla, los alumnos de tercer año tendrán una expo el día de ciencias el día de mañana y necesitan el gimnasio para instalarse…-Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar molestas por tener que hacer su prueba al aire libre, pero a Bulma no le afectaba.

-Silencio señoritas!...-Ordenó la maestra gimnasia….-Siéntense en las gradas y una por una se les irá llamando para realizar la prueba. Recuerden que el puesto es para titular así que si no saben hacer una vuelta triple será mejor que se retiren…-Dijo la mujer lanzándoles una mirada dura.

Algunas de las chicas que estaban presentes se retiraron decepcionadas. Siendo ella aún de secundaria era de las más jóvenes que se encontraban audicionando. La mayoría de las chicas eran de 2do y 3er año de preparatoria. Bulma llevaba apenas 1 año en las porristas pero aún con eso había logrado resaltar entre todas. No solo por su atractivo sino también por su talento. Sabía hacer piruetas difíciles y había contribuido varias veces a las coreografías.

La primera chica pasó, Bulma la observó con cuidado para analizar su competencia.

-"Equipo! Va-mos equipo!"….-Cantaba la chica mientras aplaudia…-"Nosotros vamos a ganar y al..al enemigo vamos aplastar como a una cucaracha wuuu!"…-Terminó de cantar haciendo un Split. Los jueces tenían una cara de desaprobación e indignación por la rutina tan espantosa que acaba de ser ejecutada.

-Bien…-Se levantó uno de los jueces…-Esa es la porra más asquerosa que haya visto…Lárgate niña…-Dijo fríamente la porrista titular.

La chica salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Todas las demás estaban aterradas por la falta de sensibilidad entre los jueces, pero Bulma, ella quería reírse. Sin duda la juez tenía la razón.

La segunda chica realizaba su rutina cuando a lo lejos pudo observar que un grupo de chicos se acercaban a la otra mitad de la cancha de fútbol.

-Gokú? Vegeta?...-Se dijo reconociendo sus siluetas.

En ese momento la maestra de gimnasia se levantó para cuestionar al grupo de chicos sobre su presencia en la cancha, lo que provocó que la chica no terminara su audición.

-Oigan! Oigan jóvenes! Que están haciendo aquí?...-Preguntó molesta.

Un hombre corpulento y verde se acercó a la mujer.

-Hay algún problema?...-Preguntó serio.

-Sí, lo hay señor Picoro. Resulta que estamos en medio de una prueba con las porristas y sus muchachos van a interferir…-Respondió molesta señalando a los jóvenes.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Pandora, ellos solo vienen a hacer ejercicios básicos, seguro no van a interferir con tu preciada e importante clase…-Contestó burlón el hombre.

-Eso espero Picoro…-Advirtió la mujer. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a donde estaban sus muchachos. El hombre les indicó a sus alumnos que no se tomaran las cosas tan enserio o la vieja urraca se molestaría, esto les dio risa a los chicos quienes se distribuyeron para hacer sus ejercicios.

-Bien, espero que no tengamos más interrupciones…-Dijo la mujer con aires de grandeza.

-Disculpe maestra, termino mi rutina?...-Preguntó la chica para recordarles que no había terminado.

-Oh no será necesario, no tienes el puesto. Puedes irte….-Respondió sin piedad la mujer.

Nuevamente, otra chica se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bulma no podía evitar ver a Vegeta, lograba diferenciarlo de entre los demás. Aunque tampoco el chico pasaba tan desapercibido con su peculiar peinado. Ella sintió sonrojarse al recordar el encuentro que habían tenido hace unos días, trató de imaginarlo como aquella vez, con sus músculos al descubierto, gotas de sudor recorriendo su abdomen tonificado y la expresión tan fuerte que tenían sus ojos…

-Bulma Briefs…-Llamó una mujer. La peliazul se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Bulma Briefs!...-Gritaron con fuerza lo que hizo reaccionar a la chica.

-Sí! Soy yo!...-Respondió corriendo al frente. Los jueces no se veían nada contentos. Ella decidió no darle importancia y seguir sonriendo ante todo. Colocó su grabadora a una cierta distancia y la encendió para comenzar con su danza.

Comenzó con un doble salto aterrizando con un Split. Todos estaban con la boca abierta al ver la perfecta combinación de gimnasia y danza contemporánea. En ese momento Vegeta se levantó parar poder ver a la peliazul realizar su rutina. Sin saberlo fue acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a pocos metros de dónde se encontraban Bulma y los demás.

Bulma estaba más que concentrada de no equivocarse en ningún paso. Los jueces, a pesar de haberse ganado la fama de duros, estaban mostrando su aprobación a la talentosa chica.

-Oye Vegeta!...-Llamó el de cabellos alborotados a su amigo quien parecía estar en otro mundo….-Vegeta!...-Volvió a llamarlo lanzándole el balón de fútbol a la cabeza.

-Ouuch! Oye Kakaroto que estás haciendo?!...-Respondió molesto sobando su cabeza.

-Es que no me respondías…-Le regañó el de cabellos alborotados haciendo un puchero….-Pero veo que tus reflejos están mal, no puedo creer que te haya golpeado directo a la cabeza…-Le dijo mirándolo burlón.

-Lánzame de nuevo la pelota y verás que la atraparé insecto!...-Dijo retando a su amigo.

-Muy bien! Allá va!...-Dijo el pelinegro lanzando el balón lo más fuerte que podía.

-Gokú! Vegeta! NO!...-Gritó el maestro Picoro.

Vegeta corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar el balón, pero era inútil, lo habían lanzado demasiado fuerte y ahora estaba alcanzo el otro extremo de la cancha.

-"Lo atraparé aunque me cueste la vida!"...-Pensó orgullosamente el joven de cabello en flama mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver que el balón estaba comenzando a descender decidió saltar y atraparlo en el aire.

Bulma tenía encantados a los jueces con su rutina la cual tenía un gran grado de dificultad para una porrista de 15 años. Ella sentía que todo estaba resultando hasta que escuchó un grito que llamaba a Gokú y Vegeta. Volteó a ver que estaba ocurriendo pero el tiempo no le fue suficiente para evitar el trágico accidente que estaba por ocurrir.

-AAAAHHH!...-Se escuchó un grito. Todos estaban paralizados al sentir el impacto de los dos chicos sobre la maestra de gimnasia.

Vegeta, con el balón en sus manos y acostado sobre el cuerpo de Bulma abrió sus ojos para observar el desastroso cuadro que había ocasionado. Cuidadosamente se levantó y pudo ver como la peliazul estaba aturdida sobre el cuerpo de la vieja urraca que también estaba aturdida por el golpe.

Todos alrededor estaban en shock, no tenían la menor idea de cómo iban a reaccionar.

-Bulma?...-Le llamó el de cabello en flama. La mujer logró recuperar el aire y poco a poco se levantó con el labio ensangrentado, posiblemente se lo mordió en el momento del impacto, pero el dolor no era el suficiente como para detener sus deseos de aniquilar al estúpido que había causado esto.

-Vegeta…-Le llamó mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de muerte…-COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA A LA MITAD DE MI PRUEBA?! ACASO TIENES AIRE EN ESA GRAN CABEZA TUYAA!...-Gritó histérica la chica al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

Detrás de ella un moustro rodeado de fuego se levantaba para acercarse a los jóvenes lentamente.

-PERO QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA?!...-Gritó la mujer con espuma en su boca.

-Disculpe maestra, no era esa mi intención, no fue mi culpa…-Intentó disculparse la peliazul pero la mujer no parecía tener ánimos de perdonar a nadie.

-PERO ERES AMIGA DE ÉSTE CHICO! POR LO TANTO ERES TAN CULPABLE COMO ÉL! NI CREAS QUE SERÁS LA TITULAR DE LAS PORRISTAS, NOSOTROS QUEREMOS A ALGUIEN RESPONSABLE! NO HA UNA NIÑA INCOMPETENTEE!...-La mujer arregló su cabello y salió molesta del lugar dejando con lágrimas y decepción a la pobre Bulma. Vegeta se sentía molesto con esa mujer cascarrabias, no era para tanto, había sido un accidente, intentó acercarse a la peliazul y brindarle unas palabras de ánimo pero eso jamás ocurriría.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ERES UN DESGRACIADO! Y ahora qué voy hacer?!...-Gritó la chica molesta con lágrimas de coraje.

-Bulma disculpa pero fue accidente…-Se limitó a decir el de cabello en flama.

-Eres un maldito estorbo! Desde que llegaste has interrumpido mi vida pacífica! Ahora me arrebataste el mayor sueño de mi vida, miserable!...-Bulma sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas para seguir insultando a Vegeta, en realidad ella solo quería desahogarse pero sin darse cuenta había dicho cosas que no sentía. Vegeta se sintió herido, él estaba cambiando la manera de pensar sobre ella y ahora por un accidente ella lo había insultado como a un perro. Esto no lo podía permitir.

-Tú crees que por el hecho de ser mujer tienes el derecho de insultarme de ese modo maldita perra…-Dijo con rabia mirándola a los ojos. Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras que él había usado para referirse a ella….-No me importa lo que sea que hayas perdido, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y si tuvieras el suficiente talento para ser porrista esto jamás habría ocurrido…-Respondió fríamente el chico dándose la vuelta para dejarla ignorada.

Sin decir nada más, los dos tomaron caminos opuestos. Y desde ese día, no toleran estar el uno con el otro…

Ambos dijeron cosas que no sentían, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para retractarse de las cosas que habían dicho. La pasión que ambos estaban comenzando a sentir en sus corazones se convirtió en odio.

Seis meses después, la titular de las porristas le ofreció el puesto, la maestra de gimnasia había sido despedida por usar drogas en la escuela, además era el único voto en contra pues la directora y ella quedaron impresionadas con su desempeño.

Ella estaba más que feliz, se dirigió al gimnasio a contemplar el escenario donde pronto podría mostrar sus habilidades, donde podría mostrarse como ella misma; cerró sus ojos imaginando lo que sería. Lentamente comenzó a moverse por todo el que pronto sería su escenario. Agitaba sus manos, saltaba dando giros, se movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su cabeza, imaginó el gran final de su debut con un salto triple cayendo delicadamente de puntas y extendiendo sus manos.

-Ouuchh!...-Escuchó al sentir un rostro golpear su mano.

La chica se giró preocupada para disculparse con quien sea que había agredido.

-Oh Dios perdonam…..-Se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro familiar del joven que había golpeado….-Aaghh eres tú de nuevo….-Dijo indiferente.

-Es que acaso no te fijas?!...-Respondió molesto el de cabello en flama.

-Yo? Y qué hay de ti idiota?!...-Contestó molesta.

-Jajajaja yo no tengo nada que decirte, mejor ve a jugar con tus pompones niñita porrista….-Vegeta se dio la vuelta y siguió riéndose burlón.

-Para que lo sepas, ahora soy titular! Así que cuida tus palabras!...-Gritó al chico aunque éste le estaba dando la espalda.

Vegeta sonrió fingiendo que no le importaba nada. Cruzó sus brazos y siguió su camino…-"Baaahh que diga lo que quiera, nunca volveré a caer en sus provocaciones, ella no es nadie para que yo le preste atención jajaja …"

 _Y 3 años después…_

-…Almenos no soy el chico que sacó 63 en el examen de Historia Universal por escribir que Henry Ford fue el actor de Indiana Jones!.

-Mira quien habla señorita "My name is a dog"!

-Para tu información me confundí porque ese día no había desayunado! Pero tuuuu no puedes decir eso ya que eres un animal para comer!...

-Oigan, y ahora porqué discuten esos dos?...-Preguntó Milk a los demás que observaban el enfrentamiento entre los dos temperamentales jóvenes.

-Pues esta vez todo comenzó cuando Vegeta sin fijarse colocó su mochila sobre los pompones de Bulma…-Dijo Gohan apoyando su quijada en una mano.

-Aaahh no puedo creerlo, esos dos no cambian nunca…-Se lamentó Milk con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Todos asintieron, pero Gokú reaccionó.

-Oigan! Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar que Milk regresó a la escuela…-Propuso contento el de cabello alborotado.

-Siiii!...-Dijeron todos levantándose para seguir a Gokú, dejando solos a Bulma y Vegeta que seguían con su discusión sin notar que todos ya se iban.

Milk estaba feliz de haber regresado, finalmente podía estar al lado de Gokú todos los días, aunque había ido a visitarla muy frecuentemente no le era suficiente, pero ahora todo regresaba a la normalidad, y no había nada que la detuviera! A menos que…..

….

 _ **Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan…. Okno xD**_

 _ **Qué les pareció? Aaahhh una de las cosas que más me gustan de esta pareja es que pasan del odio al amor y viceversa xD Vegeta y Bulma son un ejemplo claro de esas personas extremadamente apasionadas, lastimosamente cuando se enojan también son muy apasionados al punto de querer matar a alguien, eso lo sé ya que yo tiendo a ser así Vv" Creen que logren resolver algún día sus diferencias? Espero que sí porque juntos son una bomba!**_

 _ **Y qué hay de Milk? Ha regresado y viene con todo para conquistar a Gokú! Ojala tenga suerte :"D**_

 _ **En fin, comenten que les pareció y si quieren que siga escribiendo n.n Saludos a todos! Besos! :* :* :* :D :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_ _ **La Competencia de Milk.**_

 _ **Hello my Friends! Cómo les ha tratado la vida? Espero que muy bien! nuevamente estoy aquí trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia. Como ya vieron en el título de esta historia al parecer Milk atravesará por algunos problemas en cuanto a su "relación" con Gokú. Aaayyy esta parte no me gusta pero creo que todas las chicas (y los chicos) hemos pasado por esto alguna vez u.u**_

 _ **Veamos qué tal le va a nuestra Milk con eso… Sigo sin ser Akira Toriyama así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Que lo disfruten!**_

Milk abrió sus ojos al recibir los rayos de sol que atravesaban su ventana. Era domingo, no había escuela, pero aun así sonrió feliz al recordar que vería a Gokú ese día para ir juntos a comprar un videojuego. Había pensado la mitad de la noche en lo que usaría, esta era la primera vez que saldrían solo ellos dos un fin de semana, casi siempre eran acompañados por sus amigos pero Videl y Gohan tendrían su primera cita, Bulma debía trabajar en la nueva coreografía para las porristas, y Vegeta… él solo dijo que no quería hacer un mal trío.

En fin, Milk se levantó presurosa a ducharse y arreglarse para salir, aunque habían acordado verse a las 10 y apenas eran las 7, no importaba, ella quería estar más que lista.

-Te ves animada hija…-Dijo su padre al verla bajar por las escaleras dando unos saltitos.

-Qué? Yo? No papá, en absoluto jajajaja solo estoy feliz igual que siempre….-Dijo la chica con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Ox-Satán no pudo dejar salir una carcajada al escuchar a su hija que estaba nerviosa. Ella solo sonrió rascando su cabeza y se sentó a la mesa para desayunar.

-Parece que tienes planes para el día de hoy Milk…-Dijo el gran hombre tomando su servilleta mientras le servían el desayuno.

-Ah sí, disculpa, no te había dicho que saldré con Gokú para comprar el nuevo videojuego…-Contestó ella haciendo los mismo.

-Aaahh Gokú! El hijo de Bardock y Gine! Ooohh adoro ese muchacho! Es muy bueno…-Dijo emocionado el hombre tomando jugo de naranja. Milk se sonrojó al escuchar a su padre aprobar al hombre que ella amaba.

-Lo es…-Contestó roja. Ox-Satán la miró fijo sospechando que quizá ella podría estar enamorada de Gokú. Pero si era así no sería problema ya que conocía bien a la familia del muchacho.

Terminó de comer y se dispuso a salir hacia el centro comercial donde vería a Goku. Su padre le besó en la frente y le deseo suerte.

De camino al centro comercial, la pelinegra pensaba en cómo debía comportarse y qué debía decir. Había estado sola con Gokú muchas veces pero hoy… hoy era un día especial, no sabía por qué pero tenía un presentimiento.

-Hola Milk!...-Le saludó de lejos el joven de cabellos alborotados al verla llegar.

Milk se sonrojó y alzó su mano para saludar.

-Hola Gokú!...-Dijo colocándose frente a él.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos sonreían, ella pensaba que era una hermosa atmósfera hasta que…

-Oye! Hay que ir lo más pronto posible!...-Dijo Gokú tomando de la mano a Milk.

Ella estaba tan roja como un tomate al ver que Gokú la había tomado de la mano, era tan cálido y suave. Definitivamente sería un día especial…

Ambos corrieron hacia la tienda de videojuegos, Milk no podía creer que Gokú aún sostuviera su mano, se sentía más que especial….

Al llegar observaron una fila larga que conducía directo a dónde estaban vendiendo el juego.

-Mira Gokú, parece que tenemos que hacer fila…-Dijo Milk al ver las personas.

-Sí tienes razón…-Gokú soltó la mano de Milk haciendo sentir decepcionada a la chica que esperaba permanecer así todo el tiempo. Por supuesto que él no lo notó, era muy ingenuo…-Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a formarnos no crees?...-Dijo Gokú mirando a Milk quien asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban la última persona, era un grupo de chicos, algo extraños y sonsos quienes se sorprendieron al ver a la hermosa chica en la misma tienda que ellos.

-Háblale!...-No háblale tú…-Se decían el uno al otro mientras observaban a Gokú y Milk que platicaban acerca del juego.

-Oye Gokú, creo que esos chicos quieren decirnos algo…-Dijo Milk extrañada al ver a los chicos impacientes.

-Aah tú crees?...-Preguntó ingenuo el de cabello alborotado….-Volteó hacia los chicos y los saludó amablemente, ellos, como era de esperarse, se sintieron abrumados.

-Hace mucho que esperan?...-Preguntó Gokú tratando de entablar conversación.

-N…No…La verdad es que llegamos hace poco…-Dijo uno de ellos muy nervioso.

-Oh ya veo…-Contestó el joven sonriente. Gokú volteó hacia Milk para seguir su charla, ambos platicaban con mucho entusiasmo, se reían de las mismas cosas y siempre encontraban un tema del cual hablar. Los nerds observaban atentos a la pareja, pensaron que él tenía suerte de encontrar una chica tan linda que se interesara por videojuegos y ese tipo de cosas…

-Oye Gokú, iré a ver si la cafetería ya abrió, me gustaría un café helado…-Dijo sonriente….-Quieres que te traiga uno?...-Preguntó.

-Claro! Sería fantástico!...-Respondió entusiasmado, Milk le indicó que no tardaría y salió a la cafetería.

Gokú se quedó allí parado muy sonriente al imaginarse las horas de diversión que tendría con ese videojuego, los chicos decidieron que hablarían con él o almenos morir en el intento.

-Oye…-Le llamó uno de ellos tocando el hombro del joven. Gokú respondió girando hacia ellos.

-Es muy linda novia la que tienes, las chicas como ella no se encuentran todos los días…-Le elogió uno de ellos, pero Gokú frunció confundido.

-Novia? Milk?...-Preguntó confundido por el comentario.

De inmediato todos ellos se disculparon por el comentario, se sentían muy avergonzados por haber confundido la situación pero Goku se quedó dudoso acerca de porqué todos pensaban que Milk era su novia.

Y hablando de la reina de roma, la chica regresaba con los cafés, se paró al lado de Gokú y juntos siguieron esperando su turno para comprar el videojuego.

El tiempo se pasó rápido con tanta charla, finalmente compraron el juego. Milk invitó a Gokú a su casa para probar su nuevo videojuego, a él le pareció buena idea, así que se dirigieron hacia la casa de Milk caminando y charlando por todo el camino.

-….Y qué te parece esto: Elegir entre dedicarte a las matemáticas toda tu vida, o no volver a practicar artes marciales jamás?...-Preguntó Milk jugando con Gokú.

-Vaya! Eso es difícil porque odio en verdad las matemáticas…-Dijo el de cabellos alborotados siguiendo el juego….-Pero jamás podría renunciar a las artes marciales así que prefiero lo primero…-Contestó sonriente.

-Ya veo…-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo…-Muy bien, es tu turno!...-Gokú puso una mano en su barbilla pensando en una pregunta difícil para Milk, pero en ese momento el sonido de los autos y el grito de una chica interrumpió su juego.

-Gokú mira!...-Gritó Milk al ver una chica en el suelo a mitad de la calle con su bicicleta estropeada.

-Si no se quita de allí los autos no la verán!...-Dijo Gokú al ver que ella no se levantaba. A lo lejos un autobús a toda velocidad se acercaba. Gokú y Milk se sorprendieron de ver que no bajaba la velocidad aunque la chica estuviera allí.

-Ayúdala!...-Gritó Milk, él corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica, la levantó y corrió hacia la otra orilla de la calle salvándola de la muerte. La chica pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos y piernas tenían algunos raspones; Milk corrió hacia Gokú una vez que la calle dejó de ser transitada.

-Estás bien?...-Preguntó suavemente el joven de cabellos alborotados a la asustada chica, ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos logrando ver al que le había salvado la vida.

-S..Sí…-Respondió nerviosa y sonrojada al ver al atractivo joven. Milk llegó corriendo preocupada por ambos.

-Están bien?!...-Preguntó exasperada.

-Sí, ella está bien….-Le respondió Gokú a su amiga mientras que la otra chica seguía viendo a su salvador….-Oye cómo te llamas?...-Preguntó el joven ayudando a levantar a la chica.

-Me llamo Suno…-Contestó ella sonrojada, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de aquel muchacho. Milk la observó y se acercó a ella.

-Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar para que venga a recogerte?...-Preguntó Milk dulcemente. Suno bajó la mirada y moviendo su cabeza indicó que no.

Milk y Gokú se miraron sintiendo compasión por la chica.

-Oye, podemos llevarte a tu casa si lo deseas…-Dijo Gokú mirando tiernamente a la pelirroja. Ella saltó moviendo sus manos en desaprobación.

-No no! No será necesario! Gracias pero puedo irme sola…-Dijo sonriente con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Si así lo deseas…-Contestó Gokú dudoso pero respetando su voluntad.

La chica hizo reverencia agradeciendo a los jóvenes por su ayuda y se marchó….-Crees que esté bien?...-Preguntó Milk sintiendo lástima por la chica.

-No lo sé Milk, creo que la acompañaré a su casa…-Dijo Gokú mirando alejarse a la chica; por alguna razón a Milk no le gustó la idea….-Podemos dejar el videojuego para otra ocasión?...-Preguntó el de cabello alborotado a la mujer quien no estaba segura de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eeh..Claro Gokú, solo ten cuidado de acuerdo?...-Contestó la chica no segura de sus palabras. Gokú corrió para alcanzar a Suno y Milk volteó para seguir su camino, tratando de convencerse de no sentirse preocupada.

…..

 _Al día siguiente…_

Milk se levantó más temprano que nunca; se duchó, vistió y desayunó a un tiempo récord; quería estar primero en el lugar donde ella y Gokú se encontraban para ir a la escuela; su padre Ox-Satán no tuvo tiempo de despedirse cuando ella salió casi corriendo de su casa. Ella no entendía por qué estaba tan ansiosa por saber que había ocurrido pero tenía que aclarar sus dudas, debía asegurarse de que Gokú había hecho exacto lo que dijo que haría.

Sin darse cuenta estaba molesta golpeando el suelo con su pie y con los brazos cruzados en espera de Gokú para cuestionarlo sobre la tarde anterior; a lo lejos pudo ver la silueta del joven que se acercaba poco a poco y la saludaba contento con su mano.

-" _Pero qué estoy haciendo? Desconfiando de Goku y sacando conclusiones erróneas. Él no es ningún depravado, y yo…Yo soy la peor amiga del mundo! Cómo puede ser posible que imagine cosas sin siquiera saber los hechos?! Tengo que disculparme con él, además, es probable que ni siquiera volvamos a ver a esa chica, solo estoy preocupándome en vano…"_ ….-Pensó sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma por desconfiar de su amigo.

-Hola Milk! Llegaste temprano, me sorprendiste….-Saludó el joven con su típica sonrisa.

-Aah si…-Contestó ella avergonzada al recordar la razón por la que se había apresurado. Ambos siguieron el camino hacia la escuela. Milk tocaba su cabello y mordía su labio inferior tratando de pensar en una manera sutil de preguntarle a Gokú sobre Suno, pero….

-A propósito, disculpa que me haya ido ayer, no debí cambiar nuestros planes sin preguntarte antes…-Se disculpó el de cabellos alborotados mirando a la pelinegra.

-Oh no! No te disculpes por eso! Entiendo perfectamente!...-Reaccionó moviendo desesperadamente sus manos, bajó la cabeza y respiró profundo….-Y dime..La llevaste a su casa?...-Preguntó cerrando los ojos y preparándose para soportar cualquier respuesta.

-La verdad es que ella me dijo que no era necesario, insistí pero ella afirmó que estaba bien, así que regresé para alcanzarte pero ya te habías ido….-Milk no supo por qué pero esas palabras no le daban alivio, sobre todo la última parte, de hecho, eso la molestaba un poco.

-Ya veo….-Se limitó a decir. Siguió caminando sin decir una palabra.

-Te pasa algo Milk?...-Preguntó el chico preocupado.

-No, porqué lo preguntas?...-Respondió la chica sin mucho afán.

-Bueno es que llevas 10 minutos sin decir una palabra…-Dijo mirándola con atención asegurándose de que no hubiera nada malo en ella.

-Nada en absoluto…-Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa. Goku frunció preocupado y siguió caminando; Milk no entendió por qué se estaba comportando así pero no podía impedirlo. Volteó para ver a su amigo y pudo notar que había preocupación en su rostro, estaba incómodo a causa de ella, eso la hizo sentir muy mala.

-Oye Gokú, perdóname, la verdad es que estaba preocupada cuando te vi ir tras esa chica pero no debí desconfiar de ti, lo lamento…-Dijo Milk bajando la cabeza avergonzada, Gokú la miró y sonrió.

-Pensaste que algo malo iba pasarme? Que tierna!...-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Milk golpeo su cara con su mano decepcionada que el de cabello alborotado no comprendiera que estaba celosa….-Gokú la verdad no me refería a…..

-Eso es muy dulce!...-Gokú abrazó a Milk tratando de calmarla, ella se enrojeció como un tomate, era la primera vez que él la abrazaba, definitivamente eso sí iba mejorar su humor. Él se separó y ella intentó no explotar en llanto conmovida por lo que acaba de pasar, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Hola Milk! Hola Gokú!...-Saludó Videl al verlos llegar, rápidamente se dirigió a la pelinegra.

-Oye Milk cuéntame cómo te fue ayer con Goku, quiero saber todos los detalles!...-Susurró sonriendo traviesa.

-Videl luego te explico…-Contestó cuidando que Gokú no hubiese escuchado.

Las chicas entraron a la escuela conversando acerca de la primera cita de Videl y Gohan. Después del festival deportivo, ellos habían podido acercarse más, el pelinegro pudo ver que la chica de ojos azules no quería separarse de su lado, al principio era algo molesto pero luego se acostumbró a su presencia y ahora se sentía solo cada vez que Videl se separaba de su lado, lo había comprendido después de 2 años y finalmente la invitó a salir.

Había sido una cita espléndida, primero al cine, luego al restaurante y luego al parque donde miraron las estrellas. Videl quiso dar el primer paso y besar a Gohan pero el chico se intimidó al ver a la mujer acercarse a él y optó por alejarse; a Videl se le hizo divertido ver que Gohan era en realidad un tímido, pero bueno, ya tendrían otra oportunidad.

-Oh Videl eso fue tan romántico! Te felicito!...-Exclamó la pelinegra conmovida por el relato de la chica de ojos azules la cual se sonrojó por el cumplido.

-Gracias Milk…-Respondió algo avergonzada y rascando su cabeza…-Pero dime, quien era esa chica Suno?...-Preguntó la chica recordando los breves sucesos que su amiga le había contado.

Milk se puso seria mientras sacaba sus libros del casillero, Videl se recostó en los casilleros para escuchar con atención los detalles de esa chica….-Pues parecía menor que nosotros, quizás de secundaria. Honestamente al principio no me agradó la idea de que Gokú la acompañara pero él me comprobó que no tengo por qué preocuparme…-Milk sonrió y se sonrojó recordando el inesperado abrazo de hace un momento….-Y la verdad no tengo porqué ya que seguramente no la volveremos a ver…-La pelinegra comenzó a reír aliviada por sus palabras.

-Oigan ya es hora…-Les llamó Gokú a las mujeres mientras se acercaba a ellas con Gohan y Vegeta.

-Claro…-Dijo Milk sonriente al reunirse con sus amigos….-Por cierto dónde está Bulma?...-Preguntó al notar que la peliazul no se encontraba en la escuela.

-Ella tenía que practicar con las porristas temprano, se reunirá con nosotros en el almuerzo…-Dijo Gokú. Los 5 chicos caminaban hacia su clase muy contentos cuando…

-Tú eres Gokú….-Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver una linda chica pelirroja abordar al de cabellos alborotados.

-Suno? Qué haces aquí?...-Preguntó el joven extrañado de ver a la chica frente a él.

-Yo estudio aquí, estoy en segundo año de secundaria. Pero vine aquí porque quería verte…-Respondió la pelirroja sonrojada por sus declaraciones, todos estaban boquiabierta al escuchar a la atrevida chica; al mismo tiempo, Videl, Gohan y Vegeta voltearon para ver la reacción de Milk ante las palabras de la chica de cabello rojo que parecía estar interesada en Gokú. Milk estaba más que impresionada por el atrevimiento de Suno, y al mismo tiempo sentía una desesperación en su pecho que le indicaba a gritos que había peligro en esa chica.

-Ah sí? Y por qué?...-Preguntó el ingenuo pelinegro quien era lento para este tipo de cosas.

-No es por nada en especial…-Respondió Suno con una sonrisa, pero al notar que los amigos de su salvador estaban pendientes de sus movimientos se sintió incómoda y molesta….-Podemos hablar en otro lado?...-Preguntó tratando de evadir a los amigos de Gokú.

-Pero ahora tengo clase…-Respondió el pelinegro inocente.

-Qué te parece en el almuerzo?...-Preguntó entusiasmada….-Claro, si a tus amigos no les importa…-Mintió la chica tratando de disimular su molestia por la presencia de los jóvenes.

-Por nosotros no hay problema…-Respondió Vegeta molesto por la actitud hipócrita de la pelirroja.

-Perfecto! Te veré entonces Gokú!...-Suno sacudió su mano para despedirse y se fue corriendo.

Gokú estaba confundido, no comprendía lo que acaba de pasar pero cuando volteó con sus amigos todos tenían la cara azul de lo molestos que estaban.

-Oigan, que les pasa?...-Preguntó asustado.

-No crees que esa chica fue muy obvia?...-Dijo Gohan molesto por lo que acaba de ver.

-Obvia? Bueno la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que se están refiriendo pero seguro quiere hablarme de algo importante…-Dijo inocente el de cabellos alborotados cruzando los brazos y viendo hacia arriba. Milk emanaba un aura roja que los demás pudieron notar y la cual los hizo alejarse un poco de ella, todos excepto Gokú.

-Creo que me voy a clase…-Se limitó a decir la pelinegra caminando lentamente hacia su clase, todos se apartaban al ver la mirada asesina de la chica, Gokú no comprendía porqué sus amigos se estaban comportando de esa manera, así que decidió no tocar el tema y quizá al final del día todo volvería a la normalidad.

 _Y en el almuerzo…_

-Hola chicos!...-Saludó una peliazul acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Ah hola Bulma!...-Respondió Videl contenta.

La chica llegó contenta y se sentó entre Gohan y Vegeta…-Alfin terminé de practicar y estoy muy hambrienta pero…-Bulma interrumpió su relato al notar el aura roja que emanaba Milk…-Oigan que le pasa a Milk?...-Preguntó preocupada.

-Está molesta porque Gokú está almorzando con una chica…-Respondió Gohan sin mucho afán. Vegeta gruñó afirmando el hecho. 

-Queeeeeé? Gokú almorzando con una chica?!...-Preguntó la peliazul impresionada por lo que acaba de escuchar…..-De qué me perdí esta mañana?...-Cuestionó sintiéndose desubicada en los hechos.

-Bueno, el asunto está así…-Comenzó a relatar Videl; todos escuchaban con atención, menos Vegeta que se volteó porque dijo que no le interesaba….-…Y luego le dijo que almorzaran juntos y por eso no está aquí…-Terminó Videl.

-Parece que esa chica es muy astuta, espero que no se convierta en una molestia…-Dijo Bulma analizando el relato de su amiga. Milk bajó la cabeza decepcionada.

-Nos vemos luego…-Se limitó a decir, todos le respondieron con una "Nos vemos Milk" muy dulce para tratar de calmarla pero eso no le ayudaba en nada a la perturbada chica.

-Esto debió caerle como un balde de agua fría a la pobre Milk…-Se lamentó Bulma observando la actitud tan deprimente de la chica pelinegra.

-Ni que lo digas…-Respondió Videl.

-Quieren decir que Milk está…?...-Preguntó Gohan captando lo quelas chicas acaban de comentar.

-Es que acaso no lo sabías?...-Preguntó Bulma pensando que aquello era muy obvio para todos.

-Tenía sospechas pero no me imaginé que tuviera razón…-Respondió inocente rascando su cabeza y con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Ah Gohan a veces eres muy tonto…-Le regañó Videl jalando la mejilla del muchacho, Bulma comenzó a reírse de ambos pero Vegeta, él solo miraba al horizonte, pensando; nadie sabía que era lo que aquel chico de cabello en flama estaba pensando.

Milk corrió al salón donde recibiría su próxima clase, se sentó y con una mirada más que angustiada comenzó a pensar en lo que pasaría si esa chica lograba quitarle al único chico que ella había amado.

En ese momento logró ver por la ventana una silueta muy familiar, era Gokú, se encontraba hablando con la chica pelirroja pero parecía que ya se estaban despidiendo. Disimuladamente se acercó a la ventana para poder observar bien a esos dos. Ambos estaban sonriendo, Suno tenía una expresión brillante, sus ojos miraban fijo al de cabellos alborotados, y él solo sonreía y rascaba su cabeza; Milk quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una rabia que brotaba en su interior, quería desesperadamente que esa chica se fuera lo más pronto posible, y entonces se sintió culpable, culpable de desconfiar de su mejor amigo y de pensar mal de una chica que ella no conocía…

Apartó la mirada por un momento tratando de ignorar los malos pensamientos, pero no pudo dejar de verlos. Gokú alzó su mano para despedirse de la chica y se fue, la pelirroja sonrió y corrió hacia un grupo de chicas que la esperaban ansiosas, Milk imaginó que eran sus amigas.

La pelinegra regresó a su asiento sintiéndose culpable por no poder evitar sentir enojo contra esa chica…. A los minutos apareció Gokú saludando contento a la chica quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Milk?...-Le llamó el muchacho tocando delicadamente el hombro de la chica quien logró reaccionar.

-Ah? qué?...-Dijo levantando la vista; ante ella estaba Gokú quien la miraba con una expresión de preocupación.

-Te sientes bien?...-Preguntó tocando la frente de la chica para verificar que no tuviera fiebre. Milk golpeó la mano de Gokú apartándola de ella.

-Estoy bien…-Contestó molesta. Gokú la observó confundido, él apenas llegaba y la encontraba molesta; bajó triste su mirada y se sentó en su escritorio preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Milk volteó al lado contrario tratando de contener sus lágrimas….

Él era muy tonto por no comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ella era tan inexperta que no sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos.

Al terminar la clase, la chica salió rápidamente del salón, no quería confrontar a Gokú, pero alguien la estaba esperando afuera.

-Milk, hablemos…-Dijo el chico de cabello en flama. La mujer más que sorprendida no pudo dudar de las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

-Perdón?...-Cuestionó dudosa.

-Sígueme…-Le ordenó Vegeta. Ella no pudo reaccionar y se decidió a obedecer. Caminó detrás de él hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Qué quieres Vegeta?...-Preguntó algo preocupada y molesta por todo el misterio del joven.

-No debes sentirte amenazada…-Le dijo el muchacho quien estaba de espaldas a la chica. Ella abrió sus ojos impresionada.

-Qué dices?...-Preguntó acercándose al chico.

-Esa chiquilla acaba de aparecer en la vida de Kakaroto, y no debe representar ningún peligro para ti. Tú no eras desconocida para él cuando llegaste a esta escuela. Si entendí bien, él ya te había visto cuando eran unos niños y entrenaban con el maestro Kamesenin; te estaba esperando… Yo no sé qué relación tienen en este momento ustedes dos, y honestamente no me interesa; pero sea cual sea puedo asegurarte que no eres cualquier chica para él…-Vegeta volteó a ver a la mujer y le sonrió. Ella estaba lagrimeando, realmente las palabras del chico gruñón la habían reconfortado.

-Vaya Vegeta, no sabía que pudieras tener un lado dulce…-Le dijo en tono burlón sintiendo que recuperaba su humor. Él solo sonrió y se fue, ella secó sus lágrimas y salió corriendo pensando que aún podía alcanzar a Gokú.

El joven de cabellos alborotados caminaba solo y desanimado por el camino donde él y Milk solían caminar, pero a lo lejos escuchó una voz conocida que lo llamaba, él volteó y pudo ver a su amiga quien corría hacia él con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Gokú! Espérame!...-Gritaba ella. Él sonrió feliz al ver de regreso a su amiga quien finalmente se reunía con él….-Gokú…-Dijo respirando con dificultad….-Perdóname, podemos ir juntos a casa?...-Dijo mirándolo avergonzada por su comportamiento de hace un rato.

-Por supuesto que sí…-Respondió él con una gran sonrisa. Ambos se miraron contentos y siguieron su camino a casa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Gokú, Vegeta y Milk se encontraban en el club de lucha, escuchaban las indicaciones de su profesor sobre las "nuevas técnicas" de pelea que él mismo había inventado. Todos sus alumnos lo miraban avergonzados por las ridículas poses que su profesor estaba realizando.

-Y ésta es: La pose del cisne luchador!...-Gritó colocando sus manos como si fuera a bailar ballet y alzando una pierna. Todos tenían una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

-Qué les parece si hacemos combates 1 a 1?...-Preguntó Gokú animando a sus compañeros, todos saltaron entusiasmados ante la idea la cual era muchísimo mejor que seguir viendo esas ridículas poses.

Mr. Satán intentó llamarlos pero nadie atendió su llamado, así que se limitó a seguir el juego.

Gokú y Vegeta se colocaron en posición, los demás se dividieron en los que apoyaban a Vegeta, y los que apoyaban a Gokú, entre los cuales se encontraba Milk naturalmente.

-Vamos Goku golpéalo!...-Gritaba entusiasmada.

-Tu puedes Gokú!...-Se escuchó a lo lejos. Milk buscó la fuente de dónde provenía esa voz y pudo darse cuenta que entre las graderías del gimnasio se encontraba Suno con otras amigas quienes también apoyaban a Gokú.

Milk frunció, pero de inmediato recordó las palabras de Vegeta y eso la reconfortó. No dejaría que esa chica representara una amenaza para ella.

Gokú y Vegeta tuvieron una pelea muy pareja, era evidente que el de cabello en flama se había esforzado mucho desde la última vez que ellos habían peleado. Gokú le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a Vegeta en la cara y al mismo tiempo Vegeta le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago lo cual los dejó a ambos fuera de combate.

-Ouch!...-Se quejó Vegeta sujetando su nariz.

-Aayayayayayayayayayay….-Se quejaba Gokú abrazando su adolorido abdomen….-Se..Se ve que has progresado Vegeta….-Le elogió Gokú a su compañero tratando de recuperar las energías.

-Hmmp! Tú también Kakaroto…-Contestó el de cabello en flama levantándose y sacudiendo su uniforme.

Todos los demás aplaudieron por el grandioso combate que acaban de presenciar, Milk se sentía orgullosa y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a Gokú pero…

-No lo puedo creer eres muy fuerte Gokú!...-Dijo entusiasmada la pelirroja tomando del brazo a Gokú; él solo se rio nervioso y rascó su cabeza.

-Jajajaja gracias Suno…-Contestó el chico avergonzado por el halago de la chica; Milk solo frunció y se sentó con los brazos cruzados esperando que su amigo se desocupara de "sus asuntos". Vegeta, quien limpiaba su sudor con una toalla, pudo ver a la pelinegra con una expresión molesta, rápidamente volteó a ver a su amigo y supo la razón por la que Milk se había enfadado. Él frunció y decidió alejarse de ese problema, prefería no involucrarse.

Durante los siguientes 3 días, Suno no hacía nada más que seguir a Gokú a todas partes. Muchas veces lograba separarlo de sus amigos, ellos se molestaban pero si él accedía a atenderla entonces ellos no podían decirle nada. Goku era demasiado ingenuo para notar que la pelirroja estaba muy interesada en él, él pensaba que sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien pero sin darse cuenta le estaba brindando esperanzas a la chica que algo entre ellos pudiera ocurrir. Incluso sus amigos comenzaban a dudar de los sentimientos que Gokú tenía por Suno, realmente era solo lástima?

-Milk?...-Le llamó la peliazul tocando el hombro de la mujer.

-Qué pasa Bulma?...-Respondió desanimada mirando al horizonte.

-Milk no nos gusta verte así por favor dinos algo…-Rogó la chica pelinegra de ojos azules sintiéndose preocupada por el aspecto de su amiga.

-Qué es lo que quieren? La verdad en estos momentos no me siento con ánimos de nada. Esa chica Suno ha destruido en 1 semana todo lo que había avanzado con Gokú en meses..Y la peor parte es que nunca pude confesarle mis sentimientos a Gokú, perdí mucho tiempo y ahora es tarde…-Milk golpeó su cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Videl y Bulma se miraron preocupadas y cada una abrazó a la chica para darle un poco de consuelo.

-Milk, aún no es tarde. Ellos no están saliendo, y a decir verdad dudo mucho que Gokú haya notado sus atenciones. Recuerda que él es muy ingenuo y tal parece que Suno tampoco se le ha declarado aún, puede que no sea tarde…-Le animó la peliazul. Milk levantó la mirada sollozando y secando sus lágrimas.

-Tú crees?...-Preguntó esperanzada.

-Por supuesto! Aún tienes una oportunidad! Si tú le dices a Gokú lo que sientes, de seguro él dejará a esa chica!...-Saltó la mujer dándole ánimos a su amiga.

-Vamos Milk!...-Animó Videl.

Milk se levantó decidida de su asiento y secó sus lágrimas….-Tienen razón! Ya es momento de decirle a ese chico lo que siento por él!...-Dijo sintiéndose triunfante. Sus amigas le desearon suerte y ella caminó hacia el gimnasio dónde pensó que su enamorado podría encontrarse, pensaba con detenimiento lo que le diría…

-"Gokú, me gustas!" No así no, es muy directo; mejor, "Gokú eres mi mejor amigo y debo confesarte que me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi", Sí así está mejor….-Pensaba la chica caminando por el pasillo de la escuela que extrañamente se encontraba vacío; pero al momento de cruzar la esquina de los casilleros pudo ver dos siluetas familiares que se encontraban debajo de una luz, una era Gokú y la otra era de Suno. Rápidamente Milk se escondió detrás de la pared esperando que ellos no hubiesen notado su presencia, pudo notar que ella le estaba diciendo algo al muchacho, así que decidió escuchar con atención y averiguar de qué se trataba, lo que ella jamás se imaginó era que estaba a punto de escuchar las palabras que más había temido desde que esa chica había aparecido….

 _-….A lo que me refiero Gokú, es que tú me gustas….._

…..

 _ **Aagggh nunca me agradó Suno…. No sé por qué algunos dicen que ella hubiera sido mejor esposa para Gokú :(**_

 _ **Pobre Milk**_ __ _ **, pobre de mí que tengo que escribir el siguiente capítulo D"x…. Creen que logre superar este obstáculo? Se habrá interesado Gokú en la pelirroja? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima! Besos! :* :* :***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Malos Entendidos**_

 _ **Creo que a veces esperamos demasiado el momento indicado para estar con una persona….**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

-…A lo que me refiero Gokú, es que tú me gustas…-Dijo la pelirroja mirando a los ojos a Gokú.

-Jajajaja Suno pero qué estás diciendo si te conozco de apenas 1 semana…-Respondió él con una carcajada nerviosa. Milk estaba tras la pared escuchando, sentía que estaban sacándole el corazón y estrujándolo frente a ella.

-Eso no me importa! Yo quiero ser tu novia!...-Contestó decidida la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, era evidente que estaba diciendo la verdad. Gokú no sabía que responder, jamás le habían dicho tal cosa y además de una chica que apenas conocía, él no quería herirla pero tampoco quería mentirle, no sabía que hacer así que se quedó callado. Milk no pudo soportarlo más y salió de su escondite parándose frente a ellos. Gokú la miró petrificado…

-Milk…-Apenas pudo pronunciar. Suno los observó con cuidado, tomó a Gokú del brazo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y en ese momento Milk salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos….-Milk!...-Gritó Gokú preparándose para seguirla pero su impulso fue interrumpido por la pelirroja quien lo tenía agarrado del brazo y lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta, él la miró serio y decidió que era mejor ser honesto…-Suno, perdona pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti…-Le dijo seriamente a la chica.

Ella lo miró fijo respirando profundo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo…-Es por ella cierto?...-Preguntó decepcionada esperando la confirmación.

-Qué dices?...-Preguntó él confundido.

-Milk. Tú la amas cierto?...-Dijo Suno seriamente tratando de contener sus lágrimas llenas de tristeza, enojo y decepción.

-No, no es por ella…-Respondió Gokú rascándose la cabeza confundido y con una gota de sudor en la frente. La negación del muchacho solo hizo enfadar a Suno quien sabía que él estaba ocultándole sus sentimientos.

-Claro que sí! No mientas! De otra manera no te hubieras sentido preocupado cuando ella apareció!...-Le gritó Suno molesta haciendo puño sus manos.

-Oye no sé de lo que hablas pero esto no tiene que ver con Milk…-Aseguró él sintiéndose incómodo por hablar de ese tema con una chica que acaba de declararle su amor.

Suno sonrió tratando de contener las lágrimas…-Tú dices eso ahora, pero algún día..Algún día Gokú te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ese día yo voy a morir….

Suno salió corriendo llorando desconsoladamente, Gokú se sentía culpable pero más por haber hecho llorar a Milk; sintiéndose desdichado se quedó allí, de pie, tratando de entender las palabras de Suno..."Verdaderos sentimientos"? qué significaba eso?

 _Por otro lado…_

Milk caminaba totalmente deprimida, sus ojos estaban rojos suplicándole desahogarse, solo quería llegar a su casa y llorar hasta ya no tener lágrimas. Había perdido a Gokú y su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, y la peor de todo era que parte de esto era su culpa por no haber confesado antes sus sentimientos.

-Bienvenida señorita Milk…-Le saludaron los sirvientes.

-Estaré en mi habitación, díganle a mi padre que quiero estar sola…-Contestó la chica indiferente sin mostrar su rostro al subir las escaleras.

Milk entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, en ese momento cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiéndose desfallecida, lloró y lloró de rabia; golpeó el suelo con sus manos y sacudió su cabeza pidiendo desesperadamente que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Corrió a su cama y enterró su rostro entre las almohadas…-" _Gokú! Gokú!"...-_ Gritaba su mente. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

 _3 horas después…_

- _Tick tick tick_ …-Se escuchaba en la ventana. El sonido despertó a Milk quien restregó sus ojos con su brazo tratando de borrar las marcas de lágrimas….- _Milk, ábreme por favor_ …-Se escuchó desde fuera, la mujer de inmediato reconoció la voz, pero la presencia del chico la hizo enojar.

-Qué quieres?...-Preguntó molesta desde dentro sin abrir la ventana.

- _Abre por favor, tenemos que hablar_ …-Pidió el joven de cabello alborotado pegando su cara en el ventanal. Milk de mala gana accedió y abrió la ventana; se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su cama, cruzó los brazos y mostró una mirada llena de enojo pero sin ver al chico. Gokú entró y se paró frente a ella, la observó con cuidado y pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos, eso era señal de que la chica había estado llorando largo tiempo.

-Qué es lo que quieres Gokú? No deberías estar con Suno?...-Preguntó molesta sin mirar a Gokú. El chico se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de la pelinegra y condujo su mirada directo a los ojos de la mujer.

-Milk, porqué te fuiste llorando sin decir nada?...-Preguntó con una cara inocente apoyando sus brazos sobre las piernas de la chica.

-Eso no te interesa…-Respondió ella volteando su rostro para no ver al chico. Él se inclinó un poco para no perder contacto con la mujer.

-Milk, estabas llorando porque escuchaste que Suno me dijo que me amaba?...-Preguntó él seriamente. Al escuchar la palabra "amor" sintió una presión en su pecho que se mezclaba con un sentimiento de rabia el cual le provocaba sentir la necesidad de volver a desahogarse en lágrimas de dolor, así que se levantó y se dio la vuelta para impedir que Gokú la viera así.

-Si tú amas a Suno no puedo impedir que estén juntos, solo me queda aceptarlo y desearte suerte…-Respondió conteniendo sus lágrimas y tratando de escucharse convincente. Gokú sonrió, corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la levantó muy feliz, ella estaba confundida; él no pudo evitar reírse al percibir la fuerza con la que reprimía su coraje.

La bajó y la tomó de los hombros, ella sintió un alivio en su corazón pero al mismo tiempo sentía temor por no saber la respuesta de Gokú.

-Milk, si yo amara una chica serías la primera en saberlo. Me conmueve tu apoyo pero no tengo intención de tener una novia en este momento…-Gokú la miró contento y ella se sonrojó sintiendo que la alegría regresaba a su alma, él había dicho que no amaba a ninguna chica, eso la incluía a ella pero no le importaba pues su querido Gokú no había sido apartado de ella y eso era más que suficiente en ese momento.

-Lo dices en serio?...-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja por supuesto Milk! Eres mi mejor amiga!...-Respondió él riéndose, ella quería llorar de felicidad pero en lugar de eso abrazó fuertemente a Gokú. Él se sintió sorprendido pero no quiso interrumpir la felicidad de su amiga así que la dejó abrazarlo, era un derecho que solo podía darle a ella.

 _En otro lugar no tan lejano…_

Un chico caminaba por la calle tratando de despejar su mente. Observó una pequeña banca y decidió descansar un rato después de haber pasado casi una hora caminando por la cuadra. De entre las sombras una hermosa joven se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí Bulma?...-Preguntó el temperamental joven de cabello en flama.

-Lo mismo que tú Vegeta, tratando de aclarar mi mente…-Respondió ella mirando al cielo….-No eres el único que sale a caminar…-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

-No es algo peligroso para una chica como tú salir a la calle a estas horas de la noche?...-Le preguntó él mirando hacia el cielo tratando de evitar los ojos de la mujer.

-Acaso te estás preocupando por mí Vegeta?...-Respondió ella de manera burlona, lo cual hizo enojar al chico.

-Por supuesto que no! A mí no me interesas en absoluto! Solo fue una recomendación ya que eres una chica débil…-Gritó él lo cual hizo reír a la chica.

-Claro, no te preocupas por nadie… Esa fue la razón por la que le dijiste a Milk algo que la hiciera sentirse menos deprimida por Gokú y Suno?...-La mujer miró maliciosamente al chico el cual se sorprendió ante las palabras de la mujer, luego frunció pensando que la pelinegra había corrido el chisme….-No, ella no me dijo nada Vegeta….-Le dijo la mujer.

-" _Pero qué…?"_ ….-Pensó él confundido, acaso la mujer podía leer la mente?

-Milk no me dijo nada, yo iba pasando cuando los vi. Y honestamente me sorprendí mucho, no sabía que tuvieras ese lado Vegeta…-Le elogió la chica peliazul mirándolo a los ojos, él también la miró y pudo ver el brillo de la luna reflejado en los ojos azules de Bulma, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos viejos recuerdos que se encontraban enterrados en los profundo de su cabeza.

-No te sorprendas tanto…-Se limitó a decir el chico…-Y será mejor que regreses a tu casa si no quieres que algún delincuente te haga algo…-Vegeta se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a su casa. Ella lo vio alejarse y sonrió tiernamente.

-" _Vegeta, qué estás escondiendo en ese frío corazón?"_ ….-Pensó ella sonriendo para sí misma. Se levantó y caminó dirigiendo a su casa…

 _1 mes después…_

Los 6 amigos estaban almorzando tranquilamente, parecía que las cosas entre Vegeta y Bulma estaban mejorando ya que no se habían peleado en toda la semana, esa era buena señal… Gokú y Milk habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos, como si aquel incidente nunca hubiese pasado, y por otro lado, parecía que Videl y Gohan habían formado una gran química entre ellos. Salían muy a menudo y casi siempre estaban juntos, excepto cuando él entrenaba en el equipo de béisbol y Videl tomaba sus clases de defensa personal. La chica de ojos azules le había preparado un delicioso pastel a Gohan, quien lo disfrutaba con mucho placer ya que la mujer era sin duda una experta en los postres.

-Oigan, saben ustedes quien es la nueva maestra de aritmética?...-Preguntó Videl mientras limpiaba la boca de Gohan con una servilleta.

-Dicen que es una mujer muy estricta y al parecer la han despedido de muchas escuelas porque su método de enseñanza es tan imposible de soportar que reprueban el 95% de los alumnos de sus clases…-Comentó Bulma sigilosamente.

-Se escucha terrible…-Dijo Milk algo asustada.

-Vamos chicos no se angustien, seguro son solo rumores…-Intentó animar Gokú a sus amigos.

-Pero, y qué tal si no son solo rumores?...-Advirtió Gohan. Todos se miraron unos a otros y analizaron la probabilidad.

-Estudiaremos el doble, eso es todo…-Dijo Vegeta firmemente, los demás apoyaron la moción con entusiasmo, pero…

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Señorita Burton y como ya saben soy su nueva maestra de aritmética ya que el idiota de su profesor se fracturó una pierna jugando *Croquet (* _Por si no lo saben, el croquet consiste el golpear una bolita con un palo a través de unos aros clavados en el suelo, un juego muy inofensivo, así que probablemente ella tiene razón jaja xD_ ). Sin duda es un completo imbécil, y a mí no me agrada la gente estúpida. Mi objetivo es hacer excelentes a los mejores de mi clase y no hacer menos mediocres a los incompetentes, si no quieren reprobar este curso será mejor que estudien la materia todo el tiempo, incluso cuando duerman pues de lo contrario no podrán pasar este curso y serán unos mediocres toda su vida; en fin, que gusto conocerlos niños….-Terminó de hablar la mujer delgada de lentes y cabello oscuro con mirada fría. Todos los demás estaban aterrados con la cara azul de miedo.

-Parece que no son rumores…-Susurró Videl a Milk asustada por la mujer que estaba al frente.

-QUIEN ESTÁ HABLANDO EN MI CLASE! ACASO QUIEREN REPROBAR?! Ustedes dos!...-Gritó molesta la mujer a Videl y Milk a quienes había atrapado murmurando.

-Disculpe maestra…-Se disculparon asustadas las chicas haciendo una reverencia.

-DE NADA LES SIRVE! SE QUEDARAN TODA LA TARDE CASTIGADAS!...-Ordenó la mujer matando completamente los planes que las chicas tenían preparados.

-Maestra, pero hoy tenemos práctica de lucha, no puede perdonarlas?...-Preguntó inocente Gokú tratando de ser amable.

-Ah sii? Y qué le parece si mejor acompaña a sus amigas?...-Dijo burlona la mujer mirando molesta al ingenuo joven…-TAMBIÉN ESTÁ CASTIGADO!...-Gritó.

Gokú bajó la mirada decepcionado…-Qué lástima Vegeta tampoco podré ir a la práctica…-Se lamentó mirando a su amigo quien agitaba sus manos indicándole que no le dirigiera la palabra. Para su mala suerte, la profesora pudo notarlo.

-USTED TAMBIÉN ESTÁ CASTIGADO!...-Gritó al de cabello en flama quien miró molesto a su amigo por implicarlo en el castigo. Bulma bajó la cabeza dejando salir una risita por ver a su oponente ser castigado por primera vez, Vegeta lo notó pero no planeaba dejarlo así.

-Maestra, ella también está hablando….-Dijo Vegeta señalando con su dedo a la peliazul.

Gohan volteó a verlos para reírse de ellos pero…

-Ustedes dos..TAMBIÉN ESTÁN CASTIGADOS! Seguimos con la matanza?!...-Gritó la mujer ante una clase que asentía temerosos por su estricto carácter.

Y ahí estaban… Todos derrotados por una bipolar mujer que tendrían que soportar los siguientes 3 meses que les quedaban del año escolar. Milk se mordía las uñas pensando en qué le diría a su padre, Videl estaba molesta pues tenía planeado cocinar algo para Gohan, Gohan solo se sentía aburrido y añoraba estar en su habitación jugando videojuegos, Vegeta estaba molesto por perderse la práctica, Bulma se sentía preocupada por cómo afectaría esto su hasta ahora perfecta imagen y Gokú… él solo tarareaba una canción en su cabeza tratando de matar el tiempo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto Vegeta!...-Saltó Bulma de su asiento molesta señalando con su dedo al de cabello en flama.

-Yo?...-Gritó él levantándose bruscamente de su escritorio.

-Así es!...-Gritó ella acercándose amenazante al muchacho quien también hizo lo mismo. Milk se levantó preocupada para separar a esos dos y evitar más tragedias.

-Vamos chicos no es momento de pelearse, eso no va solucionar nada…-Dijo la morena separando con sus manos a sus amigos.

Ellos gruñeron y se dieron la espalda para ignorarse, Milk respiró aliviada secando con su brazo el sudor de su frente.

-Pero ahora que vamos a hacer con Burton? Ella ya nos fichó y a partir de este momento será más dura con nosotros que con cualquiera…-Se levantó Videl preocupada haciendo reaccionar a sus amigos.

-Es verdad…-Afirmó Gohan…-Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo triple para remediar esto o de lo contrario vamos a reprobar el curso…-Dijo serio, todos se miraron unos a otros tratando de encontrar una solución, menos Gokú que aún no comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

-Qué les parece si le pedimos perdón?...-Sugirió el ingenuo chico pelinegro.

Todos golpearon su cara con su mano decepcionados por la tonta sugerencia….-ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA!...-Le gritaron en coro, Gokú solo bajó su cabeza triste por haber sido regañado.

-Y qué tal si hacemos un horario de estudio? Podríamos ayudarnos entre todos…-Sugirió Milk.

-Esa es una buena idea!...-Exclamó Bulma.

-Sí…-Afirmaron todos.

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo ahora!...-Dijo Milk entusiasmada, todos se sentaron a su alrededor mientras ella sacaba un cuaderno para escribir el horario…-…Entonces, este domingo iremos a la casa de Videl, el siguiente a casa de Gohan y el siguiente a..casa de..Gokú….-Tartamudeó nerviosa viendo de reojo al chico.

-Pasa algo?...-Preguntó inocente el de cabello alborotado, Videl y Bulma se miraron traviesas y luego a Milk.

-Mmm parece que conoceremos la casa de Gokú…-Susurró Videl al oído de Milk.

-Y su habitación también…-Dijo Bulma en el otro oído de la chica quien ya estaba muy nerviosa por la idea, él la había visitado muchas veces en la noche y había visto su habitación, pero ella jamás había estado en la habitación de Gokú, y la idea le era muy excitante, pero se recordó a si misma que no era momento de pensar en eso así que sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

-Bueno sigamos….-Dijo aclarando su garganta…-El siguiente sábado iremos a mi casa, luego a la de Bulma y por último a la casa de Vegeta…-Terminó de escribir la chica mientras todos hacían nota mental.

-Hmm interesante, conoceremos el feliz y tierno hogar de Vegeta….-Comenzó a mofarse la peliazul…-Con qué tendrá decorada su habitación? Animales disecados o cráneos humanos?...-Terminó de hablar mientras hacía un gesto astuto y burlón.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica con sonrisa burlona….-Pues yo quisiera saber cómo es tu habitación, o espera, solo tengo que preguntarle a cualquier chico de esta escuela…-Dijo riéndose burlonamente, todos los demás dieron un paso atrás para alejarse de la pelea que seguro comenzaría. Bulma estaba roja de lo molesta que estaba.

-Óyeme, qué demonios estás insinuando?!...Gritó molesta.

-Lo que oíste mujerzuela!...-Gritó él frente a la cara de la mujer.

-Será mejor que te retractes maldito sádico enano!...-Gritó colocándose frente a él de forma amenazante. Y así comenzaba otra pelea entre Bulma y Vegeta, mientras que los demás hacían lo suyo tratando de evitar a los ruidosos y temperamentales chicos.

Durante los siguientes días todos se esmeraban estudiando entre semana en la biblioteca, y los domingos tenían reuniones de estudio en el orden en el que lo habían acordado. Videl los recibió feliz con su padre quien resultó ser Mr. Satán, el profesor de lucha, ella estaba avergonzada pero no podía seguirlo ocultando; Gohan los recibió con su hermano Goten quienes vivían solos; todos se estaban esforzando mucho, habían hecho resúmenes, ejercicios, organizado las clases e incluso leído la aritmética avanzada por si acaso…

Llegó el tercer domingo, era el momento de ir a la casa de Gokú. Milk estaba nerviosa, pero decidida; ya había conocido mucho sobre la vida de su amigo y esto era como avanzar otro peldaño. Se levantó temprano, se aseó y preparó sus libros, bajó corriendo por las escaleras y le pidió a su padre que le deseara suerte. Ella llegaría primero pues vivía cerca de Gokú, los demás llegarían después, aunque presentía que esto Bulma lo propuso para dejarla a solas con Gokú, si era así entonces les debía una.

-Bienvenida Milk…-Le saludó sonriente el muchacho al abrir la puerta, quien vestía unos jeans, una camiseta azul marino y una camisa roja de botones; se veía más que atractivo que Milk tuvo que tragar en seco conteniendo un grito de emoción.

-Hola Gokú, con permiso…-Le saludó sonrojada con unas bolsas en la mano mientras entraba a la casa…-Dónde está el maestro Kamesenin?...-Preguntó al ver que el joven se encontraba solo.

-Mi abuelo fue a comprar unos comestibles y luego iba visitar a Uranai Baba, dijo que no quería ser de estorbo mientras nosotros estudiábamos. Aunque me dijo que te saludara y que esperaba que siguieras entrenando…-Le dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas que Milk cargaba y las colocaba en la cocina.

La mujer inspeccionaba cada retrato de la sala, todas eran fotografías del maestro Kamesenin con Gokú y otras también con Bulma, había fotos recientes y otras de cuando eran niños, pero su vista se detuvo en una peculiar foto de un lindo y pequeño bebé con dos personas; la mujer supuso que ellos eran los padres de Gokú. Era un hermoso retrato, los tres estaban como en un día de campo, la mujer sostenía en sus brazos al bebé quien sonreía con entusiasmo; el hombre miraba al bebé muy feliz y abrazaba a la mujer tiernamente. Milk sintió un calor en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta pensando lo duro que debió ser la separación de Gokú con sus padres.

-Tenía apenas dos años cuando tomaron esa foto…-Dijo Gokú colocándose al lado de Milk al ver a la chica muy interesada en la fotografía.

-Parecen unos padres muy cariñosos…-Dijo ella juntando sus manos sintiendo nostalgia.

-Lo son…-Afirmó. Milk lo miró fijo y pudo ver que en el rostro del chico se encontraba cierta nostalgia que reflejaba tristeza por la ausencia de sus padres. Gokú se volteó y miró fijo al frente….-Yo tenía 10 años cuando ellos se fueron. Teníamos problemas y a papá le salió una oferta de trabajo en Japón, mamá no quería dejarlo ir solo pero no podían llevarme. El abuelo Roshi los convenció de dejarme con él, fue duro para todos pero, en estos 8 años nunca me he sentido solo. Tengo al abuelo Roshi y además a mis tíos y Bulma, aunque no estoy seguro de que la última sea tan grata…-Dijo el joven bromeando un poco, Milk lo tomó de la mano y lo miró tiernamente; él siguió relatando …-Sabes, también tengo a Uranai Baba, ella ha sido como una madre para mí y además es la más cercana a la familia…-Milk se sentía más que orgullosa del hombre que tenía frente a ella, pensó que no había conocido a alguien más fuerte que Gokú.

-Y ya no los ves?...-Preguntó curiosa sentándose en el sofá y llevando consigo a su amigo.

-Claro, voy a visitarlos en las vacaciones, ellos también han venido algunas veces para navidad…-Dijo sonriente sentándose al lado de la mujer…-Aunque a veces, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí conmigo…-Gokú puso una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro que conmovió el corazón de la bella joven.

Ella lo miró fijo a los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo, era una atmósfera muy romántica….-En verdad eres, un chico maravilloso…-Le elogió la mujer mirándolo tiernamente. Él sonrió nervioso y sin darse cuenta se sonrojó, la mujer abrió sus ojos impresionada por lo que acaba de lograr, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el rostro del joven.

-Gokú yo…-Dijo ella ansiosa.

-Sí Milk..?...-Preguntó serio y mirando a los ojos a la mujer.

-Yo….-Tartamudeó ella acercándose lentamente a Gokú.

-Sí?...-Preguntó él colocando su brazo alrededor de Milk; sintió como su cuerpo se convertía en un imán rogándole a gritos acercarse a la joven frente a él.

-Gokú…-Susurró ella a pocos centímetros del rostro de Gokú.

Estaban cerca, sus rostros a solo 5 centímetros…- _"En verdad está pasando? Gokú va...Besarme?"…_ -Pensaba la mujer mientras se acercaba más y más a Gokú…- _"Esto realmente pasará! Solo un centímetro más!"…-_ Gritaba en su mente al sentir el aliento de Gokú casi acariciando su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos y se preparó para sentir los labios del joven cuando…

-DING! DONG!...-Ambos saltaron sorprendidos por el sonido del timbre alejándose uno del otro rápidamente.

-Llegamos!...-Saludó contenta la peliazul abriendo la puerta.

-Hola chicos…-Contestó Gokú muy nervioso con sudor en su frente, él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado hace unos segundos pero se sentía asustado. Por otro lado Milk estaba azul de molesta e irradiaba un aura de fuego, Bulma lo notó y se sintió preocupada, de inmediato supo que había interrumpido algo.

-" _Lo siento Milk"_ …-Pensó asustada, pero no había nada que hacer. Milk respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, suspiró profundo e intentó concentrarse en los libros. Los demás se sentaron contentos alrededor de la mesa donde estaban los libros, sacaron las boquitas y golosinas y comenzaron con lo suyo. Por un momento, Gokú y Milk se miraron preguntándose qué había pasado, sobretodo Gokú quien no comprendía nada; sin duda era como un niño, no sabía que dentro de sí había una flama que se alimentaba con cada día que pasaba al lado de la chica…

 _Y 3 domingos después…_

- _"Hoy iré a la casa de Vegeta, honestamente siento curiosidad por saber cómo es. Tampoco es que el chico diga mucho de su vida"…-_ Pensaba Milk mientras se colocaba su suéter rosa y se preparaba para salir…- _"No sé por qué, pero presiento que él y Bulma tienen historia juntos. Me gustaría saber por qué se odian y por qué Vegeta es el único chico en toda la escuela que no ve a Bulma con ojos de lujuria. Claro, exceptuando a Gokú…"…_ -Pensó tomando sus libros y saliendo de la habitación.

Lo que Milk, ni Bulma, ni nadie se esperaba, es que el joven temperamental tenía un oscuro secreto. Vegeta se preparaba para recibir a sus amigos, no es que la idea le encantara pero lo había prometido y tenía por ley no romper sus promesas. Estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina cuando…

-DING DONG!...-Sonó el timbre. El joven se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Era la mujer de cabello azul quien estaba allí, sola.

-Bulma, qué haces aquí?...-Preguntó extrañado.

-Tenemos reunión de estudio recuerdas?...-Contestó la chica con ironía.

-Me refiero a que no esperaba verte sola, y tan temprano…-Dijo el muchacho extrañado mientras que la mujer entraba a la casa como si nada.

-Oye, los demás no tardan en venir. Trata de soportar mi presencia hasta entonces…-Respondió ella molesta por la actitud del joven de cabello en flama. Él gruñó y se sentó en su sofá fingiendo que no había nadie en su sala. …-Y por qué estás solo? Dónde están tus padres?...-Preguntó la mujer mirando a su alrededor.

-Realmente te importa?...-Respondió él encendiendo la televisión. Bulma se sintió molesta de tal respuesta que se paró justo frente de la pantalla mirando furiosa al chico.

-Oye Vegeta, no puedes responder como una persona normal? Estoy tratando de ser amable, nada te cuesta ser un poco sensible con una dama…-Le regañó la peliazul con una actitud desafiante; él suspiró y apagó el aparato.

-De acuerdo, qué quieres saber?...-Preguntó de mala gana.

-Dónde están tus padres?...-Preguntó firmemente la mujer.

-Están muertos…-Respondió levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Bulma se quedó petrificada al escuchar la respuesta. Bajó su semblante triste por la noticia y siguió a Vegeta a la cocina.

-Hace cuánto que…?.

-3 años…-Respondió Vegeta interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-Vegeta lo lamento…-Dijo ella sintiendo compasión por el muchacho.

-No necesito tu lástima. No tienes que preocuparte por mí…-Respondió fríamente. Pero ella solo sintió más compasión por él, ahora entendía un poco más al temperamental chico y entendía por qué él tenía la necesidad de salir a caminar todas las noches.

-Esa es la razón por la que te mudaste aquí?...-Preguntó ella siguiéndolo a todas partes, sabía que él quería evadir el tema pero ella no iba darse por vencida; sintió la necesidad de conocerlo más a fondo.

-Sí. Y si quieres saberlo, vivo de la herencia que me dejaron mis padres…-Respondió esperando que esa fuera la última pregunta de la entrometida mujer. A él no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-Vegeta yo…-Intentó disculparse la mujer, se sentía culpable por tocar el tema.

-Olvídalo…-Dijo él limpiando unos vasos. Bulma se colocó frente a él, lo miró triste y sin pensarlo puso sus blancas manos en el rostro de Vegeta para darle un tierno beso. Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir los labios de la mujer, se sentía confundido pero no le dio tiempo de pensar para que la mujer se separara de él quedándose a pequeños centímetros de su rostro.

-Vegeta no eres tan malo como aparentas…-Le susurró antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la sala dejando al chico anonadado por lo que acaba de pasar.

Él se quedó allí tratando de analizar lo que acaba de ocurrir, por qué lo había besado? Acaso ella no lo odiaba? Esto era alguna trampa?. Estaba pensando en confrontarla así que caminó hacia la sala y se quedó detrás del sofá donde la mujer estaba sentada. Él se quedó allí viendo la blanca piel de la espalda de la mujer, esto le recordaba lo que había pasado hace 3 años, ellos habían sentido algo pero nunca lo dijeron. Vegeta estaba a punto de hablar cuando el timbre de su casa sonó… eran los demás.

-Vaya Bulma llegaste temprano!...-Dijo Milk al verla con señales de tener largo tiempo en la casa del joven.

-Sí, bueno pensé que alguien querría tiempo a solas…-Contestó traviesa la peliazul.

Gokú entró contento bromeando con Vegeta y las chicas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa preparando los libros. Videl y Gohan llegaron unos minutos después y todos comenzaron la sesión de estudio. Esta sería la última reunión de estudio antes de las evaluaciones finales, esa estricta y malhumorada mujer estaba lista para reprobar a todos sus alumnos pero nuestro grupo de amigos se negaba a hacerlo… Podrán lograrlo?

…

 _ **Jaaaa! Soy mala porque los dejo en suspenso B) jejeje**_

 _ **Gokú y Milk se niegan a tener su momento, contrario a Vegeta y Bulma que al parecer van avanzando en su "relación", pasará algo?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n y que hayan odiado a Suno tanto como yo Dx lo bueno es que no se volverá a aparecer muajajaja 3:D esperen una sorpresa pronto ;) ya verán… Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos! :* :* n.n n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Vacaciones Inolvidables**_

 _ **Holaa! Que tal lectores? ;) yo estoy muuuyy contenta de estar de regreso con ustedes trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo :D sé que ha pasado un tiempo pero he estado ocupándome de mis estudios, la orquesta y además no ando muy bien de salud, pero bueno, no podía dejar esta historia a medias. Nuestros amigos se van de vacaciones y parece que Milk tendrá otra oportunidad para crear recuerdos con su amado Gokú, logrará su objetivo? Y qué pasará con Bulma y Vegeta ahora que algo ha pasado entre ellos? Será que Gohan finalmente dará el paso definitivo con Videl? Y qué pasó con la maestra cascarrabias y sus mortales exámenes?... Véanlo a continuación!**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

…

-QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?! APENAS PASÉ CON UN 75!...-Gritó Bulma decepcionada al ver su boleta de calificaciones, la chica estaba tan conmocionada que quería llorar; ésta era la primera vez que obtenía una nota tan baja, todos sus amigos la observaron asustados al verla a punto de estallar, sin embargo…

-De qué te quejas Bulma, yo obtuve apenas un 63…-Dijo su primo también decepcionado pero tratando de calmar a la peliazul quien estaba a punto de explotar en llanto, pero se detuvo al escuchar las increíbles palabras de Gokú, mirándolo perpleja.

-Espera Gokú…-Le dijo la chica acercándose a él rápidamente para ver su boleta de calificaciones…-Tú aprobaste?...-Preguntó impresionada dándole una hojeada a la boleta de su primo confirmando lo que ella había escuchado de la boca de Gokú….-QUÉEEE?! TÚ APROBASTE?!...-Gritó alertando a toda la escuela….- Cómo es posible que alguien tan tonto como tú haya pasado este curso?!...-Volvió a gritar la mujer pero ésta vez impresionada y tratando de procesar lo que sus ojos acaban de ver.

-Debió ser el resultado de las sesiones de estudio Bulma, es evidente que Gokú se esforzó tanto como nosotros…-Interrumpió Videl agitando sus manos frente a la peliazul tratando de aclarar la mente de su amiga quien claramente estaba afectada por los acontecimientos.

-Aun así, por qué no obtuve un mayor puntaje?...-Se decía la chica de rodillas en el centro del salón de clases con un aura de depresión a su alrededor culpándose por no haber estudiado más tiempo y haberse confiado en su genio intelectual.

-No lo tomes a mal Bulma, tú eres la calificación más alta, además yo apenas alcancé un 68…-Le explicó Gohan acercándose lentamente a ella tratando de calmar a la peliazul quien había pegado su rostro al suelo y ya estaba comenzando a desvanecerse deprimida por su calificación.

-De veras Gohan?...-Preguntó la chica apenas levantando su rostro manchado con lágrimas; Gohan asentó mirándola compasivo….-Y qué hay de ti Milk?...-Preguntó girando su cabeza hacia su amiga tratando de encontrar consuelo.

-Obtuve 67…-Se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa nerviosa…-Honestamente esperaba menos…-Contestó Milk tranquila tratando de encontrar lo bueno de todo esto.

Bulma hizo un puchero conmovida por la actitud de la pelinegra y con sus ojitos brillando por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, corrió hacia Milk para tomarla de las manos….-Eres una santa, Milk, tu aura me tranquiliza….-Exclamó la chica exagerando sus emociones, talvez era un efecto que le había ocasionado toda esta conmoción mezclado con el estrés de los días anteriores a la entrega de calificaciones. Milk solo sonrió nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su frente tratando de seguir el juego a su, por el momento, loca amiga. Vegeta, Gokú, Gohan y Videl se miraron extrañados por la actitud exagerada de Bulma. La ojiazul suspiró cansada y se dirigió hacia Bulma y Milk.

-Muy bien Bulma, creo que es momento de llevarte a casa a descansar…-Ordenó Videl tomando de los hombros a la peliazul quien estaba ida en sus pensamientos y aún mantenía esa mirada deslumbrante.

-Es una santa….-Respondió Bulma sin escuchar nada de lo que los demás le estaban diciendo y levantándose torpemente.

-Creen que esté bien?...-Preguntó Gokú algo preocupado a Videl y Milk por su prima quien no mostraba señales de estar consciente.

-Por supuesto Gokú, solo está como en un estado de shock…-Le respondió Milk cargando en sus hombros el brazo derecho de Bulma mientras que Videl cargaba el izquierdo. Las chicas caminaron hacia la salida dejando a los muchachos solos.

-Nos vemos luego chicos!...-Se despidió Videl agitando su mano mientras ella y Milk sacaban a Bulma de la escuela.

Gokú y Gohan sonrieron y agitaron su mano despidiéndose mientras que Vegeta solo permaneció de espaldas con su típica pose de "no me importa nada".

-Oigan! Qué les parece una sesión de artes marciales en el gimnasio para sacar todo este estrés?...-Propuso el pelinegro a sus amigos quienes sonrieron ante la idea.

-Me parece bien, vamos!...-Contestó Gohan quien de vez en cuando disfrutaba entrenar con sus amigos, aunque Gokú y Vegeta eran más apasionados para las peleas.

Y así los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al gimnasio despreocupados como siempre, después de todo, se sentían triunfantes al haber derrotado a la bipolar profesora que había jurado hacerlos pedazos. Contrario a las chicas que en ese momento estaban tratando de calmar a Bulma quien se sentía indignada y traicionada por ella misma al no haber pasado con una calificación excelente como siempre acostumbraba con todos sus maestros… bueno, siendo Bulma Briefs el drama excesivo era parte de ella.

 _1 semana después…_

-Se preguntaran porqué los he reunido hoy….-Dijo una voz con mucha seriedad y misterio. Todos los presentes, es decir, Milk, Gokú, Gohan, Videl y Vegeta; observaban intrigados a la mujer quien tenía una expresión oscura en su rostro….-Quiero que armemos nuestro plan para las vacaciones!...-Exclamó saltando de su asiento de una manera infantil con un aura de rosas a su alrededor. Todos cayeron hacia atrás al escuchar a la mujer.

-ESTÁS LOCA?! Nos citaste con tanta urgencia solo para eso Bulma?!...-Le grito el chico de cabello en flama a la peliazul, molesto por haberlo hecho preocuparse.

-Vamos Vegeta no te enfades, es importante planear las vacaciones para no tener ningún inconveniente no crees?...-Dijo la mujer agitando nerviosa sus manos frente al muchacho tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-Supongo que Bulma tiene razón…-Apoyó Milk a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa, también tratando de calmar al temperamental Vegeta.

-Hmmp! Como quieran!...-Se limitó a decir el joven quien cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Entonces… Dinos que has pensado Bulma…-Dijo Gohan sonriente animando a la peliazul.

-Bueno, yo…-Comenzó la chica quien se levantó decidida y se dirigió a sus amigos para exponerles su brillante idea para pasar un verano inolvidable….-He pensado en ir a _Villa Romance!_ Es el rancho de mi familia en una de las playas más hermosas del país! Con arena blanca y agua tan azul como el cielo! Además he organizado un recorrido en el Museo de Arte Antiguo Japonés que estoy más que segura que les gustará! Es muy romántico! Además podemos escalar la montaña Fuji (*Es el primer nombre pensé xD sorry) y acampar 3 noches para aprender de la naturaleza y liberar nuestras mentes del estrés de la ciudad…-Terminó de exponer la entusiasmada chica con sus manos en sus mejillas y con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, suspiró profundo y miró a sus amigos quienes estaban aturdidos por la mujer quien había hablado muy rápido.

-Va..Vaya Bulma, se ve que le has puesto empeño al plan de vacaciones…-Tartamudeó Milk algo nerviosa.

-Cuando tuviste tiempo para preparar todo eso?!...-Preguntó Gokú aun aturdido por todas las actividades que había preparado la peliazul.

-Tengo mis métodos Gokú…-Respondió cruzando los brazos y sintiéndose orgullosa.

Todos hicieron una mueca al pensar en la ocupada vacación que les esperaba pero Milk intervino.

-Bueno muchachos! Creo que entonces debemos acordar en dónde nos encontraremos y hacer maletas ya que Bulma ha sido muy GENTIL en preparar todo, NO LO CREEN?...-Dijo la pelinegra con una mirada retadora a sus amigos quienes rápidamente asintieron; después de todo, la chica se había esforzado y lo menos que podían hacer era aceptar contentos sus ideas.

-Con una condición…-Gruñó Vegeta. Todos lo miraron preocupados tratando de impedir que dijera algo que dañara los sentimientos de Bulma pero…..-No me obligarás a usar traje o ropa muy formal, eso no va conmigo…-Advirtió; Milk y los demás respiraron aliviados; Bulma lo miró con una sonrisa, ella ya se esperaba una respuesta negativa pero al contrario, Vegeta había aceptado todo.

-Te prometo que no te obligaré Vegeta…-Respondió la peliazul muy contenta.

-Entonces está decidido!...-Exclamó Videl entusiasmada por la idea de pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos.

-Esperen un momento, iremos solos?…-Preguntó Milk recordando lo sobreprotector que puede ser su padre a veces.

-No te preocupes Milk si tanto te preocupa le diré a mi sirvienta que nos acompañe. Seguro que Shizuko-Sama no tendrá inconveniente en acompañarnos…-Le contestó la peliazul tranquilizando a su amiga.

-Eso suena bien! Siendo así entonces cuenten conmigo!...-Respondió Milk entusiasmada, los demás la apoyaron con un "Sí" preparándose para lo que sería un verano inolvidable.

Todos (excepto Vegeta) saltaron emocionados preparándose para una nueva aventura, nadie sabía que pasaría y eso era lo emocionante.

 _3 semanas después…_

-Porqué Bulma, Milk y Videl se tardan tanto? Dijeron a las 9 y ya son las 9:45, es que acaso no han terminado sus compras?...-Se quejó Gokú apoyándose en el auto y haciendo una mueca por la falta de puntualidad de las chicas.

-Lo más probable es que sea eso…-Dijo Gohan cerrando los ojos también aburrido por esperar a las mujeres quienes les habían dicho hace 20 minutos que ya estaban cerca del punto de encuentro.

-Aaahh! Esto es una estupidez! Porqué tenemos que seguir esperándolas! Ellas ya deberían estar aquí!...-Gritó molesto el de cabello en flama a sus amigos quienes trataban de calmarlo y hacerle ver que tenía que ser paciente, sobre todo con las chicas…-Por qué debemos seguir esperando si está claro que no les interesa que estemos aquí varados sin hacer nada?!...-Gritaba exasperado hasta que una voz conocida logró llamar su atención.

-Perdón por hacerle esperar su majestad…-Le llamó la peliazul burlona desde atrás; los chicos voltearon para verlas y se quedaron perplejos al ver la razón por la que habían tardado.

Bulma, junto con Milk y Videl estaban radiantes, se veían muy hermosas con sus vestidos playeros, sandalias de tacón, lentes oscuros y unos hermosos sombreros que hacían juego con su vestido; parecían estrellas de cine. Los chicos se olvidaron en ese momento de la espera que habían tenido, de hecho, no recordaron porqué estaban molestos. Excepto Vegeta claro, que procuró no mostrar su asombro y mostrarse tan serio como siempre.

-Hola Gokú, perdonen la tardanza…-Saludó Milk sintiéndose confiada al ver a Gokú levemente sonrojado frente a ella.

-Te ves muy linda Videl…-Elogió Gohan a la de ojos azules mientras ella se sonrojaba por el cumplido y agradecía a Gohan. Bulma se quedó al lado de Vegeta, ella sabía que él jamás diría algo sobre su aspecto pero el haberse quedado callado y no haberla insultado significaba que pensaba que se veía muy hermosa, así que decidió conformarse con eso.

-Te gusta mi vestido Gokú?...-Preguntó Milk sintiéndose algo avergonzada por preguntar.

-Claro Milk! Te luce muy bien!...-Respondió Gokú aprobando con su pulgar y sonriendo muy feliz. La pelinegra se sonrojó y bajó la mirada dejando salir una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que no los hagamos esperar más, suban todos al auto…-Dijo Bulma sonriente y mirando burlona a Vegeta quien solo se dio la vuelta y subió a la camioneta.

-Ya sabes dónde Kurama…-Le indicó sonriente la peliazul al chofer quien asintió y pisó el acelerador. Como había prometido Bulma, su sirvienta los acompañó. Shizuko iba en el asiento de adelante revisando la lista de reglas escritas por los padres de Bulma y debajo de ellas las reglas escritas por Bulma. Siendo una nana muy flexible, logró encontrar con facilidad el balance entre ambas normas.

Todos (a excepción de Vegeta) trataban de hacer el viaje lo más divertido posible. De esa forma no sentirán largo el viaje. El chico de cabello en flama solo cerró sus ojos y se apoyó sobre la ventana tratando de conciliar el sueño, ya que la noche anterior no había dormido bien. Bulma lo notó y prefirió no decirle nada ya que el muchacho se veía cansado.

Por otro lado, Milk, había pasado estas 2 semanas preparándose para este viaje; repasaba en su mente los consejos que Bulma y Videl le habían dado para impresionar al ingenuo joven de cabello alborotado y de esa manera conseguir lo que tanto deseaba desde el fondo de su ser: Conquistar el corazón de su mejor amigo.

 _Flashback_

 _-"Debes relajarte Milk, muéstrale que eres una mujer segura de sí misma y que sabe perfectamente qué es lo que quiere"…-Le decía Bulma a la chica mirándola seriamente._

 _-"Así es! Y también puedes cocinarle algo delicioso eso siempre funciona"…-Dijo Videl levantando su dedo recordándole a su amiga que esa técnica le había funcionado con Gohan._

-" _Pero lo más importante que debes recordar…."…-Dijo la peliazul acercándose a Milk junto con Videl._

 _-"No dejes que se vaya sin ti!"….-Le ordenaron ambas chicas en coro a la pelinegra quien solo agitó su cabeza asustada._

 _Milk se sentía abrumada por la cantidad de información que sus amigas le habían dicho, pero aun así, se sintió agradecida de tener a alguien que la apoyara y la animara…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Milk recordó todos los consejos, y mientras todos se reían de las historias graciosas de Gokú, ella lo observó con una sonrisa malévola, advirtiéndole en su mente que se preparara para recibir sus mejores ataques.

-Uh? Qué pasa Milk?...-Preguntó el ingenuo joven al notar la mirada con la que su amiga lo observaba.

-Oh no! Nada! Solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que nos divertiremos!...-Contestó nerviosa agitando sus manos y riendo a carcajadas.

-Muchachos miren! Llegamos!...-Exclamó Bulma al ver a lo lejos la brillante y azul agua de mar que se mezclaba con el cielo y el perfecto clima que los acompañaba.

-Huao! Es la playa más azul que he visto en mi vida!...-Exclamó Videl emocionada pegando su rostro a la ventana del auto.

-Esperen a ver la casa de playa, les encantará!...-Dijo Bulma captando la atención de sus amigos. Incluso Vegeta interrumpió su siesta para poder examinar el paisaje.

El auto bajó la velocidad al encontrarse con la inmensa entrada hacia la mansión de verano de la familia Brief. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver la lujosa casa de playa en la que pasarían su verano. Era blanca con ventanales azules como el mar; palmeras adornaban la entrada y una puerta finamente tallada en madera con los sirvientes de la casa les daban la bienvenida a los jóvenes que se preparaban para una nueva aventura.

-Bulma esto es increíble!...-Dijo Milk emocionada a su amiga quien se sentía feliz de ver las expresiones de aprobación de sus amigos.

-De verdad que lo es, te luciste…-Afirmó Gohan quien aún no creía que el lugar que estaba frente a él, fuera real.

-Me alegro tanto que les guste! La verdad es que yo…-Bulma se detuvo en seco al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta que le indicaba un sincero "Gracias" a la peliazul. Bulma se sonrojó al ver tal expresión en el orgulloso chico, era una sonrisa solo para ella. Sin darse cuenta, su piel blanca se erizó y su mente guardó en su memoria aquel rostro….

Mientras tanto… Shizuko, la nana, les indicaba que la siguieran para mostrarles su habitación y pudieran instalarse lo más pronto posible y de esa forma comenzar con las merecidas vacaciones de los jóvenes quienes esperaban deshacerse del estrés por el que su maestra los había hecho pasar el mes anterior.

-En la ala oeste dormirán los caballeros, y el en ala este las señoritas…-Dijo la mujer indicando con sus manos donde se debían dirigir. No había terminado de dar indicaciones cuando los jóvenes habían desaparecido corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.

-Oh por Dios! Esto es increíble!...-Gritó Videl emocionada al lanzarse a la cama.

-En verdad es hermoso Bulma!...-Afirmó Milk admirando la vista por la ventana.

-Lo es no?...-Reafirmó la peliazul mirando también por la ventana.

-Y qué es lo que haremos primero?...-Preguntó Videl acercándose a las chicas.

-Deberíamos ir a la piscina y hacer que Milk use el bikini que le compré, que dices Milk?...-Dijo la peliazul dándole golpecitos con el codo a la tímida chica.

-Aaaahhh tiene razón, así Gokú quedará más que impresionado…-Dijo Videl acercándose a la pelinegra por el otro lado y apoyando a Bulma para persuadirla.

-Chicas por favor!...-Saltó Milk sonrojada.

-Vamos! De esa manera se fijará en lo hermosa que eres y comenzará a verte de la manera que tú quieres…-Contestó Bulma tomando a la chica por los hombros y mirándola seriamente.

Milk se dio la vuelta y bajó la mirada….-Ustedes saben que a Gokú no le interesa la belleza, él es muy ingenuo para estas cosas…-Respondió la chica algo desanimada.

Bulma hizo una mueca recordando que eso era verdad, pero de inmediato intentó ser positiva para animar a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Milk, pero veras que algo pasará! Te lo aseguro!...-Le animó la chica siendo secundada por Videl, ambas abrazaron a Milk mostrándoles todo su apoyo el cual fue agradecido por la pelinegra quien se sentía conmovida.

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos…._

-Oigan muchachos a qué hora creen que almorcemos?...-Preguntó Gokú acostado en la cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-No lo sé pero creen que tengan una pantalla plana de alta definición? Me gustaría probar mis videojuegos en una de esas…-Dijo Gohan entusiasmado contemplando sus videojuegos.

Vegeta estaba recostado en la cama disfrutando de la suavidad de las sábanas y el exquisito aroma del agua salada de mar. El sonido de las olas lo relajaba haciéndolo olvidar todos sus problemas y permitiéndole sentir por ese breve momento, la felicidad de no tener una vida como la que tenía.

-VEGETA!...-Gritó el pelinegro molesto porque su amigo no le contestaba. El de cabello en flama abrió sus ojos con furia y rápidamente saltó de la cama para golpear a Gokú en la cabeza.

-QUÉ TE PASA MALDITO INSECTO?! PORQUÉ ME GRITAS TAN DE REPENTE?!...-Gritó el de cabello en flama con la cara roja de lo furioso que estaba. El pelinegro solo gimió y sobó su cabeza con una mano tratando de amortiguar el dolor.

-Cálmate Vegeta solo te estaba preguntando si querías ir con nosotros a explorar la casa, tú sabes, para saber dónde tienen el refrigerador…-Contestó Gokú riendo nervioso por haber hecho enfadar a su amigo y esperando que su sugerencia calmara el temperamento del de cabello en flama.

Vegeta solo cruzó los brazos molesto y apartó la mirada indiferente….-Bueno, si tú quieres….-Dijo él sin mucho afán. Gokú y Gohan se miraron triunfantes por haber convencido al terco chico de acompañarlos.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta pero al abrirla saltaron asustados al ver a las chicas frente a ellos.

-Iban a algún lado?...-Preguntó Bulma extrañada por el comportamiento de los chicos.

-No, no… Solo íbamos a buscarlas, verdad muchachos?...-contestó el pelinegro agitando sus manos nervioso lo cual hizo sospechar a Bulma pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

-Mmm bueno veníamos a preguntarles si querían ir a la alberca…-Pregunto la peliazul observando a Vegeta quien fingía dormir en su cama.

-Suena bien… ó Gohan satisfecho con la idea de ver a Videl en traje de baño.

La ojiazul notó las intenciones de su chico pero eso solo la presionaba a verse perfecta frente a él, después de todo Gohan aún no había hecho la pregunta clave.

-Perfecto! Entonces los veremos allá abajo…-Respondió Bulma entusiasmada dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación lo más pronto posible.

-Espera Milk!...-Le llamó el pelinegro corriendo hacia la puerta. La pelinegra volteó rápidamente y se dirigió sin pensarlo hacia donde estaba Gokú.

-Si? Qué pasa?...-Preguntó ansiosa.

-Tienes pasta dental? Es que olvidé la mía…-Preguntó el chico con su típica risa rascándose la cabeza. Milk solo bajó la mirada rodeándola un aura azul de decepción.

-Claro Gokú, te la traeré más tarde…-Contestó la chica esforzándose por sonreír ocultado su decepción.

Gokú solo le dio las gracias y cerró la puerta. La chica cayó de rodillas molesta y decepcionada….-Solo espera Gokú, te demostraré de que puedo ser capaz!...-Susurró para sí misma mientras se levantaba muy optimista.

….

-Vaya una casa con piscina, esto será realmente divertido…-Dijo Videl sacando su traje de baño.

-Sobre todo porque Gohan estaba ansioso por verte en bikini…-Dijo Bulma burlona dándole golpecitos con el codo a la ojiazul.

-De qué estás hablando Bulma?!...-Contestó la chica sonrojada por el comentario tratando de evadir el tema..

-Oh vamos Videl! Sabemos que Gohan está loco por ti, o acaso aún no han formalizado su relación?...-Preguntó Milk saltando a la cama para ver de frente a su amiga quien seguía avergonzada.

-Bueno es que….-Titubeó la chica.

-Aah ya veo…Gohan aún no hace la pregunta….-Puntualizó la peliazul observando la reveladora expresión de su amiga.

Videl solo bajó la mirada afirmando la suposición de Bulma. Las chicas se miraron sonrientes y rápidamente abrazaron a Videl.

-Todo saldrá bien Videl, él caerá ante ti…-Dijo Milk decidida dándole ánimos a su amiga. Bulma la secundó y las chicas rieron felices preparándose para ver a los chicos.

…

 _1 horas más tarde…_

-Oigan porqué las mujeres siempre tienen que tardarse tanto?...-Preguntó Gokú recostado en una silla con sus lentes de sol.

-No tengo la menor idea…-Respondió Gohan en la misma pose. Los chicos se la habían pasado bronceándose mientras esperaban a las chicas quienes se estaban llevando mucho tiempo en bajar. Vegeta, Gokú y Gohan estaban en sus sillas playeras disfrutando del sol, cuando de repente sintieron que algo brillante se acercaba a ellos.

 _(*Música de pasarela)_

 _La visión de ellos:_

Gohan y Vegeta: -" _WOW_ "…-Ojos brillando ante la imagen frente a ellos. Las chicas vestían un traje de baño de dos piezas; el de Videl era morado con una chalina de falda color turquesa y rosa, sandalias playeras y lentes de sol blancos; el de Bulma era rojo, también usaba una chalina pero color amarillo el cual hacia resaltar su figura, sandalias y lentes de sol dorados; y Milk llevaba un traje de dos piezas pero éste era tipo mini falda, ya que la pelinegra tuvo temor de usar bikini; sin embargo eso no opacaba su belleza, su traje era color naranja el cual hacía juego con su cabello negro azabache y además resaltaba sus curvas de una manera espectacular, llevaba sandalias playeras y lentes de sol azules. Ellos estaban impactados, pero por otro lado….

Gokú: - _Hasta que vienen! Porqué se tardaron tanto?...-_ Se decía mientras hacia un puchero. Hasta que vio a sus compañeros perplejos…-" _Y a estos qué les pasa?"…_ -Se dijo extrañado, lento volteó hacia dónde estaban las chicas y sintió como una corriente caliente subía a través de su rostro, solo el ver a Milk en ese traje de baño le hacía sentirse extraño.

-Muy bien! Quien está listo para jugar Voleibol!...-Dijo Bulma entusiasmada quitándose la chalina ante la mirada atónita de Gohan y Vegeta quienes estaban a punto de tener un derrame nasal.

-Uh sii! Yo quiero jugar!...-Dijo Videl quitándose las sandalias y la chalina para meterse a la piscina. Los chicos se estaban poniendo tan rojos que casi salía humo de sus orejas.

-Chicos? No vienen?...-Preguntó Milk seductoramente quitándose los lentes.

-POR SUPUESTO!...-Gritaron Gohan y Vegeta lanzándose bruscamente al agua. Gokú solo hizo una expresión extrañado por el comportamiento de sus amigos, lentamente se fue detrás de ellos para meterse en la piscina sin quitarle la vista a Milk.

Las chicas habían captado la atención de sus chicos, los chicos estaban más que complacidos con la compañía de las chicas. Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, jugaban y compartían aunque Vegeta y Gohan no estaban muy concentrados en el juego….

Shizuko los observaba desde la 2° planta sonriendo nostálgicamente. Anhelaba regresar a esos días donde no tenía que preocuparse por nada, su vida desde que comenzó a trabajar con la familia Brief había girado en torno a Bulma; y siendo la nana era su trabajo cuidar muy bien de ella; no se quejaba ya que se divertía mucho y además conocía muchos lugares exóticos a los que la peliazul le gustaba frecuentar.

-Creo que prepararé la cena, seguramente tendrán hambre al salir de la piscina…-Dijo el mayordomo parándose al lado de la nana.

-Seguramente…-Dijo Shizuko riéndose.

-Quieres ayudarme? Eres la única aquí que sabe con detalles cómo le gusta la sazón a la señorita Brief….-Dijo el mayordomo sonriente.

-Claro yo te ayudo…-Contestó la nana sonriente acompañando al mayordomo. Ambos bajaron a la cocina mientras los chicos seguían divirtiéndose en la piscina.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y el llamado de la naturaleza hizo que nuestros amigos finalmente entraran a la casa para cenar.

-Las ganadoras merecen un merecido banquete por la victoria!...-Dijo Bulma estirando sus brazos mientras entraba al comedor.

-Ja! Sueñan!...-Se mofó Gokú mirando a su prima con una mirada competitiva…-Nosotros les ganamos limpiamente Bulma…-Afirmó el pelinegro caminando al lado de la peliazul.

-Si claro!...-Dijeron la chicas en coro.

Los muchachos, exceptuando a Vegeta, iniciaron una divertida discusión sobre quién había ganado; pero su debate se vio interrumpido cuando el mayordomo dio la señal de que la cena estaba lista.

-Esplendido!...-Dijo Bulma emocionada y hambrienta.

Todos caminaron rápidamente hacia la mesa para no perder más tiempo. Videl se sentó al lado de Gohan y Milk al lado de Gokú; en los extremos estaban Vegeta y Bulma quienes habían quedado frente a frente.

-Esto se ve delicioso!...-Exclamó Milk al ver toda la comida en la mesa.

-Tienes toda la razón!...-Le apoyó Gokú con sus ojos brillantes y la baba de fuera.

-No esperemos más! Comencemos!...-Dijo Videl entusiasmada. Los demás dieron las gracias por la comida y comenzaron a servirse.

Milk estaba a punto de servirse una montaña de comida cuando…

-"Oh espera Gohan, yo te sirvo!"...-Videl con una gran sonrisa tomó el plato de Gohan y le sirvió diferentes platillos bellamente ordenados….-"Maravilloso Videl! Muchas gracias!"...-Contestó Gohan sonriente impresionado por la ojiazul.

-" _Rayos, Videl es tan femenina que logra impresionar a Gohan con facilidad"_ …-Pensaba la pelinegra avergonzada de sí misma….-" _Debo intentar ser así con Gokú!_ "….-Se dijo decidida. Milk tomó un plato y volteó hacia Gokú para seguir los pasos de su amiga.

-Oye Gokú quisieras que…-Titubeó la chica cuando observó a Gokú devorar el asado, la sopa, el pan, el arroz y la bebida como si fuera un caballo, sonrió nerviosa y decidió ya no decir nada….-" _Creo que hoy no…._ "….-Se dijo resignada regresando a sus alimentos.

Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, había algo creciendo en ellos, un secreto que nadie sabía y jamás lo adivinarían pues ellos eran maestros en la discreción. No decían una palabra pero sus ojos hablaban por ellos indicando que deseaban tener un rato a solas… talvez lo tendrían, o talvez no… eso era algo que solo ellos podrían contestar.

-Oye Milk…-Le llamó Gokú limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-Si?...-Respondió ella un poco sorprendida que el pelinegro interrumpiera su cena.

-Quieres ir conmigo a la ciudad? Estaba pensando en ir a comprar algún suvenir porque seguramente Bulma no nos tendrá mucho tiempo en _villa romance_ …-Le propuso en tono despreocupado con una gran sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Milk estaba a punto de derretirse al repetir en su mente " _Quieres ir conmigo?",_ estaba más roja que un tomate y había humo saliendo de su cabeza. Videl y Bulma estaban impactadas al escuchar a Gokú, disimuladamente se acercaron más a la mesa para escuchar la respuesta de Milk.

-S…Si…Claro Gokú!...-Titubeó la chica conteniendo un grito de felicidad.

-Genial!...-Contestó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa…-Ustedes quieren venir?...-Preguntó mirando a todo en la mesa.

Todos, excepto Vegeta, cayeron hacia atrás al escuchar al ingenuo chico. Milk solo bajó la mirada decepcionada.

-Aaamm, yo tengo algo que hacer mañana, pero vayan ustedes…-Contestó Bulma nerviosa mirando a su pobre amiga desilusionada.

-Sí sí! Nosotros tampoco podemos porque ya teníamos planes…-Dijo Videl agitando sus manos.

-Ah sí?-...Preguntó Gohan quien no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su pierna, quiso quejarse pero al ver el rostro de Videl con una mirada arrogante, no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente…..-Ah si si, es verdad!...-Dijo asustado tratando de no hacer enojar a la ojiazul.

Milk levantó la cara aliviada con una expresión de "Gracias muchachos" en su rostro muy al estilo anime, todos la miraron animándola en su mente con un "Buena suerte Milk". Vegeta los miró con su típica expresión molesta pero pensó que talvez no sería tan malo quedarse él solo en una gran casa de playa con sirvientes, piscina y todo lo que quisiera comer. Al imaginárselo sintió una sonrisa atravesar su rostro; Bulma lo notó y sintió cierta frustración de pensar que el de cabello en flama disfrutaba más estar solo, sin embargo, eso ella no podía aceptarlo; después de todo, nadie puede vivir en la soledad…. Así que pensó rápidamente en una manera de hacer cambiar de opinión al terco chico.

-Ya veo… Entonces seremos solo tú y yo Milk!...-Le dijo Gokú a la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa mientras que la chica se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-S…Sí….-Apenas pudo contestar quitando la mirada de Gokú tratando de esconder su vergüenza. Videl y Bulma intentaban disimular las ansias que sentían de interrogar a la chica y de prepararla para el día siguiente, sin duda, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

…..

-Muy bien! Estoy lista chicas!...-Dijo Milk mostrándose decidida con sus puños arriba.

-No olvides todo lo que hablamos Milk…-Le dijo Bulma seriamente acercándose al rostro de la chica.

-Y no olvides que en la primera oportunidad debes decirle lo que sientes…-Dijo Videl haciendo lo mismo que Bulma. Milk asentó con una mirada seria.

Respiro hondo, fijó su mirada y salió decidida de la habitación con una gran sonrisa para que Gokú no notara que se sentía nerviosa. Bajó las escaleras y pudo ver al chico quien estaba de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana.

-Gokú..-le llamó. El muchacho volteó con una mirada exquisita que hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

-Hola Milk, nos vamos?...-Le preguntó incitador, ella asentó aún sonrojada y ambos salieron de la casa montándose en la motocicleta del chico….-Oye!...-Le llamó fuerte ya que le era difícil hablar por el viento.

-Si?...-Respondió ella acercándose más.

-Qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones que está en el muelle? Dicen que tienen la última versión de Masacrando en la Escuela…-Propuso él tratando de acercarse al oído de la chica.

-Me parece muy bien!...-Respondió ella entusiasmada.

-Genial!...-Gokú sonrió satisfecho y luego miró al frente para acelerar, Milk sintió un pequeño jalón el cual le resultó emocionante y no pudo evitar dejar salir un aullido alegre. Gokú la secundó y juntos se dirigieron a su destino.

-Ohh! Mira esto Gokú!...-Exclamó Milk al ver la gran rueda de la fortuna y los colores y olores que le rodeaban en el parque de diversiones….-Yo quiero subirme allí!...-Dijo la pelinegra señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

-Por supuesto!...-Exclamó el de cabello alborotado dando un paso adelante pero fue detenido por la chica rápidamente.

-Ahora no, mejor cuando oscurezca..-Dijo con una sonrisa, Gokú no comprendió cuál era la diferencia de subirse ahora o después pero no quiso preguntarle así que asintió y dejó que su amiga eligiera la primera atracción.

Recorrieron la feria comprando de todo, comiendo de todo y experimentando sensaciones únicas dignas de una verdadera cita. Milk lo sentía así, y aunque Goku no tuviera idea de lo que era una cita, no le importaba. Estaba compartiendo ese momento con ella y nadie más y eso era más que suficiente por el momento.

Algo llamó la atención de la chica, un gran oso panda de felpa que colgaba de un listón del techo de un kiosko. Era realmente lindo! Tanto que sus ojitos brillaron al contemplarlo.

-Oh Dios! Qué lindo!...- Gritó emocionada corriendo hacia él. Gokú fue tras ella para ver cuál era la conmoción.

-Pasen por aquí jóvenes! Prueben su fuerza retando a la mejor máquina de fuerza del mundo!...-Gritaba entusiasmado un pequeño hombre con un traje rayado blanco y rojo y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, presentando frente a él una máquina en forma de mesa que tenía en su superficie un brazo mecánico. Esto llamó la atención del joven de cabello alborotado.

-Disculpe…-Le llamó el pelinegro tocando el hombro del hombre.

-Sí sí! Usted quiere probar? Puede ganarse el premio que más le guste si logra vencer al increíble brazo A-17…-Le animó el hombre guiñando un ojo y señalando al brazo. Milk escuchó y rápidamente se acercó a Goku para persuadirlo de participar.

-Oye Goku, podrías hacerlo? Realmente me gustaría tener ese oso…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa señalando con su dedo el oso que tanto había captado su atención, el joven sonrió al ver a la pelinegra tener una fijación por el oso de peluche, por alguna razón quiso darle algo que sabía que la haría feliz; la sonrisa de la chica lo hacía sentir cálido y tranquilo….

-Muy bien! Lo haré!...-Gokú se subió las mangas de su camisa y colocó en posición su brazo con el brazo mecánico. El hombrecito del juego lo miró con una sonrisa perversa y colocó el brazo en el nivel más difícil, tal y como lo hacía siempre con todos los jugadores.

El reloj indicó: 3, 2, 1, PLAY!

Gokú pudo sentir cómo el A-17 empujaba su brazo para hacerlo perder, Milk estaba animándolo a que usara toda su fuerza, el muchacho gruñía en el esfuerzo por no perder; el hombrecito sonrió victorioso esperando en cualquier momento la paga por participar, lo que no se esperaba era que en ese momento Gokú utilizó más de su fuerza poniendo la situación a su favor; la gente alrededor observaban impresionados como el muchacho estaba llevando al famoso brazo mecánico a la derrota. Milk gritaba emocionada y poco después fue secundada por las personas que se encontraban de espectadores, excepto el hombrecito quien estaba azul de lo asustado que estaba al ver que ese adolescente estaba superando a su poderoso A-17. Gokú gruñó fuertemente dejando salir su último esfuerzo, al momento de hacerlo, el brazo mecánico comenzó a sobrecalentarse que la mesa expedía humo y chispitas hasta que finalmente el de cabello alborotado llevó el brazo hasta su límite arruinando el motor. La gente no lo podía creer, el hombrecito menos, pero Milk estaba gritando una porra a su amigo quien claramente había ganado.

-Gokú eres increíble!...-Le dijo acercándose al chico quien estiraba su brazo para relajar los músculos.

-Jeje gracias Milk…-Respondió él son una sonrisa rascándose la cabeza. El chico se acercó al hombrecito para reclamar su premio pero el hombrecito les gritó exasperado que se llevaran lo que sea con tal de no regresar a su puesto jamás; ellos no comprendieron porqué pero no importaba, ya que Milk tenía su oso y estaba feliz, al igual que Gokú quien había demostrado orgullosamente su fuerza. La pelinegra no podía dejar de elogiar a su amigo quien ya estaba sonrojado de escuchar a la chica declararle lo impresionada que estaba con su fuerza, ambos estaban felices y todo indicaba que les esperaban más sorpresas por delante.

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar…._

- _"Aaasshh! No puedo creer que Vegeta me dejara venir sola a la ciudad! Y no pude pedírselo a Kurama ni Shizuko porque les ordené que se tomaran el día libre con tal de dejar a Videl y Gohan solos… espero que ese idiota esté de lo más aburrido!"…-_ Refunfuñaba la peliazul en sus adentros caminando sola por la calle, le había pedido a Vegeta que la acompañara a ir de compras pero el joven se negó argumentando tener mejores cosas que hacer, ella le insistió pero él no quiso escucharla dejándola finalmente sola…-" _Está oscu_ reciendo, _espero que Videl y Gohan hayan dado el siguiente paso, y que Milk finalmente se haya decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Gokú"…-_ Pensaba la mujer apoyada en un mirador observando el sol ponerse en aquel mar que había mezclado su hermoso azul con los pintorescos colores del atardecer…-" _Aunque si eso sucede seré la única soltera, pero aun así no importa, si ellas son felices yo también"…-_ Bulma sonrió y se dio la vuelta para emprender su camino a casa. Mientras caminaba escuchó un trueno en el cielo que le indicaba que la lluvia estaba por caer.

-Será mejor que me dé prisa o mis compras se arruinarán…-Se dijo a si misma acelerando el paso, pero la oscuridad ya era muy densa y sin darse cuenta se vio perdida en una calle solitaria…-No puede ser cierto!...-Se quejó sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse, miró a su alrededor pero nada le era familiar. Rápidamente pensó que el primer paso era llegar a una carretera, así que caminó hacia el frente esperando encontrarla.

-Miren nada más…-Se escuchó una voz grave de entre la oscuridad de un callejón. Bulma frunció y se colocó en posición de batalla. De las sombras se asomó un hombre con sonrisa perversa y olor a licor…-Estás perdida chiquilla? Yo te puedo guiar….-Le dijo acercándose lentamente.

-No te acerques!...-Le gritó la peliazul colocando sus manos y piernas en posición. A su derecha e izquierda se asomaron 2 hombres con la misma pinta y luego atrás de ella otros 2; Bulma comenzó a preocuparse, eran 5 contra ella, las probabilidades de escapar eran muy pocas. Sus manos temblaban y su frente comenzó a sudar, solo veía que los hombres se acercaban y ella no podía hacer nada pues estaba congelada de miedo…- _Ve..ge..ta…-_ Susurró antes de desmayarse.

Todo se oscureció, solo pudo sentir un golpe en la cabeza que posiblemente fue producto del impacto al caer al suelo. Sintió una mano cálida recorrer su frente, era realmente placentero; su cabeza estaba recostada en algo suave y que además olía muy bien, pero al momento de reaccionar recordó ese aroma familiar…-Vegeta?...-Dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos dejándole ver el rostro del joven quien la mirada aliviado al saber que estaba bien, sin embargo éste cambió su expresión rápidamente mostrándose frío como siempre.

-Hasta que despiertas…-Le dijo mirando hacia otra dirección. Ella estaba confundida.

-Vegeta..Qué fue lo que pasó?...-Preguntó aún aturdida por el golpe.

-Te desmayaste….-Se limitó a responder sin dar más detalles, pero Bulma recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido antes.

-Qué paso con los tipos que querían atacarme? Llegó la policía? Tú los llamaste?...-Nada, él no respondía nada. Bulma se levantó y miró a Vegeta fijamente, entonces pudo leer en sus ojos la verdad…-Vegeta, me salvaste verdad…-Le dijo mirándolo seriamente, él la miró sorprendido y apartó la mirada, entonces ella pudo notar unas manchas rojas en la ropa del chico y unos cuantos moretones en sus brazos y su mejilla.

-Olvídalo, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa…-Le dijo fríamente levantándose de la banca donde estaban. Bulma sonrió sintiéndose llena de felicidad al saber que quizás él se había arrepentido de dejarla sola y como consecuencia salió a buscarla encontrándola en problemas con 5 borrachos con los que peleó hasta dejarlos inconscientes, en ese momento pudo ver el lado de Vegeta que él se empeñaba en ocultar, un lado generoso y tierno que solo ella había visto.

-Veget…-Fue interrumpida por un fuerte trueno seguido de gotas de agua que caían del cielo, de inmediato se formó una gran tormenta…-Vegeta! Será mejor que nos refugiemos!...-Le gritó colocando su bolso sobre su cabeza, él asentó y ambos corrieron hasta encontrar un pequeño kiosko.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que pase la tormenta…-Dijo el de cabello en flama, ella aceptó y casi como un reflejo ambos se miraron a los ojos. Se sorprendieron de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros; Bulma miró a Vegeta rogándole que hiciera algo, alguna señal que le indicara que él se estaba sintiendo de la misma manera que ella, entonces él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la peliazul, ella la tocó, era cálida, lentamente él la jaló hacia su rostro y sin pensarlo más juntó sus labios con los de la mujer. Su sabor era dulce y suave, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se dejó llevar por ese momento que sin saberlo lo había estado deseando por años…

Y bajo la lluvia ambos experimentaron por primera vez el desear, y el amar.

…

-Qué crees que estén haciendo los demás?...-Preguntó Milk al joven sosteniendo un onigiri.

-Lo más probable es que estén en casa refugiándose de la lluvia…-Contestó Gokú sosteniendo 2 onigiris.

Milk terminó su onigiri y observó el cielo que se estaba comenzando a despejar, sonrió pues recordó que Goku le había prometido ir a la rueda de la fortuna una vez que la lluvia parara.

-Mira Goku! La lluvia terminó! Subamos a la rueda si?...-Preguntó tomando del brazo al chico, él sonrió y suspiró resignado.

-Está bien Milk, subamos!...-Dijo animado. Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la fila de la rueda de la fortuna. Estando allí, Milk pensó que este era el momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos; habían pasado un hermoso día juntos y se habían divertido como nunca, ahora subirían a la rueda donde muchas parejas comparten hermosos momentos juntos y nada era más perfecto que eso. Respiró profundo y se animó a sí misma.

-" _Muy bien Milk! Hazlo! No decepciones a los demás_ …"…-Se dijo dentro de sí. Llegó su turno y subieron…-" _Muy bien, ahora solo debo esperara que estemos en lo más alto…"_ ….-Continuó diciéndose, miraba al pelinegro quien estaba impresionado por la hermosa vista del mar y la ciudad, ella sonrió al ver que estaban en el punto más alto de la rueda, respiró hondo y….-Gokú, hay algo que quiero decirte…..

….

-Llegamos! Videl? Gohan?...-Llamó la peliazul limpiando sus pies en la alfombra de la entrada y dejando los paraguas en una esquina. Nadie respondió, así que ella y Vegeta caminaron hacia la sala en busca de una señal de vida….-Videl?...-Volvió a llamar entrando a la sala.

-Ah hola Bulma!...-Saludó con una gran sonrisa la chica levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba viendo una película con Gohan, y había señales claras de acción romántica previa….-Esperen, porqué están mojados? Y porqué Vegeta está contigo?...-Preguntó extrañada la ojiazul al ver las ropas de ambos y recordando que Vegeta se había encerrado en la habitación dejando ir sola a Bulma.

-Ah, es una larga historia…-Dijo Bulma sonrojada pasando su mano por la cabeza, Vegeta solo se dirigió al otro sofá para descansar un poco sus piernas adoloridas por la paliza que le dio a los maleantes, la chica reaccionó al ver a Videl y Gohan sonrojados así que intuyó que algo había pasado…-Pero aún más importante, porqué estaban tan cariñosos ustedes dos? Acaso ustedes…?...-Preguntó la peliazul dándole golpecitos con el codo a su amiga.

-Bueno yo….-Titubeó Videl sonrojada.

-Videl y yo, somos novios….-Respondió Gohan levantándose del sofá y colocándose al lado de Videl para colocar su brazo alrededor de la ojiazul.

Bulma gritó emocionada por la buena noticia, abrazó a Videl y dejó salir un par de lágrimas muy feliz por la noticia, luego abrazó a Gohan dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda por un "Bien hecho Gohan"….-Esto hay que celebrarlo! Traeré la cerveza de mantequilla!...-Dijo la chica corriendo a la cocina. Vegeta solo suspiró molesto por lo escandalosa que puede ser Bulma, en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Oye Bulma, alguien está llamando…-Dijo Vegeta alzando la voz para que la peliazul pudiera escucharlo desde la otra habitación.

- _Podrías contestar? Tengo las manos ocupadas_ …-Gritó desde la cocina. Él decidió hacer el favor ya que el sonido del ring lo estaba irritando.

-Es para ti Bulma!...-Gritó algo molesto. La chica murmuró molesta de que alguien interrumpiera su celebración, no sabía qué era tan importante como para llamarle con tanta urgencia. De mala gana dejó las bebidas en la mesa de noche y tomó el teléfono.

-Hola?...-Respondió algo exasperada dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

Gohan y Videl estaban sentados en el sofá curiosos de saber por qué llamaban a Bulma…-Qué crees que sea?...-Preguntó Gohan a Vegeta quien puso su típica cara de "no me interesa", al no obtener respuesta regresó con su chica para juguetear con su nariz. En ese momento una Bulma a punto de llorar apareció en la sala, Videl lo notó de inmediato.

-Bulma? Qué sucede?...-Preguntó algo preocupada. Bulma solo los miró y no pudo evitar que lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer su rostro.

…

-Gokú…-Le llamó la pelinegra.

-Sí?...-Respondió él colocándose frente a ella.

Milk respiró profundo…-Hay algo que quiero decirte…-Dijo seriamente.

-Qué sucede Milk?...-Preguntó curioso de saber por qué había cambiado tan repentinamente la expresión de su amiga.

-En este tiempo hemos sido amigos…-Inició la chica…-Y la verdad es que yo jamás he…

-RIIIIING! RIIIING!...-Sonó el móvil de Gokú…..-Oh espera Milk, tengo una llamada….-Dijo contestando rápidamente.

-" _Si es Bulma la mataré!"_ …-Se dijo dentro de sí la pelinegra.

-Ah hola Bulma!...-Contestó el muchacho, Milk comenzó de inmediato a pensar en un sinfín de maneras en las que Bulma le pagaría haberle arruinado el momento otra vez…-Bulma no comprendo lo que estás diciendo, habla más claro…-Regañaba el pelinegro a su prima. En ese momento Milk reaccionó sintiendo dentro de sí un escalofrío. Gokú colocó más cerca de su oreja el teléfono para poder escuchar mejor lo que la peliazul tenía que decirle.

- _""Gokú es tu madre… tuvo un grave accidente""_

… _.._

 _ **Chan chan chaaaaan!**_

 _ **Si lo sé…. Soy mala porque me tardo en actualizar y los dejo en suspenso de nuevo xD Ya enserio, mil disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo! Me tarde más de 1 mes en hacer este capítulo y no es porque me costara pensar en la trama sino porque casi no he tenido tiempo :"( pero yo sé que ustedes comprenden que a veces suceden cosas (problemas) en las que uno debe parar a reflexionar un tiempo y aclarar los pensamientos. Finalmente encontré la inspiración que buscaba y he vuelto!**_

 _ **Respecto al capítulo, de nuevo Milk intentó avanzar con Gokú pero parece que algo le ha pasado a la madre de nuestro protagonista, que será? Contrario a Videl y Gohan que finalmente oficializaron su relación y Vegeta y Bulma que tal parece que ambos han aceptado sus sentimientos, cómo se lo dirán a los demás? Irá Gokú con sus padres? Volverá al lado de Milk o será ésta la despedida? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Un nuevo año, Bulma y Vegeta?**_

 _ **Helloo! Saludos queridos lectores! Que felicidad estar de nuevo con ustedes con otro capítulo de esta historia :"D en el capítulo pasado Milk finalmente se animó a confesar sus sentimientos con Gokú, lastimosamente a Gokú le dieron una triste noticia sobre su madre, que habrá pasado? Averígüenlo a continuación!**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _Previamente en "La única explicación es que me enamoré de Ti"_

-""Gokú es tu madre.. Tuvo un grave accidente""

 _Dos meses después…_

Milk se preparaba para ir a la escuela, ahora comenzaría su segundo año en la preparatoria. Sin embargo, no se sentía tranquila ni entusiasmada. La intriga de saber qué fue lo que sucedió con la madre de Gokú había estado atormentándola todo el verano, además, Gokú había tenido que salir de viaje de emergencia para ir con sus padres y desde entonces no había podido estar a su lado apoyándolo, se sentía realmente deprimida de ser ignorante de la situación.

Suspiró triste y bajó las escaleras para desayunar con su padre….- _"Qué tal si algo malo pasó y yo estoy aquí sin saber nada? No soporto estar así!"…-_ Gritaba dentro de su mente.

-Buen día hija! Lista para un nuevo año?...-Le saludó su padre al verla entrar al comedor donde un sustancioso desayuno le esperaba, sin embargo no obtuvo más respuesta que un "Buenos días" deprimente por parte de la joven…..-" _Parece que sigue deprimida_ "….-Pensó Ox Satán….-Oye Milk, no has sabido nada de Gine y Goku?...-Preguntó suavemente a la chica.

Milk tomó una fresa con el tenedor y la colocó en su boca….-No he sabido nada desde que Gokú se fue, y Bulma tampoco ha logrado comunicarse con él….-Dijo sin mucho afán con el tenedor en la boca.

Su padre suspiró decepcionado de no poder ayudar a su hija, estaba claro que ella no se animaría hasta ver a Gokú, así que decidió no tocar más el tema. La chica no tocó mucho su desayuno, se despidió de su padre y se fue camino a la escuela; el solo hecho de pensar que quizá no vería a Gokú la deprimió al punto de sacarle una lágrima, sin embargo no quería que la gente la viera de esa manera, así que limpió su rostro y reprimió sus sentimientos.

Al entrar a la escuela a los primeros que vio fue Gohan y Videl que estaban platicando y jugueteando el uno con el otro.

-Oh hola Milk!...-Saludó Videl agitando su mano al ver a su amiga acercarse de lejos.

-Hola chicos…-Saludó Milk con una sonrisa….-Veo que les ha ido bien…-Bromeó al verlos aun tomados de la mano, esto los hizo sonrojarse y rápidamente soltaron sus manos.

-Sii bueno… Cómo has estado? Hace 3 semanas que no te vemos…-Le dijo Gohan mirándola curioso.

-Bueno….-Titubeó la chica pasando su mano por su cabello y mostrando una mirada triste.

-Ya veo…Es por Gokú….-Dijo Videl leyendo los ojos de su amiga que estaban llenos de tristeza.

-No he sabido nada de él desde que se fue, la verdad estoy muy preocupada…-Contestó la chica deprimida al recordar que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él.

-No te preocupes Milk, él estará bien y estoy segura que te extraña tanto como tú a él…-Le animó Videl colocando su mano en el hombro de Milk, esto la reconfortó un poco. Videl y Gohan le sonrieron y todos caminaron para dirigirse a su clase. Milk les preguntaba cómo habían pasado el resto de la vacación; Videl le contaba como fue el proceso para que su padre aceptara a Gohan como su novio, Milk no paraba de reír.

-Vaya Gohan! Parece que tienes un suegro muy difícil!...-Se burlaba la pelinegra, Videl disfrutaba ver como Gohan se estaba exasperando.

-Oye no es gracioso! En verdad estaba preocupado! Además….-Milk se detuvo en seco al ver a lo lejos una silueta muy familiar. Videl y Gohan miraron a la pelinegra que estaba como en un estado de shock….-Milk?...-Le llamó Gohan, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Milk caminó deprisa hacia la puerta donde esa silueta había entrado, sin pensarlo empujó la puerta de vidrio y entró bruscamente; pero no vio a nadie más que la señora secretaria quien le preguntaba si se le ofrecía algo, ella bajó la mirada desilusionada y agitó la cabeza indicando que no. Caminó hacia la puerta pero chocó con el pecho de un muchacho.

-Oh perdón…-Se disculpó ella sin fijarse en el rostro de la persona hasta que…

-Milk?...-Milk reconoció de inmediato la voz, levantó su rostro y con lágrimas en los ojos pudo contemplar la sonrisa de Gokú, su Gokú que estaba frente a ella.

-GOKÚ!...-Gritó emocionada lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho quien se sorprendió del abrazo pero no le importó ya que él también había extrañado a su mejor amiga, así que decidió corresponder.

-Milk, me estabas buscando?...-Preguntó él viendo a la chica quien tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, acercó una de sus manos a las mejillas de la joven para secar sus lágrimas, era un cuadro realmente tierno.

-Gokú! Regresaste!...-Le saludó Videl corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro quien seguía abrazando a Milk, él no se había percatado pero seguía con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer; ella lo estaba disfrutando.

-Sí, regresé ayer a medianoche, vine para entregar mis documentos y lograr inscribirme, aunque podré asistir a clase hasta la semana próxima…-Dijo separándose de Milk pero aún con su brazo alrededor de ella, la pelinegra sentía que se derretía.

-Por qué no nos avisaste antes? Nos tenías con la intriga…-Le reclamó Gohan mirándolo seriamente.

-Pero le llamé desde el avión a Bulma para pedirle que les avisara, ella me dijo que les diría hoy a primera hora…-Contestó él extrañado de que sus amigos no supieran nada….-A todo esto, Dónde están Bulma y Vegeta?...-Preguntó mirando a todas partes.

-Mmm no lo sé, no los hemos visto…-Dijo Milk cayendo en que ya había pasado tiempo que no veían a esos dos. Gokú soltó a Milk y colocó su mano en su barbilla; Milk suspiró pues deseaba más tiempo así con Gokú.

-Qué extraño…-Dijo arqueando una ceja…-Bueno, qué les parece vamos a buscar el aula 2-2?...-Propuso el joven a sus amigos, todos lo siguieron. Iban muy contentos de reencontrarse, además 2 de sus amigos eran ahora una pareja….-Realmente los extrañé chicos, la verdad es que me siento feliz de volverlos a ver y…..-

Goku abrió la puerta del salón pero al dar el paso para entrar se detuvo en shock, su aspecto era como el de un fantasma blanco, los demás vieron al frente y se quedaron más que atónitos al ver que a pocos metros de ellos se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta abrazados besándose apasionadamente.

-BULMA?! VEGETA?!...-Gritaron a coro lo cual alertó a los chicos quienes se separaron de inmediato asustados por el grito de los demás, Gokú seguía pálido mientras que los demás estaban tan impactados que su boca se había abierto tanto que llegaba al suelo.

-Ah…hola chicos….-Contestó Bulma arreglándose el cabello mientras que Vegeta limpiaba con su mano los restos de brillo labial en su boca…y su cuello…..

-Pero Cómo?…Cuándo?…Dónde?...-Preguntó Gokú a punto de estallar conmocionado por lo que acaba de ver.

-Bueno es que….-Titubeó Bulma nerviosa sin saber que decir.

-Pero Bulma?!...-Exclamó Milk confundida, todos se sentían realmente confundidos por no saber en qué momento se perdieron el hecho de que Bulma y Vegeta estaban….enamorados?

-Podrían explicarnos qué sucede?...-Preguntó Videl un poco exasperada y sintiéndose traicionada de que la peliazul no le contara algo tan importante. Gohan no decía nada pues seguía en shock.

-No hay nada que explicar…-Intervino Vegeta….-Bulma y yo estamos juntos, no hay más que decir…-Dijo el de cabello en flama cruzando los brazos y mirando a sus amigos fijamente, pero éstos seguían conmocionados y además tenían como un millón de preguntas.

-Bulma pero…-Dijo Milk tratando de que su amiga le aclarara la situación.

-Chicos, es tal como lo dijo Vegeta. No hay más que decir…-Afirmó Bulma haciendo lo mismo que Vegeta.

-Almenos dígannos dónde sucedió esto….-Pidió Videl con cara de perrito.

-Mientras estábamos en _Villa Romance_ …-Respondió Bulma quien no había acabado de decir cuando sus amigos saltaron impresionados.

-EN VILLA ROMANCE?!...-Repitieron todos a coro. Bulma suspiró al ver que esto no pararía hasta que les contara toda la historia, así que agarró aire y comenzó con el relato.

 _20 minutos después…._

-….Entonces nos refugiamos de la lluvia, una cosa llevó a la otra y henos aquí….-Terminó Bulma. Sus 4 amigos estaban sentados en fila frente a ella y Vegeta con toda su atención en ellos.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó….-Dijo Gokú suspirando decepcionado de no haberse enterado antes en lugar de pasar por el trauma psicológico de hace un momento.

-Vaya! Pues no lo creería si no lo viera con mis propios ojos…-Exclamó Gohan quien finalmente había recobrado la cordura.

-Realmente nunca lo imaginaríamos, es decir, ustedes se la pasan peleando por todo…Pero supongo que del odio al amor hay un solo paso…-Dijo Milk impresionada por el relato.

-Bueno supongo que solo era cuestión de que él aceptara sus sentimientos por mí…-Se mofó Bulma guiñándole el ojo a sus amigos, esto hizo enfadar al de cabello en flama.

-Oye, por si no lo recuerdas tú fuiste quien me besó primero y luego actuó como si nada…-Le reclamó el chico.

-Vamos Vegeta, me lo rogabas con la mirada!...-Aseguró Bulma levantándose de su asiento y colocándose frente a Vegeta.

-YO?! Y quien es la que me busca cada noche en el parque eh?!...-Reclamó el muchacho también levantándose de su lugar y colocándose frente a la chica. Los demás observaban con cara de "Aquí van otra vez" mientras que Vegeta y Bulma se gritaban el uno al otro y decían un par de groserías…

-Oigan, qué les parece si vamos a comer?...-Propuso Gokú a sus amigos. A los demás les pareció perfecto ya que esos dos se quedarían otro rato discutiendo, como siempre lo hacían.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian no lo crees?...-Dijo Milk a Videl en tono burlón y ésta asentó también riéndose. Mientras caminaban la pelinegra miró de lado a Gokú, él había regresado, estaba bien, pero qué había pasado con su madre? Era algo que seguía intrigándola.

Nuestros amigos se encontraban en su mesa de la cafetería tomando unas bebidas y compartiendo un momento ameno, al cual se incorporaron Bulma y Vegeta una vez terminada su discusión.

-Hasta cuando te quedarás Gokú?...-Preguntó Bulma sabiendo que no podía quedarse toda la mañana sino hasta que estuviera oficialmente inscrito.

-Me quedaré hasta el primer receso y luego me iré…-Respondió él tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Oye Gokú…-Le llamó Videl…-Y qué fue lo que pasó con tu madre?...-Preguntó curiosa y tratando de ser muy sensible.

Gokú bajó su semblante por un momento, luego levantó la cara y trató de sonreír….-Tuvo un accidente en casa, la encontraron desmayada en el suelo y tuvieron que trasladarla de inmediato al hospital, pero está fuera de peligro, no hay de qué preocuparse…-Contestó sonriente, aunque solo Milk y Bulma notaron que esa no era toda la verdad.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Gohan mirando fijamente a Gokú.

En ese momento la campanilla sonó, era momento de ir a clase. Gokú prometió verlos pronto y se despidió sonriente; Milk lo miró preocupada rogándole con su mirada que le dijera lo que en verdad estaba pasando, Gokú la miró serio y luego se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Oye Vegeta por qué no llevas mis libros como Gohan lo hace con Videl?...-Reclamó Bulma al ver tan amable a Gohan.

-Porque yo no soy un retrasado mental como para llevar tus cosas…-Contestó fríamente mientras que Gohan y Bulma le reclamaban con un "Oye!" por su insulto; aunque era de esperarse que esa fuera la actitud del de cabello en flama.

-Milk? No vienes?...-Le llamó Videl desde lejos al ver que la chica se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo la voz de Videl la hizo regresar al mundo real.

-Ah..Si….-Titubeó insegura. Sabía perfectamente que Gokú le estaba ocultando algo, y ella lo iba averiguar a toda costa.

El día pasó más lento de lo normal, o almenos así lo fue para Milk quien no soportaba la espera para ver a Gokú y cuestionarlo sobre su viaje. Sus lápices estaban mordisqueados, su pupitre tenía una pequeña rajadura de los golpecitos que la joven le estuvo dando con los dedos, y su cabello estaba comenzando a encresparse.

-Milk…-Susurró Bulma quien estaba en el escritorio de al lado, la joven atendió el llamado y se acercó un poco a ella para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle….-No te preocupes por Goku, él te dirá todo en su momento….-Le animó la chica tratando de calmar a la pelinegra quien asentó y regresó a su posición algo avergonzada por sentirse tan ansiosa.

Regresó a su casa una vez terminadas las clases y el resto de la tarde se la pasó estudiando tratando de sacar de su mente a Gokú y su madre para no sentirse más preocupada, haría lo que Bulma dijo, esperar a que él hablara con ella cuando creyera conveniente; quería confiar más en Gokú. La noche llegó y Milk ya se había puesto su pijama, fue a su baño y comenzó a lavarse los dientes cuando escuchó un ruido en su ventana.

- _Tick tick tick_ …-La chica se acercó a la ventana de su habitación para inspeccionar, aun cepillando sus dientes….- _Milk!_...-Se escuchó desde fuera de la ventana la chica sonrió emocionada al ver a Gokú trepando la escalera que acostumbraba usar cuando la visitaba por la noche.

-Gokú! Qué haces aquí?...-Preguntó la chica ayudándole al pelinegro a entrar.

-Vine a verte…-Le dijo sonriente, lo cual hizo enrojecer a la chica quien no se fijó que aún tenía en sus manos su cepillo de dientes….-Mmm tienes algo aquí…-Dijo Gokú tocando con su dedo la barbilla de la pelinegra, ella se sonrojó pero al darse cuenta que su chico la había visto con mal aspecto gritó avergonzada y salió corriendo al baño a limpiarse, él solo se rascó la cabeza algo apenado y se dirigió a la cama de la chica para acomodarse mientras ella salía del baño.

Roja de la vergüenza Milk salió del baño pasando su brazo por sus labios para retirar las gotas de agua de su boca. Ella se colocó frente a Goku en su cama y él la miró sonriente.

-Realmente te extrañé…-Le dijo tomándola de la mano, ella sonrió feliz sintiéndose la más dichosa….-Me hacía falta mi mejor amiga…-Dijo reluciente bajando de las nubes a la chica quien regresó de golpe a la realidad.

-Yo también te extrañé amigo…-Dijo Milk fingiendo una sonrisa tratando de ocultar la decepción de ser enviada a la zona del amigo.

-Esto en verdad no ha cambiado, sigues siendo la misma desordenada!...-Se burló Gokú mirando a su alrededor.

-Ja! Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de orden y limpieza jovencito…-Contestó burlona la chica dándole golpecitos con su dedo al pecho de Gokú. Ambos rieron divertidos; Gokú se lanzó a la cama de Milk colocando sus brazos detrás de su cuello, estiró las piernas y respiró profundo. La chica observó detenidamente al muchacho quien había bajado su semblante, era señal clara de que algo más estaba sucediendo; pensó que era el momento de saber qué era lo que en verdad pasaba, se lanzó a la cama quedando a lado del de cabello alborotado y volteó su rostro para verlo bien….-Gokú…-Le llamó suavemente buscando sus ojos, él volteó su cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de la chica…-Qué sucede?...-Preguntó ella mirándolo preocupada. El de cabello alborotado suspiró nostálgico y miró a la chica a los ojos.

-Mi madre no está bien Milk…-Contestó en un tono muy triste, ella se volteó para ponerle atención a su amigo, entonces él siguió relatando…-Una vecina entró a la casa por la puerta de atrás al escuchar un fuerte golpe, al entrar encontró a mi madre en el suelo de la cocina inconsciente. Inmediatamente llamó a una ambulancia y a mi padre. Los doctores sospechan que se trata de cáncer en los pulmones, y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda pasar para que….-Gokú cerró los ojos y gruñó dentro de sí aun sin creer en lo que estaba por decir, a Milk la destrozaba ver a su querido Gokú de esa forma, sabía lo mucho que él apreciaba y amaba a sus padre y cuánto anhelaba estar con ellos como antes, así que esto era un terrible sufrimiento para él, saber que su madre estaba al borde de la muerte, no sabía qué decir, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un cálido y reconfortante abrazo que le hiciera sentir al muchacho que no se encontraba solo en esto.

-Todo estará bien…-Le reconfortó la chica conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él la abrazó fuerte sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo, Milk estaba a punto de separarse cuando sintió una gota de agua tocar su mejilla, sin moverse demasiado miró a Goku y descubrió que él estaba llorando, sabía que esto era grave así que no quiso interrumpir el momento y solo lo abrazó fuerte; sin darse cuenta ella también comenzó a llorar sintiendo la tristeza del muchacho y sintiéndose realmente triste al imaginar lo que la madre de Gokú estaba sintiendo en este momento. Ambos estaban allí, abrazados, él estaba buscando liberar una parte de la tristeza que había guardado en su corazón, y ella, le había ayudado a lograrlo, en cualquier situación, sabía que podía contar con Milk.

El tiempo pasó, y sin saber, ambos se quedaron dormidos….

A la mañana siguiente, Milk abrió los ojos lentamente esperando ver el rostro durmiente de su amado Gokú, sin embargo la cama estaba vacía…. Se levantó bruscamente buscándolo pero no había señal de que aun estuviera en su habitación.

-Talvez Goku ya se fue…-Se dijo triste; la chica se sentó en su cama para estirarse pero al momento de hacerlo notó en la otra almohada un pequeño paquete, lo tomó delicadamente y rompió el papel con cuidado. Sus ojos brillaron al ver que era un amuleto de la suerte, Gokú lo había comprado para ella y eso significaba que él había estado pensando en ella durante su estadía en Japón. Talvez él no la veía como un interés amoroso pero Milk tenía más que claro que, era muy especial para él, y eso era más que suficiente por ahora.

La semana en la escuela sin Goku fue más rápida de lo que Milk esperaba, o quizá era el hecho que el joven llegaba a visitarla a diario para ponerse al día con las clases y no retrasarse cuando por fin asistiera a la escuela.

-Se siente bien regresar!...-Exclamó Goku estirando sus brazos mientras caminaba con Milk, Gohan y Videl hacia su clase.

-Eso lo dices porque aún no nos hacen exámenes…-Dijo Gohan suspirando cansado de imaginar lo que sería.

-Vamos chicos! Estoy segura que nos vamos a divertir este año…-Animó Videl tomando del brazo a Gohan quien se sonrojó ante la caricia.

Gokú los miró sonrientes…-Si, tienes razón Videl, seguramente vamos a pasarl….-Gokú interrumpió su positivismo cuando vio a Bulma y Vegeta muy acaramelados en el salón de clases, Gokú se acercó a ellos con una aura negra…-Oigan!...-Gritó molesto lo que provocó que los chicos se separaran de golpe….-No quiero tener que estar soportando este espectáculo cada mañana! No es algo que disfrute ver!...-Afirmó molesto ya que aún no superaba la vez en la que se enteró de la relación de sus amigos.

-Vamos Goku no exageres…-Dijo Bulma riendo nerviosa agitando sus manos frente a su primo quien se sentía muy incómodo. Vegeta solo se dirigió a su lugar sin decir nada, muy típico de él.

Ya era hora que la clase comenzara, pero ningún maestro se asomaba, esto se le hizo extraño al de cabello alborotado.

-Oye Milk…-Le llamó el chico tocando el hombro de su amiga quien estaba en el escritorio de adelante.

-Si Goku?...-Respondió ella volteando.

-A qué hora vendrá el maestro de aritmética?...-Preguntó extrañado de que no se apareciera nadie.

-La verdad es que aún no tenemos maestro…-Le respondió la chica, el pelinegro hizo una expresión confundido y ella sonrió para explicarle….-Esta semana hemos recibido charlas motivacionales ya que el maestro de aritmética renunció luego de que su carrera como actor de circo le diera sus primeros frutos, así que mientras nos buscaban un reemplazo se decidieron a darnos charlas sobre la vida y las relaciones…-En esto último la mujer hizo una mueca fastidiada de recordar lo aburrido que había sido, Goku movió su cabeza indicando que había comprendido.

-Ya veo…-Dijo. Ella sonrió y en ese momento el director de la escuela entró por la puerta.

-Buenos días muchachos…-Saludó con un tono serio, todos los alumnos le saludaron sin mucho afán….-Ya que la clase 2-2 es la única que no tiene maestro de aritmética, se acordó que la señorita Burton tomaría esa clase…-Todos los chicos se palidecieron al escuchar esas palabras….-Sin embargo, eso no pasará….-Dijo el director devolviéndoles el alientos a todos los de la clase quienes suspiraron aliviados….-La señorita Burton fue internada ayer en una clínica psiquiátrica después de que le clavara un lápiz en la mano a un policía que intento ponerle una infracción por llevar una luz rota en el auto, así que se llamó a su hija mayor para que la suplantara, ella acaba de graduarse de la universidad y aunque no tiene mucha experiencia es una mujer brillante, estoy seguro que hará muy buen trabajo con ustedes….-El director se mostró muy seguro de sus palabras sin embargo todos comenzaron a imaginarse a la nueva maestra como una Burton más joven y con más energías para atormentarlos, el sólo hacerse la idea les daba escalofríos…..-Muy bien, dicho esto, pase señorita….

En el momento que ella dio un paso adelante un aura resplandeciente llenó el salón…-Buenos días muchachos…-Saludó una voz realmente seductora proveniente de una mujer alta, rubia, ojos azules con un rostro como tallado por ángeles.

Los chicos murmuraban entre sí "Qué es esta aura?" "Tú también ves las flores a su alrededor?" "Adoro esta clase!"… Incluso Gohan, Goku y Vegeta habían caído en el hechizo de la mujer quien agitó su cabello provocando que todos los muchachos se desmayaran al sentir su aroma dulce.

-Muy bien, ella es la señorita Dieciocho Burton que estará con ustedes hasta que busquemos un maestro fijo que….-Todos los chicos lo interrumpieron afirmando que no necesitaban otro maestro, ella estaría perfecta. Las chicas solo fruncieron el ceño y cruzaron los brazos molestos por el alboroto que la nueva maestra había provocado.

-No entiendo por qué tanta conmoción, es atractiva pero no es para tanto…-Se quejó Bulma al ver que todos los chicos habían hecho una rueda alrededor de la mujer. Milk y Videl la apoyaron cruzando los brazos y viendo molestas a sus chicos quienes se habían agregado a los demás….

La mujer estaba comenzando a incomodarse al ver tantos chicos queriendo abordarla…-Eh Chicos…-Les llamó suavemente con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ellos no escucharon ya que estaban perdidos en su belleza…-Muchachos…-Volvió a llamar, pero ninguna respuesta….-NIÑOS!...-Gritó molesta asustando a todos. Los chicos se alejaron unos pasos de ella ya que se veía molesta, sin embargo la joven mujer solo se acomodó su ropa y sonrió como si nada….-Quiero decirles que me siento honrada de ser su profesora este año…-Dijo sonriente lo que hizo brillar los ojos de todos los presentes…-Y también quiero decirles, que estoy felizmente comprometida…-Dijo la mujer con una mirada maquiavélica a los chicos quienes comenzaron a llorar y lamentarse…-Así es! Estoy comprometida muajajajaja!...-Ella rio tenebrosamente mientras que fuego salía de sus ojos; lo siguiente fue escuchar a los chicos decir "Noooo!" mientras lloraban desconsolados… la maestra salió del aula riéndose dejando a todos en un estado deprimente.

" _No puede ser", "Quien será?", "debe ser un tipo millonario", "Maldito bastardo infeliz!", "Eso no me importa!"._ Se escuchaba por todo el salón…-Vaya!, qué mala suerte!...-Exclamó Gohan quien no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en la oreja….-Au au au auuu! Videl!...-Se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Repite lo que dijiste!...-Le amenazó con los ojos rojos y con humo saliendo de su cabeza, Gohan la vio muy asustado tratando de negar lo que había dicho.

Bulma miró a Vegeta amenazante mientras que rayos salían de sus ojos, él no se había percatado pero cuando sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda pensó en voltear a su derecha donde vio a la mujer con aura negra y con su cabello flotando como si fueran medusas, entonces él tragó en seco sintiendo por primera vez el miedo profundo. No dijo nada, solo miró al frente _…-"Talvez si no la miro a los ojos no me mate"_ ….-Pensó.

Mientras tanto Gokú solo rascaba su cabeza riendo…-Jajaja que mala suerte! Pero no hay de otra Jajajaja…-Dijo despreocupadamente, sus amigos, quienes ya habían sido amenazados, lo miraron con cara de "Está muerto…" mientras que el salón tembló a los pasos de la pelinegra quien dio 3 pasos para quedar frente a Goku quien sudó al verla en un estado realmente aterrado….-Milk?...-Le llamó suavemente a la mujer quien se veía 3 metros más alta de lo que recordaba, con los ojos rojos y un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

-Go…Ku….-Dijo con voz demoniaca, él tembló respondiendo con un "Sii?" muy nervioso, el aura de la chica fue creciendo y creciendo y creciendo hasta que…-Gokú eres todo un loquillo!...-Bromeó rodeándose de flores y destellos con una mirada realmente tierna, todos, excepto Gokú, cayeron hacia atrás al escuchar a la chica cambiar tan repentinamente de humor, Goku solo rio nervioso sin entender lo que había pasado.

 _2 horas más tarde en el almuerzo…_

-Milk, no te entiendo… Porqué esa actitud tan despreocupada…-Preguntó Bulma exigiendo una explicación a su amiga mientras ella se comía su ensalada con una mirada de "Comer comer comer" al estilo anime, las 3 chicas estaban solas ya que los chicos estaban buscando la forma de pagar su deuda con sus chicas, a excepción del de cabello alborotado quien solo los estaba acompañando.

-Bulma tiene razón Milk, por qué estás tan tranquila? Debiste haberle mostrado que estabas molesta por coquetear con esa maestra tan despampanante…-Le riñó la ojiazul mirándola confundida.

Milk levantó la mirada son una sonrisa llena de paz….-Y yo que puedo decirle? No es mío para reclamarle, mientras él y yo no seamos pareja no puedo quejarme…-La chica tenía una mirada tan tranquila que conmovió a sus amigas quienes la veían con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Milk! Sé fuerte!...-Le dijeron abrazándola mientras que la chica solo reía nerviosa.

El segundo año en la preparatoria había comenzado de una manera muy peculiar, nadie sabía que era lo que el destino les deparaba… a excepción de los chicos que sabían que si no reparaban la metida de pata de hace un rato, entonces perderían algo más que una novia….

 _En la casa de Videl…_

-DING DONG!...-Videl bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se sorprendió de encontrar una cesta en el aire sostenida por globos que contenía un ramo de rosas rojas con una nota que tenía escrito un "Lo siento" en ella. La chica sonrió al ver el romántico gesto y con una sonrisa llamó en voz alta…-Sal de donde estés Gohan! Para que pueda besarte….-la chica estaba sonrojada pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió Gohan de su escondite para reconciliarse con su chica quien estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

 _En el parque…_

-Más vale que la razón por la que me citaste aquí sea para disculparte Vegeta…-Amenazó la peliazul al ver al de cabello en flama sentado en una banca con pinta de tener mucho tiempo esperándola… él se levantó serio y caminó hacia ella.

-Yo disculparme?...-Preguntó arrogante a la chica quien lo miró sorprendido…-Estás mal de la cabeza si eso era lo que estabas esperando….-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada muy típica de él, la chica estaba indignada pero antes de que pudiera hablar él la tomó del cuello y la cintura y la apretó hacia él para besarla, la chica se estaba resistiendo hasta que él los separó un poco y ella lo miró furiosa, quería reclamarle pero otra vez él la interrumpió…-Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma…-Le dijo con voz seductora mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Tonto, no necesito que me lo digas…-Refunfuñó tratando de resistir las caricias de su chico quien las aumentaba poco a poco.

-Entonces no pienses estupideces…-Respondió el de cabello en flama llevando sus labios a los de la chica quien respondió al beso apasionado, de esa manera esta peculiar pareja se reconciliaba… No hay duda que del amor al odio hay un solo paso.

Y en la casa de Milk….

- _Tick tick tick_ …-La pelinegra, quien estaba leyendo su libro de química, volteó a la ventana al escuchar las piedritas que le indicaban que Gokú había llegado.

-Gokú?...-Le llamó al verlo entrar por la ventana.

-Hola Milk!...-Le saludó contento, la chica se extrañó de verlo pero estaba feliz de que llegara a visitarla como de costumbre.

-Sucede algo?...-Preguntó al verlo tan animado, él se lanzó a la cama y miró a la chica sonriente.

-Bueno, es solo que me siento muy ansioso por la escuela…-Exclamó colocando sus brazos atrás de su cuello.

-Si lo sé…Sobre todo por la señorita Burton…-Dijo con una mirada triste, él notó la expresión de Milk y la miró tiernamente, se acercó a ella y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Milk…-Le llamó riendo…-No pongas esa cara! Lo que más me emociona de la escuela es que estaré contigo y los demás!...-Dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de la chica quien se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso.

-Lo dices en serio?...-Preguntó feliz saltando frente a él.

-Jajaja Por supuesto Milk!...-En ese momento la chica resplandeció de lo complacida que estaba con la respuesta de Gokú, pero se sonrojó al ver que el rostro del chico también estaba reluciente, de hecho, siempre resplandecía cada vez que él le sonreía, provocándole un calor en su pecho que la hacía sentirse fuerte y en paz….

 _ **Les digo que a veces yo solita me frustro al ver que nada pasa entre ellos xD pero muuuuuy pronto algo pasará ;) ya verán ya verán….**_

 _ **En fin! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa n.n… ahora que Bulma y Vegeta están juntos, qué creen que pase? Porque Gokú parece no estar muy contento con la idea xD pero quien sabe… y que hay con la maestra nueva? Llegará a provocar problemas entre nuestras parejas o será que los chicos se desinteresarán sobre ella? Y qué pasará con la madre de Gokú, Gine? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima amigos! :* :* :D :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: La enfermedad de la madre de Gokú**_

 _ **Konichiwa mis amigos! Cómo han estado? Espero que bien n.n**_

 _ **Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia :D no daré mucho detalle porque ya sabrán de que trata el capítulo de hoy. Aunque sí diré que…. En este capítulo voy a mencionar a la madre de Milk, ya que antes mencioné que ambas fueron grandes amigas en el pasado, y debo decir que… Fue una misión imposible ponerle nombre a la madre de Milk, ya que ni Akira Toriyama lo mencionó nunca, en fin, decidí ponerle un nombre que en lo personal me gusta mucho, y espero que a ustedes también les guste n.n**_

 _ **Aprovechando quiero mandar saludos a Celestia Carito que siempre es la primera en comentar en cada capítulo :3 Gracias por el apoyo Celestia!**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, pero la historia es MIA! (*Risa Malvada)**_

 _2 meses atrás…_

Ella se levantó de madrugada, miró a su esposo dormir y sonrió nostálgica al verlo roncar, él había hecho eso toda su vida y ella siempre lo reñía por hacerlo; acarició los cabellos de su esposo con ternura y escuchó como él susurraba "" _Gine_ "" al sentir la delgada y suave mano acariciarlo… La mujer retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo y envolvió a su esposo con ellas, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se levantó para dirigirse a la sala; al sentarse en el sofá observó una fotografía en la mesa de centro; se encontraban ella y su esposo sosteniendo a su bebé. Gine tomó la fotografía y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir el vacío en su pecho existente desde que dejó a su hijo con su maestro, lo veía cada año pero no le era suficiente, cada día de su vida extrañaba no poder abrazar a su único hijo, verlo crecer, enamorarse, y disfrutar de la vida al lado de sus amigos; aunque estaba segura que el abuelo Roshi cuidaba muy bien de Goku, también estaban Uranai Baba y la familia Brief que también cuidaban de él, su hijo no estaba solo, y eso la hacía sentirse aliviada, y más ahora en la condición en la que ella estaba, deseaba que Gokú estuviera rodeado de personas que lo querían…

La mujer colocó la fotografía en su lugar con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y luego juntó sus manos en su boca pensando en los sucesos del mes pasado; sus ojos comenzaron a brillar llenos de lágrimas al recordar las palabras del doctor…"" _Señora Son, sus exámenes son positivos…Lo lamento mucho""…._

 _-""No, no es posible!""…-Gritó exasperada levantándose de la silla llevando su mano hecha puño a su pecho. El doctor quiso tranquilizarla pero ella se fue corriendo del consultorio con lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió y corrió sin saber el rumbo al que se dirigía, solo buscaba desaparecer en ese momento de la realidad… finalmente agotadas sus energías, se detuvo frente a una iglesia, ella la observó con lágrimas de resentimiento pensando en que esto era una mala broma por parte de Dios, lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, con ira se preparó para gritar…_

 _-""Acaso te hice algo?! Te sientes satisfecho?!""...-Gritaba furiosa a los pies de la entrada de la iglesia…-""Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?! Pues yo no estoy lista para morir y no voy a…!""...-Estaba por quejarse con Dios pero en ese momento su salud la traicionó provocándole un ataque de tos… mientras tosía se daba cuenta que su diagnóstico podría ser verdadero pero al mismo tiempo no quería aceptar el hecho de su enfermedad era más grave de lo que pensaba, agitaba su cabeza negando la realidad declarando al cielo que no estaba lista para abandonarlo todo._

 _-""No lo haré! No lo voy a permitir!""…-Gemía dentro de sí conteniendo los gritos despavoridos que su corazón deseaba liberar. Con lágrimas en sus ojos miró hacia arriba donde pudo ver una blanca paloma volar cerca de ella… aquella imagen llena de esperanza logró calmar su alma y recuperar la cordura que había perdido, al mismo tiempo el ataque de tos se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco._

Gine abrió sus ojos terminando de repasar los hechos, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…-" _Es verdad, no puedo rendirme…"….-_ Se dijo la mujer recordando aquel hecho. Sonrió resignada pero decidida a hacer todo lo posible por disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba… ella debía tomar una decisión respecto a qué hacer con su enfermedad, sin embargo no quería ocultarle a su esposo la verdad, Gine mejor que nadie sabía que para salir de ese problema debía ser apoyada por su familia, de otra forma no sería capaz de soportar todo ese peso.

Suspiró una vez más al ver la fotografía en la mesita de noche, y con unos ojos llenos de nostalgia trató de que sus pensamientos llegaran hasta su hijo…-" _Oh Goku, qué estarás haciendo en este momento? Mi querido hijo, serás feliz con tu vida?..."_ ….-Tocó con su dedo el rostro del bebé en la fotografía y luego regresó a su habitación; miró a su esposo una vez más y sonrió tiernamente, se apoyó en la cama y acercó su rostro al del hombre para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Bardock sintió el cálido beso y respondió tiernamente susurrando " _Gine_ " al momento que abrió los ojos para ver a su esposa quien lo mirada con una sonrisa.

-Gine? Qué sucede?...-Preguntó él al verla con una mirada no común de ella, una sonrisa que no era de felicidad, el hombre se levantó un poco de la cama para sentarse quedando de frente a su esposa. Ella lo miró y colocó su delgada mano en la mejilla de Bardock quien la miró confundido. Gine se acercó y juntó sus labios con los del hombre para darle un beso muy apasionado.

-Bardock…Hazme el amor….-Susurró separando sus labios por un momento en un tono casi de súplica. El hombre no dijo nada pero su respuesta a las caricias de su mujer indicaba que estaba más que de acuerdo en conceder la petición de Gine quien estaba totalmente entregada a él en ese momento.

Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hombre mientras que profundizaba más el beso; él rodeó la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos apretándola gentilmente pero al mismo tiempo provocando elevar el calor en su ella a quien ya tenía mucho tiempo de no tomarla y hacerle el amor apasionadamente, subía lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer hasta llegar a sus cabellos, eran suaves y olían muy bien. Gine estaba provocando en él el fuerte deseo consumidor que lo hacía comportarse como un animal, sin dejar de ser gentil y suave con ella. Bardock la abrazó y lentamente la recostó en su cama dejándola sobre él; metiendo su mano dentro del pijama de la mujer; ella terminó de quitársela dejando al descubierto su suave torso, ella jadeó al sentir como Bardock apretaba sus pezones y luego los besaba.

-Ah…Bardock….-Gimió, él la miró deseoso y sonrió complacido al saber lo que venía para ambos. Ella sonrió y entrelazando su mano con la de él lo besó aumentando el furor y la excitación que hacían olvidar a Gine aquel dolor que se encontraba en su corazón….

….

-Buenos días preciosa….-Saludó sonriente el hombre dándole un beso en la frente a su mujer quien poco a poco abría sus ojos agotada luego de la noche que habían tenido.

-Bardock….-Contestó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaba claro que ambos habían tenido la mejor noche de sus vidas. Gine se levantó contenta a prepararle el desayuno a su esposo, pues él debía irse a trabajar; tarareando una melodía, bailaba por toda la cocina mientras freía huevos y preparaba café, Bardock al bajar a la cocina se tomó el tiempo para admirar a la mujer hacer su danza del desayuno, tratando de contener una risitas al verla mover torpemente su cintura, si bien ella no era una gran bailarina, él la amaba tal y como era…. Como cuando se conocieron y él quedó prendado de ella casi de inmediato al admirar su belleza y coraje que la hacían una mujer única.

-Que desayuno más delicioso…-Bromeó él en tono pervertido. Ella rápidamente volteó apenada sonrojándose al darse cuenta que su marido la había estado observando.

-Oh cállate Bardock…-Refunfuñó avergonzada pero sonriendo.

Él se sentó en el desayunador y ella gentilmente le sirvió la comida acompañado de un delicioso café; Bardock muy agradecido besó la mano de la mujer, dio las gracias por la comida y se dispuso a comer.

-Gine, tú no vas a comer?...-Preguntó curioso al verla disponerse a limpiar la cocina.

-Oh no, no tengo hambre….-Respondió ella con una sonrisa, Bardock hizo una mueca extrañado por la actitud de la mujer, ya que ella comía tanto como él y jamás se pasaba una comida; sin embargo lo dejó pasar ya que pensó que no era gran cosa. Al haber terminado tomó sus cosas y se fue a su trabajo, sin embargo al subir a su auto y ver a la mujer en la puerta de la casa, algo lo hizo sentirse inquieto, por alguna razón, no quería irse… sacudió su cabeza convenciéndose de que no era nada, arrancó el auto y se fue….

Gine regreso a la cocina para limpiarla, su semblante decayó al recordar su realidad y las decisiones que debía tomar; tenía que decirle a su familia pero no sabía cómo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero de repente una tos seca la atacó desde dentro de sus pulmones. Ella tosía y tosía y a pesar de que intentaba tomar agua para calmar la tos, su cuerpo se lo impedía pues no paraba de toser, su cuerpo estaba doblegándose pues estaba perdiendo fuerzas rápidamente.

- _"Oh no qué es lo que me pasa?"…-_ Pensaba mientras miraba alrededor tratando de buscar algo que la ayudara, el ataque de tos era demasiado para la mujer quien comenzó a escupir sangre…Finalmente su cuerpo ya no pudo más y cayó inconsciente en medio del piso de la cocina…

….

 _1 hora más tarde…._

- _Gine? Gine estás ahí? Contesta por favor! Gine!_...-Preguntaba desde fuera una mujer por la puerta de atrás, era una vecina que además era la única amiga de la mujer…. Había pasado varios minutos llamándola y estaba comenzando a preocuparse….

 _En los pensamientos de Gine…._

 _-"Dónde estoy? No conozco este lugar"…-Todo está oscuro y los edificios no tienen luz. Parece que es un callejón infinito, ya llevo caminando mucho tiempo y aún no llego al final del camino, creo que puedo ver una luz acercándose, es muy brillante, pero es muy grande para ser una luz… parece ser una persona…- "Hola? Puedes decirme en dónde estoy?"...- será que no me entiende? Le pregunté dónde estoy pero no me responde, está de espaldas pero logro distinguir que es una mujer, tiene un largo cabello negro, y toda ella está brillando, cada vez estoy más cerca de ella… sin embargo tiene ropas normales, si fuera un ángel estaría vistiendo una túnica blanca, me preguntó quién será…-"Oye, puedes decirme dónde estoy por favor?..."…-Parece que por fin me ha escuchado, la mujer está volteando, pero, un momento! Esa cara! Me es familiar! Ella es….-"Autumn? Eres tú?!..."….-Mi mejor amiga Autumn…Cómo es posible?! Ella murió hace muchos años! Me está sonriendo, definitivamente es ella, es su sonrisa! No lo puedo creer…. Me está invitando a que vaya con ella, quiere que tome su mano, pero….-"No puedo hacerlo, tengo que ir con mi familia Autumn…"…-Ella parece complacida con mi respuesta, está dirigiendo su dedo hacia mi pecho al tocarme siento una gran descarga, como un golpe!...-"Auch! Eso duele Autumn!"...-Ella vuelve a tocarme y siento la descarga de energía, qué es esto? Oigo voces…._

 _-Gine por favor resiste!..._

-Su esposa ha respondido bien, sin embargo está muy débil y necesitamos internarla de emergencia señor Son….-Explicaba el doctor al hombre quien estaba en un estado crítico de ansiedad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Doctor, qué es lo que tiene mi esposa? Porqué tuvo ese ataque?...-Preguntó Bardock exigiendo una respuesta.

-Espere…Ella no le ha dicho nada?...-Preguntó extrañado el hombre con bata blanca. La expresión de preocupación del esposo le indicó que era ignorante de la situación de su mujer. Le pidió que se sentara y comenzó a explicarle con detalle cual era la verdad…. Bardock restregó su mano por sus cabellos y cara tratando de asimilar las palabras que estaba escuchando mientras que el doctor colocó su mano en el hombro de él….-Lo lamento Bardock….-Fue lo único que pudo decir….

Bardock solo miró hacia el suelo con los ojos llenos de tristeza, rascándose la cabeza y masajeando su cuello sin saber qué hacer; como un rayo pasó por sus pensamientos la imagen de su hijo Gokú y su maestro Kamesenin. Corrió hacia la entrada del hospital tratando de buscar un teléfono público, miraba hacia todas partes buscando, pero no veía nada, se estaba comenzando a desesperar…

-"Pero qué estoy haciendo, yo tengo un móvil!..."…-Bardock sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y marcó el número de Kame House, donde vivía el abuelo Roshi y su hijo….

 _3 Días después…._

-" _Papá!"…-_ Se escuchó a lo lejos. Bardock volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz y logró ver que se acercaba la silueta de su hijo quien venía corriendo hacia él. El hombre sonrió disimuladamente y al tener a su hijo frente a él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Gokú.

-Hijo, que bueno que llegas….-Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa casi genuina. Gokú sonrió contento, conocía a su padre y sabía que él era muy cauteloso con sus emociones; debía aprenderse su lenguaje, y el que pusiera sus manos en los hombros de su hijo indicaba que estaba más que dichoso de volverlo a ver. El muchacho de cabello alborotado solo asentó y se dirigió con su padre para recoger sus maletas. Al recogerlas ambos tomaron el taxi que los llevaría a su hogar…

Gokú miraba ansioso a su padre tratando de encontrar el mejor momento para preguntarle sobre el estado en el que se encontraba su madre, pero Bardock tenía cerrados los ojos tratando de descansar por un momento; el muchacho notó que el hombre estaba exhausto, así que no quiso preguntar nada… bueno, almenos hasta que llegaran a casa.

El viaje a casa se sintió largo, pero cuando finalmente llegaron Gokú sintió como una parte de él regresaba a su corazón. Se sintió feliz por un momento, antes de recordar la razón por la que había llegado.

-Nada ha cambiado papá…-Comentó el muchacho al entrar por la puerta con una de sus maletas mirando a su alrededor.

-No hemos hecho muchos cambios desde la última vez que nos visitaste…-Respondió el hombre entrando con la otra maleta de su hijo y dejándola al lado del sofá de la sala. Gokú sonrió al ver las fotos en la pared, todas eran de él con su familia. Había almenos 1 foto por cada visita de él, seguramente esa había sido idea de su madre. Caminó hacia a la mesa de centro llamado por una peculiar fotografía que se encontraba en ella, era la foto que él tenía en la sala de su casa con el abuelo Roshi, son una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se acercó, tomó la fotografía y se sentó en el sofá para tomarse un tiempo para apreciarla. Bardock lo observó y sin más se sentó al lado de su hijo….-Esa es..La fotografía favorita de tu madre….-Dijo en un tono serio pero nostálgico.

-La mía también….-Respondió el muchacho bajando su semblante a uno más serio….-Papá…-Le llamó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre….-Tú sabes porqué vine, necesito saber qué es lo que sucede….-Preguntó sin dejar de ver a su padre.

Bardock lo miró fijo y luego se levantó del sofá quedando de espaldas a su hijo….-Es mejor que la veas antes de decirte algo, vamos, te llevaré…..-Dijo el hombre tomando las llaves de su auto. El joven atendió el llamado y siguió a su padre…

Goku se encontraba pensativo, no sabía que creer, era la primera vez que sentía algo como esto… el viaje al hospital fue más corto de lo que esperaba el muchacho de cabello alborotado.

Se sentía nervioso por la condición en la que encontraría a su madre. Poco a poco se iban acercando a su habitación, en el camino, veía muchas personas llorando, otros en camillas, inconscientes, padres angustiados por sus niños, personas con heridas graves…. Estaba comenzando a angustiarse, temía lo peor; una enfermera les indicó la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación, ambos se quedaron mudos de lo nerviosos que estaban…. Bardock miró a su hijo con cara de "Entra tú primero" y Goku con una gota de sudor en su frente le respondió con una mirada de "No voy a entrar primero, hazlo tú"; Bardock tragó saliva nervioso y volvió a ver a su hijo, pero éste le respondía con sus ojos que estaba tan nervioso como él.

Después de intercambiar miradas serias, se decidieron por entrar al mismo tiempo, ambos respiraron profundo y abrieron la puerta…

-Goku! Hijo!...-Se escuchó exclamar la voz de una dulce mujer. El muchacho dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía esa voz. En una cama yacía la mujer con un aspecto mucho mejor del que Goku esperaba. Ella se veía bien, incluso bonita, a pesar de su verdadera condición… tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y emanaba un aura de tranquilidad. Bardock y Goku se quedaron perplejos al verla tan tranquila.

-Mamá..?...-Le llamó el muchacho. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Ven aquí querido…-Gine abrió sus brazos llamando a su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo y él conmovido se apresuró a abrazarla, ella dejó caer unas lágrimas y luego miró a su esposo quien sonreía complacido de ver a su familia reunida.

Gokú estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas al sentir el calor de su querida madre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio por última vez y con lo que había pasado con ella estaba más que ansioso por saber qué le estaba pasando. Después de unos segundos él se separó de ella y Gine con su delgada y cálida mano tocó la mejilla de su hijo para memorizar cada cambio en el rostro de Goku, aunque para ella seguía siendo el niñito con cabello alborotado que apenas caminaba pero que aun así quería entrenar con ella y el maestro Kamesenin.

-Hijo, estas estupendo….-Dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente con una mirada tierna.

-Madre…-Dijo él dulcemente sonriendo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de avanzada edad con bata blanca y una tabla de diagnóstico. Todos voltearon a ver atentos.

-Bardock, puedo hablar con usted….-Dijo el hombre sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta; el hombre asentó y ambos salieron de la habitación, Goku quería seguirlos pero su madre comenzó a preguntarle sobre la escuela, él muy contento comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado ese año…

-Bardock… ya sabe que su esposa tiene cáncer de pulmón, las razones no las sabemos con exactitud pero tenemos registros de que su esposa ha padecido anteriormente de neumonía, probablemente esto dejó cicatrices y le ha producido un tipo de cáncer llamado adenocarcinoma. Cuando le informamos a su esposa que tenía sospechas y luego confirmamos que el tumor era maligno, sin embargo ella no comenzó con los tratamientos y lastimosamente el cáncer se ha esparcido al páncreas….-Bardock sintió como su pecho comenzaba a dolerle, tenía que sentarse, así que lentamente caminó hacia atrás buscando una silla. El doctor suspiró triste al ver el rostro del desdichado hombre, se sentó a su lado y puso su brazo en los hombros de Bardock….-En serio lamento esto Bardock….-El hombre pelinegro respiró profundo conteniendo sus emociones y luego miró serio al doctor.

-Cuáles son sus opciones?...-Preguntó en un tono muy serio.

-Está en etapa 2, en esta etapa la cirugía ya no es tan efectiva ya que el cáncer se ha expandido. Pero la quimioterapia podría alargar su tiempo…-Explicó seriamente al hombre quien veía hacia el piso y sostenía sus manos frente a su boca.

-De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?...-Dijo Bardock aun viendo al suelo.

-1 año o 2…-Respondió sin decir más….

…..

-…Entonces ella rápidamente lanzó una patada que lo mandó directo al piso!...-Goku y Gine estaban divirtiendo y más la mujer al escuchar los graciosos relatos de su hijo.

-Jajajaja vaya! Se ve que esa chica tiene el mismo carácter que su madre…-Rio Gine sentada en la cama…-Aun no puedo creer que te encontraras con la hija de Autumn, es como el destino…-Exclamó la mujer muy feliz al escuchar que su hijo había hecho amistad con la hija de la mujer que ella quería como una hermana. Aún no conocía a la chica pero Gine ya se había hecho ilusiones sobre el futuro de su hijo con Milk.

-Milk tiene un temperamento complicado pero es muy amable y bondadosa, además es muy fuerte…-Elogió Goku a su amiga mientras veía al horizonte pensando en ella. Gine sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hijo, será que te has enamorado?...-Saltó emocionada mirando a su hijo con los ojos brillantes.

Goku hizo una mueca confundido mientras sudaba nervioso…-Mamá no pienses mal, Milk solo es una buena amiga…-Dijo el muchacho agitando su mano con una gota de sudor en su frente poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Jajajaja vamos hijo! Tú vas a terminar casándote con ella, es el destino, y del destino nadie puede escapar…-Dijo la mujer mirando maliciosamente a su hijo quien estaba muy incómodo y que además no entendía muy bien el concepto de "Destino" del que su madre hablaba.

-Mamá, creo que la fiebre te ha confundido…-Bromeó Goku tocando la frente de su madre, sin embargo, ella no estaba caliente sino fría…. Gokú reaccionó al sentir la temperatura de la mujer pensando en qué es lo que estaba pasando con ella. Aun no lo sabía pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

Al otro lado de la puerta, Bardock se había recostado en ella para escuchar la risa de su esposa detenidamente. En ningún momento él se imaginó que tendría que separarse de Gine tan pronto, el hombre sentía una rabia dentro de sí y al mismo tiempo una desdicha. Tenía la necesidad de desahogarse, talvez, en algún bar…..

Al pensar en esto sacudió su cabeza reprimiéndose de tales deseos….-" _No, este no es el momento para pensar en mí…Gine me necesita…"….-_ Se dijo a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño, llevó su mano hacia su rostro para pasar sus dedos entre sus cabellos tratando de encontrar la lucidez que había perdido. Miró hacia el suelo con una mirada llena de tristeza, suspiró profundamente y llevo su mano a la perilla de la puerta…

-Gine, necesito hablar con nuestro hijo por unos minutos….-Dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta, interrumpiendo la divertida discusión madre- hijo que estaban teniendo Gine y el muchacho de cabello alborotado.

La mujer asentó con una sonrisa indicándole a su hijo que siguiera a su padre; el joven se levantó con una mirada seria y salió de la habitación con Bardock, estaba listo para escuchar cualquier cosa pues previamente había preparado su corazón para lo peor, sin embargo no esperaba que su padre pensara diferente a él.

Bardock había estado pensando la forma en la que le diría a su hijo que perdería a su madre para siempre, pero simplente no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo

-Papá, qué es lo que sucede…-Pregunto el muchacho seriamente al ver el aspecto demacrado reflejado en los ojos de su padre. Él hombre suspiro profundo y fingió tener calma; volteó hacia su hijo mirándolo con la máscara invisible que había colocado en su rostro.

-Tu madre, padece de neumonía, los doctores dicen que es un caso de neumonía grave, sin embargo con los antibióticos y el reposo ella puede mejorar su salud, así que no deberías preocuparte hijo…-Bardock volteo dándole la espalda al joven pidió dentro de sí a kamisama que lo perdonara por mentirle a su hijo, pero él no sabía qué hacer.

-Entiendo….-Se limitó a contestar. Goku sabía que esa no era la verdad, lo veía reflejado en los ojos de su viejo, así que averiguaría por sus propios medios lo que en verdad estaba pasando…

…

Había pasado una semana desde que Gokú llego a Japón a la casa de sus padres; todos los días pasaba las tardes con su madre leyéndole un libro, contándole anécdotas o simplemente haciéndole compañía, ya que su padre Bardock no podía debido a su trabajo, aunque le tranquilizaba saber que Gokú se encontraba con ella, ya que siempre estaba con el temor de que su esposa volviera a recaer.

-Hijo podrías ir a la ciudad a comprarme unas cosas que necesito?...-Preguntó la mujer juntando sus manos en señal de petición.

-Por supuesto, dime qué tipo de cosas…-Dijo él poniéndose a disposición de su madre. La mujer sacó de su bolso una lista del tamaño de una página, Goku abrió sus ojos sorprendido y algo arrepentido de haber hablado….-Huao…-Exclamó al ver las cosas escritas.

Gine sonrió con una gota de sudor en su frente…-Perdona esto…-Dijo riendo nerviosa. El muchacho sonrió dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, volveré pronto…-Dijo él tranquilizando a su madre. El muchacho guardó la lista en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de la habitación despidiéndose de su madre.

 _En la ciudad…_

-Vaya, esto es mucho, aunque no importa, pero aun así no sé por dónde empezar…-Se decía el pelinegro revisando la lista de cosas. Miró hacia el frente y pudo ver la entrada a la ciudad, se sorprendió ver tantos colores y sentir tantos olores agradables. Era una zona muy transitada y se sentía un poco abrumado por ella ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que visitó la ciudad la última vez.

Algo llamó su atención, volteó a ver el letrero que decía "Suvenires"…..-Bueno ya que estoy aquí…-Se dijo antes de entrar a la tienda. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y se admiró al ver tantas cosas de varias formas, colores y tamaños, era una tienda realmente estupenda. Algo pequeño llamó su atención, en la vitrina tenía escrito "Amuletos de la suerte", atraído por ellos se acercó para verlos más de cerca. El hombre que atendía la tienda observó al muchacho interesado en ellos y con una sonrisa se acercó a él.

-Estos son amuletos de la suerte, si le regalas uno a una persona especial, tendrá salud y buena fortuna toda su vida…-Le explicó el anciano al pelinegro. Gokú alzó la mirada y pensó…. "Milk"…-Parece que está pensando en alguien joven…-Dijo el anciano al ver la expresión del muchacho.

-Jajaja si bueno, estaba pensando en mi mejor amiga…-Respondió él rascándose la cabeza como lo hacía habitualmente cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo. El anciano sonrió y sacó un amuleto de la vitrina; era rojo, en forma rectangular, como un llavero, pero tenía un pequeño compartimiento donde guardaba un minúsculo pergamino que tenía escrito en él la bendición.

-Si se lo obsequia, tenga por seguro que ella será afortunada…-Le animó el anciano con una sonrisa. Gokú tomó el amuleto y lo observó de cerca, era muy bonito y estaba seguro de que a Milk le gustaría, después de todo, la conocía muy bien…

-Está bien, me lo llevaré…-Dijo el muchacho sacando su billetera…-Cuánto cuesta?...-Preguntó, pero el anciano agitó sus manos frente a él, indicándole una negativa.

-Oh no no, llévatelo…-Dijo él agitando sus manos.

-Pero señor….-Contradijo el pelinegro, sin embargo el anciano insistió, así que con una sonrisa aceptó el amuleto y lo guardó muy bien para no perderlo….

 _1 hora más tarde…._

Gokú regresaba al hospital con las compras de su madre, estaba feliz y quería mostrarle de inmediato lo que le habían obsequiado. Llegó a la entrada del hospital, firmó el libro de visitas y se dirigió al piso donde se encontraba su madre Gine, sin embargo, algo lo hizo dudar cuando vio médicos y enfermeras entrar y salir corriendo de la habitación donde estaba la mujer. Sintiéndose preocupado se acercó con rapidez… llegó y al ver por la ventana sintió terror al ver a su querida madre en un ataque de tos, tal era la fuerza que estaba comenzando a escupir sangre. Goku abrió los ojos aterrado por la sangrienta escena frente a él, no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni sabía qué hacer cuando…

-Joven Goku!...-Escuchó una voz. Él reaccionó y vio al doctor a su lado; el hombre lo tenía agarrado del brazo; miró a todas partes y vio que sus compras estaban desparramadas en el suelo, pero Goku seguía en shock….-Oye muchacho, estás bien?...-Preguntó el doctor al verlo tan fuera de sí, el de cabello alborotado solo pudo asentar….-Ven conmigo…-Le ordenó , Goku miró a su madre que se había desmayado después del ataque, no quería dejarla así, el hombre con bata blanca lo notó y tomó al joven del brazo…-Ella va estar bien, no te preocupes…-Dijo tratando de consolar al muchacho, Gokú lo miró y siguió al doctor. El hombre los llevó a su oficina, sabía que el muchacho tendría preguntas…

-Doctor, qué le pasa a mi mamá?...-Preguntó Goku directamente ya sentado en una silla de la oficina del doctor. El hombre lo miró serio y se sentó frente a él.

-Es un síntoma de la enfermedad, tendrá ese tipo de ataques de vez en cuando, pero no mejorará si no comienza a tratarse el cáncer….-Explicó él sosteniendo sus lentes.

-Qué?...-Preguntó Goku al escuchar la palabra "cáncer". El doctor reaccionó.

-Espera, tu padre no te lo dijo?...-Preguntó el doctor extrañado por el comportamiento del muchacho.

-Mi madre….Tiene cáncer?...-Preguntó Gokú confundido por todo lo que había escuchado de su padre y lo que había escuchado del doctor.

-Ya veo…Tu padre no te lo dijo, Goku, no te molestes con él, seguramente no sabía cómo decírtelo pero…-Hizo una pausa y miró serio al joven tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle la situación. Goku apretó con fuerza los dientes y se preparó mentalmente para recibir un gran impacto, pero para él no fue suficiente al escuchar de la boca del doctor lo que más había temido…. Perdería para siempre a su madre….

 _Y en el presente….._

 _-""Pero qué aburrida es esta clase! Como quisiera que ya fuera la hora de almuerzo""…-Se lamentaba la pelinegra viendo hacia la pizarra con un lápiz en su boca, el profesor en su intento de culturizar a sus alumnos, terminó durmiéndolos, y nuestros amigos no eran la excepción…._

 _-Riiiiiinnnggg!...-La campana de salida había liberado a los jóvenes estudiantes de su tortura de 50 minutos, todos muy aliviados comenzaron a guardar sus cosas cuando…_

 _-"Oye Milk…"…-Le llamó el joven tocando suavemente su hombro… Milk atendió de inmediato._

 _-"Si Goku?..."….-Preguntó ella volteando hacia el joven quien estaba en el escritorio detrás de ella._

 _-"Quieres salir conmigo a alguna parte?"…-Preguntó Goku sonrojándose levemente y sin poder ver a la chica a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió de la actitud de su amigo, eso era nuevo._

 _-"Pero Gokú…Porqué tan de repente?..."….-Preguntó ella mirándolo extrañada, jamás le había pedido algo similar…_

 _-"Milk, es que me he dado cuenta de que me gustas, he estado fingiendo que no lo sé, pero yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti y quiero saber si tú también me quieres, de esa forma podemos salir y vivir para siempre juntos…"….-Dijo él sonrojado pero en un tono de decisión, mostrando su puño._

 _-"Oh Goku! Cuanto tiempo esperé para esto!"….-Exclamó ella lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo; él sonrió tiernamente._

 _-"Yo también lo he esperado Milk…"…-Dijo Goku apretándola más fuerte, ella se separó lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara con su amado, lo miró dulcemente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, él le correspondió con amor mientras que todos los que estaban presenciando la escena, aplaudían felicitando a la nueva feliz pareja….._

 _Él se separó de ella y la vio por un momento hasta que….-"Milk!"….-Le llamó agitándola bruscamente._

 _-"Ouch Goku!"….-Se quejó ella molesta._

 _-"Milk despierta!."...-Dijo él mirándola serio…._

-MILK!...-Escuchó el grito de una mujer a lo lejos, su voz se parecía mucho a la de Bulma. La pelinegra abrió los ojos lentamente y al aterrizar su mente en el lugar que se encontraba, se levantó de golpe haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran de ella mientras que el profesor la veía molesto.

-Bueno señorita Ox, ya que tiene tiempo para dormir, supongo que también tendrá tiempo para una actividad extra….-Ordenó el profesor muy molesto a la hermosa joven quien no sabía dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza que tenía….

-Sí señor….-Respondió ella bajando su semblante…

El hombre iba seguir con su clase cuando la campana de almuerzo sonó. Todos exclamaron aliviados y guardaron sus cosas.

-Oye Milk no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con tu tarea si hace falta…-Le animó el de cabello alborotado a su amiga tratando de consolarla.

-Eres muy amable Goku…-Respondió ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Muy bien tortolos, que les parece si vamos a almorzar para olvidar el mal trago?...-Propuso Bulma siendo secundada por sus amigos. Los 6 caminaron hacia el comedor; Gohan llevaba los libros de Videl, como siempre; Bulma y Vegeta discutían por cualquier cosa como siempre y Goku y Milk hacían lo mejor sabían hacer… Hablar de videojuegos….

-Oye Milk, a propósito, qué estabas soñando?...-Preguntó Videl mirando curiosa a su amiga, ella de inmediato se sonrojó.

-Por…Porqué lo preguntas?...-Respondió ella tratando de evadir la respuesta.

-Es que no parabas de llamar a Goku….-Dijo ella susurrándole al oído, Milk saltó más que avergonzada colocando su mano en la boca de Videl.

-Ssshhh! No lo digas tan fuerte!...-Le amenazó en un modo paranoico.

-Pero Milk, todos saben que estás enamorada de Goku, excepto él…-Dijo Videl arqueando una cena, la pelinegra rápidamente volteó hacia atrás para corroborar que Goku no estuviera escuchando, pero el joven estaba hablando con Gohan.

-Eso es verdad….-Dijeron el coro Bulma y Vegeta pasando sobre ellas. Milk estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza, no tenía idea de que fuera tan obvio…

-Chicos por favor!...-Pidió ella poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-Oh miren! Nuestra mesa está disponible!...-Dijo Bulma tomando del brazo a Vegeta, todos lo siguieron, Milk se quedó atrás tratando de analizar lo que acaba de escuchar de la boca de Videl.

-Realmente, todos lo saben?...-Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja. Suspiró decepcionada y nostálgica.

-Milk! No vienes?...-Le llamó Goku desde la mesa. Ella sonrió tiernamente y caminó hacia ellos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa pensaba acerca de Goku _….-"No tengo prisa, solo deseo algún día decirle lo que siento…"….-_ Y así nuestra protagonista se animó a vivir un día a la vez y dejar que el tiempo actuara a su favor, ella no lo presionaría, simplemente esperaría… Sin embargo, algo estaba por cambiar sus vidas… Para siempre….

… _ **.**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…. Hace poco se conmemoró el día internacional de la lucha contra el cáncer de mama, como mujer me uno a esta gran campaña y les invito a que lo hagan ustedes también…**_

 _ **Siguiendo con el capítulo debo decir que gracias a Dragon Ball Súper, estoy más que motivada a seguir esta historia alterna sobre Goku y Milk :") Amo ver como esta gran personaje, que parece estricta, fría y controladora para muchos, es en realidad la esposa más fuerte y comprensible que he visto de todas las esposas de los superhéroes!**_

 _ **A los que no les gusta Milk, váyanse a la chingada! Ella es increíble! lml…. Cuando estoy escribiendo intento ponerme en el lugar del personaje, y, a pesar de que aún no estoy casada, imagino que debe ser muy pero muy difícil tener un esposo como Gokú Dx**_

 _ **En fin, me encanta esta pareja, a pesar de tener ya 20 años de casados, siguen juntos y aunque no se muestre en la serie, yo sé que allí hay amor :3 y creo que se puede apreciar cuando Gokú afirma que a pesar de las discusiones que tuvo con ella antes de irse con Wiss, Chi-Chi lo comprendería… Dicho y hecho, ella lo comprendió…. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, veamos que pasa en el siguiente, muy pronto! Y les invito a que sigan DBS, hasta ahora va por buen rumbo ;) Nos vemos lectores! Hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_

 _ **PD: Gracias a todos los que me apoyan, créanme que cada review de ustedes es una fuente de inspiración para mí. Si lo desean pueden visitar mi nueva historia "Algo Parecido al Amor", de antemano GRACIAS! :3 :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9.5: Conociendo a mis Suegros**_

 _ **Kon´nichiwa! Pero qué..? Sigo viva? xD Si lo sé, me ausenté mucho tiempo, pero por si no lo han notado, comencé una nueva historia y quise adelantarla, además estuve ocupada con la universidad y la temporada de conciertos con la orquesta, así que decidí terminar primero mis responsabilidades para poder dedicarme de lleno a seguir con esta historia n.n espero que me disculpen, pero así es la vida… En fin, se preguntarán porque capítulo 9.5… Bueno, es que este capítulo será como un "Relleno" de la historia; por qué? Porque se me ocurrió esta divertida idea sobre Gohan conociendo a los padres de Videl, además quise darles un poco más de protagonismo a esta pareja ya que últimamente no les he dado mucho. Espero que les guste y se diviertan mucho :D**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

-…Lo que digo es que, a veces hay momentos en los que tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer….-Dijo orgullosa la peliazul ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Bulma... Casi le rompes la nariz a esa chica que te llamó gorda….-Dijo Videl asustada por ver a su amiga de lo más fresca.

-ELLA SE LO BUSCÓ!...-Gritó exasperada, todos se hicieron hacia atrás.

-Está bien, está bien... Solo no nos mates quieres…-Dijo Gokú riendo nervioso.

-Vaya Vegeta, cada vez siento más respeto por ti…-Exclamó Milk antes de beber agua de su botella, todos se rieron suavemente para no molestar más a la peliazul.

-Tiene razón jaja cómo lo haces?...-Preguntó Gohan entre risitas.

-Te acostumbras…-Respondió él serio tratando de ignorar las expresiones amenazantes de su chica.

-A propósito de lesionados, cómo siguió tu padre Videl?...-Preguntó Milk recordando el incidente de hace 4 meses, Gohan y Videl reaccionaron apenados.

-Está mejor, le quitaron el yeso de la pierna hace 2 meses y sus heridas ya terminaron de sanar, regresará a trabajar muy pronto…-Respondió la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Le pasó algo a tu padre?...-Preguntó Bulma curiosa olvidando ya el asunto anterior.

-Bueno…-Titubeó Videl rascando su mejilla con un dedo…-Se fracturó una pierna…

-Queeé? Y cómo?...-Preguntó Gokú.

-Por qué no les cuenta como fue, Gohan?...-Dijo Milk con una sonrisa burlona.

-QUEEEÉ?! FUISTE TÚ?!...-Gritaron Vegeta, Bulma y Gokú al escuchar la acusación de Milk.

-Chicos tranquilos! No es lo que parece! Fue un accidente!...-Dijo Gohan agitando sus manos muy nervioso.

-Es verdad, fue un accidente, y la culpa fue de mi padre, no de él…-Dijo Videl defendiendo a su novio.

-Pero cómo..?...-Preguntó Bulma ansiosa por escuchar la explicación.

-Bueno… Todo comenzó dos semanas después de que Videl y yo formalizáramos nuestra relación…. (En este momento Gohan tomará el papel de narrador)

 _5 meses atrás…_

 _Videl y yo estábamos tumbados debajo de un árbol cerca de su casa…_

-*Aaawww escuchaste eso Vegeta?! Por qué tu y yo no hacemos cosas así?*

-*Cállate Bulma! No es el momento de discutir eso!*

-*Chicos! Dejen contar la historia por favor!*

-*Perdón Milk! Ya no diré nada* (Bulma se calla y Gohan sigue con el relato…)

 _Cof* Cof*… Como les decía, estábamos tumbados debajo de un árbol muy tranquilos cuando Videl se levantó para mirarme seriamente…_

 _-"Oye Gohan"…-Me dijo mirándome fijamente con sus brillantes ojos celestes._

 _-"Si?"...-Le respondí yo levantándome y sintiendo algo preocupado._

 _-"Creo que ya es momento de que conozcas a mis padres"…-Dijo con una mirada apenada, yo suspiré profundo dentro de mí sintiéndome aliviado de que eso fuera todo._

 _-"Claro Videl!"…-Le dije con una sonrisa….-"Es algo que ya tenía planeado hacer, pero quería preguntártelo antes"…-Respondí mirándola tiernamente, ella se quedó callada por un momento, estaba inmóvil…-"Videl?"…-Le llamé antes de que ella se lanzara hacia mí para abrazarme, fue tan imprevisto sin querer me sonrojé._

 _-"Oh Gohan! Me alegro tanto de escucharte decir eso!"…-Exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, yo me preguntaba como ella podía amarme tanto, sequé sus lágrimas y nos volvimos a tumbar bajo el árbol, en ese momento no sabía lo que me esperaba al día siguiente…_

… _.._

 _-"Pero qué?!"…-Me quedé perplejo al ver frente a mí tan lujosa mansión, revisé almenos 4 veces la dirección que Videl me había dado y para mi mala suerte, coincidía, además, era la única casa en toda la manzana, no podía equivocarme…-"Oh diablos!"…-Me dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza sintiéndome tan nervioso que comencé a sudar. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos antes de tocar el timbre._

 _-*Identificación?*….-Respondió la voz de una mujer en el comunicador._

 _-"Ho… Hola, mi nombre es Gohan y vengo a ver a Vi… La señorita Videl"…-Titubeé mientras mis piernas comenzaran a temblarme._

 _-*Ah sí, espere un momento por favor*…-Me dijo la voz, en un segundo el portón principal se abrió dejándome entrar. Caminé alrededor de 6 cuadras de jardín para llegar a la entrada, llegué frente a la puerta principal y estaba a punto de tocar cuando sin avisar, ésta se abrió._

 _-"Gohan!"…-Me saludó una dulce voz seguido de un abrazo imprevisto._

 _-"Ho…Hola Videl"…-Saludé nervioso mientras ella se daba un beso en la mejilla._

 _-"Me alegra que vinieras"…-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras un hombre con traje formal esperaba que nosotros entráramos por completo a aquella mansión, tenía pinta de ser el mayordomo. Lo miré fijo pero él ni se inmutó._

 _-"Gracias por invitarme, pero… Videl no me dijiste que tu familia era rica"…-Le susurré mientras aquel hombre que permanecía de pie._

 _-"Bueno…"…-Titubeó ella pasando su mano por sus cabellos._

 _-"Qué paso con aquella casa a la que fuimos en las sesiones de estudio?"…-Le pregunté sintiéndome confundido._

 _-"Era la casa de mis abuelos maternos, viví con ellos un tiempo mientras terminaban de remodelar la casa"…-Me respondió apenada, yo le sonreí y pasé mi mano sobre su mejilla para indicarle que todo estaría bien, después de todo, qué tan malo podía ser?_

 _-"Disculpe la intromisión señorita Videl pero sería mejor que nos dirigiéramos al salón principal, sus padres la están esperando con el invitado"…-Dijo el hombre indicándole con su brazo que prosiguiéramos hacia el salón; Videl asentó y me tomó de la mano para llevarme con sus padres._

 _En el camino repasé en mi mente las palabras más adecuadas para saludar a mis futuros suegros, al final, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta. Llegamos a la sala principal y allí se encontraban sin duda los padres de Videl, sonreí y me preparé para saludar cuando…_

 _-"Ohh! Tú debes ser el novio de Videl! En verdad eres un encanto!"...-Exclamó una mujer pelirroja de la misma estatura que Videl y ojos verdes, con un vestido muy moderno para alguien de su edad, pero eso es habitual en las personas ricas, parecía muy entusiasta_

 _-Es un honor conocerla…-Le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella me tomaba de la cara para inspeccionarme mejor._

 _-Es placer es todo nuestro! Déjame presentarte a mi esposo…-Dijo con una gran sonrisa acercándose al hombre quien estaba sentado de espaldas, su silueta me era muy familiar, se levantó y se volteó hacia nosotros, en ese momento nunca me imaginé que frente a mi tendría a…_

 _-"Qué?! Míster Satán?!"…-Grité al verlo, de inmediato me sentí apenado por haber hecho un escándalo pero demonios! Tenía a mi maestro frente a mí, además él es un famoso luchador con una imagen muy lucrativa, no era extraño que tuviera una casa tan grande._

 _-"Qué?! Tú?!"…-Gritó él también impresionado señalándome con un dedo…-"Videl! Cuando me hablaste de tu novio pensé que era el joven Gokú o Vegeta! No esperaba a un ratón de biblioteca debilucho!"…-Cabe mencionar que esas palabras me hicieron sentir que estaba en medio del polo norte congelándome en la soledad._

 _Mientras él me señalaba y Videl se disculpaba, yo estaba en una esquina pensando que iba hacer ahora que mi primera impresión con el padre de Videl no había sido nada buena.0_

 _-"Papá! Yo jamás te dije que era uno de tus alumnos! Te dije que tú habías sido su maestro, no que lo eras!"…-Le refutaba Videl mientras yo estaba tras de ellos sintiéndome apenado; sin embargo la madre de Videl se acercó a ellos y se interpuso._

 _-"Cariño! Ya es demasiado, mejor cambiemos de tema y vamos a almorzar"…-Dijo la mujer dulcemente con una sonrisa. El hombre la miró y decidió guardar silencio y seguirla._

 _Videl me guiñó un ojo tratando de transmitirme ánimos, yo encogí mis hombros y seguí a los anfitriones._

 _Mente de Mrs. Satán:_

 _-""Si este debilucho cree que tendrá mi aprobación para salir con mi hija entonces será muy divertido ver como lo dejo en ridículo! Seguro Videl ya no querrá saber de él y yo habré salvado a mi hija de casarse con un mandilón! Muajajajajaja!...""..._

 _Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos habían preparado en medio del jardín-(Muy hermoso jardín por cierto)-y Mrs. Satán no dejaba de acusarme con su mirada, parecía que quería fulminarme! Sin embargo decidí que daría mi mejor esfuerzo por agradar a los padres de mi novia, no importara el tiempo que me llevara, de alguna manera me darían su bendición._

 _-"Y bien Gohan, cuéntanos de ti…"….-Preguntó la madre de Videl rompiendo el largo intervalo de silencio. Yo sonreí y me dirigí hacia ella._

 _-"Bueno, vivo con mi hermano menor, Goten, cuando no estoy estudiando trabajo en una tienda y los fines de semana soy asistente médico en el Hope Memorial Hospital…"…-Les expliqué mientras tomaba mi copa de agua para dar un sorbo._

 _-"Vaya, eso es impresionante…"…-Exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa._

 _-"Eres enfermero?"….-Preguntó despectivamente Mrs. Satán mientras tomaba su copa de vino._

 _-"No lo soy, ya que necesito estudiar enfermería para serlo, pero ya que mis notas son elevadas, mi profesor de química me consiguió ese trabajo para que aprenda todo lo posible antes de entrar a la escuela de medicina…"…-Les expliqué tranquilamente. Videl sonreía con orgullo y su madre me miraba complacida; en cambio su padre parecía no impresionarse con nada de lo que salía de mi boca._

 _-"Y por qué no viven tu hermano y tú con sus padres? Acaso escaparon de casa?"…-Preguntó arqueando una ceja._

 _-"Mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando yo tenía 6 años, mi hermano era apenas un crio y mi abuelo Gohan nos acogió hasta que él murió de un ataque al corazón hace 2 años. Nos dejó la herencia de mis padres pero ya que necesito ahorrar para la Universidad decidí que lo mejor era conseguir empleo y vivir de ese sueldo. Mi hermano Goten es bueno en la mecánica así que tiene clientes muy frecuentes, no nos va tan mal…"…-Relaté sintiendo algo de nostalgia al recordar a mi abuelo, levanté mi vista y pude ver las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Videl, su madre, el mayordomo y los demás sirvientes._

 _-"Gohan, eso fue hermoso…"…-Exclamó la mujer secando sus lágrimas con su pañuelo de seda._

 _-"En verdad que has tenido una vida muy dura…"…-Sollozó Videl mientras su madre le pasaba su pañuelo._

 _-"No estaba preparada para esto"…-Escuché decir a la ama de llaves mientras el mayordomo le pasaba su pañuelo. La verdad no entendí por qué todos estaban llorando pero pude ver el rostro de mi futuro suegro con una expresión de enojo._

 _Mente de Mrs. Satán:_

 _-""Muy bien me ganó el primer round, pero ya es momento de comenzar a usar la fuerza! Ya que parece que el niño genio no tiene defectos como persona… veamos qué tan perfecto es cuando todos vean lo debilucho y frágil que es su cuerpo... Muajajajajajaja""_

 _-"Bien, ya es suficiente de cursilerías… Qué te parece si te reto a un duelo, niño?"…-Me dijo Mrs. Satán levantándose de su lugar y tronando sus dedos, yo sabía desde un principio lo que estaba haciendo pero no iba dejar que me derrotara tan fácilmente, mi meta era hacer que los padres de Videl me quisieran y lo iba lograr a toda costa._

 _-"Me parece bien Señor"…-Le dije con una sonrisa la cual molestó más a mi suegro._

 _-"Ay Papá…"…-Se lamentó Videl llevando dos de sus dedos a su frente. La madre de Videl solo sonrió como acostumbrada a ese comportamiento tan competitivo._

 _Mrs. Satán caminó hacia el frente indicándome que lo siguiera, su esposa y Videl nos siguieron, nos dirigimos hacia una gran puerta, quizá la del jardín, antes de que los sirvientes la abrieran él se detuvo y me miró muy retadora._

 _-"Espero que te gusten las carreras"…-Me dijo en un tono muy confiado._

 _Satán dio una señal y los sirvientes se dispusieron a abrir la puerta. Poco a poco la luz entró en la sala dejando ver el exterior; mis ojos se abrieron al ver ante mí una pista de carreras de última tecnología._

 _-"Pero qué…?"….-Titubeé abriendo mis ojos._

 _-"Mi padre es un poco excéntrico…"….-Me dijo Videl colocándose a mi lado con una gota de sudor en su frente._

 _-"Un poco?..."….-Repetí viéndola y sonriendole._

 _-"Oye niño, ven aquí…"…-Me llamó mi suegro mientras se colocaba su traje de piloto; alguien le llevó su auto con un Mrs. Satán grabado en él, no era de sorprenderse. Caminé hacia donde estaba él y de inmediato me llevaron uno de esos trajes y un auto azul parecido al de Satán….-"Supongo que sabes cómo funcionan"….-Dijo con una expresión muy altiva._

 _-"Si, un poco… Mi abuelo nos llevó a mi hermano y a mí a los rápidos unas cuantas veces"….-Le respondí de manera pacífica, la verdad era que Goten y yo íbamos todo el tiempo a los Rápidos pero no quería sonar muy egocentrista._

 _-"Tu puedes Gohan!"…-Me animaba Videl desde las butacas. Me subí al auto al igual que Satán, estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía qué pasaría si ganaba o perdía esta carrera, y no estaba seguro que alguna de las dos situaciones calmara el asunto con mi suegro._

 _-"Daremos 10 vueltas y el primero en cruzar la meta gana"…-Me gritó desde su auto, los motores ya estaban encendidos y el semáforo se encendió en rojo. Teníamos los cascos puestos, esperábamos la salida, Mrs. Satán me miraba retador y yo solo intentaba concentrarme y no sentirme nervioso, la pantalla indicó 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!_

 _Arrancamos a toda velocidad quedando lado a lado, no podía negar que era muy bueno, la competencia estaba muy cerrada. Primera vuelta, dejé que me sobrepasara, talvez si él ganaba se sentiría mejor; ya me llevaba 10 metros de distancia, Videl seguía animándome. De pronto se me ocurrió que talvez empeoraría el asunto si él se daba cuenta que yo había perdido a propósito; así que aceleré y quedé de nuevo junto a él, vi como Mrs. Satán me miraba furioso, pero creía que era lo mejor hasta que llegamos a la tercera vuelta y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi costado derecho…_

 _(La narradora tomará el mando)_

Gohan y Mrs. Satán estaban lado a lado en la competencia, ya era la tercera vuelta y todo comenzaba a correr a favor del joven genio; en la desesperación el hombre barbudo comenzó a golpear el auto del pelinegro para sacarlo de la línea. Gohan comenzaba a preocuparse, Satán seguía golpeando.

-Oh no, tengo que parar esto!...-Dijo Gohan tratando de volver a tener el control del volante, Mrs. Satán se alejó para darle el último golpe que sacaría a Gohan de la línea, lo miró con unos ojos despiadados y aceleró para estrellarse contra el joven pero en ese momento Gohan hizo una maniobra rápida frenando el auto haciendo que Mrs. Satán derrapara en la pista y diera vueltas para finalmente estrellarse con el césped.

-Papá!

-Cariño!

Gritaron las mujeres corriendo hacia la pista, por suerte lo único que Mrs. Satán se había herido era su orgullo, ya que el hombre salió del auto dando patadas y rabietas por haber perdido la carrera de una manera tan infantil.

-No puedo creer que esto me haya pasado! Todo esto es culpa de ese niño genio con su "Mírenme soy el mejor en las carreras" Cómo se atreve a retar de esta forma al gran Mrs. Satán?! Solo es un ratoncito de biblioteca con suerte! Apuesto que aprendió a manejar leyendo un librito de "Todo sobre las carreras; para tontos" Pero no puedo dejar que me humille de esta forma!...-Refunfuñaba el hombre se quitaba su casco.

-Míster Satán! Se encuentra bien?...-Le llamó la voz del joven pelinegro desde el auto de él, la pregunta solo hizo enfadar más a Mrs. Satán.

-Por supuesto! Solo tenía ganas de rodar por el césped ya que está tan bien regado y está tan verde!...-Dijo en un tono agudo y riendo nervioso para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por el accidente.

-Estás bien cariño?...-Le gritó una voz femenina al otro lado de la pista.

-Si si! Estoy bien!...-Gritó molesto mientras que Videl y Gohan intentaban no reírse del hombre que claramente había perdido ese round….-Esto no se queda así!...-Gritó dándole un golpe a su auto, pero sin querer se golpeó fuertemente así lo siguiente fue ver como Mrs. Satán saltaba sosteniendo su pie por el dolor del golpe.

-Mrs. Satán seguro que se encuentra bien? …-Le preguntó suavecito el joven pelinegro tratando de no alterar más a su suegro.

-Que si me encuentro bien?...-Repitió en un tono agudo, rápidamente cambió su expresión a una seria y maquiavélica…-Dime muchacho, juegas Hockey?...-Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

 _5 minutos después…_

- _"Ahora si me las vas a pagar chiquillo entrometido!"_ …-Se dijo Mrs. Satán con una sonrisa malvada escondida bajo su casco.

-" _Hasta cuando seguirá con esto? Quizá no debería decirle que fui capitán del equipo de Hockey durante la secundaria y fuimos campeones 2 años seguidos…"_ …-Pensó el joven Gohan haciendo un puchero y colocando su protector en la boca.

-Que sea un juego limpio!...-Se escuchó una voz por toda la pista, los hombres se colocaron en posición y el árbitro puso el disco en el medio, dio la señal y el juego inició con un rápido movimiento de Gohan que le robó sin ningún esfuerzo el disco a su oponente; corrió y corrió anotando su primer gol.

-Siii!...-Celebró el joven siendo animado por Videl y su suegra.

-Hmmp! Golpe de suerte!...-Refunfuñó Satán regresando al centro de la pista. El pito volvió a sonar y Gohan rápidamente volvió a quitarle el disco a Mrs. Satán quien ni siquiera lo vio venir…-Pero qué?!...-Gruñó al escuchar que el joven pelinegro había anotado otro punto a su favor.

-Bien hecho Gohan!...-Escuchó decir a Videl desde las butacas, Mrs. Satán apretó los dientes y gruñó molesto al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo su batalla.

 _Mente de Mrs. Satán_

 _-""Ese chiquillo no se saldrá con la suya! Lo que voy hacer es golpear el disco con todas mis fuerzas antes de que suene el pito y así no tendrá oportunidad de nada! Muajajajajaja Muajajajajajajajajaja!...""_

Los hombres se colocaron al centro y el árbitro iba dar la señal cuando en un movimiento inesperado Mrs. Satán se roba el disco y le pega con toda sus fuerzas hacia la meta. Los espectadores están en shock, Gohan no sabe qué fue lo que pasó, el árbitro pita una falta y Satán celebra su primera anotación.

-JAJAJAJA SIII!...-Grita de felicidad al ver que el disco entra a toda velocidad en la meta, sin embargo este choca en la esquina superior rebotando a toda velocidad para dirigirse directo a el rostro de Mrs. Satán que no vio venir el disco.

-Cuidado Mrs. Satán!...-Le advierte el joven antes de que el disco se estrelle en la única parte del rostro del hombre que no tenía protección. Lo siguiente fue verlo caer inconsciente a causa del golpe mientras todos corrían a socorrerlo.

 _Mente de Mrs. Satán_

 _(Con un ojo morado y venditas por todo su cuerpo)_

 _-""De acuerdo, talvez el niño no sea tan malo en los deportes, y talvez mi hija y mi esposa crean que es perfecto, pero hay algo en lo que nadie en este mundo podrá ganarme jamás!...""_

Y ahí estaban, Gohan y Mrs. Satán frente a frente, en el dojo de Mrs. Satán (Que por cierto ese era su nombre). El excéntrico hombre, en su desesperación quiso utilizar su última carta y retar al joven estudiante a un duelo de artes marciales.

 _-"Hace mucho que no peleo, espero no hacer el ridículo"…-_ Pensaba Gohan mientras se estiraba.

 _Y en las butacas…_

-Mamá no hay manera de detener esto? Papá va golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas!...-Le rogaba Videl a su madre quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la pelea.

-Lo siento hija, ya sabes cómo es tu padre, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no está satisfecho hasta que obtiene lo que quiere…-Dijo la mujer pelirroja acompañado a su hija en su preocupación.

 _En el Dojo…_

-Todavía es tiempo de rendirte niño genio, puedes declinar y olvidaremos este asunto…-Se mofó Mrs. Satán acercándose al joven para asegurarse de que las mujeres no escucharan lo que decía, Gohan frunció al escucharlo.

-Si lo hago estaría renunciando también a Videl…-Asumió Gohan con una mirada seria.

-Naturalmente…-Respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Discúlpeme, pero de ninguna manera voy a renunciar a Videl…-Declaró el joven genio con un tono muy decidido, Satán gruñó al escuchar tales palabras; definitivamente el muchacho más terco que había conocido.

-Pues será tu perdición niño de biblioteca!...-Le gritó el hombre colocándose en posición de pelea al igual que Gohan, quien tomo este asunto muy en serio.

Videl estaba angustiada, su padre estaba llevando esto a algo personal y aunque Gohan perdiera o ganara el resultado sería el mismo, ella había trabajado mucho por ganar el amor de su Gohan y ahora que lo tenía no podía imaginar el perderlo, la mujer pelirroja, por otro lado, se sentía cansada de ver a su marido volver a caer en su problema de competitivo compulsivo (Un término creado especialmente para él).

Ambos se miraron con enojo, Gohan no estaba seguro si era lo correcto, pero aun así lo haría o de lo contrario tendría que alejarse de Videl para siempre; por otro lado Mrs. Satán se sentía frustrado de tener que llegar a esto para vencer a ese muchacho intelectual que ama los libros más que cualquier otra cosa, un joven, pacífico que no le gustaba pelear, lo sabía muy bien porque esa era la razón por la que dejó el club de lucha…

-No puedo creer que mi querida hija Videl se fijara en un debilucho como tú!...-Le gritó el padre al joven pelinegro.

-Se equivoca Mrs. Satán! Videl me ama por lo que soy y yo también a ella…-Le respondió el muchacho muy seguro de sí mismo, Videl estaba presenciándolo todo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Insolente! Como te atreves a decir que es amor cuando está claro que mi hija es un conveniente prospecto para un pobretón como tú!...-Gritó furioso el hombre apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-Se equivoca de nuevo Mrs. Satán! Yo no conocía a su familia hasta el día de hoy, y la razón por la que estoy con Videl es porque eso es lo que quiero, no estoy seguro de qué pasará en mi futuro pero sí estoy seguro que quiero que ella sea parte…-Declaró en voz alta el joven estudiante, Mrs. Satán gritó furioso, Videl no sabía qué decir, estaba impactada, y en cuanto al resto de mujeres que se encontraban presentes, la madre de la ojiazul y las sirvientas, gritaban emocionadas al escuchar al joven Gohan declarar su amor.

-Aaahhh! CÁLLATEE!...-Gritó Mrs. Satán al momento de lanzarse a Gohan con un puñetazo derecho; Gohan logró esquivarlo perfectamente y al mismo tiempo lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda, Mrs. Satán no tuvo tiempo de preverlo y retrocedió al sentir la fuerte patada en su estómago.

Gohan se quedó de pie mientras que Satán se daba un momento para recuperarse de la patada…-Talvez no sabe esto, pero desde que dejé el equipo de lucha he estado entrenando con Goku, Vegeta y Milk en mis tiempos libres….-Dijo el joven con una mirada seria, Mrs. Satán apretó los dientes sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por haber subestimado al muchacho; nunca se hubiera imaginado que era oponente de lucha de sus 3 mejores alumnos.

-Milk? Quien es ella?...-Preguntó con curiosidad la mujer pelirroja.

-Es la chica que entró este año al instituto, resulta que ella entrenó de niña con el mismo maestro de Gokú…-Explicó Videl a su madre.

-Con ese hombre que llaman Kamesenin?...-Preguntó mirando a la joven, ella asentó seria y la mujer se sorprendió al saber esto.

-Vaya, es mejor que tu padre no sepa que 2 de sus alumnos favoritos son discípulos del hombre con quien siempre lo han comparado…-Dijo la mujer mirando seria a su esposo quien estaba atacando al joven Gohan con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras Satán hacía esfuerzos por derrotar al muchacho, Gohan esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe; era evidente que él ganaría este encuentro…-Escuche Mrs. Satán! Esta no es manera de arreglar nuestros problemas!...-Gritó Gohan es un intento de hacer razonar a su suegro.

-Y cuál es? Dialogar?...-Se burló el hombre mientras seguía lanzando ataques con sus puños y piernas.

-Precisamente!...-Respondió Gohan golpeando en el pecho al hombre quien salió disparado por el golpe. El joven lo miró recuperando la respiración…-Mrs. Satán, almenos por Videl, deberíamos intentar hacer las paces; yo sé que jamás amaré a su hija como usted lo ha hecho, pero quiero dar lo mejor de mí, si me lo permite…-Declaró el joven manteniendo su distancia de un molesto Mrs. Satán.

El hombre se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, todos lo miraban preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento… Escucharía a Gohan? Acabaría con esta ridícula pelea?

-Gohan…-Le llamó el hombre al joven quien reaccionó de inmediato dando unos pasos más cerca de su suegro….-Gracias a ti ahora sé lo que debo hacer…-Dijo aún con la mirada baja; Gohan sonrió y luego miró contento a Videl quien estaba viéndolo todo desde las butacas.

-Mrs. Satán, lo dice enserio?...-Preguntó contento.

-Por supuesto… Ahora sé que…DEBO LUCHAR HASTA QUE ME MUERA!...-Gritó antes de lanzarse con furia hacia el muchacho quien no pudo defenderse y cayó al suelo por la fuerte patada del hombre.

-Mrs. Satán ya basta…-Rogó el pelinegro secando la sangre que salía de su labio.

-NUNCAAA!...-Gritó corriendo hacia el muchacho para darle el último golpe que lo sacaría de combate; saltó y alzó su pierna derecha directo hacia la cara del joven cuando en un movimiento involuntario Gohan se columpió hacia atrás y logró empujar con sus pies el cuerpo de Mrs. Satán, logrando salvarse de un serio ataque.

El hombre salió disparado hacia atrás, quiso caer con estilo pero su pie lo traicionó haciendo que su cuerpo se recargara totalmente en la pierna derecha; escuchó algo que tronó y lo siguiente fue un dolor insoportable que le impidió levantarse.

-Papá! Cariño!...-Gritaron al mismo tiempo las mujeres mientras los sirvientes salieron corriendo hacia Satán.

-Mrs. Satán!...-Gritó Gohan corriendo hacia él. Rápidamente colocó a Satán boca arriba y palpó su pierna, los demás llegaron corriendo muy preocupados….-Tráiganme rápido una tablilla y un cinturón! Parece que se fracturó la pierna…-Dijo Gohan confiando en sus conocimientos médicos, los sirvientes obedecieron al joven mientras que Videl y su madre observaban preocupadas al hombre….-Resista Mrs. Satán…-Rogó el joven intentando conservar la calma.

Envolvió la pierna tal como se lo habían enseñado en los primeros auxilios. Lo llevaron en una ambulancia al hospital donde lo atendieron de inmediato (aunque eso era de esperarse ya que Mrs. Satán daba generosas donaciones al hospital).

 _1 hora después…_

-Mrs. Satán se encuentra bien, es solo una fractura en la pierna pero no es nada grave, lo enyesamos y ahora está descansando, necesita reposar un tiempo pero volverá a luchar, no deben preocuparse por eso…-Dijo la doctora a los presentes. La esposa del hombre suspiró aliviada al igual que Videl y Gohan…-Está dormido pero pueden pasar a verlo…-Les dijo la mujer antes de retirarse.

Gohan bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable y luego se dirigió a la mujer pelirroja para ofrecerle una disculpa…-Discúlpeme por favor!...-Dijo inclinándose ante ella…-Por mi culpa su esposo está lastimado, si ya no quiere que me acerque a ustedes lo comprenderé…-Dijo con un gran dolor en su corazón.

-Prohibirte ver a Videl? Harías eso?...-Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no quiero alejarme de ella, pero he causado muchos problemas a su familia…-Respondió sintiéndose muy culpable; la mujer sonrió conmovida y tomó al muchacho delicadamente del rostro para levantarlo.

-Gohan, tengo que darte las gracias…-Dijo con una voz dulce.

-Darme las gracias?...-Preguntó confundido.

-Así es… Eres el primero que se atreve a enfrentar a mi esposo, y me ha quedado claro que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por mi hija… Te lo agradezco de corazón…-Dijo la mujer tomando las manos del joven y mirándolo conmovida. Gohan y Videl sonrieron.

-Mamá, voy acompañar a Gohan a la salida…-Dijo Videl tomando a su chico del brazo; la mujer asentó y despidió a Gohan con un abrazo prometiéndole que le ayudaría a calmar las cosas con el padre de Videl.

Una vez que los jóvenes se habían marchado, la mujer entró a la habitación de su esposo. Éste miraba hacia el frente con unos ojos llenos de nostalgia.

-Pensé que estabas dormido…-Dijo ella colocándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla.

-Eleonor recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?...-Preguntó en un tono calmado mirándola fijamente.

-Por supuesto, no podría olvidarlo jamás… Te acercaste de repente a mí y me propusiste matrimonio sin siquiera conocerme…-Respondió ella arqueando una ceja.

Mrs. Satán sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos…-La primera vez que te vi, pensé que no había una mujer más hermosa que tú, corrí a presentarme contigo y te propuse matrimonio… luego tú me golpeaste en la nariz y gritaste que había un pervertido acosándote…-Relató el hombre entre risas nostálgicas.

-Después de eso nos encontramos en la universidad, yo estaba estudiando administración y tú pertenecías a cada equipo de la escuela, y en todos eras capitán….-Siguió relatando la mujer….-Fue entonces cuando comencé a mirarte, parecías un loco y más porque sin darme cuenta estabas esperándome a la misma hora en el mismo lugar todos los días desde que nos conocimos. Me repetías una y otra vez que yo iba enamorarme de ti y no te creía una palabra…-Ella sonrió con nostalgia y tomó la mano de su esposo.

-Dime que pasó después de que logré conquistarte…-Pidió el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

-Mis padres se opusieron porque dijeron que si me casaba con un luchador entonces moriría de hambre… Nos casamos y ellos me desheredaron; poco después tú ganaste tu primer torneo de artes marciales y te convertiste en una celebridad…..-Terminó de relatar la mujer pelirroja.

Míster Satán sonrió nostálgico y luego bajo el semblante sintiéndose deprimido, su esposa lo notó y se acercó a él para verlo de frente….-Porqué estás recordando todo esto?...-Le preguntó con curiosidad, él sonrió levemente y tomó las manos de su mujer.

-Eleonor…Parece que mi hija no heredó solo mi fuerza….-Dijo entre suspiros melancólicos, la pelirroja sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de su esposo para verlo con una sonrisa reconfortante….

-Lo sé cariño, nuestra niña está creciendo…-Suspiró la mujer abrazando a su esposo.

 _(Gohan vuelve a tomar el mando…)_

 _-En el momento en el que salí del hospital, miré hacia atrás y Videl estaba viéndome con unos ojos llenos de amor, mi piel se erizó al verla tan linda en aquella entrada de hospital. Había declarado mi amor por ella ante sus padres y sus sirvientes, ya no había marcha atrás… y no me sentía arrepentido ni un poco, eso me hizo darme cuenta que yo, estaba enamorado de Videl; y ahora que lo sabía no me daría por vencido…  
_

_(Fin del relato)_

Milk, Bulma y Videl estaban derramando lágrimas; Goku estaba dormido y Vegeta jugaba videojuegos, Gohan tenía una expresión reluciente, Vegeta levantó la cara y notó como una docena de chicas rodeando a Gohan y las chicas, todas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y estaban conmovidas por la historia…

-"Gohan eso fue hermoso", "Videl estoy feliz por ti", "Gohan es tan romántico", "Quisiera un chico como él", "Videl tiene tanta suerte", "Ustedes ven las flores alrededor de Gohan?"…-Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban de las chicas.

-Oye Vegeta, sabes de dónde salieron éstas chicas?...-Preguntó el ingenuo pelinegro mientras se limpiaba la cara retirando los rastros de soñolencia.

-No tengo idea…-Se limitó a responder arqueando una ceja y mirando confundido a Gokú.

Las chicas estaban fascinadas con el relato del joven Gohan el cual les pareció más atractivo después… sin duda Milk y Bulma estaban felices por su amiga quien no solo había logrado cumplir su sueño de ser la novia de Gohan, sino que el chico de sus sueños ahora estaba loco por ella! Para una mujer enamorada, no hay nada mejor que eso…

Milk tenía la esperanza de que algún día podría ser como Videl y Bulma; ambas tenían al chico que les gustaba y disfrutaban cada día a su lado… Hasta Vegeta y Bulma que parecía que nada entre ellos había cambiado con respecto a las peleas constantes.

Sin embargo, dentro del corazón de la pelinegra, ella soñaba con el día en el que Gokú corriera a sus brazos, ese día en el que le entregaría su amor y él jurara ser solo suyo… Ella lo miraba esperanzada con que algún día, sería parte de su vida…

…..

 _ **Yyyyyy hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy n.n Espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que me tienen :") Este capítulo lo tenía programado para subirlo hace 1 mes, pero me mudé de casa y nos llevó mucho tiempo porque tuvimos varios problemas para trasladarnos y además tuve que esperar que me conectaran el internet Vv" En fin gracias por esperar y les prometo que trataré de subir los capítulos más puntual.**_

 _ **A todos un gran abrazo de año nuevo y que este 2016 sea un año lleno de salud y prosperidad para todos :D BESOS! :* :* :***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 10: La despedida y un pequeño secreto (Parte 1)**_

 _ **Hola lectores! Espero que estén bien y tan contentos como yo de traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia alterna sobre Gokú y Milk… Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el título dice "Parte 1", por qué? Es muy sencillo.. Este capítulo tenía planeado hacerlo en una parte y subirlo lo más pronto posible, porque es como el final de temporada de un shojo; peeero, mientras lo escribía la inspiración iba surgiendo y decidí que era mejor dividirlo y no hacer el capítulo tan largo o de lo contrario se me podían aburrir o podía omitir algunos detalles que no quería pasar por alto, ya se darán cuenta de qué estoy hablando ;)**_

 _ **En fin! Espero que les guste esta primera parte de "La despedida y un pequeño secreto" n.n**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**_

…

Una suave brisa acarició la blanca mejilla de la joven pelinegra… Lentamente abrió sus ojos soñadores recordando el sonriente y atractivo rostro de un joven. Se levantó para espabilar cualquier rastro de sueño de sus ojos, miró la almohada que estaba a su lado y sonrió feliz al encontrar en ella una manzana roja con una nota en ella.

-"Date prisa dormilona, llegarás tarde!"…-Tenía escrito, ella lo llevó hacia su pecho muy emocionada y le dio un beso recordando la noche anterior.

El alegre joven había llegado a visitarla a escondidas como lo acostumbraba desde que se hicieron amigos; y mientras él jugaba con el cabello de la mujer, haciéndole unas feas coletas y tratando de encontrar la fórmula para hacer una trenza, ésta se quedó dormida… Milk abrió los ojos preocupada al recordar esto, levantó sus manos y tocó su cabeza con mucho miedo.

-AAAHH! DEMONIOS!...-Gritó lamentándose al sentir su cabello hecho un enredo; corrió hacia donde estaba su cepillo y lentamente comenzó a cepillarlo lo más delicada posible…

La joven se metió a la ducha para ducharse antes de irse a la escuela, mientras el agua tibia caía sobre ella, se tomó un momento para reflexionar acerca del comportamiento un tanto extraño del pelinegro de cabellos alborotados.

 _-"Gokú no ha estado de buen humor estos días… Es verdad que ayer vino a verme pero, se le ve deprimido, debe ser por su madre; y es comprensible! Si me dijeran que mi padre se está muriendo también me sentiría devastada, pero… Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle_?"…-Se preguntaba mordiendo su labio inferior y haciendo una mueca mientras se le ocurría alguna idea, hasta que….-LO TENGO!

-Aaahh? Una fiesta de casi cumpleaños?...-Preguntó la peliazul confundida.

-Así es! Una fiesta de casi cumpleaños para Goku! No te parece una buena idea?...-Dijo Milk con un tono muy entusiasta.

-Pero su cumpleaños no es dentro de 3 meses?...-Preguntó Videl arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno…Si... Pero pensé que sería una buena idea ya que nunca lo hacemos no? Una pre-fiesta de cumpleaños!...-Dijo alzando los brazos, mientras las chicas la miraban serias.

-Milk, por qué quieres hacerle una fiesta a Goku, dinos en serio…-Dijo Bulma cruzando los brazos, Videl hizo lo mismo y la pelinegra no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

-Gokú ha estado deprimido por la enfermedad de su madre, creí que si le hacíamos una fiesta entonces podría recuperar sus ánimos …-Dijo bajando su semblante a uno triste, las chicas se miraron sintiéndose culpables y luego se acercaron a Milk para darle un abrazo.

-Discúlpanos Milk, te prometemos que te vamos a apoyar en todo! Haremos la mejor fiesta de pre-cumpleaños! Ya verás!...-Dijo Bulma animándola, Videl la secundó y las 3 chicas se abrazaron fuerte emanando un aura de "Amistad de chicas".

-Aaahh? Una fiesta de pre-cumpleaños?...-Replicó Vegeta arqueando una ceja…-Esa es la idea más estu…AAAAHH!...-Su queja fue interrumpida por Bulma quien lo pellizcó en la pierna con toda su fuerza.

Gohan pudo notarlo y muy asustado miró a Videl quien tenía una mirada amenazante…-Aaahh yo creo que es una fantástica idea jaja es la mejor idea que han tenido chicas! De veras!...-Elogió Gohan sintiéndose nervioso por las miradas de Bulma y Videl.

-De verdad Gohan?! Eso es fantástico!...-Dijo Milk muy emocionada cuando a lo lejos…

-Hoola chicos!...-Saludó Gokú alegre mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Hola Goku…-Saludó Milk con una gran sonrisa, todos se miraron unos a otros mientras Goku tomaba asiento al lado de Milk. La pelinegra miró a todos rogándoles que alguien dijera algo sobre lo hablado, naturalmente la primera en entender fue Bulma.

-Etto…Goku, hemos pensado en una idea! De hecho fue idea de Milk pero a todos nos pareció muy bien!...-Dijo la peliazul llamando la atención del joven de cabellos alborotados….-Una fiesta de pre-cumpleaños…-Dijo la chica con un tono no tan seguro, esperando la reacción de su primo.

Gokú se quedó callado por un momento, todos lo miraban ansioso.

-Me parece una gran idea!...-Dijo entusiasmado haciendo caer a todos menos a Milk que se emocionó más.

-Realmente esos dos son únicos en su especie…-Murmuró Bulma mirando a Goku y Milk emocionados por la idea y planeando que harían y qué comerían ese día…

En fin, la fiesta era prácticamente un hecho, y ya que era para animar a Gokú, Bulma se había propuesto hacer la mejor fiesta del año…-Entonces será dentro de 6 días a partir de hoy…-Informó Bulma a sus amigos, todos asentaron y siguieron con sus rutinas diarias…

Durante toda la semana las chicas se organizaron para la fiesta, invitarían a todos sus compañeros y fueron de compras para buscar lo más importante: Su atuendo… Después de todo era una fiesta, querían lucir lindas para sus chicos; ellos intentaron no involucrarse, lo único que requirió de la opinión de ellos fue con respecto a la comida (Aunque al final las chicas terminaron decidiendo)… en fin, sería una gran fiesta…

-Milk, no te parece que haces demasiado por mí?...-Preguntó Gokú mientras él y Milk caminaban de regreso a sus casas…-Yo no quiero ser una molestia para todos y menos para ti…-Dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No lo eres! De ninguna manera!...-Respondió ella colocándose frente a él….-Yo solo quiero que estés feliz….-Dijo casi en un susurro con las mejillas muy rojas, el chico la miró y sonrió.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre se separaban…-Bueno, te veo mañana Milk!...-Se despidió muy alegre el joven siguiendo su camino.

-Claro! Hasta pronto Gokú!...-Gritó ella alzando su mano y yendo al lado contrario, Milk sonrió pensando en lo que estaba haciendo por Gokú…-" _Te haré feliz mi querido Gokú…"_ …-Le prometió en su mente llevando su mano hacia su pecho para sentir los fuertes latidos provocados por la presencia del pelinegro.

 _La noche de la fiesta…_

Eran ya las 7 de la noche, Bulma ordenaba a los sirvientes como debían decorar y colocar la comida, todo se veía espléndido; entonces los chicos comenzaron a llegar… Los primeros fueron Gohan y Videl que llevaban un obsequio para el festejado, Bulma los recibió contenta y luego ellos también ayudaron con los preparativos. Más tarde llegó el que Bulma más estaba esperando, Vegeta… Estaba ansiosa por que él la viera con su nuevo vestido corto.

-Bienvenido Vegeta!...-Saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa. Él sintió una brisa fresca con rosas al momento de que la chica abrió la puerta. La observó de pies a cabeza y sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado.

-Ah..Hola Bulma…-Dijo desviando la mirada y entrando a la casa, Bulma, como era de esperarse, se molestó.

-Oye! No vas a decirme nada?!...-Gritó colocándose de manera amenazante frente a él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Vegeta la empujó hasta la pared y la tomó de las manos levantándolas sobre ella para poder inmovilizarla, Bulma se sintió sorprendida e intentó no hacer ningún ruido mientras Vegeta acercaba su rostro a su cuello para sentir la fragancia del perfume que ella estaba usando.

-Eres muy escandalosa.. Tendré que castigarte por eso…-Susurró el hombre a los labios de Bulma quien estaba sonrojada e inmóvil…-Y creo que comenzaré rompiendo tu vestido…-Dijo sonriendo malvadamente antes de devorar los labios de la peliazul.

-Cállate..Mira que decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas en un momento como este…-Dijo ella intentado zafarse del agarre de Vegeta, pero él la forzó más…Ve..Vegeta…-Titubeó mirándolo con deseo, él estaba a punto de volver a liberar a sus labios cuando..

-Ejem…-Se escuchó al lado de ellos; con gran impresión voltearon y allí estaban Videl y Gohan observándolos con una expresión de "Enserio? Aquí?".

Vegeta solo soltó a Bulma y se dirigió al gran salón como si nada, la peliazul quería gritarle e insultarlo pero ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza como para soportar la de ser ignorada por Vegeta.

-AJAJAJAJAJA QUÉ LES PARECE SI SEGUIMOS CON LOS PREPARATIVOS?!...-Exclamó en un tono inusualmente entusiasta. Gohan y Videl solo se miraron, encogieron los hombros y siguieron a la chica.

Pasaron los minutos, y Gokú y Milk aún no se aparecían…

-Oigan, qué les habrá pasado a Goku y Milk? Ya casi es hora de que empiecen a venir los invitados…-Dijo Videl sentada en un sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-No te preocupes Videl, ya llegaran…-Le respondió Bulma muy confiada, y como si los hubiese invocado, el timbre sonó casi al instante…-Ves? Te lo dije!...-Exclamó Bulma sintiéndose sorprendida de ella misma.

-Hola a todos!...-Saludó Milk muy sonriente entrando con Gokú.

-Discúlpennos por la tardanza, pero me quedé dormido…-Dijo Gokú rascando su cabeza y riendo nervioso como habitualmente lo hacía. Los demás solo lo miraron con cara de "Eso es muy de tu tipo tonto "…

-Como sea, ya llegaron y eso es lo importante! Roger guardará sus abrigos, y en el salón tenemos bocadillos, supongo que tienen hambre…-Dijo Bulma arqueando una ceja, Gokú miró a Milk y ambos sonrieron adivinando lo que pensaban…

-Los panecillos son míos!...-Dijo Milk corriendo hacia el salón.

-Oye! Espera! Los de chocolate NOOO!...-Gritó Gokú corriendo tras ellas. Todos comenzaron a reír por la divertida No-pareja que formaban esos dos, posiblemente esta sería una noche divertida…

…

-Disculpe, señorita Brief, tiene una llamada urgente y buscan al joven Goku…-Le llamó una sirvienta a la joven peliazul.

-Está bien ahora voy…-Dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia donde Gokú y Milk estaban devorando los postres…-GOKU! NO TE LOS TRAGUES TODOS DE UNA VEZ!...-Gritó dejando ir un golpe directo a la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Auch! Oye eso me dolió Bulma!...-Se quejó sobando el chichón que se le había formado.

-Cállate! No hay tiempo para eso! Alguien te está llamando por teléfono y parece que es urgente, más vale que te des prisa, podría ser concerniente al abuelo Roshi…-Le ordenó la joven a su descuidado primo quien se tornó serio al escuchar la palabra Urgente.

-Está bien, ahora voy…-Dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba el teléfono.

De pronto, Milk sintió un escalofrío… Algo no estaba bien, había estado sintiendo eso desde que despertó en la mañana pero lo había ignorado al pensar que su problema era que Gokú se había quedado dormido.

-Quien crees que sea?...-Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-No tengo idea, pero no creo que sea algo serio…-Dijo Bulma sentándose en las piernas de Vegeta.

-Bueno…-Respondió la pelinegra haciendo un puchero.

-BULMAA!...-Se escuchó un grito venir de afuera del salón donde se encontraban todos. Naturalmente los chicos se sorprendieron.

-Gokú qué sucede?!...-Gritó la chica levantándose rápidamente.

-CONSIGUEME UN VUELO A JAPÓN LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!...-Gritó exasperado, todos se estaban comenzando a asustar.

-Un vuelo a Japón? Pero porqu…

-ES MI MADRE!...-Gritó el joven interrumpiendo a la peliazul, todos se quedaron perplejos….-Mi madre, se está muriendo…-Dijo derramando lágrimas de rabia y tristeza. Milk no sabía qué hacer; Bulma no sabía qué hacer; Videl, Gohan y Vegeta estaban petrificados.

-Go..Gok…-Titubeó Milk.

-RAPIDO BULMA!...-Gritó el joven con rabia haciendo reaccionar a todos.

-Si si! Ahora mismo Goku!...-Bulma corrió hacia su oficina para hacer las llamadas, estaba muy nerviosa pero se obligó a mantener la compostura…-Roger! Lleva a Gokú a su casa inmediatamente! Necesita ir a empacar…-Ordenó la joven a su mayordomo quien no había dejado terminar de hablar a la joven cuando ya había llamado al chofer; el joven pelinegro subió al coche y se fue, dejando a sus amigos más que atónitos.

-Goku…-Suspiró la joven pelinegra al verlo partir, él estaba tan dolido que eso le generó tristeza a ella también, comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin parar…

…..

El corazón de Gokú latía con gran desesperación, quería calmarse pero sus nervios lo estaban traicionando.

 _-"Tu madre ha tenido otra recaída, me temo que esta es la última…"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez…-Espérame madre! Aún no te vayas!...-Se decía mirando hacia el cielo.

-RIIIINNNNGG!...-El pelinegro contesta el teléfono inmediatamente.

-*Gokú! Te hemos conseguido el primer vuelo a Japón de mañana..*….

-Mañana? Pero Bulma! Tengo que irme lo más pronto posible!...-Reclamó el joven sintiendo desesperación.

-*Sé que quieres irte lo más pronto posible pero es todo lo que pude hacer Gokú… Además es un vuelo privado en el jet de un socio de nuestra compañía que coincidentemente viaja a Japón mañana en la mañana…*…-Intentó explicar la peliazul sintiéndose triste por ver a su primo en ese estado.

-Pero Bulma…-

-*GOKU!..*…-Gritó la peliazul haciendo que el joven de cabellos alborotados se asustara y se le cayera el teléfono…-*Necesitas tranquilizarte; la tía Gine no querrá verte en ese estado..*…-Dijo con una voz dulce haciendo calmar al pelinegro.

-Discúlpame Bulma, y gracias por tu esfuerzo…-Dijo sintiéndose culpable y triste.

-*Te quiero, te veré en la mañana*…-Se despidió la peliazul intentando darle ánimos a su primo… Gokú era más como un hermano para ella, y su dolor se lo había transmitido a ella.

-Hasta pronto…-Dijo él antes de colgar el teléfono. Miró hacia el cielo y al llegar a Kame House su abuelo lo estaba esperando para darle su apoyo; el muchacho solo pudo derramar lágrimas y abrazar al anciano esperando encontrar un poco de consuelo….

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

-Realmente quisiera ir contigo hijo, pero me es imposible irme hoy….-Dijo el abuelo Roshi mientras el chofer del taxi terminaba de subir el equipaje del joven.

-Lo entiendo abuelo, le daré tus saludos…-Se despidió el joven teniendo una actitud más calmada, aunque esto era solo una máscara.

-Cuídate, y sé fuerte hijo…-Le animó el anciano dándole una palmada al joven en su brazo, Gokú asentó y subió al vehículo para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y el vuelo estaba programado para las 8, sin embargo por el papeleo que debía tramitar decidió irse muy temprano para no tener inconvenientes. Durante el camino pensaba en lo que pasaría después… Regresaría? Dejaría solo a su padre? Y si se quedaba, qué sería del abuelo Roshi?...

-" _Milk…"_ …-Resonó en su cabeza. Gokú se sintió sorprendido de que la chica apareciera en medio de sus pensamientos ya que no había pensado en los demás… Probablemente porque si él se iba ella quedaría sola, ya los demás tenían sus parejas… Sin embargo esto no se le ocurrió a Gokú, él solo siguió pensando en su padre, y en su madre; por el momento no podía profundizar en nada más…

-Hemos llegado señor…-Le indicó el chofer al joven que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Oh..Si claro…-Se limitó a responder abriendo la puerta del auto y recogiendo su equipaje.

Gokú entró a la gran terminal y marcó en su celular a Bulma para preguntarle en qué terminal estaba.

-Oye, Bulma, hacia donde tengo que ir?...-Preguntó serio.

-*Voltea a la izquierda tonto..*…-Dijo la peliazul.

Gokú volteó como se lo había indicado la chica y de inmediato abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a todos sus amigos esperándolo con sus maletas en mano.

-Pero qué…?...-Titubeó preguntó el pelinegro dejando caer su celular, todos le sonrieron, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl y Milk…

-Esto es algo muy importante para ti y para nosotros; y no vamos a dejarte que lo hagas solo…-Le dijo la pelinegra dando un paso hacia él, Gokú estaba más que impresionado, estaba conmovido por la escena frente a él.

-Eres nuestro amigo, déjanos acompañarte…-Dijo Gohan mientras todos asentaban indicando que fue una decisión unánime.

El pelinegro solo caminó hacia ellos con su semblante serio y luego abrió sus brazos para abrazarlos a todos, él estaba realmente conmovido al ver que tenía unos buenos amigos que le habían demostrado que no lo dejarían solo.

-Se los agradezco chicos…-Dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos abrazándolos fuertemente; las chicas soltaron un par de lágrimas, los chicos solo sonrieron respondiendo al abrazo de su amigo…

-Muy bien, vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo….-Dijo Bulma indicándoles hacia donde debían ir.

Y así, los seis amigos emprendieron su viaje hacia Japón, todos habían acordado ir para apoyar moralmente a Gokú cuando el momento llegara, pero Milk tenía otro propósito además de ese… Ella quería conocer a los padres de Goku, y no solo porque él fuera su mejor amigo y el chico del que ella estaba enamorada, también porque ellos, y en específico la madre, había sido amiga de su madre por muchos años… Quería preguntarle un par de cosas…

-Señor Hero le agradezco su amabilidad con nosotros…-Saludó Bulma al ver al socio de su compañía en el avión.

-No hay problema, tu compañía siempre nos ha ayudado y le debo muchos favores a tu padre…-Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, la joven reverenció y luego todos fueron colocados en los asientos…-Si me necesitan estaré en cabina…-Dijo el hombre antes de retirarse, Bulma sonrió y luego tomó asiento al lado de Vegeta.

Gokú se quedó al lado de la ventana, había colocado su mentón sobre su mano y contemplaba el exterior.

-Gokú…-Le llamó una suave voz, el reaccionó de inmediato viendo a la pelinegra con una floja sonrisa, ella lo notó y se sentó a su lado…-Como te sientes?...-Le preguntó mirándolo seria.

-No lo sé Milk, de tanto pensar ya me duele la cabeza…-Dijo muy desanimado mirando hacia la ventana en la misma posición. La chica frunció y luego puso su mano en la frente del muchacho quien al sentir la suave mano, sin querer, se sonrojó.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre…-Dijo ella examinando al pelinegro…-Sé que es duro para ti…-Le dijo bajando su mano hasta la mejilla de Goku…-Pero, debes ver lo bueno de esto…-Le dijo con una mirada triste pero seria.

-Qué puede ser bueno…?...-Preguntó incrédulo desviando la mirada de los ojos de Milk.

-Tú lograrás despedirte…-Respondió ella. Gokú abrió los ojos recordando el trágico pasado de Milk… la madre de ésta había fallecido antes de que ella pudiera recordarla.

-Milk..Yo…

-Gokú…-Le interrumpió la pelinegra…-No te preocupes, no intento que sientas compasión por mí...-Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mirando al frente, luego le tomó las manos y lo miró con una sonrisa…-Estoy segura que tu madre se sentirá feliz de ver en lo que te has convertido…-Milk le transmitió ánimos con esa expresión tan reluciente, él se sintió calmado y confiado.

Sin duda sabía que ese día llegaría, pero ahora su meta era aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba, iba a darle a su madre la alegría que ella necesitaba sentir, y de esa manera, cuando el momento llegara, ella tendría una sonrisa en su rostro…

Las horas pasaron, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Bulma y los demás le agradecieron al señor Hero por traerlos y luego se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto donde el padre de Gokú los estaría esperando.

-Entonces tu padre nos recibirá?...-Preguntó Videl mientras caminaban a la salida.

-Así es, le llamamos una hora antes de aterrizar, así que ya debe estar allí…-Respondió el pelinegro.

-Ya veo, así que conoceremos a tu padre, me pregunto cómo será?...-Se dijo Videl mirando hacia arriba e imaginándose a un viejo como el abuelo Roshi con el cabello alborotado como Gokú.

-Mmm, cómo será?...-Se preguntó Milk imaginándose a un hombre adulto con una mirada muy estricta.

-Bueno, en realidad él es…-Dijo Bulma antes de ser interrumpida.

-Papá!...-Le llamó Gokú dirigiéndose hacia él, el hombre volteó y todos sintieron una cálida brisa provenir de aquel hombre.

Él era como Gokú, pero su piel era más bronceada, tenía un aspecto más serio y además una cicatriz atravesaba su rostro dándole un aspecto muy seductor. Videl y Milk se sonrojaron.

-En verdad éste es el padre de Gokú?...-Preguntó Videl muy impactada.

-Es diferente a como lo imaginaba…-Se dijo Milk con sus ojitos brillando, era el vivo retrato de lo que sería Gokú en unos cuantos años, y la idea era realmente buena…

-Que gusto verte hijo…-Saludó Bardock con una sonrisa seria…-Veo que vienes acompañado…-Dijo mirando a los chicos que estaban unos pasos atrás de Gokú.

-Son mis amigos, quisieron acompañarme…-Le respondió con una sonrisa. Bardock caminó hacia ellos y saludó muy cordial.

-Quiero agradecerles por cuidar de mi hijo…-Se dirigió el hombre a todos ellos…-Déjenme adivinar sus nombres…-Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Todos se quedaron quietos esperando escuchar las respuestas del hombre…-A ti ya te conozco linda…-Le dijo a Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Hola tío Bardock…-Saludó la peliazul tomando las manos del hombre.

-Has crecido mucho…-Le dijo con una mirada nostálgica…-Ahora! El de lentes con apariencia de nerd; sin duda eres Gohan…-Comenzó señalando a Gohan, logrando su primer acierto…-La chica bonita es Videl…-Siguió acertando, la ojiazul se sonrojó al escuchar decirle "bonita"….-El que siempre está enojado; debes ser Vegeta…-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona acertando por tercera vez…-Y por último…-Dijo acercándose a Milk…-Tu sin duda eres la hija de Autumn…-Le dijo en un tono suave mirándola con nostalgia.

Milk se sonrojó…-Cómo lo supo?...-Preguntó tímida.

-Eres igual a ella, de hecho, fuiste la primera que reconocí, y eso que la última vez que te vi eras solo una bebé...-Milk sintió una gran nostalgia en su pecho, esto era lo que ella había estado buscando, sentirse de alguna manera, cerca de su madre…-Entonces, vámonos! Tu madre está ansiosa por verte…-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo, Gokú sonrió y asentó….-A propósito Milk, quieres venir al frente conmigo?...-Preguntó sonriéndole y mirando a la joven a los ojos, Milk se sonrojó.

-Por…Por supuesto…-Respondió titubeando y siguiendo al hombre.

-Parece que a tu padre le agrada Milk…-Dijo Bulma dándole codazos a su primo.

-Eso es algo normal no crees?...-Respondió el joven en un tono despreocupado.

-A qué te refieres?...-Preguntó la peliazul muy curiosa.

-Bueno, es que Milk tiene un encanto natural….-Respondió él con una sonrisa. Bulma se sintió muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que él decía algo de la belleza física de una mujer, eso no era propio de su carácter.

 _-"Podría ser que se siente atraído por ella?"_ …-Pensó la joven mientras lo veía subir al auto _…-"No lo creo, lo más seguro es que solo fue un comentario cualquiera, después de todo, el tono en el que lo dijo no era muy serio…"_ ….-Pensó haciendo un puchero…-Pero de cualquier forma es una avance…-Sonrió diciendo esas palabras para ella misma.

Todos subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la antigua casa de Gokú, Milk se sentía muy ansiosa por conocer a la madre de su querido Gokú, pero también estaba triste por las condiciones en las que la conocería, cómo podría ella manejar todo esto?

-Cómo encontraste a mi hijo?...-Preguntó Bardock mirándola de reojo para no perder cuidado de la carretera.

-En realidad él me encontró a mí, señor…-Respondió ella recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Cómo? Él te encontró a ti?...-Preguntó el hombre con cierta incredulidad.

-Así es, la verdad es que yo no conocía a su hijo y ya que mi madre murió antes de poder recordarla, nunca me habló de sus amistades…-Respondió la pelinegra mirando hacia el frente.

-Ya veo…-Dijo él con una sonrisa…

…..

 _-"Gokú… Llegaste tarde…"_

 _-"Mamá? Porqué te ves tan delgada? Tus huesos están casi al aire y tu cabello se ve opaco!..."_

 _-"Gokú, por qué no llegaste a tiempo? Es que acaso no querías verme?..."_

 _-"Mamá! Lo intenté! De verdad lo intenté!..."_

 _-"Adiós Gokú…"_

 _-"No mamá! Espera! No te vayas! Aun puedo salvarte, déjame salvarte! No te alejes de mí!..."_

 _-"Adiós hijo…"_

 _-"Mamaaaá! Nooooo!..."_

… _._

 _-_ Gokú despierta!...-Le llamó una voz femenina sacudiendo bruscamente al pelinegro que estaba muy perdido en sus sueños.

-Ah? Qué?...-Dijo abriendo los ojos y limpiándose la baba de la boca.

-Ya llegamos Gokú, tu padre y los chicos están sacando las maletas…-Dijo Milk mirando al joven que intentaba recuperar su lucidez.

-Ah ya veo…-Respondió restregando sus ojos con su mano…-Espera qué?! Ya llegamos?!...-Preguntó exaltado corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa.

-Gokú espérame!...-Dijo Milk corriendo detrás del muchacho mientras todos se quedaron allí preguntándose qué pasaba.

-Mamá!...-Gritó entrando a la casa…-Volteó a todos lados buscándola pero no encontró nada…-MAMÁ!...-Gritó desesperado.

-Gokú?...-Se escuchó una voz proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

El pelinegro volteó hacia el lugar donde escuchó esa voz y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe. Al entrar se quedó allí petrificado frente a la cama donde se encontraba su madre.

-Gokú qué pasa?! Escuché grit…-Milk se detuvo en seco al lado del pelinegro al ver que éste estaba petrificado viendo al frente, ella volteó al mismo lugar y respiró profundo sintiéndose muy impresionada al ver que frente a ella estaba una mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Hijo, vaya que tardaste en venir…-Bromeó la mujer con una gran sonrisa que resplandeció su rostro.

-Mamá…-Dijo Gokú con una sonrisa acercándose a su madre.

-Ven aquí hijo…-Dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia él, Gokú sonrió y abrazó tiernamente a la mujer sintiéndose muy emocionado.

Milk observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos el reencuentro de madre e hijo, de pronto sintió un vacío en su pecho y la nostalgia invadió su corazón. De una manera sana, sintió envidia de Gokú y su madre.

-Veo que has venido acompañado…-Dijo la mujer separándose de su hijo para voltear a ver a la pelinegra.

-Ah si ella es mi amiga…

-Tuuu, te pareces a alguien que conocí…-Interrumpió Gine viendo con atención a la joven quien se sorprendió al escuchar a la mujer reconocerla….-Acércate…-Le dijo extendiéndole su mano.

Milk se sonrojó y obedeció a la mujer quedando al lado de ella y de Gokú…-Es un gusto conocerla finalmente señora…-Saludó la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole amablemente. Gine sintió un golpe en su pecho seguido de una revelación.

-Autumn…-Susurró para ella misma.

-Disculpe, no le escuché…- Dijo Milk acercándose más a ella. La mujer volteó a ver a su hijo preguntándole con la mirada quien era su amiga, Gokú asentó revelándole con su mirada la identidad de la pelinegra.

-No puede ser… Eres la hija de Autumn?!...-Preguntó impresionada comenzando a sentir que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Milk abrió los ojos impresionada al ver a la mujer muy conmovida por ella.

-Acércate querida, déjame ver tu rostro…-Le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos; delicadamente colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la joven y vio con ternura esos ojos cafés llenos de la esencia de su querida amiga…-Si, eres igual a Autumn, tienes el mismo espíritu y la misma calidez…-Dijo con ojos melancólicos, Milk sintió que el vacío en su pecho comenzó a desaparecer sintiendo un calor de madre que no había sentido jamás.

-Oigan! Chicos!...-Llamaron desde fuera de la habitación mientras Bulma entraba con toda la prole, todos se detuvieron al ver a la mujer acompañada de Gokú y Milk.

-Pero, si han venido todos!...-Exclamó la mujer muy feliz mirándolos a todos, Bulma sonrió contenta.

-Tía Gine!...-Saludó Bulma muy emocionada. Gine la recibió con un gran abrazo mientras Gohan, Videl y Bardock observaban conmovidos; Vegeta solo se mantuvo neutro pero por dentro estaba feliz…

 _Una hora después…._

-Entonces ustedes son los amigos de Gokú de los que el abuelo Roshi me había estado contando…-Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Así es…-Dijo Gokú mientras se comía una pierna de pollo.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerlos, y quiero darles las gracias por cuidar de mi hijo…-Agradeció Gine inclinando la cabeza.

 _-"La verdad es que a pesar de la condición en la que se encuentra, ella se ve muy fuerte_ "…-Pensó Milk mirando con atención a la mujer.

-No hay porqué agradecer señora, al contrario, Gokú y Bulma han sido de gran ayuda para nosotros…-Exclamó Videl tomando un trozo de zanahoria con sus palillos.

-Es cierto! Ambos son buenos amigos y nosotros los apreciamos mucho…-Respondió Gohan, todos voltearon a ver a Gokú pero éste se estaba atragantando con su comida.

-Ah!...-Exclamaron antes de irse sobre sus espaldas sintiéndose burlados por el tonto joven, muy al estilo anime.

-Ay Gokú, tú nunca cambiarás hijo…-Bromeó la mujer provocándole risa a todos los presentes excepto Gokú que no entendía qué había dicho para que todos rieran..

 _Unas horas después en la noche…_

Todos estaban instalándose, las chicas se quedarían en el cuarto de invitados en la segunda planta y los chicos se acomodarían en la sala. Bardock se quedaría con su esposa en la habitación, pero no podía dormir a su lado, así que se acomodaría en un sofá al lado de ella. La mujer estaba en su estado terminal, y sin embargo la llegada de su hijo y sus amigos la hicieron recobrar sus fuerzas para soportar otro día más; el color rosa había regresado a sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban como en el pasado. Con cuidado Bardock la colocó en la cama y la arropó con las sábanas cubriéndola desde sus pies hasta su torso, la mujer tocó las manos de su esposo, estaban frías y temblaban, pero ella las tomó con delicadeza y las llevó a sus labios para besarlas, Bardock se sorprendió y la miró confundido.

Ella no dijo nada y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, él entendió todo… lentamente se acercó al rostro de la mujer para darle un beso en sus dulces labios hasta que..

-Tock tock…Tocó alguien la puerta, el hombre reaccionó de inmediato y atendió el llamado mirando a la mujer con una expresión de "Dejaremos eso para después". Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la joven pelinegra frente a ella.

-Milk? Se te ofrece algo?...-Preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, yo….-Titubeó …-Yo quería preguntarle algo a la señora Son…-Dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza y viendo hacia el suelo.

-Oh..Si se trata de eso adelante! Pasa…-Le invitó el hombre a la joven quien aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Milk! Qué te trae por aquí?...-Saludó la mujer.

-Bueno yo…-Titubeó la chica sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Quieres saber sobre tu madre no?...-Cuestionó la mujer acertando sin duda.

-Cómo lo sabe?...-Preguntó Milk sorprendida.

-Sabes, tienes las mismas expresiones que ella a tu edad…-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Milk sonrió complacida, se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Quisiera saber cómo conoció a mi mamá…-Preguntó Milk con curiosidad.

Gine recordó al instante aquella época… era algo muy nostálgico para ella pero si la hija de la mejor amiga que había tenido se lo preguntaba, ella sin duda le contaría todo con detalle. Sabía muy bien que esa sería su única oportunidad para hablar de ello con la hija de Autumn.

-Verás Milk… Todo comenzó en la secundaria…-Comenzó a relatar la mujer ante la mirada atenta de la joven…

…

Gokú estaba acostado en el sofá pensativo, aunque en realidad no estaba pensando en nada especial, sino solo contemplando el techo de la casa. Ya que solo visitaba a sus padres en tiempos de vacación no lo consideraba su hogar, sin embargo sentía un calor familiar cada vez que estaba allí.

-Oye Kakaroto…-Le llamó una voz.

-Qué pasa Vegeta?...-Respondió al llamado sin quitar la vista del techo.

-Tú ya sabías que Milk era la hija de la amiga de tu madre?...-Preguntó curioso pero serio.

-Por supuesto…-Respondió sin mucha emoción.

-Te das cuenta que eso agrega mucho a la relación que tienes con ella?...-Preguntó Vegeta intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-A qué te refieres Vegeta? No te entiendo…-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo un puchero y mirando a sus amigos que tenían una expresión de " _En serio es tan despistado?"._

-Vamos Gokú! Solo piénsalo, te encuentras con la chica que el maestro Kamesenin entrenó exclusivamente al mismo tiempo que te entrenó a ti, tú quisiste conocerla siempre, y ahora resulta que ella es la hija de la mejor amiga de tu madre, tus padres le prometieron a la madre de Milk, cuidar de su hija así que prácticamente tú y Milk estaban destinados a conocerse a pesar de que nunca se los dijeron…-Explicó Gohan con cuidado intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Está bien, eso lo entiendo y me parece genial…-Respondió el joven sin mucha emoción, de lo más tranquilo que se pudieran imaginar.

-Realmente lo comprendes Kakaroto?...-Preguntó Vegeta arqueando una ceja.

-Por supuesto! Y me alegra que seamos amigos…-Exclamó el ingenuo chico con una sonrisa y rascando su cabeza como comúnmente lo hacía. Los chicos cayeron hacia atrás de nuevo.

-No hay remedio…Él es muy lento para estas cosas…-Murmuró Gohan colocando su mano en su frente sintiéndose avergonzado de su amigo.

-En verdad que eres idiota…-Exclamó Vegeta muy molesto sintiendo un tic en su ojo.

Gokú no comprendía porqué sus amigos estaban tan decepcionados con su respuesta, él estaba siendo muy sincero pero al parecer no era la respuesta que ellos esperaban, sin embargo había una pregunta que sí había penetrado en sus pensamientos, Por qué Milk estaba tan relacionada con su familia?... Era cierto que al principio la buscó porque había reconocido su rostro desde aquella vez que la vio entrenar con el abuelo Roshi, sin embargo, aunque eso no hubiese sido así, él le habría hablado de todos modos. Milk era una amiga especial para él y compartían tanto en común que estar con ella no era aburrido ni tedioso como lo era a veces con Bulma, quien solo pensaba en chicos y otras cosas muy superficiales.

-" _Porqué estoy tan unido a Milk?"_...-Se preguntó con curiosidad, sin embargo no pudo darse una respuesta ya que el cansancio le ganó la batalla y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

….

-Teníamos 13 años cuando estábamos en primero de secundaria, yo era muy retraída, y cada vez que alguien me hablaba, por alguna razón, me tenían miedo; así que me había resignado a no tener amigos en lo que me quedaba de mi vida escolar… Entonces un día, una chica nueva llegó, su cabello era tan negro y lacio que me pareció afortunada de tener una gracia como mujer, también sentí envidia porque mi cabello era un desastre y tenía las manos y mi rostro lleno de marcas por estar practicando artes marciales todo el tiempo. Contrario a ella que su piel era muy suave y blanca; todos la miraban con atención aunque ella tenía una mirada muy tímida y no habló nada en toda la clase, me pareció muy rara, lo cual pensé que era irónico viniendo de mí…-Bromeó la mujer haciendo una pausa para dejar salir una risa. Milk la miraba con atención escuchando cada palabra del relato.

-En fin, no le di más importancia y seguí con mis asuntos… A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí hacia el invernadero donde yo acostumbraba comer ya que nunca había lugar para mí en las mesas de la cafetería, entonces la encontré. Me sorprendí mucho porque no esperaba encontrar a nadie en mi lugar secreto…-La mujer hizo una pausa para sonreír, Milk estaba inmersa en el relato y no perdía detalle de las palabras de Gine….-Milk, estás segura que tienes tiempo para escuchar todo esto?...-Preguntó la mujer mirando a la pelinegra quien se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta.

-Por supuesto señora!...-Respondió enérgicamente la joven…-Le ruego que me lo cuente todo por favor!...-Pidió Milk suplicando con su mirada.

Gine la observó sorprendida notando el gran parecido que la chica tenía con su madre, suspiró profundo y se acomodó en su cama para seguir con el relato…-Entonces prepárate para escuchar esta historia…-Dijo decidida…

….

 _ **Muy bien! Vamos a dejar este capítulo hasta aquí n.n**_

 _ **Quiero que sepan que este capítulo y el siguiente van a ser muy claves para esta historia, así que ténganme paciencia y pónganle atención a los detalles que les voy a presentar ok ;) No se me desesperen que muy pronto subiré la continuación, se los prometo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque yo me estoy emocionando mucho :3**_

 _ **Si es primera vez que me leen les invito a que pasen a mi perfil y allí tengo otras historias que les pueden interesar… Saludos! Y hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11: La despedida y un pequeño secreto (Parte 2)**_

 _ **Este capítulo relatará la historia de la amistad entre Gine y Autumn, madres de Goku y Milk respectivamente.**_

 _ **Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Que lo disfruten!**_

…

 _GINE POV_

 _Yo me dirigí al invernadero para tomar mi almuerzo, acostumbraba hacerlo ya que los chicos de la escuela no querían estar conmigo, a mí no me importaba, ya que las flores y las mariposas del invernadero eran realmente hermosas._

 _Entré al invernadero como de costumbre pero al dirigirme al lugar de siempre me quedé sorprendida al ver a la chica nueva regando con agua la que era mi flor favorita._

 _-"Qué haces tú aquí?"…-Le pregunté toscamente haciéndole ver que estaba en mí lugar. Naturalmente ella se sorprendió al escucharme._

 _-"Yo solo, quería ver las flores…"…-Me respondió tímidamente; lo primero que pensé es que era una chica muy rara. Es decir, era muy hermosa y todos estaban interesados en ella, entonces, porqué se alejaba de las personas? Hice una mueca y me dirigí a una pequeña mesa que tenía especialmente para almorzar; pensé que si la ignoraba entonces ella se iría de un momento a otro….-"Disculpa, tú sabes qué tipo de flor es esta?..."…-Me preguntó tocando delicadamente los pétalos de aquella orquídea._

 _-"Por supuesto, esa es la orquídea carmín"…-Le respondí sin mucho afán masticando mis alimentos._

 _-"Es realmente hermosa!"…-Exclamó ella entusiasmada, yo me sorprendí que hubiera otra persona tan interesada en flores como yo, era realmente peculiar ya que nadie en la escuela excepto el viejo jardinero y yo visitábamos el invernadero._

 _-"Esa es mi flor favorita…"…-Respondí en voz baja esperando que ella no me escuchara._

 _-"Es evidente por el empeño que le has puesto cultivándola…"…-Respondió ella con una sonrisa, yo me sonrojé pues era la primera vez que alguien reconocía mi trabajo._

 _-"Cómo sabes que fui yo?..."…-Le pregunté sorprendida._

 _-"Tu esencia está en cada flor de este invernadero, y por lo que veo, nadie excepto tú conoce este lugar…"…-Declaró ella con mucha seguridad…_

 _En ese momento, sentí como una sonrisa de genuina felicidad adornaba mi rostro. Una persona me había hecho sentir especial y única por primera vez. Ella se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos mirándome con una gran sonrisa._

 _-"Mi nombre es Autumn, cuál es el tuyo?.."…-Preguntó._

 _-"Me llamo Gine…"…-Le respondí con timidez._

 _-"Muy bien, Gine, me gustaría mucho que me enseñaras todo lo que sabes sobre estas flores, te prometo que seré la mejor aprendiz del mundo y no te arrepentirás de tenerme como tu discípula…"…-Pidió ella con tal convencimiento que no pude decir nada más que…_

 _-"De acuerdo…"_

 _Autumn sonrió complacida y feliz de convertirse en mi aprendiz, yo no entendía porque ella me había buscado, o quizá era que yo la encontré; no lo sé, pero de alguna manera, por primera vez en mi vida, tenía una amiga…_

 _Los siguientes días fueron iguales, Autumn y yo íbamos al invernadero en el almuerzo y yo le enseñaba sobre como regar, abonar y trasplantar las flores hacia otra maceta; el viejo jardinero, del cual no recuerdo su nombre, también nos enseñaba cosas nuevas de vez en cuando…_

 _-"Parece que ya tienes una amiga Gine…"…-Me dijo él mientras Autumn tomaba el registro de las plantas._

 _-"Es mi aprendiz, ella no me considera una amiga.."…-Dije tranquilamente fingiendo que no me importaba._

 _-"Dime, ella tiene otros amigos además de ti?.."…-Me preguntó el jardinero con curiosidad; yo hice cuentas en mi mente._

 _-"Creo que..Desde que llegó solo ha hablado conmigo.."…-Respondí._

 _El hombre sonrió y colocó su mano en mi cabeza…-"Eso quiere decir que eres su única amiga.."…-Yo me sorprendí al darme cuenta de la verdad, yo? Su única amiga?_

 _Más tarde, mientras ella y yo regresábamos de la escuela, algo ocurrió que cambió mi vida para siempre…_

 _Autumn y yo caminábamos muy tranquilas cuando un grupo de chicos apareció de repente….-Oigan! Tú eres esa chica marginada, la que dicen que es amante de las flores…-Se burló un chico acercándose a mí y viéndome con desprecio._

 _-Sí, es ella, la que nunca habla con nadie…-Dijo otro chico rodeándonos a Autumn y a mí, eran 4 chicos que nos miraban con una gran maldad en sus ojos. Yo los observé a todos y comencé a planear una estrategia para derrotarlos, después de todo, yo sabía artes marciales…_

 _-Autumn no te preocupes, yo te protegeré…-Le susurré mientras veía a quien atacaría primero, ella solo me miró preocupada y susurró mi nombre._

 _-Gine…-Dijo preocupada, pero yo solo me concentré en los 4 chicos._

 _-Váyanse ahora mismo si quieren vivir!...-Les amenacé, pero ellos solo rieron burlones acercándose más a nosotras._

 _-Jajajaja tú me adviertes?...-Se mofó altaneramente uno de ellos…-Eres muy valiente para hablar, pero qué tan bien golpeas?...-El chico se rió y 2 de ellos me sujetaron de los lados mientras el otro sujetó a Autumn, me habían vencido, y mis artes marciales no habían servido de nada. El primero chico se acercó a mí y me tomó del cabello…-Las chicas como tú no valen nada…-Dijo mirándome con odio, yo intentaba resistirme con todas mis fuerzas._

 _-Gine!...-Gritaba Autumn mientras yo intentaba zafarme…_

 _-Espero que esto te haga te sirva de lección!...-Gritó el chico agarrando impulso para golpearme con su puño con toda su fuerza. Yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto cuando escuché el sonido del golpe pero sin sentir ningún dolor._

 _-"Qué pasó?"…-Me pregunté en mis pensamientos; lentamente abrí los ojos y pude ver como alguien estaba golpeando a todos los chicos con una velocidad realmente impresionante! Yo no sabía en ese momento lo que estaba pasando pero al prestar atención me di cuenta que mi salvador era nada más y nada menos que la chica tímida y reservada de Autumn!_

 _Los chicos caían uno tras otro al suelo mientras que ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño.._

 _-No no! Espera! Ya no les haremos nada!...-Suplicó el primer chico arrastrándose hacia atrás para huir del puño de Autumn._

 _-CALLATE!...-Gritó ella con una gran fuerza que asustó a todos, incluyéndome…-Has escuchado hablar de la Princesa Demonio..?...-Cuestionó sujetando al chico del cuello de su camisa; de alguna manera, los chicos estaban familiarizados con el nombre que ella había mencionado, y el solo escucharlo les dio un gran temor que todos se arrodillaron suplicando piedad._

 _-Lo sentimos! Lo sentimos mucho! Nunca volveremos a hacerles nada!...-Decía el chico mientras que sus compañeros se inclinaban pidiendo perdón._

 _-Espero nunca volver a verlos! Porque si los encuentro una vez más…!...-Autumn tomó una piedra del suelo y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas hasta convertirla en polvo. Los chicos y yo abrimos nuestros ojos sorprendidos de tan descomunal fuerza. Si decir más los chicos corrieron asustados y yo me quedé allí preguntándome qué era lo que había pasado…_

 _No sabía que pensar, la chica tímida y reservada que había conocido le había pateado el trasero a 4 chicos ella sola!_

 _-Gine estás bien?!...-Corrió hacia mí de nuevo con su actitud tan dulce._

 _-Yo…Yo..Yo…-Titubeé mirándola confundida…-Realmente eres tú Autumn?...-Le pregunté aún en shock por lo que acaba de ver._

 _Ella sonrió y me abrazó…-Discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no tenía planeado volver a pelear nunca! Es solo que.. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño a mi amiga…-Dijo mientras me abrazaba y me miraba sintiéndose culpable._

 _Yo reaccioné finalmente…-Disculparte?! Eso fue genial!...-Exclamé parándome inmediatamente._

 _-Tú crees?...-Preguntó Autumn con su típica mirada tímida._

 _-Por supuesto que sí! Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?!...-Le pregunté muy emocionada._

 _-Bueno, la verdad es que practico artes marciales desde los cuatro años…-Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente mientras se levantaba y se sacudía sus ropas._

 _-Has ganado un torneo?...-Le pregunté curiosa._

 _-En realidad… 4 torneos seguidos…-Respondió sonrojada._

 _-CUATRO TORNEOS?!...-Grité cayéndome sobre mi espalda de tanta impresión._

 _-Sssshhh No lo grites Gine…-Dijo susurrándome y asegurándose que nadie nos hubiera escuchado. Yo tapé mi boca y me acerqué a ella para hablar más bajito._

 _-Entonces Princesa Demonio es tu nombre de luchadora?...-Pregunté curiosa, ella asentó y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja…-Entréname porfavor!...-Le dije juntando mis manos en señal de petición y bajando mi cabeza._

 _-Que te entrene? Pero Gine, yo ya no peleo…-Dijo ella insegura de convertirse en mi maestra._

 _-Te lo suplico! Entréname! Como pago por haberte enseñado sobre mis flores…-Le dije con un guiño. Ella hizo un puchero recordando el favor que me debía y luego sonrió con ternura._

 _-Eres astuta Gine… De acuerdo, lo haré…-Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Enserio?!..-Pregunté yo entusiasmada._

 _-Por supuesto, lo haré porque eres mi mejor amiga…-Respondió ella son una sonrisa, yo me sonrojé y luego sonreí para después darle un gran abrazo._

 _-Amigas para toda la vida!...-Dije mientras la abrazada, ella se sorprendió de mi gesto pero luego me abrazó sellando el pacto de "Amigas para toda la vida" y fue entonces cuando nuestra historia había comenzado…_

 _Autumn me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre artes marciales, era una excelente maestra y yo una devota discípula. Durante los siguientes días pasábamos juntas la mayor parte del tiempo, nuestra amistad iba creciendo constantemente._

 _Pasamos por muchas cosas; discusiones, relaciones fallidas, problemas en nuestras familias, periodos difíciles en la escuela, muertes de familiares… Hubo momentos en los que tuvimos que alejarnos, pero nada pudo separarnos, y así fue incluso después de salir de la escuela._

 _Como yo no era muy dada a los estudios, me dediqué a sacar una carrera técnica y luego me involucré en el mundo laboral; Autumn por otro lado se decidió a estudiar leyes, caminos muy diferentes pero de alguna manera siempre regresábamos la una con la otra… Y cuatro años después, Autumn ya era abogada de una importante firma y yo había abierto una pequeña florería en la ciudad._

 _Como ambas necesitábamos estar cerca de ciudad, decidimos alquilar un departamento entre las dos, y así fue como nos mudamos juntas. Ese fue un periodo de transición muy difícil; Autumn era muy aseada y ordenada y yo… Bueno yo hacía lo que podía._

 _Recuerdo que siempre estaba regañándome por dejar la ropa sucia en el suelo y por desordenar su organizado sistema de clasificación en la refrigeradora; aunque no negaré que era más que divertido verla enojarse, su cara se ponía tan roja que parecía un tomate, su cabello se encrespaba y juro que sus dientes se convertían en colmillos! Era una verdadera transformación!_

 _Aun con todo eso, vivir con mi mejor amiga fue una buena época en mi vida…._

 _Recuerdo en especial aquel día…._

 _-Estoy en casa!_

 _-Bienvenida Autumn!_

 _-Uuuff! No sabes qué día he tenido!...-Dijo ella tirándose en el sofá y estirando sus cansadas piernas._

 _-Los Kalhum de nuevo?...-Pregunté yo desde la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar la cena._

 _-No tienes idea! Esa pareja quiere hasta dividir el papel higiénico! Conseguí que ella aceptara la cocina y él el refrigerador pero entonces la señora Kalhum saltó molesta demandando la mitad de la refrigeradora y por consiguiente el hombre pidió la mitad de la cocina… Aaahh! Porqué tenían que colocarme en divorcios?!...-Se quejaba Autumn colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos, yo sonreí mientras colocaba la mesa._

 _-Vamos! No seas tan pesimista! Estoy segura que llegaran a un acuerdo!...-Le animé intentando darle fuerzas. Ella me miró y arqueó una ceja._

 _-Ahora eres tú la positiva?...-Preguntó burlona, yo reí dándome cuenta de que había tomado el rol de Autumn, ella también rio olvidando el cansancio que traía. Muy feliz se sentó a la mesa mientras yo terminaba de servir._

 _-A propósito, no creí que llegaras tan temprano a casa hoy…-Le dije sentándome frente a ella y dando las gracias por mis alimentos._

 _-Porqué lo preguntas?...-Cuestionó también dando las gracias._

 _-No ibas a salir con ese chico de contabilidad?...-Le pregunté curiosa, ella casi se atraganta con el bocado que recién había llevado a su boca._

 _-*Cof! Cof!* Hablas enserio?! El que me llama "Antonia"..?...-Preguntó indignada intentado recobrar el aliento._

 _-Bueno, exceptuando eso, no está tan mal…-Le dije seriamente aunque por dentro estaba conteniendo la risa._

 _-No juegues! Me mira el trasero todo el día y ni siquiera sabe mi nombre!...-Alegó ella pensando en lo repugnante que era ese tipo._

 _-Bueno, almenos tú tienes pretendientes…-Respondí sin pensar, luego reaccioné intentando negar lo que había dicho pero Autumn ya se estaba riendo, eso me sorprendió._

 _-Oh Gine…Puedo apostar un millón de dólares a que tú te casarás antes que yo…-Respondió ella riendo mientras que yo me sonrojaba de pensar en la idea._

 _-Yoo? Casarme?! JAJAJAJAJA!...-Era inevitable, el solo la idea de casarme era realmente ridícula, ni siquiera tenía un prospecto._

 _Autumn me miró arqueando una ceja, eso significaba que yo estaba exagerando…-Escucha mis palabras amiga, tú encontrarás al amor de tu vida muy pronto…-Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo astuta mientras levantaba los platos vacíos de la mesa._

 _Yo crucé los brazos e hice un puchero, no pensaba en la posibilidad de algún día enamorarme; simplemente no iba conmigo….. O eso pensaba…_

 _ **Al día siguiente….**_

 _Estaba limpiando unos floreros para las nuevas adquisiciones que había comprado y que llegarían al mediodía; el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta me distrajo de mi labor; un hombre atractivo, alto, de piel blanca pero algo bronceada entraba a la florería. Le di la bienvenida como cualquier cliente, él respondió con una sonrisa; al instante me llamo la atención pero decidí no darle importancia, un hombre así de atractivo seguramente tendría novia o prometida. Sin embargo luego de unos 3 minutos de solo ver mis flores, ese hombre comenzó a verse preocupado, sentí algo de incomodidad verlo de esa manera, así que me decidí ir contra mis costumbres e insistirle sobre mi ayuda._

 _-Disculpe, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?...-Pregunté suavemente intentando no incomodarlo._

 _-Sí, gracias – me respondió algo apenado, a mí me pareció de cierta manera, muy adorable.._

 _-"Cálmate Gine, este no es el momento para pensar esas cosas!"…-Me reprimí a mi misma intentando que él no se diera cuenta de mi reacción._

 _-Verá…-Titubeó…-Necesito llevar un lindo ramo de flores para que una mujer me perdone…-Dijo algo sonrojado, yo parpadeé, no era nada nuevo lo que estaba escuchando._

 _-Seguro, es para su novia o su esposa?...-Pregunté inocentemente, él bajó la mirada y murmuró algo en voz baja..-Disculpe, podría repetir eso?...-Le pedí amablemente._

 _-Son para mi madre!...-Respondió él en un tono más fuerte, yo me sorprendí e intenté contener la risa…-Si lo sé, sueno fracasado…-Dijo él mirando hacia abajo muy deprimido._

 _-No no, para nada…-Le dije agitando mis manos y tratando de consolarlo…-Es muy tierno que quiera llevarle flores a su madre…-Le animé mientras él emanaba un aura azul._

 _-Verá, es que no pude ir a casa para navidad porque estuve trabajando, y ella se molestó mucho conmigo y no quiere hablarme…-Explicó mostrándome su teléfono que indicaba 50 llamadas a un número nombrado con "Mamá"._

 _Su situación era realmente complicada, y no tuve más remedio que ayudarlo. Además algo en él me era familiar…_

 _-Bueno, déjeme enseñarle entonces las mejores opciones…-Le dije indicándole que me siguiera, él lo hizo y yo comencé a mostrarle mis mejores flores…-Estos lirios son ideales para causar una impresión de ternura, también están las clásicas rosas rojas que nunca fallan…-Explicaba mostrándoles mis adquisiciones._

 _Él se sostuvo el mentón con su mano y arqueó una ceja indicando que estaba pensándolo con mucho cuidado cuál debía llevar…-A ti cuál te gusta?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo me sonrojé y desvié la mirada._

 _-Bu…Bueno…-Titubeé dirigiéndome hacia la sección de flores exóticas….-De todas, ésta siempre ha sido mi favorita, la Orquídea Carmín….-Respondí levantando una maceta, él la examinó cuidadosamente mientras yo pensaba qué rayos le miraba tanto a la planta._

 _-Es hermosa! La llevaré!...-Dijo muy animado. Lo primero que pensé fue que era un hombre muy infantil a pesar de su apariencia madura._

 _-De acuerdo…-Respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Mientras nos dirigíamos a caja, algo le llamó la atención, yo me detuve y volteé a verlo…_

 _-Oye! Qué me dices de esta?...-Preguntó muy animado señalando una rosa blanca._

 _-Esa es una rosa blanca, para su madre no sería muy acertada ya que esas simbolizan compromiso y la pureza del amor…-Le expliqué mientras me acomodaba la maceta que se me estaba resbalando._

 _-Juumm…Llevaré una!...-Respondió él tomando una de las rosas, yo suspiré y seguí el camino a la caja registradora._

 _Hice la cuenta y envolví ambas flores, él pagó con una sonrisa mientras intentaba no mirarlo para no volver a sonrojarme….-Esta es para ti…-De pronto una rosa blanca se colocó frente a mis ojos asustándome un poco._

 _-Qué?...-Titubeé mirando la flor muy cerca de mi rostro._

 _-Has sido muy amable conmigo, y quiero regalarte esto…-Me dijo él sonriendo y ofreciéndome la rosa. Delicadamente yo la tomé y luego lo miré arqueando una ceja._

 _-Sabes que soy la dueña de esta florería y yo misma cultivo muchas de estas flores?...-Le pregunté en tono de broma._

 _Él rio y luego me vio a los ojos…-Puedo ser un tonto pero nunca está de más obsequiarle una hermosa flor a una hermosa mujer…-Él guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé tanto como un tomate…-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Gine…-Se despidió agitando su mano._

 _-Es..Espera! Cómo sabes mi nombre?!...-Pregunté exaltada casi corriendo tras de él._

 _-Lo tienes escrito en tu broche…-Respondió señalando el broche de identificación en mi blusa. Yo me sentía tan apenada que no quise decir nada más. Él sonrió y se fue, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver…._

 _ **4 horas más tarde…**_

 _-AAAHHH! GINE! FINALMENTE LO HAS ENCONTRADO!..._

 _Los gritos de la emocionada Autumn se escuchaban por todo el edificio, yo intentaba calmarla pero era inútil pues estaba diez veces más emocionada que yo._

 _-Ssshhhh Autumn guarda silencio! Ni siquiera sé su nombre, o si es soltero o si tan siquiera vive en esta ciudad!..-Le explicaba desanimándome a mí misma al darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo._

 _-Vamos Gine! Él seguramente regresará a la florería muy pronto!...-Me animó guiñando un ojo, Autumn siempre me apoyaba en todo, y siempre procuraba que yo fuera feliz…_

 _-Cómo puedes estar segura?...-Le pregunté aún desanimada._

 _-Porque tú eres el tipo de mujer que los hombres jamás olvidan…-Respondió sin titubear, yo me sonrojé sintiéndome muy halagada. Autumn me sonrió y tomó la bolsa de comprados que yo tenía en mis manos y que no había podido guardar porque mi loca amiga había saltado de inmediato al mencionarle aquel hombre._

 _Mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina yo me quedé en el sofá pensando profundamente en todo y nada… pensando en él…._

 _-A propósito Gine, mañana iré a ayudarte con la florería…-Escuché una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de inmediato._

 _-Oh..Y a qué se debe la ocasión?...-Pregunté bromista._

 _-Bueno, toda la semana pasada trabajé de lunes a domingo ayudándole a un colega con su caso, así que mañana me darán el día libre…-Respondió mientras terminaba de guardar los alimentos en la nevera._

 _-Pero es tu día libre, deberías descansar…-Respondí siendo lógica._

 _-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte con la florería, será un buen momento para distraerme de mis obligaciones y además quien sabe si conozca a tu galán…-Me dijo guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa._

 _-Bueno, pues ni hablar...Pero no estaría tan confiada como tu…-Le respondí burlona. Ella solo rio, no sabía cómo podía estar tan segura de que aquel hombre volvería a mi tienda, pero como siempre yo no podía contradecirla, ella siempre tenía razón, ella siempre me daba confianza._

 _Y al día siguiente…_

 _-Vaya! No cabe duda que hace mucho que no venía, tienes muchas flores nuevas y hermosas Gine…-Exclamó observando mi sección de flores exóticas._

 _-Vamos, algunas de ellas ya las conocías…-Respondí mientras aplicaba el herbicida en algunas macetas._

 _-Claro pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo el nom….._

 _Nuestra plática fue interrumpida cuando ante mis ojos entró por aquella puerta el mismo hombre del día anterior, yo me detuve en seco. Autumn me miró confundida pero luego supo que aquel hombre que con una sonrisa se dirigió a mí era aquel del que yo le había platicado._

 _-Hola, disculpa ayer no me presenté contigo, Mi nombre es Bardock y vivo al norte de esta ciudad, tengo 27 años y realmente me gustaría invitarte a un café…-Dijo sin titubeos mirándome con unos ojos muy astutos, yo estaba muy nerviosa._

 _-Yo…Yo_

 _-Va estar complacida de aceptar tu invitación!...-Saltó Autumn respondiéndole enérgicamente._

 _-Pe..Pero Autumn…-Titubeé_

 _-Maravilloso! Entonces vamos?...-Interrumpió él dando por hecha la cita._

 _Yo estaba confundida, ellos habían decidido sin siquiera preguntarme y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba con Bardock tomando un café._

 _-Tu amiga me parece muy agradable y oportuna…-Elogió él con una gran sonrisa._

 _-"Por supuesto que sí"…-Pensé….-Porque me has invitado a un café?...-Le pregunté arqueando una ceja y mirándolo seria._

 _Él reaccionó de inmediato, miró hacia abajo y luego levantó el rostro con una sonrisa…-No lo sé…-Respondió, yo lo miré confundida….-Normalmente no hago estas cosas, de hecho es la primera vez que hago algo como esto…-Dijo con una calmada sonrisa._

 _Yo bajé la mirada intentando ocultar mis sonrojadas mejillas, sus palabras me hicieron sentir feliz, sin embargo, cómo podía confiar en las palabras de un hombre que acaba de conocer?...-Cómo sé que no le dices esto a todas las chicas?...-Le pregunté seria, él comenzó a reír._

 _-La verdad no hay manera de asegurar eso, no crees?...-Dijo entre risas…-Pero soy muy sincero, tú me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi…-No tuve tiempo de esconder mi rostro sonrojado, se escuchaba tan seguro de sí mismo y sus ojos me reflejaban a mí solamente._

 _Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, mis miedos e inseguridades daban vueltas sobre mi cabeza, y ahora, las palabras y el rostro de Bardock comenzaban a introducirse en mi mente, no, en mi corazón…-"No dejes que nada te impida ser feliz"…-Esas fueron las palabras que Autumn me dijo antes de irme con Bardock, y ahora entendía el significado, oh querida Autumn, tú siempre me salvabas de la oscuridad de mis pensamientos._

 _Ese día, tomé una decisión, la decisión más importante que había tomado desde que Autumn formó parte de mi vida. Lo dejé entrar….._

 _Autumn estaba más que feliz, yo aún tenía mis dudas pero gracias a ella y al amor de Bardock, todas esas dudas desaparecieron con el tiempo. Aunque creo que debería mencionar la increíble relación tan estrecha que Bardock y Autumn se crearon luego de saber que ambos practicaron artes marciales en su niñez, era un espectáculo cada vez que ellos se retaban a duelos, parecían unos niñitos y al final el resultado siempre era el mismo: empate y promesa de revancha…_

 _Durante el siguiente año, viví una relación próspera con Bardock, conocí a su familia, sus padres y su maestro al que él veía como su segundo padre, un gran peleador de antaño conocido cono Kamesenin; Autumn gritó de la emoción cuando supo que el novio de su mejor amiga era ahijado del más grande peleador de todos los tiempo, hizo que Bardock le prometiera presentárselo algún día, él por supuesto lo prometió._

 _Durante ese año vivimos dos muertes importantes: La madre de mí querido Bardock y el padre de Autumn. Fueron devastadoras, pero juntos logramos superarlas; ahora ya no éramos Autumn y yo, ahora estaba Bardock con nosotras y él nos cuidaba a ambas, quería a Autumn como la hermana que nunca tuvo y Autumn también lo veía como un hermano. Yo estaba feliz con ambos, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida, nada podía ser mejor que eso, almenos eso pensaba hasta que llegó ese día…_

 _Bardock me propuso matrimonio unos días después de nuestro primer aniversario, organizó una cena en un lujoso restaurante, había alquilado un salón especialmente para ello, cuando yo llegué estaban mis padres, el padre de Bardock y Autumn esperándome, estaba tan impresionada que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, pero en ese momento Bardock se arrodilló frente a mí con una sortija en su mano y me propuso matrimonio… esa fue la primera vez que lloré tanto frente a las personas. Dije sí, lo besé y luego Autumn corrió hacia mí para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, ella también estaba llorando, me besó en la frente y luego a Bardock dándonos su bendición._

 _Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, y pude compartirlo con ella…_

 _La boda fue increíble, gracias a Autumn que supo organizar todo, yo nunca fui buena organizando nada más que mis flores. Sin embargo, no tenía idea que mi boda me llevaría al inicio de mi separación con mi mejor amiga._

 _Unos meses después…_

 _-Te vas?...-Pregunté confundida._

 _-Así es; he recibido una invitación para ser parte de una importante firma en el extranjero y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad…-Respondió tomando el jugo que le había servido._

 _-Por cuánto tiempo?...-Pregunté intentando ocultar el sentimiento de traición._

 _-Aún no lo sé…-Respondió seria, creo que ella sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo, yo solo comencé a limpiar la cocina intentando no verla a los ojos…-Sé lo que estás pensando…-Me dijo, yo reaccioné de inmediato._

 _-A qué te refieres?...-Pregunté indiferente._

 _-Piensas que te estoy traicionando, piensas que estoy dejándote porque me molesta la vida que has formado…-Tenía razón, eso era lo que yo estaba pensando exactamente, me di la vuelta y quise llorar pero sentí como ella me abrazaba._

 _-Porqué te vas?...-Le pregunté conteniendo las lágrimas, últimamente me había vuelto muy sentimental._

 _-No hay nada que hacer aquí…-Respondió, yo me di la vuelta para verla a los ojos, en su mirada había dolor y sinceridad….-Gine no me molesta la vida que te has formado, me siento feliz, en verdad me siento feliz que tengas esta casa, que tengas un hombre que te ama y quiere formar una familia contigo, me alegra mucho que te hayas convertido en lo que ahora eres porque esta es tu yo real, pero, yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, no quiero llegar a un apartamento vacío, necesito seguir con mi vida y encontrar que es lo que en verdad quiero hacer…-Autumn me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos; me sentí culpable por haber sido tan egoísta y no ver lo que mi amiga estaba sintiendo, ella vivía a mi sombra mientras yo disfrutaba de una vida plena, ¿Qué clase de amiga era?_

 _La abracé fuerte…-Perdóname por haber sido tan irracional, eso no es de amigas…-Le dije mientras la abrazaba. Me separé de ella y la tomé por los hombros…-Has lo que tengas que hacer, yo te apoyaré siempre, hermana….-Le sonreí conteniendo mis lágrimas, ella hizo un puchero y luego me abrazó para estallar en llanto._

 _-Eres la mejor hermana que he tenido!...-Dijo entre llantos._

 _Y así, al día siguiente, Bardock y yo fuimos a despedirla al aeropuerto._

 _-Segura que no regresarás mañana llorando porque quieres una revancha?...-Bromeó mi esposo antes de que Autumn subiera al avión._

 _-Estoy segura que tú me extrañarás más de lo que yo te extrañaré hermanito…-Bromeó ella arqueando una ceja, compartieron una sonrisa y luego Bardock bajó su semblante._

 _-Realmente tienes que irte Autumn?...-Le preguntó más serio._

 _-Así es hermanito, así que te encargo a Gine de acuerdo?...-Respondió ella dándole un golpecito en el pecho, él colocó su mano en el hombro de Autumn y la despidió con una sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia._

 _-Tengo algo para ti…-Me dijo sacando una cajita de su bolso. Lo entregó en mis manos y yo lo abrí rápidamente: un hermoso y fino broche de orquídea._

 _*_ Gine saca de una gaveta junto a su cama una pequeña caja de madera y la abre ante los ojos de Milk, era aquel broche del que estaba relatando, aún lo conservaba como si fuera nuevo _*_

 _-Es hermoso Autumn…-Le agradecí admirando aquella joya._

 _-Es una promesa, siempre serás mi hermana…-Me dijo sonriéndome con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo la abracé fuerte y no pude evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas._

 _-Cuídate mucho, y no nos olvides por favor!...-Le pedí mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre su negro cabello, ella me miró sonriente y luego tomó sus maletas para abordar el avión que la alejaría de mí por primera vez en 15 años._

 _La vi irse, preguntándome cuando sería la próxima vez que nos veríamos. Bardock me abrazó fuerte para darme consuelo, él mejor que nadie entendía la tristeza que me daba separarme de Autumn, pero era inevitable, algún día iba pasar…_

 _Durante ese tiempo logramos contactarnos de vez en cuando gracias a los comunicadores que la Corporación Capsula había creado, el dueño de dicha empresa era nada más y nada menos que el medio hermano de mi esposo. Compartían el mismo padre, y a pesar de ser de diferente madre, se llevaban muy bien._

 _Pasó un año y la vida nos sorprendió con la repentina muerte de mis padres en un accidente de auto. Yo estaba más que devastada, pero en medio del dolor, Autumn hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos para regresar por 2 días y apoyarme en mi dolor. Gracias a ella y mi querido esposo yo pude superar la muerte de mis padres con el tiempo, aunque me hubiera gustado que conocieran a mi hijo._

 _Muchas cosas pasaron, y con el tiempo la comunicación se fue cortando, sin embargo yo seguía extrañándola._

 _-Me pregunto qué será de Autumn, hace más de un año y medio que no sé nada de ella, bueno, solo espero que le esté yendo bien, no como a mí con este gran estómago auch!...-Me levanté con esfuerzo pues mi vientre de embarazo me dificultaba hacer muchas cosas, era un vientre tan grande que pensé que tendría trillizos, pero el doctor me había confirmado que era solo uno, un varón, que sería grande y fuerte y al parecer también inquieto. Se movía mucho, sobre todo cuando escuchaba la voz de su padre relatándole una de sus muchas anécdotas._

 _-Hola cariño!...-Saludó una voz entrando por la puerta, de nuevo sentí rápidas pataditas en mi vientre._

 _-Ouch! Ya te he dicho que no me alebrestes al niño Bardock!...-Me quejé levantándome con dificultad del sofá. Bardock rio y beso mi panza para luego besarme a mí._

 _-Es inevitable, él ama escuchar mi voz…-Bromeó ayudándome a sentarme, tenía 6 meses de embarazo pero para mí llevaba años con ese peso…-A propósito, recogí la correspondencia, y creo que hay algo que te puede interesar…-Me dijo con una mirada astuta._

 _-No me digas! Llegaron las semillas de lirios que ordené?!...-Dije tomando el paquete, pero al abrirlo grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una carta de Autumn….-Autumn?...-Titubeé mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos._

 _-"Querida Gine_

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos hablado, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estás en mis pensamientos. Muy pronto volveré a casa, y te tengo una gran sorpresa, salúdame a Bardock y dile que muy pronto quiero revancha de la última vez que peleamos. Hasta entonces, besos!..."_

 _Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, en verdad Autumn regresaría luego de casi 3 años de haberse ido? Esperaba con todo mi corazón que fuera así porque la felicidad ya me había embargado. Abracé a Bardock y lloré de la emoción, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, regresaba a casa, y al parecer con buenas nuevas._

 _2 semanas más tarde…_

 _Hice que Bardock me llevara al aeropuerto 1 hora antes de la asignada para estar preparada, estaba ansiosa de verla, quería saber qué tanto había cambiado. Yo estaba enorme y era más que obvio porqué….-Cuál crees que sea la sorpresa?...-Le pregunté a mi esposo mientras esperábamos la llegada del avión._

 _-No lo sé, talvez se compró un auto…-Respondió tontamente el hombre de mi vida._

 _-Un auto? Enserio?...-Pregunté arqueando una ceja, él encogió los hombros y yo suspiré profundo._

 _Los minutos pasaron, hasta que finalmente el altavoz anunció la llegada del vuelo de Autumn, rápidamente Bardock y yo nos colocamos en la salida para los pasajeros, yo cabeceaba a todas partes intentando ver señal de Autumn hasta que…_

 _-GINE!...-Escuché una voz familiar que me llamaba, volteé al lugar de donde provenía y pude ver a mi amiga, mi hermana, correr hacia mí como cuando éramos niñas; la diferencia es que ella llevaba un conjunto muy moderno y su cabello ahora estaba corto pero igual de hermoso como siempre. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se lanzó a mí para abrazarme…-Te extrañé mucho!...-Me dijo abrazando fuerte._

 _Yo la abracé y contuve las lágrimas de felicidad…-También te extrañé Autumn…-Respondí llorando de felicidad…-Pero me estás apretando al bebé…-Bromeé, ella se separó de mi inmediatamente._

 _-Dios! Estás enorme!...-Exclamó tocando mi panza._

 _-Lo sé, y créeme que así se siente…-Respondí entre risas._

 _-Ejemm, parece que me h vuelto invisible…-Interrumpió Bardock cruzando los brazos._

 _-Por supuesto que no hermanito, sabes que me da gusto verte…-Autumn le sonrió y luego lo abrazó dulcemente._

 _-Entonces, cuál es la sorpresa?...-Preguntó ansioso._

 _-Oh si! Es verdad! Déjenme presentarles a alguien!...-Dijo Autumn volteando hacia atrás mientras un hombre atractivo se acercaba desde lejos…-Él es Ox-Satán, mi prometido…-Le presentó ante la mirada atónita de mi esposo y yo._

 _-Tu prome…-Dije emocionada._

 _-Tido…-Dijo Bardock en un tono sombrío._

 _-Así es, él y yo estamos comprometidos..-Dijo tomando al hombre del brazo y muy sonrojada._

 _-Un momento!...-Intervino Bardock…-Quien es este hombre y porqué rayos no nos habías dicho nada al respecto?!...-Preguntó molesto._

 _-Bardock!...-Le susurré tomándolo del brazo y sintiéndome apenada._

 _-No Gine!, es que no sabemos que intenciones tiene este hombre con Autumn y a decir verdad ni siquiera le conocemos! Quien es su familia? Tiene algún vicio? Ha estado en prisión?...-Bardock estaba exagerando sus emociones, pero creo que fue porque veía a Autumn como una hermana menor y ese era su lado sobreprotector._

 _-Uumm disculpen…-Le llamó el hombre a mi esposo…-Autumn, ya me habló de ustedes y sé la relación tan estrecha que tienen con ella, solo quiero decir que: Autumn es la primera mujer de la que me he enamorado a primera vista, nunca voy a poder amar a alguien tanto como ella salvo si tenemos alguna hija, o talvez dos hijas y tres niños… en cuanto a mi familia, soy huérfano, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño así que tuve que heredar la empresa muy joven, talvez han escuchado de las Empresas Caracol…-Bardock y yo nos vimos perplejos._

 _-Las Empresas…_

 _-Caracol?...-Titubeamos ambos, las Empresas Caracol era la segunda empresa más poderosa luego de la Corporación Cápsula, es decir, el hombre era inmensamente rico._

 _-Así es, y puedo asegurarles que trataré a Autumn como la reina que ella es, de mi corazón…-Declaró el joven ante la mirada conmovida de ambos._

 _-Bien! eso es todo! Estás aprobado amigo! Sé que cuidarás bien de Autumn así que esfuérzate de acuerdo?...-Dijo Bardock teniendo una ataque tsundere en el momento. Autumn y yo solo nos reímos y tomamos a nuestros hombres para dirigirnos al auto._

 _-Será mejor que vayamos a casa de una vez…-Dije guiñándole el ojo a Autumn._

 _Llegamos a casa, Autumn elogió mi jardín alegando que no esperaba menos de mí, yo le conté todo lo que había pasado, le mostré las ultras de mi bebé y la habitación que habíamos preparado para su llegada, el ambiente se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, otra vez éramos las mejores amigas…_

 _-Y, cuando van a casarse?...-Pregunté curiosa._

 _-Dentro de 2 semanas…-Respondió ella mientras Ox-Satán la tomaba de la mano con ternura._

 _-2 SEMANAS?!...-Gritamos Bardock y yo por lo pronto que sería_

 _-Es muy pronto no crees?...-Respondí algo aturdida por la noticia._

 _-Bueno, la verdad yo no quería una boda, porque ninguno tenemos padres ni familiares cercanos con quienes nos llevemos tan estrecho. Pero lo pensé bien y creo que una pequeña boda donde estén ustedes y nuestros amigos más cercanos será ideal para nosotros…-Respondió ella, yo comprendía los motivos de Autumn así que decidí no preguntar más sobre ello._

 _En lugar de eso, comenzamos a hacer preparativos para el gran día, sería una boda pequeña pero lo haríamos bien._

 _-Hoola! Gine? Bardock? Ya están en casa?...-Se escuchó una voz desde la entrada de la casa…-Saben, las jovencitas de hoy ya no respetan a los ancianos…-Se quejaba mientras llegaba a la sala donde todos nos encontrábamos…-Qué sucede aquí?...-Preguntó viéndonos a todos._

 _-Oh, bueno abuelo Roshi, ella es Autumn la amiga de la que tanto le he hablado y él es su prometido Ox-Satán…-Le señalé presentándolos._

 _-Abuelo Roshi?...-Preguntó con una mirada de impresión…-Él es el maestro Kamesenin?!...-Preguntó emocionada._

 _-Oh es verdad! Abuelo, ella es la peleadora conocida como La Princesa Demonio, y parece que fue una alumna indirecta suya…-Le presentó Bardock con el abuelo Roshi que ya tenía la típica mirada pervertida, por lo que pude adivinar su siguiente movimiento._

 _-Vaya! Cuando dijiste que había crecido con Gine imaginé una anciana amargada como ella, no esperaba una jovencita tan linda, por qué no me das un abracito eh preciosa?...-En ese momento golpeé con un sartén al viejo decrépito antes de que sus peligrosas manos tocaran a Autumn quien estaba decepcionada del hombre quien tantos años admiró._

 _Bardock solo se sostuvo la cabeza pensando "Esto es tan típico" mientras yo le gritaba al abuelo Roshi sus verdades y Autumn intentaba calmarme, Ox-Satán solo rio muy divertido al ver el tipo de familia que éramos._

 _Y así todos volvimos a ser una familia, esta vez con un nuevo integrante, el cual prometió que viviría cerca de nosotros, lo cual cumplió mudándose con Autumn a una casa que estaba a dos calles de la nuestra. Todo iba muy bien y la boda fue hermosa, Autumn se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia y ya que Ox-Satán no tenía muchos amigos le pidió a Bardock que fuera su padrino._

 _Poco tiempo después, di a luz a mi retoño; un grande y hermoso varón igual a su padre al que llamamos Son Goku. Autumn estuvo presente en todo tiempo y unos meses después nos dio la noticia de que estaba esperando su primer bebé, yo no podía estar más dichosa y muy pronto comenzamos a hacer preparativos para la habitación del bebé._

 _La acompañaba al supermercado, le aconsejaba con la poca sabiduría de madre que tenía, después de todo solo le llevaba unos meses de ventaja, la diferencia era que a sus 6 meses ella no tenía su vientre tan ridículamente grande como el mío, de hecho tenía una panza redonda y hermosa como si fuera de modelo…_

 _-Oye sabes cómo se hace esto?...-Le pregunté intentando descifrar un manual para armar una cuna/mecedora._

 _-No tengo idea, pero hay una caja de herramientas en el armario de mi habitación, si quieres ve a traerlas, yo cuidaré del pequeño Gokú…-Sin decir más me dirigí a la habitación de Autumn y Ox-Satán, en busca de las herramientas que estaban en el armario._

 _Lastimosamente, olvidé que ella me había dicho el armario y en lugar de ello busqué en una de los cajones del mueble al lado de la cama, no encontraba herramientas, pero sí encontré algo que me congeló el cuerpo, rápidamente lo tomé y corrí hacia Autumn para exigirle una explicación._

 _-Dora! Llévate al niño por favor…-Le pedí a la sirvienta…-Rápido, que nos dejen a solas!...-Ordené ante la mirada atónita de mi amiga._

 _-Gine? Qué ocurre?...-Preguntó ella comenzando a sentirse asustada._

 _Una vez que todos se fueron, intenté calmarme un poco y confrontar a mi amiga de una vez…-Autumn, explícame qué significa esto?!...-Le pregunté mostrándole el papel con un diagnóstico de hace 8 meses que indicaba "Positivo" el resultado. Ella se palideció y bajó la mirada sin responder mi pregunta._

 _-Escúchame Autumn, talvez yo no sepa mucho de medicina pero sé que si este diagnóstico es positivo no es una buena señal, y más si le advierte a la paciente no hacer mucho actividad física y no quedar embarazada! Contéstame qué significa esto!...-No pude evitar gritar, me sentía impotente, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Gine cálmate por favor…-Me pidió ella con una dulce voz, pero yo quería una explicación, no calmarme!_

 _-Autumn, explica de una buena vez qué es lo que esto significa!...-Le rogué con lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos._

 _-Es justamente eso, estoy enferma…-Respondió sentándose en el sofá con la mirada baja pero tranquila._

 _-Y lo dices así solamente?! Has pensado en tu bebé?!...-Le pregunté intentando hacerla reflexionar._

 _-Lo hice, pero mi enfermedad no le afecta, con los tratamientos adecuados nacerá sano y sin ningún problema médico…-Parecía que lo había pensado por mucho tiempo._

 _-Autumn, y qué hay de ti? Sabes lo que significa todo esto?! Tú podrías…_

 _-Morir, lo sé…-Ella estaba tan tranquila que me costaba pensar que fuera consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo…-Reflexioné sobre esto hace mucho tiempo, lo he pensado detenidamente, pero quiero esto Gine! Quiero ser madre!...-Dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

 _Yo ya no podía soportarlo más, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente…-Tú no sabes lo que quieres! Morir?! Es eso en verdad lo que deseas?! Qué hay de Ox-Satán?! Qué pasará con tu bebé cuando crezca sin una madre?!...-Yo ya estaba muy alterada, estaba desesperada porque ella no me daba alguna señal que tuviera una solución planeada._

 _-Yo voy a resistir lo más que pueda! Y si no, Ox-Satán cuidará muy bien de mi bebé, él será un padre amoroso y sé que jamás le faltará nada…A mi hija…-Yo reaccioné al escuchar esto, una niña?_

 _-Niña?...-Pregunté de nuevo._

 _-Así es, es una niña que se parecerá a mí con el tiempo…-Respondió con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas._

 _Yo seguía llorando….-Eres una imbécil! Hiciste esto aun cuando sabías que tu vida estaría en peligro! Por qué Autumn?! Por qué haces esto habiendo otras opciones?!...-Yo gritaba y lloraba, mi pecho comenzó a dolerme._

 _-Porque tengo tanto derecho como todas de ser una madre en su totalidad! Merezco formar una vida dentro de mí! Aun si me cuesta la mía!...-Gritó llorando y con una mirada de desesperación, aun así yo no podía comprender como ella había llegado a tal punto._

 _-No! No me digas eso! No te atrevas a justificar el hecho de que te estás matando! No quiero escuchar esas palabras! Pensaste en qué pasaría contigo pero no pensaste en qué pasaría con tu familia! Tu esposo, tu hija, Bardock y yo! Me estás pidiendo que acepte el hecho de verte morir?! A mí?! Sabes cómo me siento yo?!...-Le grité cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llorando desconsoladamente. Ella se arrodilló y me abrazó limpiando mis lágrimas con su cabello._

 _-Gine, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y te amo, pero por favor confía en mí, todo va salir bien…-Dijo con su dulce voz intentando calmarme, pero nada podía apartar el hecho de que había una gran probabilidad de que esta vez perdiera a mi amiga para siempre._

 _De todo lo que he vivido, nada ha sido tan duro como aceptar las condiciones de Autumn… la única amiga que he tenido…_

 _Los siguientes meses fueron para mí un tormento interno, Autumn me había hecho prometer no decirle a nadie sobre su enfermedad, así que era una batalla conmigo misma sobre qué hacer… Aunque no todo era malo, siempre fue hermoso sentir como el vientre de Autumn saltaba de alegría cada vez que ella y yo le cantábamos nuestra canción favorita…_

 _El parto de Autumn se adelantó 25 días antes del previsto, eran las 2 de la mañana cuando recibí la llamada por parte de una sirvienta. Inmediatamente Bardock y yo salimos hacia el hospital, el pecho comenzó a dolerme y sentía un mal presentimiento._

 _-La señora Autumn Ox?!_

 _-Tercer piso, habitación 32_

 _Corrí hacia el lugar que nos habían indicado, y al llegar me detuve en seco al verla como sufría con las contracciones; estaba sudando y su rostro estaba palideciéndose, sin embargo nada en ella indicaba arrepentimiento de su decisión…_

 _-Autumn!..-Le llamé entrando a la habitación. La enfermera me indicó que no era el momento de visitas pero Autumn insistió en que me dejaran quedarme; en un breve momento de tranquilidad pidió que nos dejaran solas._

 _-Ha llegado la hora Gine…-Me dijo sonriendo con la poca energía que le quedaba._

 _-No, no digas eso, tu vivirás y verás crecer a tu hija…-Le dije derramando las primeras lágrimas._

 _-Nunca has sido buena mintiendo…-Bromeó, yo sentía que mi corazón se despedazaba poco a poco…-No llores, no quiero que llores por mí…-Me dijo seria al ver que mis lágrimas brotaban una tras otra._

 _-Cómo me pides eso? Si te estoy dejando ir... Y yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti…-De nuevo comencé a derramar lágrimas, ella me tomó de la mano, estaba fría y temblaba._

 _-Tú has sido mi felicidad; y por ti, si me dieran a elegir, no cambiaría nada de mi vida…-Autumn sonrió de una manera tan pacífica que yo jamás olvidaré, sus ojos reflejaban felicidad, a pesar de que su cuerpo se desmoronaba…-Quiero que cuides a mi hija como si fuera tuya, enséñale todo lo que me enseñaste a mí, a la pequeña Milk…-Era demasiado para mí escuchar esas palabras, pero tuve que soportarlo, por ella._

 _-Te lo prometo Autumn, es una promesa…-Respondí con la voz temblorosa._

 _-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza…-Exclamó sonriendo hacia el frente._

 _-Autumn, dime qué voy a hacer ahora? Cómo voy a vivir esta vida sin ti?...-Le pregunté arrodillándome frente a ella y tomando su mano._

 _-Tú siempre has sido la fuerte Gine, sobrellevando los problemas y superándolos con orgullo, yo siempre he dependido de ti, desde aquel día que nos encontramos en el invernadero; ahora tienes que vivir la vida por las dos, tienes que hacerlo por mí Gine…-Respondió dejando salir una lágrima y jadeando por lo cansada que estaba de las contracciones; yo seguí llorando, besé su mano y le prometí que viviría por ella…-Te voy a esperar allá arriba, pero tárdate mucho en llegar de acuerdo?...-Bromeó antes de entrar en otra contracción fuerte._

 _-Autumn! Autumn resiste!...-Gritaba yo intentando darle fuerzas. Las enfermeras y la doctora entraron corriendo para llevarla rápido a la sala de partos, yo estaba llorando, no sabía qué hacer, abracé a Bardock y él me abrazó a mí. Ox-Satán entró corriendo con los doctores a la sala de partos, yo me preguntaba si él estaba consciente de lo que pasaría._

 _Varios minutos más tarde, logramos escuchar el llanto de un bebé, sonreí porque eso significaba que la bebé estaba bien, pero de inmediato recordé a Autumn, yo solo esperaba un milagro…_

 _-Bardock, Gine…-Nos llamó una voz saliendo de la sala de partos con un bebé en sus brazos, era Ox-Satán._

 _-Es…-Titubeé acercándome para verla…-Milk…-Susurré con lágrimas en los ojos, al verla sentí una gran alegría, porque era igual a Autumn, era hermosa, y su cabello era muy negro, igual que el de ella._

 _-Dónde está Autumn?...-Preguntó Bardock._

 _Ox-Satán movió la cabeza indicando un No y luego comenzó a llorar asegurando mi mayor miedo._

 _-No..No!...-Dije antes de caer de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras Bardock caía conmigo abrazándome y llorando a mi lado…_

-*Llora*

-Señora Son?...-Preguntó la joven pelinegra al ver que la mujer había bajado su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que le brotaban de sus ojos.

-Disculpa Milk, yo solo, necesito unos minutos…-Respondió ella limpiando con la sábana sus lágrimas. Milk se dio cuenta en ese momento, del dolor que le causaba el recuerdo de su madre a esa mujer que estaba frente a ella, pero de alguna manera, se sentía más cerca que nunca de su madre….

….

 _Enterramos a Autumn un domingo en la mañana, me aseguré de que le pusieran su vestido favorito y le adornaran su cabello con un broche de flores que ella amaba usar. Había pensado en mí pérdida todo este tiempo cuando el más afectado era Ox-Satán._

 _-Satán?...-Le llamé mientras él contemplaba la tumba de su esposa._

 _-Sabes, cuando la conocí, estaba en una florería; pensé que no conocería a alguien tan hermosa en mi vida, porque sus ojos estaban llenos de paz al contemplar aquellas flores. Pero cuando finalmente logré que aceptara salir conmigo, me pidió que fuéramos a un dojo, en ese momento no lo comprendí pero después de conocerlos me di cuenta que ella siempre estaba pensando en ustedes. A veces me preguntaba si Autumn me dejaría ser parte de su vida como tú y Bardock lo eran, y fue entonces, cuando ella me propuso matrimonio…-Yo reaccioné sorprendida, él lo notó y sonrió…-Estaba más que dichoso, así que decidí dejar mi orgullo masculino a un lado y decir Sí… Gine, luego de la boda, Autumn me rogó que intentáramos tener un bebé, yo no comprendía porqué se estaba apresurando tanto hasta que encontré ese diagnóstico escondido entre sus cosas…_

 _-Tú lo sabías?...-Pregunté sorprendida._

 _-Lo sabía, y la confronté por ello, le advertí que no me importaba contenerme toda mi vida si eso me hacía tenerla un poco más del tiempo que le quedaba. Sin embargo, ella jamás se rindió; yo me sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero darle un hijo, darle la oportunidad de ser madre, era lo único que podía hacer por ella…-Ox-Satán volteó a verme y comenzó a derramar lágrimas…-Yo soy el culpable Gine, por mi culpa pasó todo esto!...-Dijo llorando desconsoladamente, yo corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuerte._

 _-Esto no es tu culpa Satán! Por favor no te culpes por desear complacer el corazón de Autumn, ella te amaba más que a nadie en este mundo! Y te ha dejado una hija, tienes que vivir por tu hija de ahora en adelante! Lo comprendes?...-Le dije con convicción mirándolo a los ojos, él me abrazó fuerte y lloramos juntos hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas.._

 _Después de eso, pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a tu padre, creo que la razón es que le recordábamos a Autumn y eso le causaba dolor. Sin embargo siempre fui a visitarte para tus cumpleaños, y cuando cumpliste 3 años, él ya nos visitaba más seguido; nos dejó entrar de nuevo a su vida y yo no podía estar más feliz._

 _Llevaba a Goku para que jugara contigo, pero cuando finalmente logró pararse, el abuelo Roshi insistió en que debía empezar a entrenarlo, a mí no me encantaba la idea pero lograron convencerme, y un año más tarde, cuando tú cumpliste 4 años, logré convencer a tu padre que debías practicar artes marciales así como tu madre lo había hecho a esa edad._

… _.._

-Entonces por qué no recuerdo a Gokú y Bulma si ambos aprendíamos con el mismo maestro?

-Eso fue porque una de las condiciones de Ox-Satán fue que debías entrenar antes de ir a la escuela, pues en la tarde debías hacer tus deberes y no quería que estuvieras cansada por haber entrenado; a mí me pareció buena idea, intenté aplicarla con mi hijo pero desgraciadamente comenzamos a tener problemas financieros por lo que tuve que volver a trabajar.

…

 _Los años pasaron, y tú eras cada día más parecida a tu Autumn, estaba ansiosa por verte crecer, y estaba ansiosa porque mi hijo y tú fueran buenos amigos, lastimosamente la realidad sería otra, el negocio de Bardock quebró y con mi sueldo no podíamos vivir los 4. La familia de mi esposo le ofreció una solución, convertirse en el gerente administrativo de la Corporación Capsula de Japón, pero debíamos mudarnos, así que así fue como tomamos esa decisióny dejar nuestro país, y nuestro hijo al cuidado del Maestro Roshi y la familia del hermanastro de mi esposo, Los Brief._

 _Sin embargo antes de irme tenía que despedirme de ti, así que fui a tu casa para verte por última vez.._

 _-Gine? Sucede algo?...-Preguntó Ox-Satán al verme con maletas en la puerta de su casa._

 _-Sí Ox-Satán, verás, tenemos que irnos, Bardock y yo…-Le expliqué con seriedad._

 _-Adónde irán? Y dónde está tu hijo?...-Me preguntó al verme sin Gokú en mis brazos._

 _-Gokú se quedará con el maestro Roshi, nosotros no sabemos por cuanto tiempo nos iremos, pero nos es necesario hacerlo si queremos seguir en pie. Pero yo, quería ver a la pequeña Milk antes de irnos, crees que pueda verla Ox-Satán?...-Le pregunté rogándole con la mirada._

 _-Por supuesto, Dora, trae a Milk por favor…-Le dijo a la sirvienta mientras ella obedecía rápidamente._

 _Y luego de pocos segundos, allí estabas tú, la pequeña Milk con sus coletas y su mirada de angelito; tenías apenas 7 años la última vez que te vi._

 _-Hola tía Gine!...-Me saludaste adorablemente._

 _-Hola linda; te traje un regalo…-Saqué de mi bolso una pequeña maceta con una orquídea en ella, tú te emocionaste y me diste un abrazo en agradecimiento, yo estaba muy conmovida…-Escúchame Milk, tienes que ser fuerte de acuerdo? Sigue practicando tus artes marciales y cuida mucho de tu papá. Sé que prometí estar siempre contigo pero me temo que no se va poder linda…-Te expliqué acariciando tu cabecita._

 _-Por qué no tía Gine?...-Preguntaste inocentemente._

 _-Porque tengo que ir a un lugar lejos de aquí, y no sé cuándo regresaré…-Respondí sonriéndote mientras tú comenzabas a lagrimear._

 _-No quiero que te vayas!...-Me dijiste abrazándome con todas tus fuerzas, yo sentí un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Nunca me iré de tu lado pequeña, así como tu madre siempre está contigo aquí…-Te dije dándote un golpecito en el pecho con mi dedo, tu hiciste puchero, te di un beso en la frente y luego me despedí de tu padre…._

 _Bardock no quiso despedirse de ti porque según él, no iba poder contener sus lágrimas… y luego de subirme al auto y partir hacia el aeropuerto, solo pude ver como tu padre y tú se perdían en la distancia, esa fue la última vez que los vi…_

 _No me extraña que tu padre no nos mencionara, talvez al darse cuenta que lo habías olvidado pensó que era mejor no recordarte el dolor de nuestra partida, sin embargo, yo siempre estuve pensando en ti…._

…

Milk sollozaba conmovida por el relato, era verdad que ella no recordaba nada de eso pero de alguna manera sentía un dolor en su pecho muy similar del que Gine había hablado.

Sintió como un peso en su corazón se desvanecía, todo este tiempo había pensado que era su culpa que su madre hubiese muerto; pero la verdad le había abierto los ojos a una nueva realidad. Su madre había dado su vida por ella, y su padre no había hecho nada más que darle el doble de amor que un padre normal daría a sus hijos. Pero también otra cosa estaba clara, conocer a Gokú había sido algo del destino…

-Ahora entiendes, lo afortunada que has sido?...-Preguntó Gine viendo a la joven con una sonrisa dulce. Milk comenzó a derramar lágrimas y luego se lanzó a la mujer para llorar con todas sus fuerzas; Gine acarició su cabeza con ternura y luego tomó el rostro de la chica para limpiar sus lágrimas….-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, de ver en lo que te has convertido…-Elogió la mujer a la pelinegra.

-Señora Son, todos estos años me he preguntado porque ella tenía que morir, todos estos años he vivido de fotografías y relatos de mi padre y ahora lo comprendo, ella jamás me dejó, porque es parte de mi corazón…-Dijo la joven llorando de felicidad.

Las mujeres se abrazaron mientras ambas lloraban de felicidad, sin embargo algo en el pecho de Gine le punzó de repente.

-Aaahh!...-Se quejó sujetando su torso con sus brazos.

-Señora Son?! Se encuentra bien?!...-Le llamó Milk sintiéndose preocupada.

-Milk, llama a los chicos por favor, necesito hablar con ellos…

… _ **..**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y si tienen una mejor amiga, les invito a que corran a abrazarla fuerte y le digan lo mucho que la quieren; estoy segura que les encantará escuchar eso.**_

 _ **Les pido paciencia, estoy escribiendo 2 historias al mismo tiempo y es por eso que a veces las cosas se me juntan y no me queda mucho tiempo para terminar de escribir los capítulos, sin embargo, sus reviews me motivan a mí a terminar un capítulo lo más pronto posible, así que déjenme sus reviews! Siempre es bueno saber que opinan mis lectores y si les gustó créanme que es mucho más alentador para seguir escribiendo. Espero que tengan una feliz vacación, para los que estamos de vacaciones, y nos veremos pronto con la 3era y última parte de este graaan capítulo jeje Besos a todos! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 12: La despedida y un pequeño secreto (Final)**_

 _ **No señores! No he muerto! Aquí estoy de regreso y con muchas ganas de continuar esta historia :"3**_

 _ **Finalmente esta es la última parte de este arco en la historia de GokuxMilk, pero antes de continuar quiero contarles una experiencia personal:**_

 _ **Recuerdo el día que murió mi bisabuela… Mi mamá, mi hermana y yo la visitamos como de costumbre en la casa de mi tía, ese día yo le di de comer y estuve con ella en la cama de al lado, ya tenía sus años que pasaba solo en cama, ya que por su edad sus piernas se habían quedado sin movilidad alguna. Curiosamente ese día ella no dijo una sola palabra, solo me sonreía y acariciaba mis manos cada vez que yo le acercaba un bocado de los frijolitos que mi mamá le había preparado. Nos fuimos en la tarde cuando mi tía llamó para avisar que llegaría pronto, al día siguiente, en la madrugada, nos enteramos que ella había fallecido quedándose dormida en su camita… Todos lloraban, y hasta la fecha muchos de la familia sienten pena en su corazón por no haberle prestado más atención, pero yo me siento dichosa de haber estado presente en el momento en el que ella supo que sería su último día y no tuvo más remedio que despedirse…. De mí.**_

… _ **.**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _-Aaahh!...-Se quejó sujetando su torso con sus brazos._

 _-Señora Son! Se encuentra bien?!...-Le llamó Milk sintiéndose preocupada._

 _-Milk, llama a los chicos por favor, necesito hablar con ellos…_

 _Ahora…_

-GOKU! CHICOS! DESPIERTEN!...-Gritó la joven sintiéndose desesperada. Los muchachos despertaron de inmediato sintiéndose algo desubicados al principio.

-Qué sucede Milk?...-Preguntó Gokú levantándose mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Gokú…-La pelinegra lo miró con tristeza, entonces él comprendió a lo que ella se refería. Sin decir más salió corriendo a la habitación de su madre siendo perseguido por Vegeta, Milk cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsolada.

Gohan la miró y luego se arrodilló a su lado para colocar su mano en el hombro de Milk con el propósito de reconfortarla…-Vamos Milk, no te angusties, todos sabíamos a lo que veníamos; debemos apoyar a Goku en este momento tan difícil…-Le explicó el dulce Gohan con una mirada tierna.

Milk sollozó y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano…-Tienes razón Gohan…-Dijo levantándose poco a poco, el chico le dio apoyo con su brazo mientras él se levantaba también…-Debo ir por las chicas…-Dijo dando un paso, pero fue detenida por Gohan.

-Yo iré por ellas, tú acompaña a Gokú, él te necesita…-Dijo con una sonrisa, Milk asentó y se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer.

En ella ya estaba Gokú, Vegeta y el padre de Goku, Bardock. El joven pelinegro se encontraba sentado al costado de la cama de su madre; ella lo veía con ternura, pero algo había cambiado: estaba más pálida que antes.

Minutos después el doctor de la familia llegó, entonces todo salieron de la habitación para dejarlo hacer su análisis. Bulma ya estaba muy afectada, ella era fuerte pero al ver a su tía y a su querido primo sufrir, su corazón se estaba derrumbando. Videl intentaba consolar a Bulma mientras que Milk no decía una palabra, estaba tranquila, gracias a las palabras de Gohan quien le hizo recordar que Gokú la necesitaba ahora más que nunca; así ella se propuso ser el doble y hasta el triple de fuerte, por su querido Gokú…

-Creo que estás exagerando Gine, yo la veo muy fuerte…-Dijo el doctor examinándola con el estetoscopio.

-Usted no sabe mentir doctor…-Bromeó la mujer sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Nunca le mentiría Gine, es la paciente más fuerte que he tenido…-Dijo el hombre de bata blanca sonriéndole y tocándole la frente…-Nos veremos luego…-Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

En la puerta estaba Bardock, y detuvo al hombre antes de que este se fuera…-Doctor, cómo está?...-Preguntó preocupado, el hombre lo miró moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y con una mirada triste.

Bardock no dijo nada, se quedó estático, el doctor salió de la habitación pero en la sala fue intersectado por Videl y Gohan.

-Doctor! Cómo se encuentra la señora Son?...-Preguntó Videl ansiosa.

-No le queda mucho tiempo, es mejor que estén pendientes…-Respondió el hombre antes de salir de la casa. Videl sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, pero Gohan la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. En ese momento el hombre salió de la habitación para llamar a los muchachos.

Bulma estaba apoyada en Vegeta intentando no llorar, y Goku se había recostado en las piernas de Milk intentando encontrar un poco de descanso, Milk acariciada los cabellos del chico mientras pensaba que debía hacer o decir en un momento como este.

-Muchachos, quiere verlos…-Dijo Bardock llamando a los jóvenes quienes rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación donde yacía la mujer; uno a una fueron entrando hasta quedar alrededor de la cama. Milk y Gokú se acercaron más a Gine, y ella tomo la mano de su hijo con mucha ternura.

-Quiero agradecerles por cuidar de mi hijo todo este tiempo…-Dijo la mujer sonriéndoles a todos, Bulma estaba haciendo un doble esfuerzo por no estallar en llanto.

-No tiene por qué agradecernos, es para nosotros una suerte tener un amigo como su hijo…-Dijo Gohan sonriéndole a la mujer quien lo miró feliz.

-Aun así quería agradecerles, ahora que he conocido personalmente a los amigos de mi Goku y he comprobado que son buenos chicos, puedo irme tranquila…-Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No diga eso! Usted no se irá…-Dijo Videl dejando salir una lágrima.

-Videl…-Susurró la mujer con una mirada de resignación…-Sé muy bien lo que está pasando y ustedes también, pero no tengo miedo, esto tenía que pasar algún momento y estoy lista para recibirlo…-Declaró con seguridad a todos los presentes. Las chicas comenzaron a lagrimear y los muchachos bajaron su mirada sin saber que decir….-Ahora, quiero decirle un par de cosas a cada uno de ustedes…-Dijo llamando la atención de los muchachos quienes dieron un paso al frente para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir….-Videl…-Llamó primero.

-Si señora?...-Respondió la joven acercándose más a ella, la mujer la tomó de la mano y la miró con dulzura.

-Nunca cambies tu forma de ser, sigue siendo tan amable y bondadosa como ya lo eres; la belleza externa se acaba pero el espíritu nunca envejece, recuerda eso…-Le dijo mientras Videl asentía….-Gohan….-Llamó el siguiente.

El joven dio un paso al frente y se colocó recto, Gine sonrió…-No sé por qué sospecho que tú has ayudado a mi hijo innumerables veces cuando él tiene dificultades con sus deberes académicos…-Bromeó la mujer haciendo que Gohan sonriera afirmando su suposición…-Te lo agradezco…-Dijo de inmediato…-Bardock y yo sabemos de tu situación y decidimos que debías tener esto…-Bardock se acercó y entregó al joven una llave, él estaba sorprendido.

-Pero..Señora…

-Ese apartamento está ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, tu hermano y tú pueden quedarse allí el tiempo que necesiten, además está cerca del hospital y la escuela, es más accesible para ustedes…-Interrumpió la mujer mirando al joven con una sonrisa.

-No puedo aceptarlo…-Respondió Gohan apenado.

-No te preocupes, el apartamento honestamente está a nombre de mi hijo, yo viví un tiempo allí antes de casarme, fue una herencia de mi abuela y ahora yo se lo heredé a mi hijo, pero, él ya tiene una casa y una buena dote, y tú lo necesitas más que él en este momento, para ti y tu hermano….-Dijo mientras el joven intentaba no derramar una lágrima.

-Entonces..Lo aceptaré!...-Dijo el muchacho inclinándose ante el matrimonio…-Muchas gracias!...-Dijo aun inclinado y dejando salir una lágrima de felicidad. Bardock y Gine se miraron con una sonrisa y luego Gine llamó al siguiente.

-Bulma…-Llamó a la joven peliazul quien se acercó con una mirada triste.

-Tía yo…

-Gracias…-Interrumpió la mujer….-Nunca voy a poder agradecerles lo suficiente a tus padres y a ti por cuidar de mi Gokú todo este tiempo, han formado parte de su crecimiento incluso más de lo que yo formé parte alguna vez y tú lo has cuidado como un hermano, nunca voy a poder pagarles este gran favor…-Dijo la mujer derramando lágrimas, la joven peliazul se acercó y la abrazó también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tía! Sabes que te quiero! Ustedes son mi familia y yo no sé qué voy hacer si…

-No lo digas…-Dijo la mujer pasando su mano sobre el rostro de la joven para limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas….-Eres la sobrina más hermosa del mundo…-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Bulma…-Tienes un gran espíritu como yo lo tuve en mi juventud, aprovecha la inteligencia y los dones que se te han dado para el bien, y ama con todo tu corazón a tus seres queridos…-Le aconsejó Gine a la peliazul quien con lágrimas asentó; la mujer le dio un beso en la frente y luego miró a Vegeta quien estaba haciéndose el fuerte….-Vegeta…-Le llamó con firmeza.

-Si diga?...-Respondió él con mucho respeto pero serio.

-Oh Vegeta..No tengas miedo de mostrar tus sentimientos a tus amigos…-Le dijo causando impresión en el chico…-Sé que tienes necesidad de mostrarte sereno todo el tiempo, pero la vida no es vida si no está llena de emociones; no tienes que tener la compostura todo el tiempo, también eres humano, y un chico que está enamorado, no es cierto?...-Le dijo con una mirada segura de sí misma haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara. Vegeta volteó hacia atrás para ver de reojo a Bulma quien estaba sorprendida, entonces él sonrió y miró a la mujer con esa misma sonrisa.

-Así es…-Dijo cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Gine hizo lo mismo y luego lo miró…-Entonces esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa retadora. Vegeta asentó y ella respiró profundo….-Me gustaría hablar a solas con mi hijo si me lo permiten…-Pidió la mujer, en ese momento todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Gokú solo con su madre, ella acarició el rostro del joven y lo miró con ternura.

-Madre…-Susurró el joven sentándose al lado de la cama.

-Tienes buenos amigos…-Le dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del muchacho…-Me siento muy tranquila de que sea así…-Dijo mirando hacia el frente, Gokú hizo un puchero y luego comenzó a llorar en el regazo de la mujer.

-Mamá! No te vayas!...-Le rogó entre lágrimas, la mujer estaba comenzando a quebrarse pero fue fuerte e intentó no llorar. Tomó el rostro de su hijo y lo puso frente al de ella.

-No se puede hacer nada amor, es algo que tiene que pasar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, y que siempre lo he estado; y quiero que sepas que lamento mucho no haber estado presente gran parte de tu vida, eso es, lo único que lamento de mi vida…-Gine bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Mamá, no importa lo que pasó o qué pudo ser; tu siempre serás mi madre…- Le dijo mirándolo con ternura. El joven restregó sus lágrimas con su brazo….-Quiero que cuides de tu padre, no dejes que haga alguna locura, prométemelo…-Le pidió la mujer seria.

-Lo prometo…-Respondió el pelinegro.

-Muy bien…-Dijo ella con una sonrisa…-Ahora hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…-Le dijo con seriedad, Gokú se interesó en eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.

-Qué sucede madre?...-Preguntó curioso y serio.

-Tú tienes que cuidar de Milk…-Le dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos, Gokú se sorprendió de esto, porqué Milk era tan importante para su madre?

-Mamá yo…

-Lo sé, no lo entiendes…-Dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro de confusión en su hijo…-Gokú solo prométeme que vas a proteger a Milk de cualquier dolor y que vas a estar allí para ella siempre que lo necesite…-Le pidió la mujer con una sonrisa, pero Gokú no comprendía porqué le decía todo esto.

-Mamá, porque me estás pidiendo esto?...-Le preguntó serio.

-Qué significa Milk para ti?...-Le preguntó la mujer.

Gokú rascó su cabeza e hizo un puchero mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente…-Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, siempre está apoyándome en todo y además también le gustan las artes marciales como a mí, siempre que estoy triste o molesto ella sabe escucharme y además me gusta la manera en la que me sonríe cuando me siento desanimado, es como si mi frustración desapareciera…-Respondió el joven con mucha sinceridad; Gine sonrió satisfecha.

-Gokú, hay algo muy especial que quiero darte…-Dijo la mujer tomando las manos de su hijo…-Tómalo…-Dijo colocando algo en ellas.

-Pero mamá! Esto es….

-Sshh, será un secreto entre los dos…-Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Ahora llama a Milk, necesito hablar con ella…-Le dijo despidiendo a su hijo, él asentó y salió de la habitación para llamar a la pelinegra. Gine juntó sus manos y sonrió…-Oh mi querido hijo, eres tan despistado como yo…-Dijo riendo levemente, en ese momento Milk entró a la habitación.

-Señora Son…-Dijo la chica acercándose a ella, la mujer la miró con ternura…-Señora quiero agradecerle por todo! Gracias a usted por primera vez me he sentido cerca de mamá, ella ya no es una desconocida para mí, e incluso puedo sentirme identificada con ella, todo eso es gracias a usted…-Le agradeció la chica con lágrimas en los ojos e inclinándose ante ella.

-Oh mi querida niña…-Dijo Gine antes de comenzar a derramar lágrimas sin cesar, Milk se percató de esto y se sintió impresionada y culpable…-Cuán necesitada has estado de una madre todo este tiempo! Lamento tanto no haber estado allí para verte crecer así como se lo prometí a Autumn…-Dijo llorando con gran tristeza…-Autumn, le fallé a mi amiga…-Se lamentó la mujer ante la mirada atónita de la joven pelinegra.

-No no es así!...-Dijo Milk exaltada intentando consolar a la mujer…-Estoy segura que mi madre fue feliz teniendo una amig…hermana! Como usted…

Milk dejó salir lágrimas, la joven podía estar segura de sus palabras porque, así se sentía con Goku… Claro que en su caso era un poco diferente. Gine abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió tomando las manos de la joven.

-En verdad eres muy parecida a ella…-Dijo tomando a la pelinegra por la barbilla e inspeccionando su rostro…-Tienes la misma barbilla, las mismas orejas, el mismo cabello negro azabache, la misma nariz, y los mismos ojos cafés llenos de espíritu…-Gine miraba a la chica con ternura, su rostro le recordaba tanto a su querida Autumn… Sin embargo, su espíritu le recordaba a una persona: Ella.

Milk comenzó a llorar, sentía que todo esto era injusto…-Señora Son, yo.. Era solo un bebé cuando mi madre murió, y nunca supe cómo era el dolor de perder una madre, pero yo, como puedo..? Dígame, cómo puedo superar…? Yo… No.. No quiero esto!...-Milk estalló en llanto y enterró su rostro en el regazo de la mujer, Gine acarició el cabello de la joven y levantó su rostro para verla con una mirada llena de paz.

-Me alegro tanto de ver cómo has crecido mi querida niña…-Le dijo sonriendo…-Pero tengo que irme y es algo inevitable, la vida es así y es por esa razón que debes disfrutar cada día con las personas que tu amas, con tu padre y tus amigos…-Le aconsejó la mujer, luego la miró a los ojos con seriedad…-Pero Milk, quiero pedirte un favor…-La joven se sorprendió y asentó indicando que estaba bien…-Quiero que cuides de mi hijo…-Gine hablaba en serio, pero la pelinegra se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Pero cómo es que usted sabe..?...-Preguntó apenada.

-No es algo fácil de ignorar…-Le respondió con humor…-Tú amas a mi hijo verdad?...-Preguntó sonriente. Milk estaba muy avergonzada, pero aun así fue capaz de mover su cabeza de arriba abajo indicando que era cierto.

-Yo..Me enamoré de él a primera vista, pero no tenía idea que tuviéramos tanta relación entre nuestras familias…-Titubeó Milk sintiéndose apenada por hablar de ese tema con la madre de su Goku, pero Gine estaba feliz de escucharla.

-Milk, quiero que me prometas que no vas a darte por vencida!...-Le pidió la mujer tomando ambas manos de la chica…-Sé que mi hijo puede ser despistado, muy lento y simple para estas cosas, pero por dentro es muy apasionado, como su padre…-Dijo la mujer sonriendo y viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Lo sé…-Afirmó la pelinegra con seguridad y una gran sonrisa, la mujer abrazó a Milk con la poca fuerza que le quedaba…-Autumn estaría tan orgullosa de ti…-Le susurró a la joven quien derramó lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

… _ **..**_

…

Gine murió en la madrugada del día siguiente, rodeada de su esposo, su hijo y los jóvenes que habían acompañado a Goku para darle apoyo y fuerza en ese momento. La mujer se fue quedando dormida poco a poco hasta entrar en el profundo sueño del que no hay retorno; fue entonces cuando su esposo comprendió que se había ido para siempre, y fue entonces cuando Bardock comprendió porqué hace unos meses ella había estado tan desesperada por estar con él y hacer el amor cada noche, ahora todo tenía sentido…

Pero cómo iba superar esta gran herida en su corazón? Él se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, a pesar de que sabía desde ya hace mucho tiempo que Gine estaba desahuciada, él no podía estar listo para su partida; al momento de perderla, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, gritó su nombre esperando que ella lo escuchara, la abrazó, la besó, pero el pequeño, suave y frío cuerpo no respondía. El hombre lloró recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con ella desde aquel día que la conoció en la florería; nunca le dijo que él en realidad la había estado viendo a lo lejos desde mucho antes, impresionado por su belleza, por su amabilidad y por su espíritu lleno de vida. Recordó el primer beso que se dieron en aquella noche llena de fuegos artificiales; las excursiones que hacían ellos dos junto a Autumn. El día que se armó de valor y le pidió matrimonio; la llegada de su primer y único hijo… Ella siempre, tan llena de vida, tan alegre y bondadosa; porqué Dios se la había llevado?

Goku no dijo nada en todo el día, desde que su madre había partido él solo dejó de llorar y permaneció tranquilo y callado. Milk había intentado hablar con él pero el joven solo decía que debía preparar todo, o simplemente no respondía y se daba la vuelta para ir a otro lugar.

El pelinegro tenía una mirada seria, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que estaba tomando bien, pero Milk sabía que estaba ocultando sus sentimientos, sin embargo decidió que sería mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso y permitir que Goku lidiara con sus pensamientos por sí mismo.

Bulma, Videl y Milk prepararon el traje para Gine, y Milk se aseguró que el broche que su madre le había obsequiado a la mujer fuera enterrado con ella. Fue una tarea dura para todos, pero la más difícil fue la de asistir al entierro…

2 días después de su muerte, Gine fue enterrada, Bardock y los chicos asistieron como familia, los demás eran amigos y vecinos conocidos de la familia Son en Japón; un cura dio unas palabras y luego de finalmente ser enterrada los chicos regresaron a la casa para preparar las maletas, después de todo, su tarea había finalizado…

-Todo esto es extraño para mí…-Exclamó Bulma doblando su ropa.

-Es triste…-Dijo Videl conteniendo las lágrimas sentada en el sofá.

-Ella no querría vernos así…-Dijo Gohan sentándose al lado de su chica. Bulma los miró y luego bajó la cabeza consiente que su amigo tenía razón. Vegeta la miró serio, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y sujetó su barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-Estás bien?...-Le preguntó serio. Bulma bajó su mirada con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, entonces él le levantó el rostro y le dio un tierno beso, ella lo correspondió y luego lo abrazó fuerte.

Milk entró a la sala con una mirada perdida, todos lo notaron y la miraron confundidos…-Milk? Te ocurre algo?...-Le preguntó Gohan siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Han visto al señor Son?...-Preguntó algo preocupada.

-No desde esta tarde…-Respondió Videl.

-No lo encuentro! Fui a su habitación, le llamé a su celular pero no responde; en su estado es peligroso que esté solo…-Exclamó preocupada la joven a sus amigos, ellos se miraron unos a otros hasta que pensaron en una posibilidad.

-La cantina…-Susurraron todos.

De inmediato partieron para ir en busca de Bardock, debían revisar cada cantina de la ciudad; Milk subió a la habitación del segundo piso, donde se encontraba Goku descansando, para decirle que irían en busca de su padre, tocó la puerta 3 veces y él abrió con una mirada indiferente.

-Disculpa la interrupción, pero tu padre se ha perdido y todos iremos en busca de él, yo quería saber si quieres acompañarnos?...-Le explicó la chica al joven quien se sentó en la cama sin decir nada…-Goku?..-Le llamó de nuevo.

-Mi padre necesitaba estar solo, te aseguro que él regresará a casa por su cuenta…-Respondió el pelinegro recostándose en la cama.

-Pero es tu padre! Y no se encuentra muy bien! Goku porque no hablas con él para….

-Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme entonces puedes retirarte, necesito descansar…-Le interrumpió el chico dándose la vuelta, Milk no dijo nada y salió de la habitación suspirando profundo, hasta cuando Gokú tendría esta actitud?

Los chicos se fueron en busca de Bardock, Gohan y Vegeta hicieron un equipo y las chicas otro, buscaron y buscaron por toda la ciudad pero no se veía rastro de él hasta que…

-Sí, me parece haber visto ese hombre en el bar…-Les dijo un anciano a los chicos que le habían mostrado una fotografía del hombre…-Estaba muy deprimido y bebió sin control, luego salió del bar y no lo ví más…-Explicó mientras sacaba una botella de cerveza.

-Hacia qué dirección se fue?...-Preguntó Vegeta muy serio.

-Creo que por aquella dirección…-Dijo señalando hacia la izquierda.

De inmediato los chicos corrieron hacia donde les habían indicado y Gohan llamó a Bulma para informar a las chicas. Corrieron preguntando a cada persona por el paradero del hombre hasta que después de 6 cuadras lo encontraron tirado en una esquina con una botella de tequila.

-Señor Son!..-Le llamó Gohan sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-Gine..Gine….-Era lo único que lograba pronunciar el hombre mientras tambaleaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Es inútil, debemos llevarlo a casa Gohan…-Dijo Vegeta inclinándose hacia Bardock…-Ayúdame con el otro lado…-El chico colocó el brazo derecho de Bardock sobre su hombro y luego Gohan hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo, entre los dos lo levantaron y comenzaron a caminar pero en ese momento un taxi les pitó. Eran las chicas que habían llegado a recogerlos.

-Pobre señor Bardock…-Exclamó Videl limpiando el rostro del hombre con una toallita húmeda.

-Debemos llevarlo a su cama para que descanse…-Dijo Bulma mirando el terrible aspecto que tenía su tío.

-Realmente Goku podrá hacerse cargo de él de ahora en adelante?...-Dijo Gohan con una mirada insegura; pero la que reaccionó fue Milk.

-Disculpa, qué fue lo que dijiste?...-Preguntó mirando confusa a Gohan. Todos voltearon hacia el muchacho lanzándole una mirada amenazante por haber revelado tan importante secreto.

-Milk, yo…-Titubeó Gohan sudando de la frente.

-Nosotros..No queríamos decírtelo aún…-Dijo Bulma nerviosa. Milk estaba impactada, estaba consciente que ellos regresarían sin Goku pero, no tenía idea que sería para siempre.

-Milk?...-Le llamó Videl preocupada al ver que la pelinegra no mostraba reacción alguna.

-" _Gokú se quedará aquí para siempre_?"…-Pensó sin escuchar nada más que sus pensamientos…-" _Ya no lo volveré a ver? Jamás?"_...-Al darse cuenta de esto Milk sintió que su vista se oscurecía más y más hasta quedar inconsciente al lado del hombre que dormía debido a su borrachera.

-Milk! Estás bien?! Milk resiste!...-Le llamaban todos intentando despertar a la chica que se desmayó debido a la impresión.

Al llegar a casa los chicos llevaron al hombre al sofá y las chicas llevaron a Milk a otro sofá, ella comenzaba a despertarse.

-Milk? Me oyes?...-Preguntó Bulma tocando la frente de la chica y revisando si tenía fiebre.

-Si…-Respondió Milk levantándose poco a poco…-Es..Estoy bien…-Dijo aun tambaleándose, los chicos la tomaron de los brazos ayudándole a permanecer de pie…-Dónde está el señor Son?...-Preguntó recuperando la lucidez poco a poco.

-Se encuentra allí…-Dijo Bulma volteando hacia el hombre quien yacía en el sofá murmurando cosas poco entendibles para los muchachos ya que el hombre había tomado demasiado.

-Pobre señor…-Exclamó Videl mirándolo tambalearse y susurrar el nombre de su esposa.

Milk se puso en pie y se acercó a Bardock mientras intentaba comprender el gran dolor por el que estaba pasando no solo el hombre sino su querido Goku; estaba claro que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo manejar el dolor, entonces, cómo iban a sobrellevar el dolor estando ellos solos?

Milk estaba angustiada, comenzó a tocar la frente del señor y él al sentir la suave, cálida y pequeña mano solo pudo pronunciar un nombre…-Gine…

La joven pelinegra lo miró triste pero en ese momento una silueta familiar apareció de entre las escaleras que llegaban a la sala…-Qué es lo que pasa?...-Preguntó con una voz tosca y muy serio.

Todos se quedaron quietos, hasta que Bulma reaccionó…-Verás Goku..Tu padre no se siente muy bien y fue a la cantina a desahogarse pero nosotros lo trajimos de regreso, la verdad está muy mal…-Explicó la peliazul mirándolo preocupada.

El joven solo miró a su padre, suspiró serio y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un bocadillo. Sus amigos lo miraron ignorar vilmente a su padre aún en el estado que estaba, ellos se preguntaban por qué Gokú estaba así y hasta cuando seguiría con esa actitud. Milk crujió los dientes, su copa ya había rebalsado y no podía soportarlo más.

-Oye tú!...-Le gritó al pelinegro quien volteó con una mirada indiferente….-Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud altanera queriendo ocultar tus sentimientos?!...-Gritó la joven colocándose unos pasos delante de él, Gokú no respondía…-Es esto lo que en verdad sientes?!...-Preguntó comenzando a derramar una lágrima de coraje mientras intentaba contenerse.

-Mis problemas no son asunto tuyo…-Respondió Gokú con una mirada serie e hiriente. Todos estaban petrificados al escuchar a su amigo pronunciar unas palabras tan duras saliendo de su boca. Milk estaba a punto de correr a golpearlo cuando una mano sujetó su hombro frenando su impulso, ella volteó y observó al padre de Gokú de pie junto a ella.

-Hijo, estos chicos vinieron hasta aquí a acompañarte, solo han tratado de ayudar, así que no tienes porqué tratarlos así solo porque te sientes responsable de la muerte de tu madre…-Respondió el hombre regañando a su hijo con la poca lucidez que tenía.

 _-"Qué cosa dijo? Gokú se siente culpable?"…-_ Se preguntó Milk en su mente comenzando a comprender el porqué de la actitud de su amigo.

-Eso no es así!…-Respondió el chico colocándose a la defensiva.

-Claro que sí! Te conozco bien! Eres mi hijo después de todo!...-Le gritó el hombre acercándose más al joven quien cambió su expresión indiferente al momento de escuchar a su padre decir en voz alta exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo…-Debes dejar que todo ese dolor salga hijo, que no te queme por dentro…-Le dijo en un tono más suave pero serio.

Goku solo bajó la mirada, crujió sus dientes y salió corriendo fuera de casa…-Gokú! Gokú!...-Le llamaron sus amigos, pero él no los escuchó.

Milk lo observó con una mirada triste, ella ya sabía que Goku ocultaba sus sentimientos pero verlo de esa manera le dolía fuertemente.

-Gokú….-Susurró antes de salir corriendo tras él. Bardock la miró irse y luego sonrió.

-" _Milk, solo tú puedes comprenderlo_ _en este momento_ "…-Pensó confiando plenamente en que la chica haría reaccionar a su hijo.

Milk corrió por toda la cuadra sin encontrar un rastro de Gokú, preguntó a varias personas mostrándoles una fotografía de él en su celular pero nadie le daba razón hasta que…

-Eh? Me pareció haber visto a ese chico ir en esa dirección…-Dijo una anciana señalando la entrada a un bosque cerca del parque.

-Gracias!...-Respondió la pelinegra corriendo hacia la dirección que le habían indicado.

Atravesó varios árboles sin importarle los rasguños o picaduras de insectos. El cielo se nubló y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, pero Milk seguía buscando a su amado Gokú, ella sabía que él la necesitaba ahora más que nunca…

Caminó por varios minutos hasta que vio a lo lejos una luz; se dirigió a ella encontrando en el centro del bosque, sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol, al deprimido pelinegro quien tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Milk lo observó sorprendida, dio un paso hacia él y entonces Gokú se dio cuenta de su presencia; la miró fijamente y luego bajó su mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

Lo tenía frente a él, pero no sabía qué decir; se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a su lado. Se sentó junto a él en la raíz de aquel gran árbol y sin decir nada, tomó su mano delicadamente, en ese momento Milk comprendió que a veces las palabras no son suficientes para brindar consuelo a un corazón herido. Gokú apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Milk y siguió llorando, descargando todo aquello que se había guardado tanto tiempo, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciando los cabellos del pelinegro.

Gokú tomó la otra mano de Milk, y la llevó hasta sus ojos. Levantó su rostro y miró fijamente a la chica, ella estaba confundida pero aun así, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. El pelinegro no apartó la vista, y sin pensar en nada, como un reflejo, se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de la joven al mismo tiempo que iba cerrando sus ojos; Milk lo vio acercarse, vio su mirada deprimida rogando por consuelo, ella sin importarle nada más, cerró sus ojos y abrazó con fuerza a Gokú mientras él se acercaba más y más a los rosados labios de la chica; ambos sabían que ninguno podía pronunciar una palabra que reconfortara su dolido corazón, y es por eso que, en esa noche de gran tormenta, en esa noche de oscuridad profunda, a la mitad de bosque, los corazones sufridos de aquellos dos jóvenes de preparatoria, encontraron el consuelo que buscaban en un tierno pero cálido beso….

Goku y Milk, en su momento de dolor, habían compartido su primer beso….

 _Continuará…._

 _ **...**_

 _ **A que no se lo esperaban?!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles la paciencia que me tienen, sé que es frustrante que me tarde tanto en actualizar pero les prometí que jamás dejaría una historia a medias, voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia hasta que llegue el final, al igual que "Algo parecido al amor", así que no se preocupen, no los voy abandonar.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es como el final de una temporada de anime, y me gusta mucho el rumbo que tomó, vimos finalmente una escena romántica de nuestros personajes la cual marca el comienzo de la verdadera historia de esta pareja, así que esperen muuucho drama por venir jaja En fin, comenten en los reviews qué les pareció, sus críticas me ayudan mucho n.n**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias por la espera, son lo máximo! Hasta el siguiente capítulo lectores! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 13: Aún no puedo olvidarte**_

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores! lo sé lo sé, hace muuuucho tiempo que no actualizo esta historia u.u pero he estado trabajando en la otra y además no me queda mucho tiempo y energías para escribir últimamente por la Universidad, pero en fin, no podía dejarla abandonada así que aquí estoy de regreso :D**_

 _ **Como les expliqué, el capítulo anterior fue como un final de temporada. Gokú y Milk compartieron lo que sería su primer beso pero, qué pasó después? Eso lo sabrán en el capítulo de hoy! QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

… _ **.**_

La luz del sol al amanecer se refleja en las amplias ventanas de la habitación de una bella joven. Lentamente abre sus ojos de mala gana por no poder seguir durmiendo. Con cierto arrebato golpea su reloj despertador con la mano para detener aquel ruido que le indicaba que era hora de levantarse….

-" _El mismo sueño otra vez… Cuándo se detendrá?.."…-_ Pensó con la mirada triste retirando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se levantó, caminó hacia su baño y comenzó a desvestirse para introducirse en la ducha.

Al terminar de alistarse bajó por las escaleras y miró a su padre en la puerta esperándola con su bolsa del almuerzo…

-Buenos días hija! Quieres desayunar?...-Preguntó entusiasmado el hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras su hija sin mostrar mucha reacción tomó la bolsa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Disculpa padre, talvez mañana…-Se despidió saliendo de casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ox-Satán se quedó de pie y volteó hacia atrás con cierta decepción, este solo era otro intento fallido de poder entablar una conversación con su hija como acostumbraba hacerlo antes de ese viaje.

-Cuando volverá todo a la normalidad?...-Se preguntó decepcionado en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la cocina de aquella gran mansión para desayunar solo, otra vez.

Milk caminó por el sendero que la llevaba hacia la escuela, casi podía escuchar en su mente la chillante voz de un joven entusiasta que la llamaba desde lejos para acompañarla en su camino, sin embargo no había nadie alrededor.

-Hola Milk!...-Saludó alegre una joven peliazul desde la entrada de la escuela, ella se encontraba con los otros 3 amigos de la chica quienes al verla llegar sonrieron.

Rápidamente, cambió su expresión depresiva por una más alegre y enérgica…-Ah, hola chicos! Qué cuentan?...-Saludó sonriendo y alzando su mano para saludarlos.

-Y? Cuéntanos ya! Estamos ansiosos por saber!...-Le dijo Bulma acercándose a ella con picardía.

-Eh? De qué hablan?...-Preguntó confundida la pelinegra arqueando una ceja.

-No finjas! Sabemos que tuviste una cita anoche con aquel chico nuevo!...-Dijo Videl emocionada también acercándose a la joven pelinegra quien comenzaba a sentirse acosada. Vegeta y Gohan solo arquearon una ceja y se fueron; no estaban interesados en las pláticas de mujeres.

-No fue una cita!...-Exclamó Milk en voz baja haciendo señas con su dedo a sus amigas de que bajaran la voz para evitar murmuraciones falsas.

-Fueron a comer juntos y luego te acompañó hasta tu casa! Es obvio que fue una cita!...-Respondió Bulma exaltada pero bajando la voz como su amiga se lo había pedido.

-No es lo que ustedes creen!...-Dijo Milk en voz baja y con cierta hostilidad.

-Entonces porqué pasan tanto tiempo juntos?...-Preguntó Videl intentando confrontar a su amiga.

-Es nuevo en el equipo de lucha! El entrenador me pidió que lo instruyera y ayer fuimos a comer luego de pasar entrenando toda la tarde! Luego me acompañó a mi casa pero no fue nada más que un simple gesto de cortesía!...-Explicó la joven a sus entusiastas y adelantadas amigas que como siempre sacaban su propia conclusión.

-Sin embargo yo creo que le gustas…-Dijo Bulma sujetando su mentón su mano derecha mientras que Videl se colocaba en la misma posición y sentía con la cabeza afirmando las palabras de la peliazul.

-Imposible! Él no se sentiría atraído por alguien como yo, si tuviera que fijarse en alguien sería en Bulma...-Dijo caminando hacia adelante con indiferencia.

-Vamos Milk! Ese chico está loco por ti! Por qué no le das una oportunidad?...-Dijo Videl corriendo al lado de la pelinegra quien intentaba evadir el tema ignorando lo que sus amigas decían.

-Videl tiene razón Milk, si no lo intentas nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber sido!...-Secundó a peliazul.

-No estoy interesada en él…-Respondió caminando y mirando hacia el frente con mucha seriedad.

-Por qué no?!...-Preguntaron ambas chicas en voz alta al mismo tiempo.

-Pues porque…Él es muy…-Titubeó Milk intentando recordar una razón.

-Guapo? Inteligente? Y está interesado en ti?...-Terminó Bulma de completar la oración con cierta ironía.

-No me interesa que sea guapo o que sea el más listo de la clase…-Argumentó con seriedad…-Es solo que…-Titubeó antes de ser interrumpida por la chica de cabello corto.

-No es Goku…-Murmuró captando la atención de las otras dos quienes la miraron sorprendidas….-Acaso no es por eso?!...-Refunfuñó Videl al ver las miradas amenazantes de Bulma indicándole que no tocara el tema.

-Cállate tonta! Hicimos un pacto de no volver a hablar de….

-Está bien Bulma, no me molesta…-Interrumpió Milk regresando a su actitud seria e indiferente. Caminó unos pasos hacia delante y se sentó en una banquilla que estaba allí, las otras dos chicas la siguieron sentándose una a cada lado.

-Milk? Hay algo que quieras contarnos?...-Preguntó Bulma al ver la expresión de la joven en su rostro.

La joven volteó hacia Bulma con unos ojos tristes…-De nuevo tuve ese sueño…-Confesó bajando la mirada depresivamente.

-Qué dices? Aún sigues teniendo ese sueño?!...-Preguntó Videl sorprendida.

La pelinegra asentó y las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

-Milk, ya pasaron 6 meses, no crees que es momento de resignarte? Él no volverá…-Dijo Bulma en un tono suave tratando de no sonar tan dura.

-Sé que es difícil para ti pero Gokú vive en Japón ahora, con su padre, y tú debes aceptar el hecho de que es así…-Secundó Videl colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven pelinegra.

-Lo sé lo sé!...-Exclamó ella pasando sus manos sobre su cabeza…-Pero, hay algo que nunca les conté y que creo es la razón por la que no dejo de tener ese sueño desde que regresamos…-Dijo la morena mirando a ambas chicas quienes tenían una expresión de confusión y curiosidad.

-El día antes de regresar a casa..

*Sonidos de avecitas cantando sobre un árbol*

-UN BESOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

*Las aves se van volando asustadas*

-Ssshh! No hagan escándalo por favor!...-Suplicó la joven indicando silencio son su dedo en la boca.

-Por qué no nos lo dijiste Milk?!...-Reclamó Bulma tomando a la chica de los hombros.

-Porque las circunstancias no me lo permitieron…-Respondió ella mirando hacia abajo.

-Cuáles circunstancias?...-Preguntó Videl de inmediato igual de exasperada que Bulma.

-Arrgh!...-Gruñó Milk zafándose del agarre de la peliazul…-Él estaba deprimido! Confundido! Necesitaba consuelo y yo me dejé llevar por las emociones, no hablamos de eso nunca y además no tuvimos la oportunidad ya que regresamos la mañana del día siguiente…-Respondió Milk sintiendo que su pecho de nuevo comenzaba a dolerle al recordar aquello.

Bulma y Videl se miraron entre ellas y fueron hacia Milk para abrazarla, la pelinegra intentó contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Milk…-Le llamó Bulma, ella reaccionó…-Lamento tanto que tu situación con Gokú haya quedado tan inconclusa, no fue justo, y me encantaría decir que talvez todo esto obrará para bien en un futuro cercano, y tú y Goku volverán a encontrarse. Pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, eres mi amiga y mi deber es proteger tu corazón…-Le dijo la joven peliazul a su amiga quien se sintió reconfortada pero aun así dolida por tener que aceptar la realidad.

-Tienen razón chicas…-Les dijo ella secando sus lágrimas…-Les prometo que no volveré a llorar!...-Dijo con una sonrisa….-Me olvidaré de Gokú y continuaré con mi vida!...-Se dijo con decisión.

…

…

-* _Pasos se oyen a lo lejos*…-Todo está oscuro, nada puede verse ni sentirse ni escucharse._

 _-"Hola!"…-Grita asustada una joven…-"Hola! Hay alguien?!"….-Vuelve a gritar. En ese momento todo se blanquece, la temerosa tapa sus ojos sintiéndose cegada por el resplandor; ve sus manos y logra verse a sí misma parada en medio de un valle._

 _A lo lejos una silueta familiar aparece frente a ella; coloca una mano sobre sus ojos intentando ver de quien se trata pero no consigue identificarlo. El individuo se da la vuelta dejando ver su rostro sonriente…-"Gokú? Gokú eres tú?!"…-Intenta llamarle sin recibir respuesta alguna, ella camina hacia él pero parece que con cada paso que da, él se aleja más y más desapareciendo a la distancia…-"No! Espera! Espérame Goku! No te vayas aún!"…-Le gritaba la joven intentando alcanzarlo con sus manos, pero fue inútil, él desapareció._

 _Entonces comenzó a derramar lágrimas sintiendo el dolor de perderlo…-"Pero qué tonta eres!"…-Le dijo una voz al lado de ella, la pelinegra volteó de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver que una imagen de ella misma le estaba hablando…-"Enserio creíste que iba esperarte? Sólo mírate, llevas décadas intentando alcanzarlo"…-Le dijo su imagen con hostilidad señalando hacia al frente. La joven volteó confundida y sintió terror al ver frente a ella un espejo, y en él, su reflejo convertido en una anciana de 80 años…_

 _-"Pero, qué me pasó?!"…-Gritó aterrada viendo sus manos arrugadas y su vestimenta vieja y maltratada._

 _-"Es que acaso no lo entiendes?"…-Preguntó su imagen con seriedad acercándose a ella…-"Has estado esperando por él todos estos años sin obtener nada a cambio, él jamás se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos y a ti no te importa; solo quieres seguir teniendo falsas esperanzas.."…-Le respondió casi gritándole al oído de la mujer y caminando alrededor de ella….-"Hasta cuando vas a aceptar el hecho de que él no va corresponderte?"…-Cuestionó a la pelinegra quien estaba derramando lágrimas de dolor._

 _-"Hasta cuándo dices?"…-Repitió Milk llorando amargamente y apretando sus arrugadas manos contra su pecho…-"Acaso no he podido llegar ni siquiera un poco al corazón de Goku?"….-Preguntó sintiéndose decepcionada y derrotada….-"Estás diciéndome que todo este tiempo ha sido en vano y sólo he conseguido desperdiciar mi vida?!"…-Gritó llorando y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable y sintió que su entorno estaba desvaneciéndose como hojas de otoño que se las lleva el viento._

 _Milk lloró y lloró sintiendo la soledad, nadie estaba allí para consolarla, ni Bulma, Videl, Gohan o Vegeta; ni mucho menos….._

 _-"Milk…."….-Se escuchó un susurro antes de que unas manos la tomaran de sus mejillas y la impulsaran a unos cálidos y dulces labios que tocaran los de la pelinegra quien en ese mismo instante regresó a ser la joven de 17 años del presente. Abrió sus ojos impresionada antes de identificar quien era el joven que compartía tal afecto con ella._

 _Lentamente él se separó dejando ver su rostro, la aturdida se impresionó más al ver que aquel que la había besado era nada más y nada menos que el joven de cabello alborotado. Él la miró tierno y le sonrió….-"Aún no te rindas…"….-Susurró con una sonrisa chocando su frente con la de Milk…_

 _-*Se Despierta*_

…

… _._

Milk abre los ojos y voltea hacia la ventana. Ya es de madrugada pero el sol aún no ha salido, mira al techo con seriedad y un poco de dolor en su mirada y luego enciende la lámpara de la cómoda al lado de su cama.

Se levanta, se pone sus pantuflas y se dirige a un pequeño cofre de madera que está en el tocador del frente; lo abre y saca de él un pequeño amuleto de la suerte, lo sujetó y lo llevó hasta su pecho…

-Compraste esto para mí ya que creías que me daría suerte, sin saber que tú mismo pudiste haberla construido hace mucho tiempo…-Habló la joven con el objeto mirándolo una vez más….-Ya no tiene sentido esforzarme si no estás aquí…-Se dijo apretando el amuleto y conteniendo sus sentimientos de dolor, Milk sonrió resignada recordando ese sueño que había tenido cada noche estos 6 meses.

Respiró profundo y caminó hacia su cama, se agachó y sacó de debajo una caja de cartón, la abrió y observó unos segundos todo lo que se encontraba en ella. Todas eran cosas viejas que algún día tuvieron significado para ella y que por respeto a sus sentimientos no había querido desechar, abrió un espacio entre ellas y colocó el pequeño amuleto….

-Hasta aquí he llegado Gokú…-Dijo con una sonrisa, sintió lágrimas brotar involuntariamente de sus ojos…-" _Qué…Qué me pasa?._."….-Pensó viendo las gotas de agua salada caer sobre su pijama. Entonces supo que estaba llorando, y supo que jamás en su vida había tenido que tomar una decisión tan difícil como la de esa mañana gris, y que probablemente jamás olvidaría lo que se siente arrancar un trozo de su propio corazón…

….

 _ **2 semanas después…**_

-…Y en el siglo XII se creó la Catedral de Chartres la cual es considerada como una joya de la humanidad debido a su impresionante diseño gótico que refleja el espíritu cristiano de la humanidad en ese tiempo…-Narraba con pasión un hombrecito flaco de lentes y cejas amplias mientras pasaba las diapositivas con imágenes de edificios y pinturas antiguas.

Mientras tanto el aura en el salón de clase era de una multitud de estudiantes durmiendo o bostezando mientras contaban los minutos para que terminara la clase.

-…Ahora tenemos el Partenón de Atenas…-Presentó el hombre con entusiasmo.

-*Sonido de timbre*….-"Gracias al cielo! Ya era hora! Que fastidio ésta clase!"…-Eran algunos de los comentarios de los alumnos que con mucha prisa dejaban el aula hacia lo que ellos miraban por el momento como "Libertad".

-En verdad fue un error inscribir esa clase en lugar de francés…-Exclamó Gohan sintiéndose cansado y aburrido.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo! Da la misma clase todos los años…-Se quejó Vegeta con rabia.

-Almenos parece que alguien lo disfruta…-Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa viendo hacia su izquierda, Vegeta lo siguió con la mirada y pudo ver al grupo de las chicas riendo a carcajadas mientras imitaban los gestos del profesor de Historia Universal.

-Oye, soy yo o Milk se ha vuelto más bonita últimamente?...-Comentaba un grupo de chicos que estaban atrás de Vegeta y Gohan….-No eres tú, yo también lo pienso, se le ve más sonriente que de costumbre…-Dijo otro chico…-Hasta siento que me he vuelto su fan…-Dijo el mismo chico con corazones en sus ojos, los otros que estaban con él lo secundaron quedando enamorados de la hermosa pelinegra.

Gohan y Vegeta se miraron el uno al otro arqueando una ceja y caminaron hacia las chicas dejando solos a los nuevos admiradores de Milk.

-Gohan!...-Exclamó Videl antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su chico.

-Oigan tengo una idea!...-Dijo Bulma caminando hacia Vegeta y tomándolo del brazo….-Por qué no vamos todo este fin de semana al parque acuático?...-Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Es una estupenda idea!...-Dijo Milk sonriendo emocionada.

-Si vamos!...-Dijo Videl jalando del brazo a Gohan quien sonrió tierno a su novia.

-Será una estupenda ocasión para desestresarnos y tú puedes invitar al susodicho, Milk…-Le dijo la peliazul guiñando un ojo.

-Invitar a…?...-Repitió la joven confundida.

-Claro! Han estado saliendo muy seguido o no?...-Preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa pícara la cual hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

-No tan seguido…-Titubeó intentando ocultar su cara roja como tomate.

-De qué hablas? Han salido cuatro días seguidos!...-Le dijo la peliazul señalándola con su dedo…-Vamos Milk! Será una buena oportunidad para que lo conozcamos mejor, no creen chicos?...-Sugirió Bulma mirando al resto del grupo.

-Por mí está bien…-Dijo Gohan sonriente.

-Yo quiero conocerlo mejor…-Secundó Videl.

-Por mí hagan lo que quieran…-Gruño Vegeta volteando su mirada a otro lado.

-Bien! Entonces todos de acuerdo! Tú te encargas de hablar con él y luego nos veremos para acordar los detalles…-Dijo Bulma guiñando un ojo y sonriendo entusiasmada.

-A propósito Milk, no deberías irte ya?...-Preguntó Videl mirando su reloj, esa era la hora en la que la pelinegra tomaba el curso de artes marciales.

-Es verdad! Nos vemos chicos!...-Dijo apurada la joven despidiéndose con su mano mientras corría hacia el gimnasio.

En la entrada del lugar la estaba esperando un joven alto, cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos negros. Estaba viendo el suelo con una mirada reflexiva, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta profunda, era realmente atractivo.

-Yamcha! Disculpa la tardanza!...-Saludó Milk deteniéndose frente a él y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El joven extendió frente a ella una botella de agua…-No te preocupes, la clase aún no inicia…-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y tomó la botella de agua para beber un poco.

-" _Yamcha_ _es tan amable_ …"….-Pensó la joven observándolo mientras él revisaba su maletín con una sonrisa, Milk se sonrojó a ver la cara tan bonita del muchacho.

-Eh? Pasa algo Milk?...-Preguntó él al ver que ella lo estaba observando fijamente.

-No no! Es solo que creo que deberíamos entrar, es todo!...-Respondió la pelinegra riendo nerviosa.

-Entonces vamos!...-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

 _ ****Ok ok, sé que están pensando, YamchaxMilk?! Sé que es una ship muy rara porque en DB él fue novio de Bulma xD pero vamos! fue el primer hombre que Milk conoció antes de encontrarse con Gokú y creo que si en la serie no fuera tan débil entonces sería más popular, en fin! Intentaré hacer esto de la mejor manera posible así que disfrútenlo x"D****_

Míster Satán comenzó la clase alardeando sobre sus "muchas" hazañas como campeón del Torneo hace muchos años y luego de 20 minutos de charla le pide a Milk que se haga cargo de dirigir el entrenamiento ya que él se siente mal del estómago. Esto se había convertido en una rutina del profesor, sin embargo a Milk no le importaba fungir como maestra así que lo hacía con mucho gusto.

…..

-La lección de hoy estuvo muy interesante Milk! No tenía idea de esas técnicas de paralización usando tan poca fuerza…-Elogió el muchacho a la pelinegra quien secaba su frente y cuello con su toalla.

-Te lo agradezco, talvez no sea una gran experta pero intento poner todo mi esfuerzo…-Dijo ella algo sonrojada por el cumplido.

-Bromeas? Eres toda una maestra en artes marciales!...-Siguió elogiando el joven con entusiasmo…-Escuché rumores que el mismo Kamesenin fue tu maestro desde que eras muy pequeña…-Dijo impresionado.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…-Respondió ella tomando su botella de agua para beber un poco.

-Es sorprendente! No puedo imaginar cómo es el gran Kamesenin! Debe ser un hombre sorprendente….-Exclamó él imaginando a un viejo respetable y fuerte.

-*Recuerdo de Milk cuando él intentó coquetearle*…-Créeme Yamcha, no es como tú crees…-Dijo decepcionada recordando lo viejo verde que era el maestro Roshi, él solo sonrió nervioso sin entender lo que la chica se estaba refiriendo.

-Ahora recuerdo!...-Le llamó la pelinegra captando la atención del joven…-Te gustaría venir conmigo al parque acuático este fin de semana?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yamcha se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso…-Nosotros?...-Preguntó con sus ojos brillantes por la idea, Milk lo notó y de inmediato se sonrojó al comprender lo que el joven había escuchado.

-No..No quise decir solo nosotros dos! Mis amigos nos han invitado a ti y a mí! Eso quise decir!...-Titubeó nerviosa la joven agitando sus manos frente a él.

-Ya veo! Estaré encantado de asistir!...-Dijo con una sonrisa.

La jornada terminó, Milk regresó a casa acompañada de Videl y Gohan quienes habían acostumbrado acompañarla y Bulma llevaba a Vegeta en su motocicleta que ella misma había diseñado.

Hace un par de meses Vegeta había dejado la casa de sus padres y se mudó a un lujoso apartamento en la ciudad a pocas calles de la casa de Bulma. Ella estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca a pesar de que el malhumorado joven argumentó que la chica no había tenido nada que ver en su decisión; que simplemente lo había escogido porque se adecuaba a sus exigencias, esto no impidió que Bulma lo visitara con frecuencia todas las noches para llevarle la cena, o que incluso el joven se colara en su casa para cenar con ella y su familia.

-Vendrás a cenar esta noche?...-Le preguntó Bulma mientras él se bajaba de la motocicleta frente a la entrada del edificio.

-No esta noche, tengo algo que hacer…-Respondió sin mucha emoción y dándose la vuelta.

-Entonces te llevaré la cena a tu casa!...-Le gritó la joven sintiéndose molesta porque el pelinegro la estaba ignorando.

Vegeta se detuvo un momento, se volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia la joven para darle un beso...-Te veré en la mañana…-Susurró en su oído con una sonrisa pícara como sólo él sabía darla.

Bulma se quedó petrificada por el beso, y luego de reaccionar comprendió que Vegeta no quería ser molestado esa noche, así que decidió regresar a su casa y esperar hasta la mañana; aunque algo en su pecho le estaba inquietando.

Vegeta subió por el ascensor hasta el piso 13 donde él vivía. Salió, caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta de su apartamento, sacó sus llaves y entró dejando su maletín en la mesa de la entrada.

-Esa novia tuya, en verdad es hermosa…-Se escuchó una voz adentro del apartamento, Vegeta abrió sus ojos asustado y caminó hacia la sala donde se encontraba un hombre con traje mirando por la ventana.

-Qué haces tú aquí?...-Preguntó el de cabello en flama molesto por la presencia del hombre.

-Es Bulma Briefs no? La hija del famoso inventor y heredera de todo un imperio millonario…-Le habló el hombre ignorando por completo la pregunta del joven.

-No me ignores! Qué haces tú aquí?!...-Gritó molesto el joven apretando sus puños.

-Estoy aquí por una razón, y tú sabes perfectamente cuál es…-Respondió sin ver a Vegeta, él crujió sus dientes molesto.

-Siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte!...-Ordenó en un tono más severo. Vegeta gruñó pero obedeció.

-Ya dime de una buena vez, cómo me encontraron…-Cuestionó el de cabello en flama en un tono más calmado.

-Para nosotros nunca desapareciste, solo te dimos la libertad que tanto querías…-Le dijo volteando hacia el joven.

-Y ahora vienes a echármelo en cara?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, yo solo cumplo órdenes…-Le dijo lanzándole un sobre en la mesa que estaba al frente del sofá.

Vegeta tomó el sobre, lo abrió y echó un vistazo al documento que se encontraba en él, al leer el contenido abrió sus ojos sorprendido…

…..

Llegó el fin de semana y todo estaba listo. Los chicos habían acordado encontrarse en la casa de Bulma, solo faltaban Milk y su amigo.

-Hablé con Milk y dijo que ya viene en camino, parece que ella y el chico nuevo vienen juntos…-Dijo Bulma colgando el teléfono.

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocer al amigo de Milk! Nunca hemos hablado con él…-Dijo Videl sonriente tomando de la mano a su querido Gohan.

-Parece que es un buen muchacho…-Dijo Gohan mirando con una sonrisa a Videl.

-Es demasiado blandito y débil…-Gruñó Vegeta con los brazos cruzados en su típica pose de malhumorado.

-Cómo lo sabes?...-Preguntó Bulma curiosa.

-Yo también estoy en el club de Artes Marciales, recuerdas?...-Respondió serio.

-Oh, es verdad…-Dijo Bulma recordando...-Aun así, porqué dices que es blando?...-Preguntó curiosa.

-Está en el club pero siempre pelea sin querer lastimar a su oponente…-Dijo con tono indignado y molesto.

Los chicos se vieron entre ellos unos segundos y luego se echaron a reír….-JAJAJAJA Vegeta eso es todo?!...-Preguntó Videl a carcajadas.

-Ah vaya que es un blandito!...-Se mofó Bulma sosteniéndose el abdomen por el dolor de tanto reírse.

-Grrrrr CALLENSE!...-Gritó Vegeta molesto siendo interrumpido por una empleada.

-Disculpe señorita Bulma pero su visita ha llegado…-Anunció mientras los amigos intentaban calmar sus carcajadas.

-Diles que ahora vamos…-Dijo Bulma recuperando el aliento.

….

-Esta casa es enorme! Bulma-San realmente es la hija del famoso Dr. Brief!...-Exclamó el moreno con admiración al contemplar la mansión.

-Escucha, mis amigos son buenas personas, pero a veces pueden ser un poco..especiales…-Le decía la pelinegra algo avergonzada.

-MILK!...-Gritó Bulma saludando con la mano mientras ella y los demás salían de la residencia.

-Ah, hola chicos!...-Saludó Milk con una sonrisa.

-Finalmente están aquí! Estoy muy feliz de que puedas acompañarnos!...-Dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose hacia el joven quien sonrió avergonzado.

-El placer es mío, muchas gracias por invitarme!...-Agradeció Yamcha sonrojado y rascando su cabeza con su mano….-Traje esto para ustedes pero creo que ya deben tener muchas no?...-Dijo apenado mostrando ante Bulma un six-pack de refrescos que había llevado para la anfitriona.

-Oh no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo… etto.. cómo te llamabas...?-Preguntó la chica algo avergonzada por n saber si quiera el nombre del susodicho.

-Me llamo Yamcha, y es un gusto…-Respondió sonriente.

-El gusto es mío!...-Respondió Bulma dándole un golpecito en el hombro al joven, lo cual no le agradó en absoluto al novio de la joven que cruzó los brazos molesto.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Bulma…-Dijo Milk acercándose al joven…-Ellos son Videl y Gohan y el que está allá es Vegeta, ya debes conocerlo, también es parte del club de lucha…-Presentó la pelinegra a sus amigos.

-Claro, un placer conocerlos…-Saludó él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, qué les parece si nos vamos?...-Dijo Videl tomando del brazo a su novio.

-Claro! El auto está listo!...-Dijo Bulma presionando el botón de un pequeño control. Frente a ellos llegó una limosina negra.

-Ese es su auto?...-Preguntó Yamcha asombrado.

-Bueno, es que a Bulma le gusta ser extravagante…-Respondió Gohan rascando su cabeza.

-Ya veo…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué esperan? Vamos!...-Les llamó la peliazul entrando en la limosina.

Los demás la siguieron entusiasmados, después de todo, quién no ama subirse en una limosina?

-" _A pesar de ser de familia millonaria es una persona muy sencilla…"…-_ Pensó el moreno al observar a Bulma convivir con los demás…-" _Siendo amiga de Milk no me sorprende"…-_ Se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo.

La risa de la pelinegra resonó con fuerza, entonces Yamcha la miró impresionado por lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo….-" _Es increíble que pueda pasar un fin de semana con ella"…-_ Pensó sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente.

-Estás emocionado por llegar?...-Le preguntó Videl que estaba frente a él.

-La verdad sí…-Respondió con honestidad.

-Espero que nuestra compañía sea de tu agrado…-Le dijo la de ojos azules amablemente.

-Seguramente así será…-Respondió él sonriendo y pensando que Videl era muy amable.

-*Sonido de llamada*…-Vegeta cuelga inmediatamente, Bulma lo nota y siente curiosidad.

-No vas a contestar?...-Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente es número equivocado, nadie me llama si no es alguno de ustedes…-Respondió con indiferencia y seriedad.

Bulma no preguntó más.

…

-HEMOS LLEGADO!...-Exclamó la millonaria extendiendo sus brazos…

Todos abrieron sus ojos estupefactos al ver semejante parque acuático, era más grande de lo que habían imaginado, y mucho más.

-Wow Bulma, este lugar es inmenso…-Expresó Milk con asombro.

-Tú crees? Yo lo veo muy normal…-Respondió Bulma volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro para tener una perspectiva clara.

-Es todo un parque en verdad…-Exclamó Videl.

-Dónde están las personas? Acaso vinimos muy temprano?...-Preguntó Gohan viendo a su alrededor.

-Sí, yo también me preguntaba eso…-Secundó Yamcha.

-En realidad este parque es nuevo y su inauguración es hasta el martes, así que le pedí a mi padre que lo abriera hoy para nosotros…-Dijo la peliazul muy sonriente.

Bulma, quien miraba al frente, sintió extraño que no escuchara una sola palabra, así que volteó hacia sus amigos y se encontró con que Milk, Videl, Gohan y Yamcha estaban a punto de llorar de lo conmovidos que estaban.

-Chicos?...-Les llamó ella sin entender qué pasaba.

-Bulma…ERES ESTUPENDA!...-Gritó Milk corriendo hacia la peliazul para abrazarla al igual que los otros 3 individuos.

Bulma sintió lo apretado del abrazo, pero no le importó, se puso a llorar igual que sus amigos…-Ay chicos! Los amo!...-Dijo llorando y moqueando.

-Y nosotros a ti Bulma…-Respondió Videl también llorando como un bebé.

-Arrgh pero qué cursis…-Gruñó Vegeta molesto e incómodo por la infantil imagen frente a él.

-Muy bien! Hay que ir a divertirnos!...-Dijo Bulma entusiasmada levantando sus brazos, los demás la secundaron y corrieron hacia las atracciones del parque, incluso Vegeta había sonreído y seguido a sus amigos para disfrutar de los toboganes y demás.

Era todo un parque acuático de altura! Toboganes, piscinas con olas, cascadas artificiales, canoas y cuerdas para lanzarse eran solo algunas de las atracciones, Milk estaba divirtiéndose mucho al igual que todos, hasta parecía que finalmente había olvidado por completo la razón de sus desvelos.

Yamcha se divertía como nunca, las risa y chapoteos le habían traído alegría a su corazón, y es que, hace poco él se había quedado solo por completo, pues sus padres se habían divorciado y ahora él estaba viviendo por su cuenta con nadie más que su mascota como compañía, un gato azul de pecho blanco al que había llamado Puar.

Una tarde de lluvia que su gato desapareció y él fue en su búsqueda, llegó a un parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa siguiendo el rastro que había dejado el animal, estaba empapado y preocupado y justo cuando pensó que no volvería a ver a su querida mascota, ella apareció; en los brazos de una hermosa joven que se encontraba sentada en un columpio cubriéndose con un paraguas. Sintió que había visto una visión, entonces ella le miró con sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar haciendo que él se preguntara cuál era la razón de su tristeza, se acercó poco a poco llamando por su nombre al gato que respondió inmediatamente.

-" _Gracias por cuidar de mi gato_ "…-Le agradeció tomando a animal en sus brazos.

-" _No hay porqué_ "…-Respondió ella levantándose del columpio y caminando hacia el frente.

-" _Oye! Mi nombre es Yamcha!_ "…-Le gritó torpemente esperando que ella respondiera, pero no hubo respuesta alguna más que la de la mujer yéndose por su camino…-" _Dime cuál es tu nombre!_ "…-Le pidió a gritos.

Ella se detuvo y volteó su cabeza levemente…" _Me llamo Milk_ "…-Respondió seria. El joven la miró marcando en sus recuerdos el nombre que había escuchado y el uniforme que la chica llevaba puesto; al día siguiente, se inscribió en esa escuela.

….

Llegó el momento del almuerzo y todos estaban muy hambrientos, sin embargo Bulma, al conocer muy bien a sus amigos había ordenado que prepararan todo un banquete que abarcara 3 mesas.

-Increíble!...-Exclamó Yamcha asombrado de ver tanta comida.

-Bulma esto se ve delicioso!...-Exclamó Videl .

-Coman todo lo que quieran! Esto es para celebrar que estamos a pocos meses de nuestra graduación! Es una etapa muy importante en nuestras vidas ya que hay que prepararnos para afrontar lo más temido por todos: el examen de admisión…-Bulma tenía una mirada seria y decidida de no ser porque…

-Pero qué dices Bulma?! Si tú tienes ofertas de becas en todas las universidades del país e incluso de varias en el extranjero! …-Le recordó Videl con una mirada seria, la joven de cabello solo sonrió y pasó su mano por sus cabellos.

-Bueno, eso es cierto pero en mi defensa no soy la única! Gohan tiene una mente brillante y estoy segura que el examen de admisión no será nada para él!...-Dijo señalando al joven.

-Tienes suerte, yo ni siquiera sé si podré pasar el examen de la universidad estatal…-Se lamentó Milk.

-Estoy seguro que lo pasarás, eres la chica más lista que conozco…-Le elogió el moreno levemente sonrojado.

-Wuao, gracias Yamcha…-Agradeció la susodicha con una sonrisa.

Los demás solo observaban con una mirada pícara que la morena sintió de inmediato en el ambiente.

-Oigan…-Interrumpió Bulma viendo a todos lados…-Dónde está Vegeta?

-Parece que recibió una llamada y la está atendiendo…-Respondió Gohan sirviéndose comida en su plato.

-Ah sí?...-Murmuró la joven frunciendo el entrecejo.

….

-…Te llamaré después…-El de cabello en flama colgó la llamada y respiró profundo, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dispuso a regresar con los demás, sin embargo al momento de voltear se llevó un gran susto al ver a la mujer de cabello azul justo frente a él.

-Quien era Vegeta?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No te interesa…-Respondió con su típico tono y caminando hacia el frente.

La mujer frunció y rápidamente lo tomó del brazo volteándolo hacia ella, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir una palabra ya que fue inesperadamente atacada por el joven con un apasionado beso.

Con una mano rodeó la cintura de la joven y con la otra la tomó del cuello atrayéndola más hacia él; la aturdida abrió los ojos sorprendida e intentó empujar al atacante pero éste solo profundizó más el beso, entonces ella no pudo más y fue absorbida por él.

Al sentir que la joven finalmente se había rendido, Vegeta decidió ser más tierno y aflojó un poco su agarre, Bulma, que tenía atrapadas sus manos entre sus torsos, al sentir que él se separó lo suficiente como para liberarse decidió subirlas lenta y seductoramente sobre el pecho del moreno para finalmente rodear su cuello (de él) con sus brazos.

Luego de unos segundos Vegeta liberó los labios de la mujer (levemente hinchados por los mordiscos que él le había propinado) y chocó sus frente mirando fijamente a los brillantes y azules ojos de la hermosa chica.

-Porqué me haces esto?...-Preguntó la joven confundida y preocupada.

-Confía en mí…-Respondió el de cabello en flama con su típica sonrisa.

Vegeta y Bulma se entendían lo suficiente como para saber que ya no había nada más que decir, él la tomó de la mano y ambos regresaron con los otros para disfrutar del festín.

 _ **1 hora después….**_

Todos estaban tendidos en su silla sosteniéndose el abdomen.

-Oh cielos! Jamás había comido tanto en mi vida!...-Exclamó Milk con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha.

-Todo estuvo delicioso…-Dijo Videl con las mismas energías que Milk.

-Me alegro que les gustara…-Respondió Bulma en la misma posición.

Yamcha, que también estaba exhausto de tanto comer, permaneció pensativo en su silla, luego miró a Milk y se acercó lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara….-Milk, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado…-Le pidió en una actitud seria, la morena se sorprendió al escucharle con una actitud tan poco común en él.

-De acuerdo…-Respondió dudosa y preguntándose qué era aquello.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y caminaron de puntitas ya que los demás estaban durmiendo, o almenos eso parecía.

Caminaron recorriendo todo el lugar, Yamcha mantenía una actitud serena y relajada, Milk por otra parte se estaba muriendo de curiosidad. Llegaron hasta una zona apartada con un bello jardín, pararon allí y se quedaron callados por varios segundos.

-Milk…-Le llamó el joven, ella reaccionó colocándose frente a él…-La primera vez que te vi estabas llorando, lo recuerdas?...-Le preguntó serio intentando mirar a los ojos a la chica, pero cada vez que lo hacía se sonrojaba.

-Claro…-Respondió la joven sin mayor reacción.

-Ese día cuando te vi descubrí una faceta nueva en mí, un lado de mí que hasta ahora yo desconocía…-Explicó apasionado.

-Ah si? Y qué faceta es?...-Preguntó curiosa y viendo a los ojos al moreno.

-El volverme loco por alguien…-Respondió siendo honesto con todo su corazón…-Me volví loco por ti…-Confesó mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Ella estaba petrificada, por primera vez en su vida escuchaba tales palabras y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar…-Yamcha…-Susurró aún aturdida.

-Sé que esto es repentino, pero desde el momento que te conocí supe que daría lo que fuera para nunca verte llorar, así que mi petición es, que me dejes cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante…-Le dijo tomándole de las manos.

Milk lo miró sorprendida, esto era algo nuevo para ella; eso la hacía feliz, algo en su pecho se sentía diferente. No tenía una sola razón para desconfiar de las palabras de Yamcha, él era un buen chico y ella se había prometido que seguiría adelante.

-Quisieras salir conmigo?...-Preguntó acercando las manos de la chica hasta pocos centímetros cerca de su boca.

-" _Gokú, he decidido avanzar_ "….-Si…-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Milk…-Respondió el joven sintiéndose el más dichoso del mundo.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Felicidades a los dos!...-Saltó Bulma de un arbusto yendo directamente hacia ellos para abrazarlos, lo cual alertó a la pareja.

-Estamos muy felices por ustedes!...-Dijo la chica de cabello corto mientras aplaudía muy contenta.

-Así es! Felicidades!...-Les dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

Vegeta solo emergió de un arbusto sin decir nada y con una expresión de "Fui obligado a venir".

Yamcha y Milk se sonrojaron avergonzados, aunque el momento fue muy feliz para ambos.

Todos celebraron el acontecimiento con un brindis y luego se dispusieron a regresar ya que el atardecer estaba por llegar.

En el camino comentaban ideas locas y cursis sobre la nueva pareja, Milk solo reía nerviosa e intentaba calmar la alegría de la de cabello azul, Yamcha por otro lado solo disfrutaba del momento, las expresiones de su ahora novia eran realmente lindas y divertidas.

Vegeta por otro lado se mantenía callado e indiferente a la situación, pero había algo extraño en su mirada, Bulma lo notó de inmediato, no pudo evitarlo, esa expresión de desorientado era nueva en él y eso la estaba asustando. Quiso preguntarle pero sabía perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta del pelinegro, además, ella había prometido confiar a ciegas en él, así que no podía permitirse romper tal promesa, no a Vegeta, lo amaba demasiado como para mostrarle ese lado de ella.

La limosina finalmente llegó a la mansión de Bulma, todos partirían de ese punto hacia sus casas y Videl y Bulma habían planeado dejar a los tórtolos solos, a pesar de las advertencias de Milk de que no fueran tan obvias para hacer las cosas, no quería sentirse más avergonzada, pero ellos no escucharon, mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Gohan y Videl decidieron dar un par de consejos útiles a Yamcha acerca de la chica pelinegra, él solo reía nervioso por fuera, pero por dentro tomaba nota mental de cada una de las palabras.

-…lo que te digo es verdad! No debes hacer enojar a Milk jamás o lo lamentarás!...-Le aconsejaba Videl al susodicho.

-Y si lo haces más vale que le compres algo bonito para enmendarlo, no es fácil de complacer…-Siguió Gohan con una sonrisa.

-Chicos ya basta! Me están avergonzando!...-Se quejaba la morena sonrojada por la vergüenza.

A Bulma le pareció divertido y decidió entrar en el juego, mientras que Vegeta solo siguió caminando...-Oh apuesto que estás interesado en saber los puntos débiles de Milk!...-Dijo la de cabello azul con cierta picardía mientras que la morena se ponía roja como tomate.

-No Bulma! Espera!...-Le rogaba.

-Jaja déjame contarte! Una vez Milk estaba…-*Golpe inesperado, Bulma choca contra la espalda de Vegeta que estaba delante de ella*….-Auch! Vegeta!...-Se quejó tocando su nariz roja por el golpe.

Pero no hubo reacción, Vegeta estaba como petrificado…-Vegeta?...-Le llamó la mujer. Al instante volteó a ver a sus amigos, Gohan y Videl tenían la misma expresión, estaban petrificados y con una mirada aterrada, Yamcha miró a Bulma confundido y Milk… Ella estaba atónita y a punto de llorar.

-Chicos qué les pasa?! Parece que han visto un muerto!...

-No precisamente un muerto…-*Silencio sepulcral*

Bulma volteó hacia el frente de su casa temiendo haber reconocido esa voz. Lentamente ella lo mira confirmando sus sospechas… ÉL estaba frente a ellos! Sentado al pie de la puerta principal de aquella mansión!

-Cuánto tiempo sin verlos chicos…-Saludó con una sonrisa poniéndose en pie.

-Tú..Estás..Aquí?...-Titubeó Bulma aún sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Hmmp, así que te atreviste a volver…-Dijo Vegeta reaccionando finalmente en su típico tono.

-Go..ku?...-Dudó Videl con la mirada sorprendida.

-Hola chicos…-Volvió a saludar el joven.

-Emm, disculpa, quién eres tú?...-Preguntó Yamcha comenzando a sentirse incómodo por ser el único que parecía no comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo? Soy.. un amigo…-Contestó el joven con seriedad.

-Go..Gokú?...-Le llamó la chica pelinegra dando un paso al frente y con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

-Milk…-Respondió él acercándose a ella y colocando una de sus manos sobre la suave mejilla de la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo el toque de aquella mano, quería confirmar con todos sus sentidos que esto era verdad; sin embargo a Yamcha esto no le gustó y rápidamente fue hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y alejarla del chico.

-Disculpa, no sé quién seas pero talvez debo hacerte saber que Milk es mi novia…-Afirmó con rudeza y viendo directamente a los ojos a aquel joven.

-Qué? Novia?...-Repitió el pelinegro confundido por esas palabras.

-Oye oye! Goku!...-Reaccionó finalmente Bulma dirigiéndose hacia el susodicho…-Qué diablos pasó? Cómo es que regresas tan repentinamente sin decirle nada a nadie?! Exijo una explicación!...-Dijo molesta y golpeando con su dedo el pecho de su primo.

-Bueno, quería que fuera sorpresa…-Respondió con su actitud despreocupada tan típica de él…-Sin embargo, parece que debía haber avisado antes…-Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio y viendo directamente al joven que le había retado.

Bulma recordó de inmediato la presencia de Yamcha y sintió un mal presentimiento…-Qué dices? Porqué has vuelto?...-Preguntó ansiosa.

Milk lo miraba confundida y triste, aunque la verdad, su corazón estaba albergando tantas emociones en ese momento que ni siquiera ella sabía qué estaba sintiendo.

-Que porqué volví?...-Replicó él con una sonrisa….-Es obvio porqué…-Dijo dando media vuelta y caminando con rapidez hacia una persona.

-" _Qué sucede?_ "…-Se preguntó la morena al ver que Gokú se acercaba más y más a ella.

Gokú llegó frente a ella, la tomó del brazo y la alejó bruscamente del lado del intruso (o almenos esa imagen tenía en ese momento de Yamcha)…

-Volví por esto!...

*Beso apasionado*

…

… _ **..**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD espero de corazón haberles causado un mini infarto. Sé que han tenido que esperar mucho tiempo por la actualización pero les pido que me tengan paciencia, muy pronto se termina el ciclo en la universidad y seré libre de escribir más seguido, por eso les pido que no me abandonen porfavor!**_

 _ **Dicho esto, volvamos al capítulo. Originalmente la historia iba alargarse un poco más, pero he decidido hacer este cambio porque en verdad quiero terminar este fic para seguir con los otros proyectos que tengo en camino e introducir a Yamcha de una buena vez. Una reacción inesperada de Gokú ha sido vista por todos y no sé cómo reaccionará Milk ante esto, y qué pasará con Yamcha? Se rendirá? … Y qué hay con Vegeta? Qué es lo que está escondiendo?**_

 _ **Para el próximo capítulo quiero advertirles que habrá un poco de lemon (pero no les diré de cuál pareja) y muchas pero muchas emociones!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y gracias a todos por sus reviews, créanme que los leo todos y me siento agradecida por sus bonitas palabras llenas de cariño :"D Los quiero! Hasta la próxima!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 14: Vegeta, infiel?**_

 _ **Qué?! HopeSon actualizando a solo días del último capítulo?!**_

 _ **Si lo sé, es algo raro xD pero estos días tuve unas mini-vacaciones de la U que se juntaron con el día de los muertos, así que finalmente pude dedicarme de lleno! Almenos estos días.**_

 _ **Gracias! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Les agradezco de corazón que sigan mi historia :"3 al final del capítulo les agradeceré más personalmente.**_

 _ **No diré mucho de este capítulo ya que como pueden ver en el título, parece que Milk no será la única con problemas, qué les espera a nuestros protagonistas? Averígüenlo en este capítulo! Que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemon.**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

… _ **..**_

-Que porqué volví?...-Replicó él con una sonrisa….-Es obvio porqué…-Dijo dando media vuelta y caminando con rapidez hacia una persona.

-" _Qué demonios piensa hacer_ "…-Pensó Yamcha al verlo caminar hacia ellos.

Gokú llega hasta la pareja y toma a Milk del brazo para halarla hacia él…-" _No me digas que..!"_

-Volví por esto..!...-Con arrebato tomó a Milk de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro rodeó su cuello (de ella) para posar con éxito sus labios sobre los de la chica.

La pelinegra había abierto los ojos en shock, qué era esto? Un sueño? Una pesadilla? Realmente el que una vez fue el amor de su vida había regresado de Japón por ella? No comprendía nada porque no parecía real, sin embargo lo sintió muy real cuando el pelinegro intentó meter su lengua en su boca.

-E..Espera!...-Dijo Milk separándose del pelinegro inmediatamente, su cara estaba roja y había tapado su boca con su mano.

Gohan, Videl y Bulma estaban tan impresionados que sus bocas se habían abierto hasta el suelo.

-Hmmp, eso no me lo esperaba…-Dijo Vegeta actuando indiferente aunque a él también le había sorprendido la actitud de su amigo.

Yamcha estaba frente a ellos, con la vista perdida al ver a la chica siendo atacada por un desconocido (desconocido para él, por supuesto). Sintió como un fuego comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Qué sucede Milk? No era esto lo que querías?...-Le reclamó Goku dando un paso hacia ella, pero con cada paso cerca ella retrocedía otro.

-Qué dices?...-Cuestionó aterrada…-" _Porqué él sabe eso? Desde cuando lo sabe?_ "…-Eso pensaba hasta que vio una silueta correr a toda velocidad hacia el pelinegro.

-AAAAHHH!*Puñetazo en la cara**Goku cae al suelo*…-ALÉJATE DE ELLA!...-Gritó Yamcha furioso.

-No Yamcha! Espera no lo hagas!...-Le rogó Milk sujetando del brazo al joven quien quería seguir golpeando a Gokú, mientras que el agredido se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su nariz.

-Tienes valor, pero eso no es suficiente para enfrentarte a mí…-Amenazó el joven colocándose frente al moreno que estaba más que furioso.

-Eso no me importa! Aléjate de mi novia!...-Le gritó apretando los puños y crujiendo los dientes.

-Tu novia? No puedo creer eso?...-Se burló Gokú, los demás no sabían qué hacer, apenas si comprendían lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Pues así es! Yo no tengo idea de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero sé que Milk me ha elegido a mí ahora…-Respondió Yamcha tan seguro de sí mismo, la chica por otro lado quería llorar.

-Tonterías!...-Gritó Goku molesto lo cual captó la atención del moreno y de la joven que estaba a su lado…-Enserio crees que te eligió? Ella te ha usado para reemplazarme!

*Cachetada*

Gokú sintió que aquel golpe le había dolido más en su orgullo que en su mejilla, puso su mano sobre la zona impactada y miró a la pelinegra confundido.

-Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?!...-Le reclamó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos…-Yamcha no se parece en nada a ti! De hecho, es todo lo opuesto a ti!...-Declaró empujándolo con sus manos.

-Qué estás diciendo? De verdad te has enamorado de él Milk?...-Cuestionó tomando a la chica de los brazos…-Te conozco bien, y sé que es imposible que hayas olvidado todos tus sentimientos hacia mí! Acaso olvidaste lo que pasó en aquel bosque?

-En el..

-Bosque?..

Se preguntaron Gohan y Vegeta impresionados por aquellas declaraciones.

-Se besaron, no piensen cosas innecesarias chicos…-Les respondió Bulma dándoles un golpe en la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no! Pero porqué tienes que aparecer justo ahora?! Por qué no te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos en estos 2 años?! Sabes cuánto me esforcé para ganar tu corazón?!...-Le reclamó derramando lágrimas. Milk no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

-Milk…-Susurró Videl sintiendo el dolor de su amiga.

Gokú bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, Yamcha estaba impactado por aquella declaración, la chica de sus sueños realmente había estado muy enamorada del individuo.

-Sé que soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero luego de que te fuiste supe que no podía estar en un lugar donde no pudiera verte todos los días. Sé que suena egoísta, pero concédeme el honor de estar a tu lado…-Le pidió serio y tomándola de las manos. Su mirada parecía tan sincera, no podía creer que su despistado y lento amigo estuviera ahora frente a ella pidiéndole tal cosa. Voló en sus fantasías por un momento hasta que…

-Milk…-Le llamó Yamcha con una mirada triste, él estaba de pie, ahí, viéndola.

Ella volteó a verlo y luego a Gokú, luego a Yamcha y de nuevo a Goku…-Yo..Yo..Yo…-Titubeaba angustiada.

Yamcha cerró los ojos y sonrió, se acercó a ella y la miró tierno….-Milk, no quiero que estés conmigo porque piensas que me debes algo, te quiero demasiado como para hacer eso. Lo que intento decir es que, por el momento sientete libre de elegir, y yo daré lo mejor de mí para ganar tu corazón…-Le dijo posando su mano sobre el rostro de la chica, ella sintió la cálida mano recorrer sus mejillas, no había duda que Yamcha era muy amable.

-*Cof cof*…-Se acerca y hala a Milk fuera del alcance del moreno…-Después de todo no eres un inútil…-Le "elogió" el de cabello alborotado al otro chico.

-Oye, acaso quieres que te vuelva a golpear?...-Le amenazó con una sonrisa seria y burlona.

-Adelante, esta vez estoy listo…-Respondió tronándose los dedos y colocándose en posición de pelea.

-Vaya! Vaya! Acaso no han tenido suficiente…Dijo una voz a la distancia burlonamente, todos voltearon de inmediato, un hombre muy parecido a Gokú y un viejito con lentes oscuros aparecieron.

-Tío Bardock?!...-Exclamó la peliazul con una sonrisa y alzando su brazo para saludarlo.

-Hola preciosa!...-Le saludó caminando hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Señor Son!...-Saludó Videl acompañada de Gohan.

-Hola muchachos, qué gusto verles! Y también es un gusto verte a ti chico…-Dijo mirando a Vegeta con una sonrisa, éste como siempre tenía una actitud marginal y seria.

-Señor Bardock! Qué sorpresa!...-Saludó la pelinegra con asombro.

-Mini Autumn, parece que eres popular…-Bromeó guiñando un ojo.

-Eh?! Esto..bueno..yo…-Titubeó nerviosa y rascando su mejilla.

-JAJAJA no te preocupes! La verdad no te culpo, mi hijo no es como yo, parece que es lento para entender las cosas…-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica, ella se sonrojó avergonzada…-Milk, quiero que entiendas una cosa, no importa a quien elijas, le prometí a tu madre y a mi querida esposa que te cuidaría como una hija, y no pienso romper esa promesa por nada del mundo…-Le dijo sonriente.

La chica se alegró y asentó, el hombre le sonreía tiernamente hasta que…

-Eh tú, chico…-Le llamó a Yamcha con una voz de miedo y mirándolo fijo, él sintió una corriente fría recorrer su cuerpo.

-S..Si?...-Titubeó atemorizado y con la cara azul.

-No me opongo al hecho de que intentes ganar el corazón de Milk, pero ten en cuenta esto, yo soy como su segundo padre, y si llegas a hacerle daño vas a tener que arreglártelas conmigo, un ex federado de artes marciales…-Amenazó con los ojos rojos.

-Si señor!...-Respondió nervioso haciendo una reverencia.

Goku estaba sonriendo burlonamente hasta que su padre llegó y le hizo una llave…-No creas que eso no va para ti también!

-S..Si! lo entiendo padre!...-Dijo ahogándose con su saliva por la llave que le estaba haciendo su padre.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo soltando de repente al joven quien cayó al suelo de cara…-Entonces qué les parece si regresamos a casa? Milk vamos, te llevaremos en mi auto, tengo unas grandes ganas de ver a Ox-Satán…-Dijo entusiasmado.

-Oh claro, gracias!...-Dijo caminando hacia el hombre…-Nos veremos en la escuela chicos…-Se despidió sonriente.

-Milk espera!...-Le llamó Yamcha corriendo hacia ella, Gokú solo frunció el entrecejo.

-Yamcha, perdón por ocasionarte este disgusto justo este día…-Se disculpó la joven con la mirada cabizbaja.

-Bulma, a qué se refiere con "Justo este día?"…-Preguntó en susurros el de cabello alborotado a su prima.

-Yamcha se confesó hace un par de horas y Milk le había dicho que sí…-Respondió Bulma sintiendo pena por el muchacho, Gokú se sintió sorprendido.

-No te disculpes, tú pensaste que jamás lo volverías a ver, cierto?...-Preguntó el moreno resignándose.

-A decir verdad, eso fue lo que pensé, ya me había dado por vencida con él y además apareciste tú, y ahora todo es tan confuso para mí…-Explicó la chica conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No es necesario que me lo expliques, prometí llevar esta fiesta en paz y así lo haré…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Yamcha…-Respondió la pelinegra reconfortada por esas palabras.

-Milk! Gokú! Vámonos!...-Les llamó el hombre desde el auto.

-Hasta luego…-Se despidió el moreno de la joven, ella asentó y corrió hacia el auto. Luego de verla partir miró con seriedad al de cabello alborotado y éste le devolvió la mirada, luego Gokú se dirigió se fue dejando a Yamcha con los demás.

-Oye, Yamcha…-Le llamó Bulma con suavidad…-Estás bien?...-Le preguntó apenada.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió a secas y dando media vuelta

-Nosotros no tomaremos partido, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad estábamos felices por Milk y tú…-Le dijo la peliazul siendo secundada por Gohan y Videl.

Él se detuvo y volteó su cabeza hacia los muchachos…-Gracias, pero no voy a entregarle Milk a ese sujeto, esto apenas empieza…-Dijo con una mirada decidida….

Por otro lado, el camino de casa de Bulma a casa de Milk, fue para ella el más largo de su vida. Bardock bromeaba y trataba de mantener el ambiente animado pero la joven no podía evitar sentirse incómoda con esa mirada tan apasionada con la que Gokú la estaba viendo. Esto era nuevo para ella, no sabía que hacer!

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella comenzó a sentirse cálido, y vivo.

-Ox-Satán!

-Bardock!...-Se saludaron contentos los hombres al reencontrarse después de tantos años. Ahora ellos podían ser los amigos que necesitaban, ya que ambos habían perdido a sus esposas y ambos tenían que cuidar de sus retoños. Hablaron por horas hasta que se hizo de noche; Milk subió a su habitación, y Gokú, de escondidas, la siguió.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada…-Dijo entrando por la puerta y alertando a la joven que dio un brinco al escuchar al pelinegro irrumpir en su pieza.

-Go..Gokú! No deberías estar aquí!...-Le dijo con la cara roja como tomate.

-No te preocupes, me iré de inmediato…-Le dijo observando los pequeños cofres y figuras de porcelana que tenían la chica en su tocador….-Milk, lamento tanto haber sido tan imprudente como para venir a tu habitación en la noche tantas veces sin darme cuenta de tus sentimientos…-Se disculpó el joven suspirando arrepentido.

-No te preocupes por eso, la verdad me hacía muy feliz tenerte conmigo…-Respondió la joven sentándose en la orilla de su cama, él la miró sorprendido y caminó hacia ella.

-Milk, talvez antes no lo sabía, pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado, no deberías mostrarte así de vulnerable…-Dijo agachándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos para besarlas.

La pelinegra se sonrojó al ver los brillantes y lujuriosos ojos del que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

-De..Deberíamos bajar…-Dijo poniéndose en pie y alejándose lo suficiente del joven como para no sentirse tentada.

-De acuerdo…-Respondió Gokú serio pero obedeciendo, no quería disgustar a la chica ahora que tenía competencia.

-A propósito, quien te enseñó a besar así?...-Cuestionó intrigada al recordar el beso de hace unas horas.

-A qué te refieres?...-Preguntó confundido mientras salían de la habitación.

-Me refiero a..hace un rato…-Titubeó nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ah eso…-Dijo poniendo su dedo sobre su barbilla y viendo al cielo…-Bueno, no estoy seguro, supongo que lo hice por instinto jajaja…-Dijo rascando su cabeza como habituaba hacerlo cada vez que no comprendía algo.

-" _Gokú, en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo_ "…-Pensó con una risita. Entonces ambos regresaron a la sala dónde los dos hombres ya estaban borrachos a causa de las cervezas y ahora se encontraban en la fase alegre donde cantaban cualquier cosa, Gokú y Milk sólo los observaron avergonzados y con una gota de sudor en sus frentes..

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

-Buenos días padre!...-Saludó contenta la pelinegra mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Buenos días hija…-Le saludó su padre tomando café y leyendo el periódico.

-Ofelia! Tengo mucha hambre, sírvame el doble por favor!...-Pidió la joven sentándose a la mesa frente a su padre quien dobló su periódico para ver aquel acontecimiento tan milagroso.

-Vas a desayunar, hija?...-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Algún problema?...-Preguntó ella extrañada por la pregunta.

-No no, come todo lo quieras…-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa….-" _Parece que recuperó el apetito_ "

…

 _ **Mientras tanto en la corporación cápsula…**_

-*Sonido de mensaje*…-Bulma sale de la ducha y revisa su teléfono….* _Hoy faltaré a la escuela, no pases por mí. Vegeta_ *..-Fin del mensaje.

-*Textea*…-* _Vendrás a cenar en la noche? Tu novia_ *…

-*Sonido de mensaje*…-* _Tengo algo que hacer, te llamaré. PD: Cuál de todas mis novias eres? Vegeta_ *

-*Textea*…-* _De acuerdo, hasta la noche. PD: Hasta cuando dejarás de ser un maldito cretino? Bulma_ *

-*Sonido de mensaje*…-* _Jajaja tranquila mujer, no querrás volverte una vieja amargada tan temprano. Vegeta_ *

-*Textea*…-* _Pues en eso me llevas la delantera tonto. Bulma_ *

-*Sonido de mensaje*…-* _Quieres pelear? Porque no tengo tiempo ahora, hasta la noche. Vegeta_ *

Bulma hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. No es como si Vegeta adorara asistir a clases, pero tampoco era de los que faltaban. Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer?

…

-Vegeta? Asuntos qué atender?...-Preguntó irónica la chica pelinegra.

-No lo pensarías de él, no parece un chico particularmente ocupado…-Dijo Videl arqueando una ceja y sujetando su mentón. Bulma hizo un puchero y apoyó su rostro sobre la mesa con cierta depresión.

-Ooiii! Chicas!...-Saludó una chillante vocecita desde lejos. Las tres suspiraron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Mini…-Saludaron a coro y sin mucha emoción.

-Qué cuentan eh? Ya supe que Goku regresó, parece que finalmente las cosas irán bien para ti eh Milk…-Dijo dándole golpecitos con el codo y mirando a la chica de forma sospechosa.

-No tienes idea…-Respondió suspirando con decepción.

-A propósito, no vi a Vegeta en la clase de biología, está enfermo o algo?...-Preguntó dirigiéndose a Bulma.

-Él… Tenía asuntos que hacer…-Respondió aún apoyada en la mesa pero girando su cabeza al lado contrario.

-Mmm…Podría ser que Vegeta ha encontrado una….*Música terrorífica en piano y ambiente tormentoso*…A-MAN-TE?

-EEEEHHH!?...-Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Imposible!

-Ridículo!...-Gritaron Videl y Milk molestas por tal suposición. Bulma solo se había quedado petrificada.

-Qué?! Sucede todo el tiempo! Cuando el hombre se cansa de una mujer busca otra más despampanante no?...-Respondió la chica señalando las pruebas teóricas.

-Vamos Mini! Estamos hablando de Vegeta! Él nunca haría tal cosa!...-Gritó Milk molesta.

-Milk tiene razón! Ya no digas esas cosas! Mira! Bulma está tan afectada que ha perdido el color de sus ojos!...-Reclamó Videl señalando a la chica.

Bulma estaba pálida, sus ojos se veían blancos y perdidos…-" _Vegeta.. Engañándome?._."…-Se repetía en su mente.

-Bulma…-Le llamó una voz colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven…-No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que Vegeta nunca te sería infiel…-Le reconfortó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-No hagas caso a lo que dice Mini, recuerda que ella fue rechazada por Vegeta en segundo año de secundaria…-Le recordó la de ojos azules y cabello corto a su amiga. Bulma sonrió sintiéndose más segura.

…..

De camino a casa, decidió caminar para aclarar su mente, eso le ayudaría a disipar esas locas ideas que Mini le había metido en la cabeza.

-" _Las chicas tienen razón, Vegeta no es del tipo que engaña, a decir verdad cuando lo conocí apenas podía decir que estaba interesado en mujeres. Tampoco es que sea gay, pero él nunca ha estado interesado en tener pareja, incluso a mí nunca me pidió formalmente ser su novia_ "…-*Sobresalto*…-" _Es verdad! Nunca me pidió ser su novia! Técnicamente no tiene ninguna responsabilidad conmigo!"…-_ Bulma palideció al darse cuenta que su mayor temor tenía una posibilidad de ser real, pero ahora, qué haría?

* _Música de fondo de Misión Imposible_ *

-" _Objetivo localizado, fue buena idea instalar este GPS en el teléfono de Vegeta, aunque a decir verdad nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tuviera que usarlo_ "…-Bulma se escondía tras la pared con lentes oscuros, una chaqueta negra de cuero y una gorra.

A pocos metros de ella se encontraba el susodicho, tenía unos cuantos minutos que permanecía solo de pie.

-" _Qué está haciendo? Acaso espera a alguien?_ "…-Se preguntaba a sí misma.

De pronto un lujoso auto se estacionó frente al joven y de él salió una hermosa mujer de traje.

-" _Quién es ella?! Porqué está hablando con Vegeta?!_ "…-Bulma quería salir de su escondite y confrontar al chico, pero se contuvo a sí misma, aún no tenía pruebas suficientes, o eso pensó hasta que vio a Vegeta entrar al auto con aquella mujer.

-" _ENTRÓ!_ "…-Gritó internamente la mujer…-" _Esto no puede ser posible! Tengo que saber hacia dónde se dirigen!_ "…-Se dijo a sí misma llamando de inmediato un taxi…-Siga ese auto!...-Dijo con emoción al conductor.

-Oh no, otra loca…-Murmuró el taxista mientras arrancaba.

Siguieron el auto unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron frente a un hotel…-" _No por favor, no entres allí con esa chica!_ "…-Rogaba la de cabello azul al ver que el auto de Vegeta se detuvo.

Efectivamente, el de cabello en flama bajó del auto junto con la chica y juntos entraron al hotel. En ese momento Bulma sintió que su mundo se hizo trizas. Bajó del taxi y miró hacia el hotel donde Vegeta le estaba siendo infiel.

Luego solo caminó por la calle, deprimida, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta había llegado frente al edificio donde vivía Vegeta…-" _Bien, si lo que quiere es terminar entonces lo mejor será que yo lo haga primero!_ "…-Pensó subiendo hasta el apartamento del chico, sin embargo, ya que él no estaba allí, se quedó sentada al pie de la puerta esperando su regreso.

-" _Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Vegeta engañando, es algo difícil de creer_ "…-Se decía con la cara enterrada en sus piernas.

-Oye…-Le llamó una voz, ella reaccionó de inmediato sonrojándose…-Qué haces allí sentada?...-Preguntó con su típica expresión seria.

Bulma no respondió, entonces Vegeta le ofreció su mano para levantarse, ella sonrojada la aceptó quedando justo cara a cara.

-Terminaste tus asuntos?...-Preguntó con cierta hostilidad.

-Así es…-Respondió con indiferencia y abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

-Y..Cómo te fue?...-Preguntó mirándolo sospechosa. Él la miró de reojo y luego entró al apartamento.

-Me fue bien…-Respondió a secas.

Bulma hizo un puchero molesta al no tener más respuesta de él. Entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta con arrebato…-Vegeta!...-Le llamó tomando valor…-Con quien has estado todo el día?...-Preguntó.

-Con nadie importante…-Dijo sentándose en su sofá en una pose relajada; había dejado la casa a oscuras y la única luz que se reflejaba era la de la luna.

-Nadie? Seguro?...-Siguió cuestionando.

Vegeta se cansó de las preguntas y se levantó de arrebato acorralando a la mujer a la pared.

-Qué te sucede? Porqué dudas tanto de mí?...-Reclamó con una mirada amenazante.

-Por qué no me lo dices tú? Por qué no confiesas que te viste con una hermosa mujer?!...-Le respondió molesta y conteniendo las lágrimas. Vegeta se sorprendió.

-Oye, qué estás diciendo? Cómo sabes que vi a una mujer?...-Cuestionó serio.

-Porque…Te seguí…-Bulma había bajado la mirada avergonzada, no le enorgullecía decir que había espiado a su novio, pero ya no quedaba de otra, era momento de saber la verdad.

-Ya veo..En ese caso, es verdad, me vi con una mujer…-Dijo indiferente.

Bulma sintió esas palabras como cuchillos atravesando su corazón, bajó la mirada y sintió lágrimas goteando de sus ojos…-Entonces no hay más que decir..Terminam..

Antes de que ella terminara la oración Vegeta la tomó del mentón y la besó profundamente. La chica se sonrojó y dejó que aquella lengua acariciara la suya; sintió como su cuerpo se volvía más y más caliente con sólo los besos de Vegeta, y entre jadeos logró separarse un momento para recuperar la respiración.

-Por qué haces esto?...-Preguntó sollozando y enterrando su rostro en el pecho del hombre. Por un momento, Vegeta sintió felicidad, felicidad de ver cuánto lo amaba esa mujer como para estar dispuesta a superar una infidelidad, si él la hubiese cometido…

-Mujer tonta, enserio piensas que tengo tiempo o energías como para tratar con otra mujer además de ti?...-Dijo con una sonrisa captando la atención de la peliazul que de inmediato le miró con sus ojos azules y brillosos por las lágrimas.

-Estás diciendo que tú no..

-Es la secretaria de la compañía que dejó mi padre antes de morir. El presidente pidió verme hoy, y ella me llevó con él. Solo cumplía órdenes…-Bulma sintió que su corazón regresaba a su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan tonta por haber hecho tal escándalo por nada.

-Estás diciendo que no tienes una aventura?...-Preguntó a punto de llorar pero esta vez de alivio.

Vegeta la miró impresionado, el lado celoso de Bulma era realmente adorable.

-Enserio creíste que podría engañar a la mujer que amo?...-Declaró con una sonrisa tan sincera que era nueva para la chica.

-Vegeta!...-Exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y devorar sus labios; él correspondió de todo corazón…-Vegeta, hazme el amor…-Susurró viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, sus pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas, sus labios entreabiertos esperando otro beso.

El de cabello en flama, por otro lado, la miró serio al escuchar tal petición…-Estás segura?...-Preguntó.

-Si eres tú, no puedo estar más segura…-Respondió la chica acercándose más a los labios del joven tentándolo con su aliento y con sus ojos. Vegeta la besó, la elevó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

La dejó caer suavemente sobre su cama y se puso sobre ella para mirar con atención cada expresión en el rostro de la chica. Lentamente acarició los cabellos azules bajando hasta la suave piel del rostro de la joven y tomándola de la barbilla para volver a besarla pero esta vez moviéndose con sus labios para besar cada parte del cuello y pecho de la joven mujer.

Bulma arqueó su espalda dejando más accesible su piel y rapidez retiró su blusa dejando al descubierto su torso siendo cubierto sólo por su brassier que más tarde Vegeta retiraría con sus dientes.

Él recorrió el abdomen de la chica con besos húmedos y ella, sin poder soportarlo más, desabotonó la camisa del joven para lanzarla lejos de ellos. Ni siquiera ella sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, no sabía si sus movimientos complacerían a Vegeta y en el fondo eso le preocupaba.

-Vegeta, es mi primera vez…-Confesó sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Vegeta, que besaba su abdomen, subió hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica.

-Lo sé.. Confía en mí, todo estará bien…-Le dijo besando la frente sudorosa de la chica.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, pero sabía que si era Vegeta no se arrepentiría jamás, él era el amor de su vida.

Los besos continuaron hasta que finalmente Vegeta retiró sus pantalones y los dela mujer. Curiosamente, la ropa interior que Bulma estaba usando le pareció sexy, aunque no eran más que unas bragas comunes, pero él sintió la necesidad de desgarrarlas con sus propias manos.

Sus movimientos eran en su mayoría torpes, después de todo, el sexo no era como lo pintaban las películas románticas que Bulma tanto amaba ver. O como los videos prohibidos con los que Vegeta descargaba su ser cuando éste lo requería. Él no quería lastimarla, pero sí que deseaba poseerla, quería dejar su marca registrada en esa suave y tersa piel.

Las caricias de Vegeta y aquellos besos tan húmedos estaban volviendo loca a la mujer al punto de estar lista para ser penetrada…-Vegeta, hazlo ya, por favor…-Rogó jadeando y temblando.

El obedeció, no sin antes examinar el cuerpo de la mujer con su vista para asegurarse de cómo lo haría, respiró profundo empujó dentro de ella, entonces un gemido resonó en la habitación; él se asustó pensando que la había lastimado, pero su preocupación terminó al escuchar a la mujer pedir que lo hiciera de nuevo. Entonces él embistió de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo! No podía detenerse! Estaba tan estrecho y caliente que sentía genial.

-Vegeta te amo!...-Dijo la mujer sujetándose de la espalda del joven.

Vegeta sonrió, sabía que eso era verdad y eso lo hacía feliz, tanto que no pudo aguantar más y terminó por correrse… fuera de ella, ya que no tenían condón.

El chico temblaba, temblaba de pies a cabeza...-Vegeta, estás bien?...-Preguntó la mujer preocupada por verlo en ese estado.

-Es..Estoy bien…-Respondió jadeando y tumbándose agotado al lado de ella.

-" _Vegeta, esta fue tu primera vez también cierto?_ "…-Pensó Bulma sonriendo al verlo tan cansado.

Ambos estaban adoloridos, pero no les importó, todo había sido increíble, y sin poder hacer algo más que dormir, Vegeta se acurrucó al lado de Bulma y se quedó dormido enterrando su nariz en los suaves y despeinados cabellos de la chica.

….

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta despertó sintiéndose cansado pero mejor que nunca. La mujer había abandonado su apartamento unas horas después de lo sucedido, no sin antes dejarle una nota con un "Te veré en la mañana. Te Amo" cerca de su cama.

Él observó su alrededor, había ropa tirada en todo el piso, y en una esquina sombría un brassier color rosa que se había quedado de todas las prendas de la mujer. Lo sujetó en sus manos y sonrió..

-*Sonido de mensaje*…** _Necesito la respuesta a lo que hablamos ayer. No esperaré más tiempo, así que espero que en este momento estés haciendo tus maletas_.**

Vegeta cerró su celular, apretó sus puños y suspiró profundo…

-Y ahora, cómo se lo digo a Bulma?

… _ **..**_

-Ya me voy a la escuela padre!...-Se despidió con entusiasmo la hermosa morena.

-Que tengas un buen día hija! Salúdame a Gokú…-Le dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta que había provocado un sonrojo en las mejillas de su hija al mencionarle el nombre del muchacho.

Lo que no se esperaba es que al abrir la puerta se encontraría frente a frente con el de cabellos alborotados.

-Hola Milk! Nos vamos?...-Le saludó con una sonrisa y alzando su mano.

-Goku! Qué haces aquí?...-Preguntó sonriente.

-Vine a recogerte, finalmente terminé el proceso de transferencia y puedo regresar a la escuela…-Le explicó contento…-Entonces, qué dices? Nos vamos ya?...-Dijo bajando las gradas y ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada y rápidamente caminó hacia la calle…-Si claro, vámonos!...-Dijo sin verle a los ojos.

Él sonrió y la siguió. Era algo nuevo para él esto de conquistar a una chica, y más tratándose de Milk; la conocía mejor que nadie, eso era seguro, pero ahora, cada vez que estaba con ella, se sentía diferente, se sentía nervioso y vulnerable, propenso a cometer error tras error, y eso era lo que más temía..

Qué le esperaba a Gokú de ahora en adelante?

-TÚ?! En el equipo de lucha?!...-Gritó sorprendido al ver a su rival en el club.

-Qué es lo que te sorprende precisamente?...-Preguntó Yamcha cruzando los brazos.

Gokú pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de algo importante…-Oh nada, realmente nada. De hecho, me parece genial que estés en el club de lucha…-Dijo sonriendo sospechosamente.

El otro chico solo hizo un puchero.

-Muy bien muchachos! Es un nuevo día en el club de lucha, y hoy tenemos de regreso a uno de nuestros mejores luchadores! El joven Son Goku!...-Presentó con entusiasmo el entrenador….-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de todas mis enseñanzas…-Dijo con egocentrismo.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y saludó a todos con una sonrisa…-Es un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes, y estoy feliz de ver caras nuevas…-Dijo mirado burlonamente a Yamcha.

-Oh si, aquí tenemos a nuestro integrante más reciente, el joven Yamcha. Es un buen luchador aunque aún no nos ha mostrado todo su potencial. Es por eso que se lo encargué a Milk, tú que eres su amigo sabes que ella no tiene piedad con nadie no? Jajaja…-Mientras el entrenador hablaba, los dos rivales intercambiaban miradas amenazantes, y Milk solo observaba sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Oiga profesor, qué le parece si hacemos un Uno a Uno para recordar viejos tiempos…-Sugirió el de cabellos alborotados viendo fijamente al otro chico.

-Por mí no hay problema…-Respondió con confianza el susodicho.

-Eh chicos…-Les llamó Milk nerviosa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo todos habían formado una rueda dejando al centro a los dos jóvenes.

-Estás listo?...-Dijo el moreno colocándose en posición.

-Por supuesto…-Respondió el de cabellos alborotados.

-En sus marcas…-Les preparó el profesor…-Ataquen!..

Todos estaban entusiasmados, menos Milk, que más bien estaba preocupada…"Si esto no para Gokú dejará a Yamcha hecho trizas!"…-Pensaba, eso antes de que el moreno diera el primer golpe que Gokú con mucha dificultad logró detener…-" _Qué? Es fuerte?!._."…-Milk estaba sorprendida, Goku y Yamcha estaban peleando al mismo nivel. En los 3 meses que tenía de conocerlo nunca había visto ese lado de él..

-Vamos Yamcha!...-Gritó Milk animando al chico.

-" _Qué?! Lo está animando?!.._ "…-Pensó el pelinegro indignado.

-No bajes la guardia!...-Le advirtió el otro chico antes de darle un puñetazo que lo mandaría al suelo.

-Cállate!...-Gritó devolviendo rápidamente el golpe.

Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, así que el profesor tuvo que interferir con la ayuda de otros estudiantes que tomaron a los chicos de los brazos…-Oigan chicos ya basta, es mejor que paremos aquí…-Dijo interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Yamcha estás bien?!...-Preguntó la joven corriendo hacia el chico que sangraba de la frente.

-Sí, estoy bien Milk, no te preocupes, este golpe no es nada…-Respondió con una sonrisa haciéndose el fuerte, la verdad es que le dolía.

-Qué…Qué te pasa Milk?! Por qué lo consientes tanto?!...-Le reclamó el pelinegro a la chica al ver como ésta se preocupaba por el chico.

-Goku, qué rayos te pasa?! Enserio crees que peleando se solucionará todo?! Mira como dejaste a Yamcha! Si no puedes dejar de ser un bruto entonces no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga!...-Le gritó retirándose molesta del gimnasio.

-Milk!

-Milk!...-Le llamaron ambos chicos, pero ella no hizo caso.

En ese momento que la joven salió, Vegeta entró al lugar confundido por la conmoción, entonces vio a los chicos golpeados y con señales de haber peleado.

-Eeh..Qué paso?...-Preguntó acercándose al de cabello alborotado.

-Yamcha y yo peleamos y Milk se fue molesta…-Explicó tomando su botellón de agua y dándole un sorbo.

-Ya veo…-Exclamó viendo la apariencia moribunda de su amigo, aunque éste no iba a mostrar lo adolorido que estaba…-Oye, has visto a Bulma? Necesito hablar con ella…-Preguntó serio.

-Creo que está con las porristas, si no ha cambiado su horario…-Respondió tomando sus cosas.

-Claro, te veo luego…-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el entreno de Bulma.

Goku tomó sus cosas para irse pero en ese momento alguien lo detuvo…-Oye, Gokú, podemos hablar?...-Le llamó el chico moreno en un tono suave.

-De qué quieres hablar?...-Preguntó con hostilidad.

-De Milk, y nosotros…-Le dijo serio pero aun suave.

Gokú respiró profundo y asentó con la cabeza…-De acuerdo, qué tienes que decir al respecto?...-Dijo sentándose en la banquilla.

-Escucha, sé que me odias, y no te culpo, tú tampoco me agradas…-Comenzó a explicar.

-"Espero que tenga un punto con esto"…-Pensó el pelinegro con una vena saltando de su frente.

-Pero Milk aún te quiere, puedo verlo en la forma en la que te regaña. Jamás la había visto así…-Admitió con cierta decepción…-Sin embargo, eso no significa que vaya rendirme, quiero que ella me muestre todas sus expresiones pero no podemos seguir así, peleando cada vez que nos vemos…-Yamcha hablaba enserio; al igual que Gokú, no le gustaba el hecho de aceptar que había otro hombre enamorado de su chica, pero debían hacer una tregua si no querían terminar fastidiando a Milk.

-Comprendo lo que dices…-Respondió Gokú con una mirada seria…-Haré un trato contigo si eso significa que Milk estará más tranquila y yo no tendré moretones que cubrir en mi rostro…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se dieron la mano prometiendo mantener su palabra, eso ya era un avance para ambos.

…..

-De nuevo chicas! 5, 6, 7, 8! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!...-Bulma practicaba la rutina con las chicas, Vegeta la observó a la distancia, se veía tan hermosa con su uniforme, cómo es que nunca la había visto así?

O talvez ya la había visto, pero nunca le había prestado atención, esa chica, era hermosa, y era suya..

-Vegeta!...-Le saludó contenta la peliazul al verlo. Dejó sus cosas y corrió hacia él para darle un beso, lo cual hizo sonrojar al chico que no le gustaba las muestras de afecto en público…-Vienes a traerme? Terminaré pronto…-Dijo sonriente.

-Si bueno.. Tengo que hablarte de algo…-Dijo serio y algo nervioso, ella estaba tan feliz que no lo notó.

-De acuerdo solo dame 15 minutos! Terminaré enseguida!...-Bulma corrió a traer sus cosas y luego a la ducha, quería encontrarse con su querido Vegeta lo más pronto posible.

Vegeta mientras tanto estaba sentado en una banca, repasando en su mente las palabras que le diría a la chica, preguntándose si no habría otra forma de decirle aquello. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Bulma.

-Vegeta? Nos vamos?...-Le llamó la chica mirándolo confundida, esa expresión de angustia que tenía en su rostro no era común en él…-Estás bien?...-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien, vámonos…-Le dijo tomándola de la mano. Se sentía diferente, sus manos estaban temblando sospechosamente.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar solo. Se sentaron en una banquilla y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Para ese momento Bulma ya estaba ansiosa.

-De qué querías hablarme?...-Preguntó la mujer directamente.

-Bueno, recuerdas la reunión que tuve ayer con el presidente de la compañía?...-Dijo serio pero con una expresión triste.

-Sí, la recuerdo…-Respondió ella.

-Resulta que, mi padre dejó una clausula en su testamento, y fue que yo debía tomar el mando de la empresa una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad…-Explicó sin poder ver a la chica a los ojos.

-Wow, vaya, eso es, algo bueno no?...-Exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Lo es, el problema es que, antes de tomar el mando debo estudiar en la universidad y luego aprender del negocio…-Explicó serio.

-Oh ya veo, entonces, ya decidiste a cuál universidad irás? Tendremos que organizarnos para vernos ya que yo me dedicaré de una vez a la compañía de mi familia…-Dijo pensando en muchas opciones.

-Bulma…

-Talvez si yo trabajo solo en la mañana tendremos tiempo de salir, después de todo soy libre de elegir mi horario…-Siguió hablando la mujer.

-Bulma…

-A propósito, qué vas a comer? No puedes comprar comida chatarra todos los días, no es bueno para tu sal..

-BULMA ESCUCHAME!...-Gritó molesto. La mujer reaccionó de inmediato, porqué Vegeta estaba tan molesto?

Él la miró a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada confundida.

-Debo ir allá a estudiar…-Dijo apartando la vista.

-A qué te refieres? Cuándo regresarás?...-Cuestionó la mujer sin imaginarse cuál sería la respuesta de él.

-Aún no lo sé…-Respondió a secas. Pero al ver la mirada de la mujer sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él. Ella lo miraba consternada, sin creer lo que había escuchado; poco a poco las lágrimas fueron brotando de sus ojos, pero lo que a él más le preocupaba, es que no había dicho nada… normalmente ella explotaría y comenzaría a gritarle y tirarle cosas, pero en lugar de eso, se había quedado callada.

-Ya veo, entonces, que te vaya bien…-Le dijo levantándose de la banquilla, tomando sus cosas y caminando de regreso a casa.

-Es todo lo que dirás?...-Le cuestionó el chico levantando la voz ya que ella iba a unos metro de distancia.

-No…-Respondió quedándose de pie un segundo…-Hemos terminado…

Bulma comenzó a llorar, y ya que no quería que Vegeta la viera de esa forma salió corriendo sin darle tiempo al chico de responderle. Vegeta se quedó allí, de pie, atónito por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-" _Hemos terminado!_ "…-Resonó en su mente.

… _ **.**_

 _ **Aaayy créanme que me duele terminar con una escena triste u.u**_

 _ **Honestamente del universo Dragon Ball mi pareja favorita es BulmaxVegeta, ya que ellos han tenido que pasar por muchos problemas y etapas difíciles y quería mantener algo de ese drama en esta historia, aunque ellos no sean la pareja principal.**_

 _ **Qué les espera a esta pareja en el futuro? Tendrán que esperar un poco para averiguarlo ;)**_

 _ **Y regresando a Goku, Milk y Yamcha; solo quiero adelantarles que esto se va poner caliente xD así que esperen muuuchas cosas para el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Finalmente quiero agradecer a: Pauly, Acnito, andyCK, Deyanni Go (mil gracias por el consejo), Celestia Carito (Gracias por estar desde el principio hermosa), Son-AbyGC, Mikashimota Z, arovgo y jessicaoscura. Gracias a cada una por leerme, se les aprecia mucho! Hasta el próximo capítulo! :* :***_


End file.
